


Totality

by SilverFalcon0000



Series: The World of ‘Totality’ [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Bestiality, Body Modification, Bodyswap, Cell Phones, Cheerleaders, Clone Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cuckolding, Forced Relationship, God Complex, Goddesses, Impregnation, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Magic, Marvel References, Mind Control, Other, Pool Sex, Schoolgirls, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel, Twincest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 60
Words: 88,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: Cole Scott is a very average fifteen year old boy. He likes video games, and when he’s looking for new mobile games, he discovers a new app he’s never seen before: “Totality: Utter Domination”. The app advertises proven magical abilities among them, altering bodies, minds, and much more. When Cole downloads the app, he learns Totality is real, and now, he’s the most powerful being on the planet. As any normal horny teen would, Cole finds himself in numerous sexual hijinks with loads of hot women and girls!
Series: The World of ‘Totality’ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567852
Comments: 499
Kudos: 530





	1. CAST LIST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to DJ for having the patience to do this!

Alexis Ren as Eleanor ''Ellie'' Scott.  
Angela White as Amber Golde.  
Karlee Grey as Young Amber.  
Anri Okita as Anna Yamamoto.  
Antje Utgaard as Meghan ''Meg'' Luke.  
Autumn Falls as Ava Golde.  
Ava Addems as Aria Golde.  
Bbyalessandra as Lynn.  
Beke Jacoba as Mary Jane ''MJ'' Watson.  
Bethany Lily April as Gemma Milligan.  
Bridgette B. as Bridget ''Bee'' Scott.  
Britt James as Emma Price.  
Bruna Rangel Lima as Jolie Scott.  
Bryana Holly as Grace ''Gracie'' Davis.  
Candice Swanepoel as Aura Ashton.  
Chantel Zales as Breanna ''Brea'' ? & Angel Davis.  
Emily Sears as Ashlynn Scott.  
Ellie Jean Coffey as Karine Scott.  
Heidi Klum as Isabel ''Izzy'' Milligan.  
Helga Lovekaty as Vega Golde.  
HeatheredEffect as Nicole ''Nikki'' Corbin.  
Holly Barker as Payge Drew.  
Iskra Arabella Lawrence as Kira Scott.  
Jany Arbos as Jana Price.  
Angie Varona as Young Jana.  
Jessica Weaver as Vivianne ''Viv'' Scott.  
Charlotte Mckinney as Young Viv.  
Kagney Linn Karter as Electra ''Elle'' Scott.  
Kali Rose as Maya Wilde.  
Katerina Hartlova as Kathleen “Kat” Scott.  
Kendra Roll as Maria ''Mimi''.  
Kelly Brook as Sienna Scott & Brooke Wilde.  
Laci Kay Somers as Kennedy Drew.  
Laura Michelle Prestin as Bethany ''Beth'' Scott.  
Baskin Champion as Young Beatany.  
Lauren Danielle Drain as Rebecca ''Becky''.  
Lauren Summer as Mia Summers.  
Lisa Ann as Gianna Price.  
Maria Doroshina as Haley Scott.  
Marina Laswick as Wanda Scott.  
Mary Ross as Savanna.  
Mila Ryzhkova as Skye Price.  
MiniJello as Danielle ''Dani'' Scott (née Golde).  
Noelle Easton as Rebekah Golde.  
Peta Jensen as Dillon Price.  
Suzanne Stokes as Layla Ashton.  
Sveta Bilyalova as Lelyah Scott.  
Shantal Monique as Alexandra ''Alex'' Ray.  
Valentina Nappi as Valentina Price.  
Victoria Lopyreva as Delilah ''Della'' Milligan. Evie Hyde as Lucie (Teen). Nikki Benz as Lucie (30's)

Paige Renee as Adrianna


	2. Installing...

I mashed the button to shoot, mowing down my opposition. The onscreen opposing soldiers scattered as I expertly tossed a grenade, and maneuvered my avatar behind some cover, in time for a teammate to join the fray, and kill three enemies before a sniper took him out. Lining up my shot, I carefully shot a pistol round into the sniper’s window, and the sniper’s corpse dropped from the window. Switching back to my machine gun, I made to attack, when the big words CONNECTION LOST flared up. 

”Shit.” I growled angrily, and tossed aside my controller. Angrily, I turned off the console and went to my bedroom, and pulled out my phone, went to the App Store, and started aimlessly flicking through gaming apps. Most were not my kind of game, some were, but most weren’t. I stopped scrolling when I saw an app that was simply a white background with a gold ‘T’. The app was called “Totality: Utter Domination”.

Interest peaked, I clicked on it and thumbed through the screenshots of menus and an audio waveform or two. I nearly backed out, but decided to get it. It was free, so if it sucked, no harm done. While it was downloading, I peeked my head out of the door. I didn’t see anybody coming. I lived with only my mom and older sister, as my dad had ran off with mom’s best friend a while back. I returned back to my phone, and started up the app. 

”Welcome! Please hold the device up to a mirror, to enable User Scan.” the simple graphic said in bold gold words. I did as asked, and the screen of the app either actually did or very well simulated a complicated X-ray diagnostic. When it finished, the screen scrolled into a form. It asked certain details, like my name and stuff. After I filled out the form, the screen clicked into a menu. It looked like more profiles would be added, but currently it was just my profile, sitting alone.

I clicked on my profile, and opened it up to see physical traits showing first. I saw sliders for things like muscles, fitness, and even penis size. I shrugged, and slid up muscles and fitness until the animated figure on the top half of the screen looked buff, but not like a freaky bodybuilder. I considered the penis slider, then slid it quite far up. I put in some more intricate details of a face, making the model much handsomer than me. Once that was done, I scrolled to a tab called powers. I saw powers like body possession, mind control, and even invisibility. I clicked on all three, and decided to not waste time giving myself fake powers. 

After I finished, I pushed save, and nothing happened.

”Such a dud.” I grumbled, but then Mom called me downstairs.

——-

I entered the kitchen, and found Mom making a list of groceries for next weekend

I took a moment to check out her body. She was really young, only 29. She had a great, fit body from doing yoga every day. Her tits and ass were GREAT, and she was the most sought after woman in the PTA. Her blond hair was hereditary, as I had it, and so did my older sister, Kira. 

”Hey, baby. We’re going out tonight to celebrate Kira and Maria’s volleyball victory!” Mom smiled over at me. I nodded. 

”Should I get changed?” I asked, and Mom pursed her lips, looking me over.

”I think you’re fine.” Mom said, and I nodded. Just then, the doorbell sounded, and I moved to open it. It was Maria, my seventeen year old sister’s HOT friend.

“Sup, Cole.” Maria grinned, and hugged me. Maria’s big tits pushed up against my chest, and I repressed the need to sigh in pleasure. The pretty volleyball player kissed my cheek playfully and turned towards Mom to talk while Kira came down the stairs, looking flushed.

Kira had a lot more curves in her hips than Mom did, and was considered “thicc” by all the boys at school. The entire football team was currently scheming to get into my sister’s panties, I’d unfortunately overheard. The two girls went upstairs, giggling, leaving me with Mom. We started talking about grades, and then the conversation got a little dry, so so I shrugged and pulled out my phone and logged into a popular mobile shooting game. 

———

Much later that night, I was gaming hard, when suddenly, I felt a burning sensation in my chest, and grunted in pain and surprise. Gasping for air, I fell to the ground, choking, until the pain lifted, and I was suddenly bone-tired. I stumbled into my bed, and passed out.

———

In the morning, I woke up with massive morning wood. Grumbling, I stumbled into the bathroom, but when I undid my pajama pants, I pulled out a cock nearly triple the size it was last night. I startled, and looked up in the mirror. I gaped. It was still recognizably me, and I could probably pass it off as a growth spurt, but the face looking back at me was the same one I’d designed in Totality. And my cock was big enough it could have matched the slider, but it was currently bright red, and my balls had also swollen immensely, and I felt the need to cum more than I ever had.

I stripped down, stepped into the shower, and turned the water on. Then, thinking slightly shamefully of my mom’s big tits, I jerked off, and my whole cock, the immense prick it now was, shuddered and cummed like a piston, shooting ropes and ropes and ropes of sperm into the shower, faster than the water could wash it away. I just stared in amazement, as my huge cock lost its bright red color, and decreased maybe two inches in size. I tested it, and it was now soft, but still way bigger than my pants could comfortably fit. 

——— 

I was at a loss. My new cock was so big, I literally couldn’t comfortably fit it in my pants. I was trying to get it to fit, when the door opened, and I froze, my huge prick hanging loose out of my pants, on display for Kira to see, whose mouth was wide open. 

”Ahh.... uhh.... Cole.” Kira said, her eyes focused on my cock. 

”Yeah?” I said edgily, my cock starting to harden. 

”Mom...uh.... wants to talk to you about... ahh.. something.” Kira said.

”Little busy. My dick won’t fit.” I grumbled, and Kira blushed.

”I... um... don’t want to know about that.” she said, and decisively closed the door. Her footsteps receded quickly, and I grunted and tried without success. I reached out for my phone, and it flew into my hand. Barely noticing, I opened Totality, and looked in Penis Size Settings. In there I found a “Always Comfortable” option I turned on. Nothing happened. I clicked into a General settings tab, and changed response time from 12 hours to 1 minute. When I did, my cock, bunched up in my pants, felt perfectly fine, almost as if I didn’t have one, though the bulge of it was very visible. I tried to adjust it so the bulge wasn’t so disturbingly prominent, to some success.

I left my room and headed into the kitchen, where Kira was talking to Maria in whispers by the living room, and Mom was making pancakes. She appraised my new look.

”Growth spurt?” she laughed, and kissed my cheek, and I hugged her tightly. She stifled a surprised yelp, and I made sure my helluva bulge pushed up against her stomach, and then I let go and smiled innocently before returning to my seat. Mom looked a littler dazed, but returned to the pancakes hurriedly. Maria and Kira kept shooting looks over at me, which I pretended not to notice. 

”Girls!” Mom called over her shoulder, and they came over hurriedly, scooting the stools at the island closer to me, and both of them were sitting very close to me. I smirked at that, and threw an arm around Maria, and she blushed lightly. Kira looked upset, and Mom still seemed a little out of it.

”So. Kira said you wanted to see me?” I said to Mom, and Kira shuddered when I said her name. 

”Yeah. I wanted to tell you that your gaming team just moved their next tournament to Dominia, instead of the next town over, Lomil, like we thought.” Mom said hurriedly.

”Can I still go?” I asked. She nodded immediately.

”Of course, baby.” she said. I grinned at her, and Maria scooted a little closer into my chest, her big tits submerging my side. 

”Hey, Kira. Why don’t you take your brother to the store, let him pick out a game or something. I’ll cover whatever when you guys get back.” Mom said distractedly. Maria looked disappointed.

”Can I come?” she asked, batting her eyes at me.

”No.” Kira put in, “Coach wants to see you, actually.”. My older sister grabbed my hand and nearly pulled me into her car. Smiling broadly, I ran a thumb over her hand on the gearshift.

———

Kira and I got out of the car, and she walked really close to me, possessively almost, as we got inside. Kira drew lots of stares as we walked through the mall. I noticed a football player, Adam James. He caught up with us, and tried to chat up Kira.

”Look. I’m not interested in you, or any of your friends, OK, Eric?” Kira said coldly, and Adam blanched.

”It’s Adam.” he said.

”Oh, is it?” Kira said, tossing her blond hair, and walking with me, her curvy hip knocking against my own hip. She led me into the game store, and we poked around for a while, my hand tracing meaningless shapes on the back of her hand. She let me, and I browsed the games quite interestedly, until I found the newest, most expensive game I actually wanted. If Mom was covering it, may as well go big. We paid, and went back out to the car. Once we got in, Kira locked the doors.

”We should talk about... what happened this morning.” Kira said. I brushed some of her golden locks behind her ear, and she looked flustered. 

”You mean when you saw my cock?” I asked bluntly, and Kira blushed.

”Well, yes.” she said timidly. I leaned in a little closer. I thought she did too, but it might have been my imagination.

”I liked it. And I want to see it again sometime.” Kira said suddenly, and then she did close the distance, and we were kissing. I wrapped my arms around her curvy hips, and she slid across the center console to sit in my lap, her legs spread out and bent, pushing up against mine in a true straddling position. I ran a hand through her hair as we kissed. Her hands were on my face and my neck, and my newly broad shoulders. I felt my older sister all over my body, and it felt great. 

Minutes later, Kira slid back into the driver’s seat, her lips swollen with kissing, and part of her tits coming out of her shirt, which got a little pulled down in the kissing. I pulled out my phone and subtly lifted the device to body scan Kira. I didn’t fill in her profile, just slid it in my pocket after completion. She didn’t notice, and before we got out, she put her hands on my cheeks and kissed me again. Then she got out and headed inside. I sat there for a minute longer, stunned, before following. I hurriedly excused myself to my room, ensuring to lock the door, as I pulled out the app and filled in Kira’s profile.

Soon, sliders popped up for her breasts, hips, ass, legs, and waist, as well as the same muscle options I had. I didn’t change anything, but I thumbed through her other screens. She didn’t have a ‘Powers’ tab, but she did have ‘Relationships’, where names of people I recognized from stories or family members were in there. There were three colors, blue for family, green for friends, red for romance. Everybody had three bars, but for most, the romance bar was empty. I was the only person with more than a half of the romance bar, but surprisingly, Maria was second place. I noted that Kira had a relationship for Dad, which barely had any color, but I didn’t even know him, though I suppose he must have known Kira. Mom said he doesn’t even know I exist. 

”Hey, Cole?” Kira’s voice said, muffled through the door. I shoved my phone in my pocket and went to let her in. She closed the door and wordlessly kissed me heatedly, her body arching against mine. I moaned softly as my hands cupped her hips, kneaded her bouncy ass, and ran down her long legs. I couldn’t reach her tits, as they were flat against my chest, which felt great, by the way. My hand rested on the skin between her crop top and tight blue jeans, which is a lot sexier than what she was wearing before. Kira stepped back, grinning wickedly, and held up a pair of blue panties. She pressed them into my hand, and I looked up at her in awe.

”They're mine. Used, too, if that kind of thing sets you off.” Kira smirked. I looked inside to be overwhelmed by the scent of _Kira_ that I groaned. My sister laughed and clung to me as we kissed again, a little more slow and deep this time. 


	3. App Ready For Usage

I sat in my room, gaming hard on the new game that Kira and I had gone and got. The game was great, honestly, but my thoughts were distracted by the shower turning on. Pausing the game, I stepped out into the hall, and found it was Mom showering. Kira was nowhere to be seen so I grabbed my phone in case I needed Totality, and slipped into Mom’s bedroom, and then poked my head into the bathroom. The shower was too filled with steam to see Mom, so I made a decisive choice and used the app to download Mom’s data, as the software perceived her form through the steam.

Then, putting my phone back in my jeans, I stripped down and opened the shower door. Mom yelped as she turned to face me. My eyes lingered on her huge, wet melons. 

”Cole. Why are you in the shower with me?” Mom said in a strangled voice, and I noticed she was stealing glances at my mega-cock. I tried to muster some confidence. Breathing harder, I stepped closer to her, and closer, until her back was against the shower wall. She looked a little anxious as I kept coming closer, and both of us gasped as our bodies pushed together. I immediately pulled her against me, and Mom shuddered as my huge dick strained against her toned stomach. 

”How is it so big?” Mom whispered in my ear, and I squeezed her ass. Groaning, Mom laid her head on my shoulder, her wet golden hair sticking to my back and shoulder. I lifted a hand off her ass and stroked her back, while her soft hands felt up my new abs and firm biceps.

”This is nice.” Mom sighed happily. 

”Yeah, it is.” I agreed, and brushed some of her hair out of her face and kissed her. Her whole body tensed, but then it relaxed quickly, and she kissed back. In no time at all, she pushed me back, smirking.

”My baby boy’s so big now! He’s going to make his mommy feel so good, right?” Mom said, trailing a soft finger up my quivering dick. I nodded wordlessly, and she grinned, and I moved in to kiss the smug smile on my gorgeous mother’s face. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and then jumped up and wrapped her long, tan legs around my waist. I grunted at the feeling of my mom’s pussy against my crotch. She raised her hips, and I took a hand and guided it in. Throwing back her head and moaning incredibly loud, Mom slowly sunk down on my massive cock. 

I kissed her neck and collarbone while she tried to push as much of my throbbing cock up her love canal as possible. About five inches were left out when Mom finally admitted defeat, stuffed full, with a cock-shaped bulge in her stomach. I touched it hesitantly, and Mom gasped. I moved easily and pushed her back up against a wall. Mom’s hand rubbed the bulge in her stomach eagerly, while the other hand rested on the back of my head. My head was currently desperately sucking her nipples, and Mom’s hand was encouraging. It was no time at all before Mom was spasming in an orgasm, and when her nails dig into my neck, I grunted and started slamming her into the glass, and she moaned with every powerful thrust.

”You’re so big!!!” Mom nearly screamed, her voice muffled in my neck. I grunted louder this time, and my hips bucked and I started cumming. While I couldn’t see it, I was sure thick ropes of the stuff were coating my mom’s womb, and she held onto me, her eyes shut in bliss, her body shaking with the powerful throbbing of my cock, until I finally pulled it out, and a mixture of our liquids poured out of her. She gave me an exhausted smile and I had to hold her firmly in my arms as we washed off, and when we got dressed, she seemed content to lay in her bed and fall asleep. I kissed her goodnight fondly, and retreated to my room to check her stats. 

Her profile was titled with Mom’s real name, Bethany Scott, but I renamed the profile ‘Mom’. Mom had a lot more romantic relationships than Kira, that’s for sure. I was number one on her list as well, with a whopping 90%. Her others were mainly low twenties, except Dad, who was a 65%, surprisingly. I clicked on Dad’s name, and up popped his stats, though I couldn’t alter anything, unlike Kira and Mom’s stats. I clicked into his relationships, and found he was at 85% with two women simultaneously, Mom was a solid 93%, and pretty much every other female in his relationships page had a somewhat filled in romantic bar, even family members. 

I was wondering why my parents divorced if their love stat was so high, when I heard the doorbell ring. I didn’t hear Kira going after it, so I went to answer it.

”Yes?” I said as I opened the door, and my eyes did a double take.

”Hi!” a very pretty girl of about college age said, smiling at me. 

”Ummm, hi. Can I help you?” I asked. The girl mumbled something, then smiled radiantly at me. 

”Yes, actually. My name’s Dani Golde, and me and my two housemates just bought the house on your left, actually.” the girl smiled. I gave Dani a quick appraising glance, noting her nearly absurdly large bust. 

”Oh. Well, I’m Cole Scott. Are you in college?” I asked. 

”Do I look old enough to be in college?” Dani asked thoughtfully.

”Yeah.” I shrugged.

”Well, no. I’m not. I’m a senior in high school.” Dani said.

”Oh, so you’re in the same grade as my sister, then.” I said. 

”Is she here? I’d love to have a friend when I start. Of my housemates, one is college age, and the other’s a sophomore.” Dani explained.

”Hey, I’m a sophomore, too.” I grinned.

”Cool. Well, I guess you’ll want to meet Grace, then.” Dani said casually.

”Sure.” I shrugged. Dani gave me a beautiful smile, and I stepped aside to grab my shoes, scribbled a hasty note and slapped it on the back of the door, and joined my new neighbor outside.

”So. Summer’s almost over, you ready for that?” Dani asked.

”Technically, yeah. I’ve got all my school stuff, but I’m not emotionally ready for the early wake ups yet.” I grumbled, and Dani laughed. 

”I think you’ll like Grace, then.” Dani said, and opened the door to the neighboring house. Inside, the house was still a bit of a mess of boxes. A faint blush colored Dani’s cheeks.

”Sorry. We’ve still yet to unload, and some of the boxes are _heavy_.” Dani defended.

”I’m not judging. I can help if you want, with some of the heavier ones.” I said, enjoying the feeling of having muscles, because until the yesterday, I didn’t have them. 

”Really? That’d be great!” the pretty girl enthused. She led me into the kitchen, where a quite pretty petite blond was sitting at the counter in a choker, jean shorts and a white shirt.

”Drinks well with others?” I read aloud. The girl smirked.

”Problem with that?” she said saucily.

”Be nice, Grace.” Dani chided.

”Fine. I’m Grace Davis. Pleasure.” the blond said in a thick fake British accent. I laughed.

”Cole Scott.” I said.

”Cole offered to help us with the boxes, and he’s in your grade.” Dani cut in. Grace’s lips curled into a genuine smile.

”Really? Thanks! I’ve got this huge box of books I can’t get up the stairs, and no way in hell I’m taking them up in loads.” Grace said. 

”I guess I’ll start now.” I laughed, and Grace grabbed my hand and led me to the base of the stairs, and nudged a box with her foot. I nodded and bent down and lifted, expecting embarrassment, but I guess the app did its job well, because the box felt like it barely weighed a thing. I lifted it up the stairs easily, and Grace showed me to her room, where I set down the box. 

”So, Dani said there’s a third girl here?” I asked, trying to sound casual.

”Yeah, Mia. She’s in college, and is currently our legal guardian. All of our parents are super close friends, and so are we. So when Mia moved down here for college, they let us follow. Provided we pay rent. So I guess I’ll need a job.” Grace realized. 

”Is she at college now?” I asked.

”Nah, she’s at the grocery store.” Grace shrugged.

”Cole!” Dani called from downstairs. Grace shooed me away, and I followed Dani’s voice, until I found her in the living room.

”Can you help me move this TV?” Dani asked, and I nodded. It was easy lifting on my part. Once we got it on the wall mount, Dani blew back some of her hair, and reached up and pulled it into a ponytail. 

”Hey, girls!” an unfamiliar voice called. Dani and I walked out into the main hall, and found a gorgeous girl standing there laden with grocery bags. I darted forwards and grabbed a couple bags.

”Thanks, whoever you are.” the girl smirked.

”Uh, Cole Scott. I’m your neighbor.” I said, and the girl nodded.

”Mia Summers.” the girl smiled, and I followed her into the kitchen.

”So. Already getting laid, Dani?” Mia asked, as she leaned against the counter, sipping a glass of wine she’d pulled from the fridge.

”No!” Dani blushed, “He’s helping carry the heavy stuff. He’s already got Grace’s books upstairs, and the TV’s mounted.”. Mia looked impressed.

”Helluva job, Cole.” the college girl said, and took another sip of wine. 

”Thanks. Anyway, I probably should head back. The note won’t keep them satisfied for long.” I warned. 

”I’ll walk you back. I want to meet you sister, anyway.” Dani offered.

”Sure.” I said, not one to turn down an invite from a hot, super busty senior girl. Dani smiled and we weaved our way through the boxes.

”Hey, Cole!” Grace called from the top of the stairs. I turned.

”I have to pick classes at the high school. Why don’t you swing by tomorrow at one, and we can go over together?” Grace offered.

”I don’t think many choices will be left available, but sure. I’ll be here.” I said, and Grace waved as we stepped outside.

”That’s big, you know. Grace isn’t big on people.” Dani commented as we headed down the driveway. 

”Really?” I asked.

”Yeah. She’s always been happier in a small, core group.” Dani shrugged. We’d reached my front porch. I let myself in, and called for Kira, making sure to let her know we had a guest.

”Hey!” Kira said, smiling.

”Hi. I’m Dani Golde. I just moved here, and I’m your neighbor, and I’m also going to be in your grade level.” Dani said warmly.

”Oh, cool. It’ll be fun to have a friend next door.” Kira said, and the two seniors started chatting animatedly, so I headed upstairs. 

”Bye, Cole!” Dani called after me. I said it back, and poked my head in Mom’s room. She was still out cold. I smirked proudly and went into my room, and turned on the console. 


	4. Generating Files...

The next day, Mom was recovering, though she kept mentioning to me how sore she was. Kira and Dani had already become fast friends, and her, Dani, and Maria are all going to the mall to grab some back to school outfits, as Kira put it. She’d also whispered me a promise to buy something sexy to show off to me. I had high hopes. After Kira left at noon, I kissed Mom quite happily, and Mom enjoyed it profusely, and it was soon 12:50, so I said goodbye and told her to rest up. 

I left our house and headed over to the girls’, where I found Grace sitting on the steps in a tight white tank top, and jean booty shorts. She perked up when she saw me, and I noticed her nipples did too. I pretended not to notice.

”I honestly thought you’d forgotten.” Grace said seriously. Mia stepped out of the house, in ripped blue jeans hugging her curves and long legs, and a dark pink shirt that had a low-dipping V-neck neckline. I offered to sit in the back, but Mia vetoed that and so I obeyed. The whole way there, Mia talked about how nice our town was, and she nearly hit a pedestrian while talking. My hand shot out and jerked the wheel, and Mia swore, and we narrowly dodged the walker, who looked relieved. 

”Damn, Mia. You don’t want a rep this early.” Grace laughed from the backseat.

”I was occupied!” Mia defended herself, and I could’ve sworn her eyes darted to me, but I pretended not to see. Mia pulled into the school lot, thankfully with no more near killings, and we all headed inside, to be stopped by Jane, the bubbly secretary in her twenties, but she had very little physical flair, so I had nothing planned for her. 

”Hi, what can I do for you?” Jane asked.

”I’m Mia Summers, and I’m a legal guardian of Grace Davis, who’s here to pick her classes.” Mia said seriously. I glanced at Grace, whose nipples were still hard and exposed. The petite blond walked very close to me as Jane led us down the hall to the guidance counselor, who talked Grace through some basics, and then gave an overview of the classes.

”What’d you pick?” Grace asked me. I pointed them out, and Grace filled in the form the same way, except she ditched Technology for Art. 

”Can I request the same classes as him? I don’t know anybody else here.” Grace said.

”Depends on how full the classes are, but it should be no problem.” the counselor said. 

———

As Mia was driving us back, her phone buzzed with a text from Dani. 

”Hey, she wants to meet us. You fine with that, guys?” Mia asked me and Grace. We both shrugged.

”Cool. I want ice cream while we’re there though.” Mia said, and texted Dani a quick affirmative before tossing aside her phone. My phone buzzed and I opened it to find a selfie from Kira with Maria and Dani in the background. All three girls were smiling at the camera, and I noticed all three had their shirts a little low down, showing some cleavage, probably unbeknownst to each other. Showing no emotion, I had to struggle to keep passive when I got a much more suggestive selfie from Kira, with her topless in a bathroom stall. I turned off my phone. Mia glanced over at me.

”Girlfriend?” she asked.

”What? No, my mom texted.” I laughed. Mia pulled into the mall parking lot. She parked near the entrance, and we walked in, Mia texting Dani to find out where to meet up. They decided on the ice cream place, and I took over with directions, and led Grace and Mia to the ice cream store. The three girls were already there, talking and laughing, and getting intense stares from every male nearby. I walked up and guided them inside casually, holding the door for them and Grace and Mia to walk through before saluting the boys outside and walking in with them. 

”How was it?” Dani was asking Grace.

”Good. I pretty much just picked Cole’s classes.” Grace shrugged. Dani flashed me a super grateful and passionate look that sent tingles down my body, and I nodded back subtly. We all ordered, and Maria grabbed a table. Kira and I, as we usually did, split a large mint chocolate chip. Dani got peanut butter chocolate, Maria got vanilla, Grace got rocky road, and Mia got strawberry. When it arrived, Dani, who was on my right, put some on her spoon. 

”Want some?” she asked, and I shrugged, and Dani happily fed me the spoonful of ice cream, rather possessively, actually.

”Yum. Thanks.” I said, and my leg touched hers under the table. Dani made no move to, well, move, and I turned back to the mint, where I had my own spoon, not that I didn’t enjoy Dani’s performance. 

———

After ice cream, I endured lots of clothing shops. Each girl wanted a different store, it seemed like. When all five went to change, I fiddled with Totality, and started the 1.7 update. I pocketed my phone and waited for the girls to emerge. When they did, they all looked incredibly gorgeous. I simply gave them dual thumbs up, and sat through some more reveals, until laden with clothes, the six of us headed back to the cars.

Mia drove back home, and I supposed Kira’s car was behind us somewhere. The three of us who’d arrived carried in some of the bags, and I set them down in the living room where Mia instructed. Kira, Maria, and Dani came in a couple minutes later, and soon they were sorting bags of clothing, and then we hung out and played some games together. We did charades, where Dani and I crushed Kira and Maria _and_ Grace and Mia. We high-fived, and then Grace and I teamed up to come second place in another round, as Kira and Mia seemed to be telepathic.

Eventually, Kira had to go and drop off Maria, while Grace and I walked over to my house.

”So, ah, thanks for coming today. I’m glad I don’t have to do this alone.” Grace said seriously.

”Didn’t you choose to follow Mia?” I asked.

”Yeah, but then school was going to start, and I was terrified. So... thanks.” Grace smiled, and hugged me. We said our goodbyes, and separated at the door.

———

Grace, Dani, Kira, and I all got out of Kira’s car on the first day of school. My older sister hugged me goodbye, and the two senior girls went towards the senior wing, while Grace and I headed towards the sophomore. Grace got more than a few interested looks from guys as we walked down the halls. Our homeroom and science teacher, Ms. Leah James, was the door on the left, and I held the door for Grace and stepped inside and saw the teacher.

Lots of boys were whispering about Ms. James, and how hot she was, which was definitely accurate. She looked barely older than Mia, and had a bigger rack than Mia, too. 

”Hi, ladies and gentlemen. I’m Ms. Leah James, your homeroom teacher. I’m going to tell you a little bit about myself, and then we’ll work out any scheduling errors.” Ms. James smiled. 

”So, my name’s Leah James. I was born and raised here. I’m 23, and have always loved teaching.” Ms. James said, smiling. 

”What’s your cup size?” one boy hollered from the back of the class. Poor Ms. James looked startled and confused, and I felt bad for her, honestly.

”That’s not relevant, Mr...” Ms. James said a little anxiously.

”Evan Drew. And it’ll be relevant when I’m buying you lingerie for our date nights.” the kid laughed cruelly. 

”Hey, shut up, prick!” Grace said, turning around. Evan looked startled, but recovered quickly.

”Hey, girlie. Stay out of this.” Evan said condescendingly.

”Just shut up, man. You know how this ends, you get sent to detention.” I said wearily, and Evan scoffed. 

“Or it ends with me getting in Ms. James’ pants, so...” Evan chuckled darkly. He tried to feel up Grace, and I moved quick enough to slam my fist into his jaw and send him reeling.

”Don’t even think about touching her.” I said fiercely. He scowled at me. I raised my fist again, and soft hands held my arm. I turned to see Grace.

”Don’t.” she muttered. I grumbled, but listened. She was right, too. I’d just get in trouble for thrashing him. The good news was Evan quieted down, and Ms. James didn’t seem inclined to report me as she continued her lesson. When the bell rang, Ms. James held me back. 

”So. Mr... Scott, right?” Ms. James asked.

”Yeah.” I nodded.

”Thanks for standing up for me, and Ms. Davis. I don’t condone violence, but I’ll overlook it. Just play nice, OK?” Ms. James said, her eyes demanding a yes.

”OK.” I agreed.

———

“Hi, Cole.” a voice said, and I looked up to see a gorgeous, curvy blond smiling hesitantly.

”Hey. Can I help you?” I asked. She sat beside me, her hip pressing against my leg.

”I hope so. My name’s Sophia.” the girl smiled warmly.

”Ok, so, uh, what’s up?” I asked. 

”My boyfriend’s being a slobbery pig right now, and I want to break up with him.” Sophia said. 

”So... why does that concern me?” I asked politely. 

”My boyfriend’s Evan Drew, and I’m afraid he’d try to hurt me, and my friend said you punched him in Homeroom, so... can you maybe, protect me?” Sophia asked quietly. 

”Of course.” I said, and Sophia threw her arms around me, and her long blond hair smelled like vanilla, I noticed, as we held each other closely.

”Cole Scott! Get your mitts off my girl.” Evan’s drake rang out. I groaned, and Sophia turned to face him.

”We’re through.” Sophia tried. Evan grabbed her wrists.

”You’re leaving me? For that bastard?” Evan’s tone was dangerous. I stepped forwards, and Sophia pulled back at the same time I body slammed into him. He rolled heavily across the floor, but scrambled back up to his feet. Sophia flung herself at me, her face pressed into my shoulder, my hand thrown over her curvy hip. Evan’s face tightened with rage. He tried to move towards me again, but a burly administrator blocked his way. I held the quivering Sophia in my arms, and we eventually sat down, her holding my hand with both of hers, and our clasped hands in her lap. She was leaning against my shoulder, and I liked it, a lot.

———

I met up with Grace, Kira, and Dani at the car lot. Sophia rode the bus home, and so I had hugged her goodbye, before we went our separate ways.

”So. How many guys asked you out, Kira?” I asked playfully as I slid in beside Grace in the backseat.

”I got 7, but Dani got 9.” Kira laughed. 

”Yeah, well, I don’t really care. None of them are really my kind of guy.” Dani shrugged. 

”Well, some dick tried to feel me up in Homeroom.” Grace shrugged.

”What!?” Dani said, turning around in shock. I reached out and grabbed Dani’s hand.

”Hey, don’t worry, I beat the prick to kingdom come.” I said, and Dani smiled, relieved.

”I don’t know where I’d be without you.” Dani said seriously, and I grinned at her. 

”Hey, Dani. This is our house.” Grace said, slightly irritably. Dani and I held our gaze, before she turned around and left the car.

”So. You like Dani, then.” Kira said as we turned into our driveway.

”Yeah, a lot.” I confessed. I grabbed my backpack and stepped out of the car. Kira unlocked the door to the house, and I followed her inside. Kira stepped back, and nudged it with her ass to close the door. Then she held out her arms. Grinning, I embraced my older sister in a fierce kiss.

”God, I missed you.” Kira purred, her hands all over me. I laughed and squeezed her body tightly, pushing her curves and breasts against me. I kissed Kira’s neck, while my sister moaned in ecstasy. 

”How do you make me feel this good?” Kira complained, and I smirked. I was just gaining momentum with my kisses, when the doorbell rang. Kira swore, and hurried upstairs. I peeked outside, it was Dani looking fidgety. I opened the door. Dani waved hello.

”Can we talk?” she asked nervously.

”Yeah, sure. Come in.” I said, and she did. Dani sat on the couch, and I sat beside her, our knees touching. She lifted her hands and held mine in hers.

”Cole. I think I’m in love with you, which is insane, because I’ve only dated one person before you. But when you’re not with me, I miss you like hell, and when you’re with me, I want to _kiss_ you like hell. Do you-“ Dani rambled, but I shut her up by pressing a soft kiss to her mouth. When I pulled back, Dani was flushed and panting.

”Oh, god.” Dani shuddered. I chuckled, and Dani smiled.

”Cole... can you just hold me?” Dani asked hesitantly. I kissed her again.

”Of course.” I said, and laid back, and pulled her towards me, and she laid partly on top of me, and my arms encircled her waist, and her head was laying on my shoulder, her massive melons squashed against my chest, while our legs tangled up, and I appreciated the view of her long tanned legs. 

”Are you OK with this?” I asked. Dani looked up at me, her eyes shining.

”Yes. This is so beyond perfect.” she giggled. I bent my head and kissed Dani sweetly. Dani kissed back, and I held her close. Eventually, Mom came home from work, and saw me and Dani, simply enjoying each other’s embrace, occasionally talking or kissing. 

”Having fun?” Mom grinned. 

”Yup!” I said, and Dani blushed furiously. Mom laughed.

”I’m so happy for you two.” Mom said genuinely. Dani’s face lit up.

”You don’t mind us dating?” Dani asked hopefully.

”Not at all. You’re a wonderful girl, and Cole really likes you.” Mom shrugged. Dani smiled and kissed me again.

”I have to head back. See you later?” Dani said.

”Definitely.” I grinned, and my girlfriend stood up. She pulled up her shirt, as her bra was showing, and she waved goodbye as she left. Mom waited a minute.

”Get over here.” she said saucily. I complied, and found her sitting on the counter, grinning.

”You made your mommy so sore with your big cock.” Mom purred, and I smirked.

”So?” I said innocently, and walked closer, putting my hands on her hips, and kissing her possessively.

”I own you, mother mine.” I growled, and she shivered in delight.

”Ooh. You won’t stop spending time with me because you’re dating Dani now?” Mom said, her hands stroking my shoulders.

”No.” I said and leaned down to kiss her rock hard nipples through her shirt. I bit down on her left nipple, and her hips bucked, slamming against my rock hard cock.

”Already hard for Mommy?” she grinned, trailing a leg down my leg. I grabbed her leg, and used it to pull myself closer to her, and I grabbed her shoulder, and she slid her leg over my shoulder. I doted on her leg with kisses, before trailing up her neck.

”Like that?” I groaned. Mom’s soft hand slipped into my jeans, and squeezed my cock tightly. She bit her lip as I kissed her, and fumbled to unbutton my jeans, which she did, and my cock shot out just as Dani stepped back inside the house.

”Hey, I forgot my phone....” Dani trailed off. 

”Cole? Are you ah, having sex with your Mom?” Dani asked nervously, kicking the door closed and coming closer. Mom growled.

”Tell anybody, girlie, and you’re finished.” Mom said darkly, and Dani nodded as she kept coming closer, until she was close enough for me to wrap an arm around and pull against my side and kiss.

”So, ah, how long have you been doing this?” Dani asked, hopping up to sit beside my mom, and her eyes found my cock, and they widened.

”We just started this summer.” Mom filled in.

”So, ah, count me in.” Dani said, blushing.

”That ok with you, mom?” I asked. My bombshell mother bit her lip coyly. 

”Yep.” she purred, and Dani tore her eyes away from my throbbing cock. I watched my mother and girlfriend embrace in a kiss that got hotter every second. My cock starting throbbing harder.

”Hey, ladies. Some help?” I groaned. They both turned to look at my cock devotedly. 

”How do you usually do this?” Dani said, moving to tie her hair back, but I grabbed her wrist.

”Hair down, please.” I said seriously. She shrugged, and slid her scrunchie on my wrist. Mom laid a hand on it, and instructed Dani to do the same. My two girls started massaging my cock, and it was becoming unbearably hard, and it felt tense and ready to explode.

”Ok, Danielle. You can have his load, considering it’s your first time.” Mom purred. Dani looked thunderstruck, but Mom helped her take off her shirt and jeans, and my super busty girlfriend shivered in just her lingerie. Steeling herself, Dani slid down her panties, and Mom kissed her fondly.

”Bend over, honey.” Mom tutored, and I brushed the tip on Dani’s entrance. 

”I’m still a virgin.” Dani warned.

”Be gentle, then, Cole.” Mom said, looking at me pointedly. I nodded. I placed steadying hands on Dani’s hips, and she nodded.

”I’m ready, Cole.” she said, and I started pushing my throbbing cock inside. Her hymen broke easily, and Dani hissed in pain when it broke, and I stroked her back as her walls stretched to accommodate me, while the whole time, Dani moaned loudly as my cock fills her up to the brim. 

”Are all men this big?” Dani groaned in pure lust. I could see Dani in a mirror, and she was sweaty, with a very definitive cock-shaped bulge in her stomach, much more pronounced than Mom’s was. 

”I feel so full...” Dani groaned, and I held her steady in my arms. I started thrusting slowly but strongly into Dani’s pussy, and her hypersensitivity was soon revealed, as she was rapidly screaming and bucking like mad, and Mom laughed as Dani shot off three orgasms, and I gripped Dani’s literally melon-sized tits and squeezed them hard as I exploded deep inside her womb. 


	5. Duplicating Files...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you concerned by the fact that Bethany Scott, Cole’s mom, is only 29, yet has a 17 year old daughter, it’s not even a plot point, and if you’re more comfortable, you can imagine her an older age, but I simply wanted to express that she was a young, hot mom. Sorry for those of you who were disturbed.

The next weeks were hard on me. School was a struggle, as I was so distracted by the women in my life. Grace has been acting strange since Dani and I announced we’re dating, while Sophia and I are becoming really close. Kira and I continue to make out in secret, and Ms. James seems to favor me among her students. Also, my birthday happened, and now Kira’s teaching me to drive.

Currently, like most afternoons, I was laying on Dani’s bed, with the busty girl sprawled on top of me, and we were kissing. Mia poked her head in.

”Hey, Romeo and Juliet! I’m going out on a date with this hot guy in my geography class, and I was wondering if you wanted to double date?” Mia asked curiously.

”Why?” Dani asked knowingly.

”Well, see, this guy is rumored to like first date sex. I’m not into that, so having you guys around will discourage it, even if it is almost certainly a lie.” Mia said rapidly. 

”What time’s the date?” Dani asked.

”8. We’ll do dinner and a romantic movie.” Mia shrugged.

”Does he know we’re doubling?” I asked seriously.

”Yeah, I already called him. He seemed a little disappointed, but it’s not unheard of. Some pretty shady shit happens on college dates.” Mia acknowledged. 

”Ok. Cole, out. I’ve gotta change.” Dani smirked and I kissed her goodbye lightly as she rolled off me. I stood and left, nodding to Grace, who was doing her homework, as I left. 

———

I frowned at my outfit. Mom walked in, and kissed me.

”What are you dressing up for, honey?” she asked.

”Dani and I are double dating with Mia and her boyfriend.” I said.

”What kind of date?” Mom said, running her hand through my hair. 

”Dinner and a movie.” I shrugged. 

”I’d go with the navy collared shirt.” Mom said, pursing her heart-shaped lips. I considered that.

”Thanks for the help.” I grinned and grabbed my mother by the waist to kiss her. She laughed and left the room. I finished up and then opened Totality, and scrolled to ‘Items’, and hastily searched flowers. It was a helpful trick I’d recently learned, and I scrolled through until I found a de-thorned rose, Dani’s favorite flower. I clicked on it, and it appeared in my hand. I left the house and walked over to the girls’ house, and knocked. It was opened by Mia, and I looked at her body in awe.

She was wearing a ripped leather jacket, a white miniskirt, and a deep V-neck pink top. Mia smirked.

”Hey, you’re dating my best friend, eyes to yourself.” Mia laughed, and pulled me in for a hug. I was a little stunned, as my relationship with her wasn’t that deep, but I definitely hugged her curvy, tall body back. She pushed back some of her black hair, and smiled up at me. Then I heard heels clicking, and turned to see Dani, smiling nervously in a shimmery gold skintight dress that fell to just below her hips and showed off every curve, her long brown hair pulled into an elegant bun wrapped in a braid. Mia and I both abruptly realized we were still holding each other, and broke apart. 

”I, ah, this is for you.” I stammered, and handed Dani the rose. 

”Aww. You’re so thoughtful.” Dani smiled, and kissed me. I copped a feel as she turned to put the rose in a vase, and she shot me a sultry look over her shoulder.

”Well, we should get going. We’re meeting Jared in a fancy restaurant twenty minutes from here.” Mia said, grabbing her keys.

”20 minutes? Mia, it’s already 7:50.” Dani said incredulously, coming back into the foyer.

”It’s called fashionably late.” Mia smirked as we loaded in. Dani and I claimed the back seat, and we talked quietly the whole way there, mainly about how hot she looked. When we got there, Mia got out and I noticed she was wearing thigh-high leather boots. I wrapped an arm around Dani, who was shivering in the late September air, and we walked into the restaurant. Mia looked around, before her eyes found the eyes of a nice, polished looking college student, not at all the guy I was expecting, especially with how unusually edgy Mia looked tonight. 

”Hey, Charlie. Have you seen Jared?” Mia asked, and I realized that wasn’t Mia’s date. 

”Yeah, he’s in the back corner, chatting up the waitress.” Charlie grinned. Mia laughed. His eyes fixated on Dani.

”Whoa. Who are you?” he asked Dani.

”Taken.” I said and Dani shot me a glittering smile. As Mia led us away, she whispered in my ear.

”I love seeing you get possessive.” she said, a light smirk on her lips. Mia found her date sitting in the back, reading the menu. He had shoulder length obviously dyed black hair, and wore an outfit similar to Mia’s, except he had black jeans instead of a miniskirt, and a white T-shirt. I couldn’t see his shoes, but it was probably safe to assume he wasn’t wearing thigh-high boots.

”Hey, Mia! These your friends?” he said, his eyes lingering lustfully on Dani.

”Yeah, this is my neighbor, Cole Scott, and his _girlfriend_ Dani Golde.” Mia said, emphasizing the word. Jared nodded.

”You’re a helluva lucky guy.” Jared smirked as we sat down. 

”Thanks.” I grinned, and laid a hand on Dani’s exposed thigh. She shot me a warning look, which basically translates to English as ‘I’m painfully aroused, so you better stop it.’. I complied, and Dani grabbed my hand casually as we read the menus. 

When the waitress came by, I could tell what Charlie meant by chatting up the waitress, as she was short and pretty, with flaming red hair, and stunning icy blue eyes that captivated you. Both Dani and Mia instantly disliked her, probably because of her effect on me and Jared. 

”So, I’m Charlotte. I’ll be your waitress this evening, and what would you like to drink, handsome?” the waitress shamelessly flirted with me.

”I’ll have the iced tea.” I said, but Jared cut in.

”Get him a shot glass of your special blend, too, ok, Lottie?” he smirked. Charlotte gave me a smile.

”I doubt you can do it.” Charlotte smirked, but recorded the shot nonetheless. 

”Bloody Mary.” Mia smirked. She was very recently 21, and consumed alcohol everywhere she went now. 

”16oz of your special.” Jared said. 

”Iced tea’s fine.” Dani said, and Charlotte nodded.

”Lottie?” Mia smirked at Jared.

”What? Charlotte’s a long name.” he defended. 

———

Charlotte came back with drinks, and pulled up a chair beside me.

”Drink it, newbie.” she smirked. Grinning, I grabbed the shot glass and tossed it back easily. Jared and Charlotte both looked stunned, as I smirked. 

”Damn... that was hot...” Charlotte murmured. Dani shot her an icy glare, but the waitress leaned forwards, her hands on my shoulders.

”Oi! Charlotte! Stop flirting and take their damn orders!” a middle aged man reprimanded. Charlotte straightened up and took our orders quickly and left.

”You should have told her to stop.” Dani said quietly.

”She only did it at the very end, and I would’ve stopped her if he hadn’t.” I protested. Dani smiled.

”I know.” she murmured, and pulled me into a kiss. I had the feeling it was to rub it in Charlotte’s face, but hey, if it got me a kiss from Dani, I didn’t mind. When we finished, Mia started talking about school with Jared, and Dani got a text from Grace.

”Yikes. Give me a minute, ok, babe?” Dani asked, and I nodded. Jared immediately brushed off Mia’s words and leaned forwards.

”Where’d you find her?” he said interestedly.

”She’s my neighbor.” I said, eyebrow raised, “And I’d stop trying to get other girls, when you have a super sexy girl who’s just trying to get you to notice her right beside you.”. Jared flushed slightly with the reprimand, and Mia shot me an immensely pleased look. Dani came out of the bathroom and sat beside me.

”Well?” I asked.

”She’s at your house now. She got a little afraid when the storm started up, apparently it hit pretty hard.” Dani shrugged. 

”Oh. Everything ok, damage wise?” I asked.

”Yeah, she’s just always hated storms.” Dani said, and a different waiter came to give us our food, which looked delicious. We stopped talking and ate, and soon, the four of us were in front of the movie theater, which was across the street from the restaurant. Dani was standing in front of me with my arms wrapped around her for warmth, my unzipped hoodie over her shoulders. 

“What do you guys want to see?” Jared mused. Dani and Mia wanted to see a movie about two supermodels who became secret agents trying to recover a lost diamond worth millions. Jared and I agreed, because the actresses were super hot, and the R rating description said ‘Intense Nudity’. We claimed four seats together, me between Mia and Dani, with Jared on Mia’s other side. The movie was pretty good, and so was the date until Jared’s ex showed up as we were leaving.

”Jared?” a hot blond with a perfect hourglass figure said, and I was stunned.

”Delilah.” Jared said weakly.

”I see you found someone new.” Jared’s hot ex said, and looked interestedly at Mia. 

”Yeah, I did.” Jared said, and Delilah’s eyes saw me. 

”Who’s this handsome boy? I’m Delilah Milligan, but everyone calls me Della. You can call me whatever you want though, you hunky-“ Delilah grinned, but Dani cut in.

”His name’s Cole Scott, but he’s mine, you man-stealing bitch.” Dani said angrily. Delilah looked hurt, and kind of angry. She grabbed my hand and quickly scrawled her number. 

”Call me, Cole!” Delilah purred. 

”Sorry about that.” Jared apologized. Dani turned and fiercely kissed me, and I held my beautiful girlfriend close to me as we kissed.

”So, uh, Mia. Why don’t we head back to my place, huh?” Jared said, winking.

”Sorry, Jared. I have to get Cole and Dani back. They have strict curfews.” Mia apologized.

”Another time?” Jared asked. Mia smiled.

”Yep.” Mia said, and gave Jared a quick kiss. Dani and I claimed the backseat again, and Mia spoke up.

”So you didn’t like Delilah, huh, Dani?” Mia asked.

”Not at all.” Dani said icily.

”What about you, Cole?” Mia asked innocently. 

”I, ah, well, she was ok.” I shrugged.

”Ok?” Dani echoed.

”Yeah, I mean, she was being slutty, but I thought you maybe came at her too hard. Did you see how hurt she looked?” I said non-comittally. Dani sighed.

”You’re right. I guess I was still just pissed about Charlotte.” Dani admitted, and she laid her head on my shoulder. When we got to the girls’ house, Mia made me stay behind. Dani looked at me curiously, but went inside all the same. Mia turned to face me.

”So. Don’t think I forgot what you did for me. Calling out Jared like that, and... you called me super sexy.” Mia’s voice was husky like a whisper.

”I, ah...” I stammered, but Mia laid a finger on my lips.

”Shh. See, the thing is, I just wanted to thank you. You really snapped Jared into focus, and you also made me feel so pretty and gorgeous, and so many other things I never feel.” Mia said.

”Well, you should. You are honestly one of the hottest girls I’ve ever seen.” I said sincerely.

”Is Delilah on that list?” Mia asked coyly.

”Yeah, she might be #2, after Dani.” I shrugged. 

”Sucker for tits, huh?” Mia smirked. I laughed and nodded. 

”Who’s #3?” Mia asked. I grinned at her.

”Who knows?” I smirked, and Mia gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. 

”Well, thank you.” Mia repeated. I nodded, the cheek touched by her lips buzzing, and I got out of the car, feeling a little dazed as I entered my house.

”They’re back?” Grace asked, who was watching TV, Mom and Kira both already asleep.

”Yeah.” I said, and she walked out, but I grabbed her wrist at the last minute.

”You've been acting weird lately.” I said, and Grace’s eyes widened. 

”Why?” I finished. Grace looked down.

”Well, I kinda sorta liked you, and then you picked Dani. And it hurt.” Grace said sadly, and I pulled the pretty blond into a hug.

”I never meant to hurt you.” I said. Grace looked up at me tearfully.

“I know.” Grace said, and stood on her toes to kiss my cheek. Grimacing, I grabbed Grace and kissed her full on the mouth, and Grace shrieked in surprise, and kissed back.

”I just want you to know we’re not dating or anything. That was an ‘I’m sorry’ and don’t tell anyone.” I said, and Grace nodded. 

”Nobody.” she promised, and left with a shy smile. 


	6. Detecting New Code...

I opened my eyes groggily. Hair tickled my face, and my eyes focused on Dani’s gorgeous face leaning over me.

”Hey, sleepyhead. It’s almost time for school.” Dani murmured, shaking me. 

”I’m up.” I mumbled. Dani laughed as I was definitely NOT up. She kissed me playfully.

”Get up!” Dani laughed, and I sighed, and shuffled around my room and bathroom to get ready. Dani was lounging on my bed, and I tossed my shirt at her, which and she laughed, pulling off her shirt, and tossing it on my floor, and pulled my shirt over her head. It strained over her melons, and she bounced them jubilantly.

”How do I look?” Dani murmured as I pulled her in for a kiss, her tits squashing against my chest. 

”Beautiful.” I grinned. We walked downstairs and outside to where Kira and Grace were waiting. 

———

“Hey, Scottie.” Evan said, flicking my ear.

”What?” I grumbled.

”Rumor has it you were out on the town with a senior girl.” Evan smirked.

”Ok, so? Is this just a jealousy thing?” I said flatly. Evan snarled.

”I want to let you know I call dibs on your sister’s thicc ass, as well as Dani’s big-ass tits, and maybe even Grace’s virgin pussy.” Evan sneered. Honestly, to this day, I’m not sure what happened. But the next thing I knew, Ms. James was pushing up against my chest, Evan was crying in heavy, pained sobs on the floor, looking battered. I staggered back, and Ms. James looked relieved.

”The hell happened?” I asked.

”You tell me. Evan came over and said something, and then suddenly you slammed him to the floor and were beating him hard with his own binder and your fist.” Ms. James said, and I sighed.

”He said he would fuck my sister up the ass, my girlfriend in the tits, and my best friend in her virgin pussy.” I said numbly. Ms. James nodded.

”The principal is expecting a report. I’ll file you as Reasoned Violence, which’ll end up suspending both of you, most likely.” Ms. James said, and she hugged me.

”I’m so sorry this has happened to you.” she said, and I rubbed her back soothingly. She pulled free of the hug, much to the displeasure of my cock, and went to talk to the principal. Evan’s strangled sobs made me slightly guilty, but whenever I thought about what he said, I wanted to kill him and run. 

———

“Your son threatened to sexually abuse my daughter, my son’s girlfriend, and my children’s friend.” Mom exclaimed angrily to Evan’s mom.

”Your son beat the shit out of my son!” Evan’s mom screamed hysterically. I glanced over at Evan’s mom. 

She was super pretty, honestly. She was in her late thirties, yet looked barely older than my mom. 

”Ladies!” the principal shouted, and both women settled down. 

”Here’s the deal. Both students will be expelled, and they will be recommended to a dual-family counseling, meaning the entirety of Evan and Cole’s immediate families attend. This is mandatory, no matter what education you choose for your children.” the principal said. Evan’s mom broke down crying. 

“Mrs. Drew? I’m sorry about Evan.” I said sincerely. She looked up, teary-eyed.

”Oh, you’re so sweet. It’s not your fault, it’s Evan’s. He’s so sexually driven he can’t control a damn thing he does.” she said miserably. Mom and I walked out with Evan’s mom.

”So, Mrs. Drew-“ I began. 

”Please, call me Alison.” she smiled. I grinned, just as Evan’s sisters and father showed up. I tried not to gawk at his hot sisters, but they were soooo hot.

THE OLDEST:

THE MIDDLE:

Evan’s father struck an imposing figure, and he looked furious. Alison noticed Cole checking out her daughters, and she introduced everyone.

”This is my husband, Jeremiah. My oldest child, Kennedy, and my middle child, Payge.” Alison introduced. I wasn't surprised a man with a woman like Alison in his bed would have a couple children.

”Guys, this is Cole and his mother, Bethany.” Alison introduced.

”This is the kid who beat up Evan? He’s hot.” Kennedy giggled. I smirked at her, and she grinned teasingly.

“I should squash your skull for that.” Evan’s father growled. Alison moved to stand in front of me.

”You won’t.” she said heatedly.

”Fine.” he stomped off. I nudged Mom’s shoulder.

”I have an idea for schooling.” I said, and while explaining, led Mom to Ms. James’ class, where the teacher was sitting on her desk, sighing over a massive amount of papers to grade.

”Hi. I’m Bethany, Cole’s mom.” Mom smiled, and shook hands with Ms. James.

”How much money do you make?” Mom asked. Ms. James told them.

”I’ll offer you triple that to teach Cole Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays.” Mom smiled. 

”Like, his private tutor? I’m in.” she smiled at me. 

”Oh! The only condition is you have to host these sessions at your house.” Mom said.

”No worries.” Ms. James smiled.

———

In the hall, I found Sophia, and sent Mom ahead. She leaned against the wall and I looked at her wearily.

”I’ve been expelled.” I said.

”I know.” Sophia said. I smirked and held onto her perfect hips, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed. My secret relationship with Sophia was something incredible. Not only was Sophia curvier than anyone except Delilah, she was sweet and angelic, and super great to hang out with. I pinched Sophia’s ass, and she giggled.

”See you around.” I murmured, and left Sophia standing there, unsure if I would ever see her again.


	7. Implementing New Procedures...

I toyed with my phone in my hand. The screen was open to my contacts page, on the contact for Delilah. Since the double date, I’d thought of her perfect figure and gorgeous face, and I hadn’t had the courage to go behind Dani’s back. But the girls had just left for school, and I’d be alone for the next couple hours, as it was a Monday. I’d not yet had a session with Ms. James, as I was expelled Friday, and today was Monday. Deciding to just dive in, I sent Delilah a short text.

**Hey.  
**

**_Hey, handsome! About time you texted me! Feel like going on a date?_ **

**Sure. You can come by now, if you’re not busy.**

I sent her a follow-up text with my address, and went and got dressed quickly. I checked my phone, and saw a selfie of her waiting for me.

_**On my way!** _

I got hard at the gorgeous selfie of her, and went downstairs to sit on the couch. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and there stood Delilah, in the same top, but with tight leggings on over the panties. 

”Liked my picture?” she smirked. 

”Yeah. You’re super hot.” I confessed, and Delilah beamed. Stepping out and locking the door, I saw Delilah’s sleek red sports car.

”Whoa. Are you rich?” I asked, and she laughed, a musical sound.

”Nah. My dad’s loaded though.” she said as we climbed into the front seats. 

”Must be nice, I guess. Mine’s a dead beat.” I shrugged, and Delilah gave me a look of sympathy.

”Poor baby.” she purred. I felt my cock stir again, and already hard as it was, it hardened more, if possible. 

”So what are doing for our date?” I asked, and Delilah shot me a grin. 

”We’re going to my college dorm.” she said.

”Your dorm? Why?” I asked.

”Well, because my roommate is a pro alcohol dealer. She smuggles it in carefully, and she runs a beer and wine black market. I get it for free, though. Also, we can hang out in my bedroom.” Delilah smirked. I grinned, unable to help myself.

”So. Happy you ditched your fat-titted girl?” Delilah said.

”I didn’t ditch her, really.” I defended. Delilah gave me a look.

”You're going to another woman’s bedroom, for a date, while your top-heavy lover is at school.” Delilah reminded me. I sighed.

”Maybe you’re right.” I admitted. She shot me a sultry grin, and pulled up at the college.

”Oh, wait, does Mia and Jared go here?” I asked.

”No.” Delilah said, and locked her car. She led me to a dorm building, pulled out a twenty, and laid it on the receptionist’s desk as she marched me up the stairs, not even looking at them. On the third floor, Delilah opened the door, and led me inside. The dorm was actually quite spacious and looked modern and rich.

”For families with higher budgets.” Delilah explained, and tossed her keys on the table.

”Della?” a voice called.

”Yeah, and company.” Delilah responded. A girl walked out of an adjoining bedroom and I blinked.

Delilah’s roommate was gorgeous and I stammered a little, before Delilah grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

”Uh, I’m Cole Scott.” I said, and the roommate smiled.

”I’m Breanna.” she said, and Delilah laughed. 

”I guess you’re a fan of my roommate.” she said, and hugged her perfect hourglass figure against me. While Breanna was definitely hot, Delilah had the most incredible hourglass figure I’d ever encountered. 

”You know, considering that Cole and I aren’t really dating, I actually stole him away from his girlfriend, we could share him.” Delilah proposed naughtily. Breanna, returning from her room and setting down wine and wine glasses, grinned.

”What do you think, Cole? Want the hottest girls on campus to show you some loving?” Delilah giggled, sitting on my right. Breanna claimed my left, and I groaned, unable to stop it. Both girls beamed at me, and Delilah kissed me while Breanna’s soft hands stroke down my biceps. When I switch to kissing Breanna, whose lips taste like watermelon, she arches in pleasure and I slide an arm around her arched back, and she fit snugly in as she cuddled closer, her nice tits pushing against my side. Delilah pulled her top off, and her naked tits popped free. Breanna pulled off her top, and my thumb felt up the curve running from her lower spine to the voluminous ass she had sitting on my main hand. Delilah slid into my lap, and I used my teeth to pull back Breanna’s bra, and let it snap back against her beautiful breasts. 

Breanna shuddered, and Delilah giggled as I felt up her tits while kissing Breanna and feeling Delilah’s kiss on my neck. Delilah’s dirty blond hair was hanging over her tits, while Breanna’s long pure golden blond was thrown over my shoulder, which was bare as Delilah pulled off my shirt, and our naked chests met, Delilah’s hard nipples feeling great against my chest. I helped Delilah get off her yoga pants blindly, as my face was angled towards Breanna’s. When Delilah’s pants were off, I stroked her long tan leg, and both girls backed up. Breanna took the moment to unclasp her bra, and shove it in my pants pocket. Breanna also slid off her skinny jeans that cling to her perfect heart-shaped ass. Delilah pursed her heart-shaped lips, and the two girls stood before me naked, and I was probably drooling, but I didn’t give a damn. 

Delilah had the honor of unbuckling my pants and pulling down my underwear, and my long, hefty cock shot up, and both girls gasped.

”Holy shit, Cole. How big is that beast?” Delilah said, running a finger up the underside.

”I dunno. Longer than a foot.” I shrugged. 

”Hey, Brea! Get a tape measure!” Delilah giggled, and kissed the tip very gently, but my cock throbbed all the same. Delilah traced the veins of my cock, her eyes locked on mine. Breanna hurried back, and the two curvy college girls measured it.

”A solid 15 inches long, by 4 inches thick. More than a foot of alpha male.” Delilah announced. 

”How many rounds you got in this horse cock?” Breanna asked, stunned.

”Um, I’ve only done one at a time, as my girlfriend gets exhausted after one, but with motivation, I could probably do at least three.” I shrugged.

”Ok, then. Brea, can I go first, considering I brought him?” Delilah asked hopefully. Breanna looked upset, so I grabbed a handful of each girl’s generous racks, and grinned at them.

”Why don’t you two share the first load?” I murmured, and they both grinned at each other. Breanna started licking it like an ice cream cone, in concentrated, lengthy swirls, while Delilah sat by the base, and fondled my big, swollen balls while stroking the beast as Breanna worked her way down. Delilah licked my balls a little, and I groaned quickly after she started sucking them eagerly in her mouth like a pro. 

”I’m gonna cum.” I warned. The two girls gave my tip simultaneous kisses, and seeing the two gorgeous girls worship my cock head, I grunted loudly and exploded cum all over their faces. They both shrieked and giggled as they tasted me happily. 

”It was so much!” Breanna complimented, licking my length generously. Delilah placed her mouth over my head and murmured and mumbled words, pleasuring my cock head, until the limp cock, which even soft was probably 11 inches or so, straightened again, and Delilah choked as suddenly her mouth was full. She pulled back, and swirled a lick all over my sensitive purply tip. Delilah gripped my cock seriously and slid herself down it, moaning and groaning the whole time, her hands tight on my biceps as I groped her perfect melons, and stroked her hourglass body.

Like Dani and Mom, the bulge of my thick cock inside of her was evident, though for some reason, the bulge was a little less pronounced. Breanna still looked at it in awe.

”Della, his cock is bulging through your stomach!” she exclaimed, and rubbed Delilah’s smooth stomach where the bulge was, and both Delilah and I felt intense pleasure, especially with how skilled Delilah was with her walls, expertly tightening them around me more and more, desperately wanting my seed inside her. Grunting, I told Breanna to grab my phone, and pose for a picture with the impaled Delilah. She complied, and I opened Totality and then to ‘Penis Settings’ and switched ‘Fertile Sperm’ to on instead of off. I then did take a picture of the two hot college girls, one on my cock and loving it, my bulge evident in her stomach, but both girls’ faces and tits splattered with my cum. 

I reached out and gripped Deilah’s thicc hips tightly, and gave a primal grunt before exploding inside the college girl’s womb. She shrieked and moaned, and orgasmed at least twice, before slumping against me, her tits mashed hard against me. Even still inside Delilah, my cock wasn’t hardening.

”Sorry, Brea. My cock won’t harden again.” I apologized. 

”Get Della off you, and I’ll try my hardest.” Breanna said, and I listened to her, setting Delilah down gently, our combined sexual liquids soaking the couch by her pussy. Breanna relished my cock, taking it as far into her mouth as she could, licking it, kissing it, even trying to squish it between her tits, which I made a mental reminder to do with Dani, and then she sighed unhappily.

”No luck.” she pouted. 

”Sorry, Breanna.” I said honestly.

”Well, you can come back tomorrow, right?” Breanna checked. 

”No, sorry. I can come back Friday at the earliest.” I said, and Breanna nodded.

”I understand. And you did warn us. It was hella fun, anyways.” she smiled perkily, and helped me find my clothes and get dressed. With her dark maroon panties in my pocket, and a coy grin on her no longer cummed-on face, she kissed me deeply, and I held her naked body in my hands. 

”Mmmm.” she murmured, and I left, laughing to myself. As I exited the building, I remembered I came in Delilah’s car, and walked to the street dejectedly and called a Lyft. 

———

At dinner that night, Dani and Grace came over, as Mia had to stay late, and my phone buzzed in my pocket. I resisted reacting, and thankfully nobody noticed. After dinner, I feigned having to piss, and opened my phone to find a selfie of Delilah, who seemed to have recovered from our love-making.

I got kind of horny looking at her smooth stomach and thinking how for the next nine months, it would almost certainly get bigger, as my seed did its job. Which reminded me, I realized, and popped into Totality and turned back off ‘Fertile Sperm’. I flushed the empty toilet, washed my hands, and came back out, and found the girls talking about school, while Mom, looking stunning in a dark green dress she’d worn to get her promotion, which she had, cut slices of chocolate cake. I sat beside Dani on the loveseat, and Mom brought us both slices of cake, then gave one each to Grace and Kira, and grabbed one for herself. 

Dani tried it, and sighed in a way similar to when we kissed.

”Mrs. Scott, this cake is incredible.” she smiled.

”I’m glad you like it. What do you think, Grace?” Mom inquired. Grace tried some, and her eyes got wide.

”You’re such a good baker!” Grace complimented. I tried some, too, and found it tasted spectacular, although a little familiar. Mom obviously noticed, and gave me a tiny wink. I stifled a grin and devoured the cake. After we were done, I took Dani’s and my plates and forks and put them in the sink, then poured a glass of milk for Dani, who I knew always had milk after having chocolate. When I brought her the glass, she beamed and kissed me. 

”I see you had watermelon today.” Dani laughed, and I nearly swore. Breanna’s watermelon lips had left remnants.

”Yeah, there was some in the fridge.” I nodded, and I knew there was, but my heart still skipped a beat when Dani took a second to think, but then she kissed me again.

”Lucky for you, Cole, I like watermelon.” she murmured, and I laughed. Dani checked her phone again and frowned.

”Still no response from Mia?” Grace inquired.

”No. And she’s an hour and a half later than when she said she’d be home.” Dani said, and I could tell she was worried. Mom looked worried, too.

”If it hits two hours, why don’t you and Cole go over to Mia’s college, then.” Mom suggested to Dani.

“Ok.” Dani agreed. At two hours, Kira lent Dani her car, and she and I climbed in the front seats and drove to a college which was thankfully not Delilah’s, so she was telling the truth. I suppose some part of me was still worried. I wordlessly laced my hand with Dani’s, and she rewarded me with a brief smile, and I could tell she was very worried. When we pulled into the school’s main lot, Mia’s car was there. Dani and I headed into the office, and found the receptionist, who confirmed Mia hadn’t left through the main door to the parking lot. Dani swore suddenly, and then blushed. I rubbed her back while she turned to the receptionist.

”Which room is Jared’s?” Dani asked, “He’s Mia’s boyfriend.”. The receptionist told us, and we made our way there. When Dani knocked, it took a while, until a sleepy-eyed Jared opened the door.

”Oh, hey. You’re Mia’s roomie, right?” Jared asked slowly, and I realized he wasn’t sleepy, he was drunk. Jared reached out for Dani, and I slapped his hand away.

”Is Mia here?” Dani asked coldly.

”Yeah, come on in.” he grinned, and we entered, and I swore. Jared and some other guy I assumed to be his roommate, had a crowd of girls, all of whom were holding whiskey or champagne, but I could tell the champagne was spiked with vodka from the smell. Dani held my hand tightly as Jared led us through the crowd of girls, several of whom ground their bodies against me. By the other guy, an extremely drunk Mia was laying with her head in his lap, wearing only a bra and leggings that were definitely not hers, and they probably belonged to the petite girl about Grace’s size who was lacking pants.

”Mia. It’s time to go.” I said forcefully, and she just flipped me off. Scowling, I lifted Mia’s body and cradled her in my arms. I followed Dani back out, and carried Mia downstairs.

”By the way, in Jared’s room, is a house party where everyone is drunk and high.” Dani tipped off the receptionist as we walked past. We considered me driving Mia’s car, but Dani said no. 

”She wants to be drunk and irresponsible? She can get a fucking Lyft.” Dani said, swearing for the second time that night, and she hardly ever swore. I shrugged and put Mia in the backseat, seated and buckled up, as the last thing she needed on top of a hangover was a concussion, as Dani put it. When we drove home, Dani grabbed my hand.

”I don’t want you to tell Grace what happened.” Dani said decisively.

”Sure. Are we going to smuggle Mia into her room?” I asked.

”Yeah, and, um, could you sleep in my room tonight?” Dani asked shyly.

”Sure.” I said, and Dani smiled. We pulled into my driveway, but I carried Mia over to Dani’s house and I carried her up to the master bedroom. I texted Mom saying I wanted to stay over, and she allowed it, and sent Grace over. When Dani came in to her room, I was laying on the floor, playing Call of Duty on Dani’s Xbox. She smirked at me, and sat down beside me, grabbing the second controller. It was late when Dani turned off the Xbox. She made me turn around while she changed, and I laughed at that, but complied. When I turned back around at Dani’s order, she was wearing one of my shirts, and booty shorts. She looked me up and down. 

”What do you want me to wear?” I asked. She bit her lip.

”I guess just strip down to your underwear. But keep it secured, OK?” Dani said forcefully. I nodded and promised. I laid in Dani’s bed, and she laid in front of me. I kissed her, and then she scooted closer. I held her in a tight hug, with her melons pushed against me, and my hands resting on her back. She nuzzled her head into my shoulder, and fell asleep. I fell asleep soon after. 


	8. Applying Gathered Information...

I woke up to the sound of the shower. I looked around before remembering I was in Dani’s room. Groaning, I flopped back onto the pillow, trying to mentally calm my morning wood. I stumbled to my feet and pulled on my jeans and shirt, and then laid down on the floor, until I heard the shower go off. Not long after, Dani came out in just a towel.

”Hey. I thought you’d still be sleeping.” she said, kissing me as I sat up.

”I like this look on you.” I grinned, and tugged on her expert knot in the towel.

”I usually change in the bathroom, but I forgot panties.” Dani said after playfully slapping my hand. I chuckled as she grabbed a pair and darted back into the bathroom. There was a knock on the door.

”Hey, Dani? Mia sounds like she’s in pain.” Grace called through the door. Dani, in a bra and jeans, stepped out of the bathroom.

”I’ll handle it. Just go over to Kira’s.” Dani called and grabbed a shirt.

”Hey, can you go check on Mia? I still have to do my hair, and make up.” Dani apologized.

”You look beautiful anyway.” I said honestly, and Dani blushed. I winked and left her room and went down the hall to Mia’s. I opened it, and found Mia’s bed empty. Then I heard retching, and nudged open the bathroom door. Sitting there in just her bra and panties, was Mia, throwing up. I came up behind her and pulled back her long dark hair, and she gave me a grateful look, as using skills Dani’d taught me, I put Mia’s hair in a slightly off-kilter ponytail.

”So, uh, what the hell happened?” Mia asked miserably, slumping back against me, looking like she lacked the will to sit up.

”Dani and I found you drunk off your beautiful ass in Jared’s dorm.” I said, and Mia groaned.

”I’m so pissed at Jared. I found him with another girl, and he drugged me.” Mia recalled, shaking her head. 

”Are you OK?” I asked.

”Um, is there a marching band going by?” Mia asked.

”Uh, no.” I replied.

”Then not well.” Mia groaned. 

”What do you want?” I asked her.

”Tylenol, water, and a lift to my bed.” Mia said tiredly. I laughed. 

”I’ll be back, then.” I said, and left the bathroom and headed down to the kitchen. Dani was in the kitchen, and I got a glass of water, and looked around.

”Where do you keep your Tylenol? Mia needs it.” I said.

”Over there.” Dani pointed. I got the bottle. Dani kissed me goodbye.

”I have to go to school. I put some food for Mia in the fridge. Just warm it to her and bring it if she needs.” Dani rambled, but I grabbed her hands.

”I’m fine.” I said calmly. She nodded.

”Of course.” she said. I kissed her again, and she left with a smile on her face. I took Mia’s stuff upstairs, and found her slumped against the shower door. I gave her the Tylenol and water, and she took it easily. 

”The lift?” Mia groaned. I lifted Mia easily, but very aware of how exposed Mia’s wonderful body is. I also couldn’t help but notice that her nipples were hard. She settled down to sleep, and I stroked her back until her breathing evened out, then went back to Dani’s room to grab my phone. On it was two texts, one from Delilah, one from Ms. James.

_**Miss you!! Also, Brea says hope you like the pic! She’s trying out photography with a professional camera, so...**_

And from Ms. James,

**I’m SO sorry, but I am emergency came up and I won’t be able to tutor you for a while.**

I frowned at that, and slid my phone in my pocket and checked once again on Mia. She was asleep, so I headed downstairs, and laid on the couch. I pulled out my phone to text Delilah.

**Love the photo, can you tell the girl in it how incredibly sexy she is? And tell Brea the picture is really good.**

_**Sure, thing babe! Are we going on another date today?** _

**I already told you no. Sorry, tho.**

_**Don’t worry about it. These curves can wait for their master.** _

I chuckled and pocketed my phone, and turned on the TV, and then I heard a loud thud from upstairs. I walked upstairs curiously, and poked my head in Mia’s room. The window was blown apart, and Jared stood over her sleeping body. Pulling out my phone, I gave myself super strength on Totality, and opened the door. He turned and I charged, slamming my shoulder into his chest, which took the breath out of him and tossed him into the wall. I grabbed him by his collar and remorselessly tossed him out. I disabled the ability and checked on Mia.

”Wha- happened?” she groaned.

”Jared broke in.” I frowned.

”Ah, shit.” Mia said, and she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

”Thank you so much for being there for me.” she murmured, and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, and pursing her lips.

”I’ll always be there for you.” I whispered, and Mia gave me an intense look.

”I want to kiss you so badly.” she whimpered. I leaned in, and so did she, and suddenly we were kissing. I held her lingerie clad body close, while Mia’s long legs stroked up my own leg, and her full, perky tits pushed against my chest. Our lips were fiercely meeting, and Mia’s tongue slipped into my mouth, and I groaned loudly, before my tongue came to play with Mia’s. Eventually, Mia pulled back.

”You’re dating my best friend!” Mia exclaimed. 

”I know, I know. But you’re so pretty, and cute, and smart, and fierce and-“ I rambled, and Mia shut me up with another kiss. 

”Mmm.” she murmured, and grabbed my hands. 

”So... what are we now?” I asked. Mia giggled.

”I don’t know. But I want to be with you.” Mia said, and I pulled her close to me, her head on my shoulder, my hand stroking her mostly naked back. I cupped her perfect ass with one hand, and felt Mia groan as she laid kisses on my neck. I grinned and then Mia pushed me away.

”I won’t be the girl who only gets you when Dani’s not here.” Mia said icily.

”What?” I asked.

”You either have to break up with Dani, or leave me, and pretend this never happened.” Mia said flatly.

”Fine. This never happened then.” I said, and I swore Mia looked relieved as I walked out. I headed back downstairs and left the girls’ house, and found Mom still at home in my house.

”Mom?” I called, stepping inside. I finally found her in her yoga studio, in a tank top and yoga pants. Her youthful, curvy body looked incredible in the skintight garb, and she looked up and beamed.

”Hey, handsome.” she smiled and stood, and I moved forward and tightly embraced her, and we kissed for a while.

”I’ve missed you, baby.” Mom murmured into my ear, and I squeezed her full ass with both hands, and she shuddered. 

”I missed you too.” I growled dominantly. I lifted Mom by the waist, and she wrapped her legs around me as I carried her to her bedroom, and laid her down. She bit her lip and I crashed against her, kissing intensely. I slid up Mom’s shirt, feeling up her smooth, perfect stomach, and big tits, before we had to temporarily stop kissing to get her shirt off, and then we went right back to kissing. With her tits bouncing with each movement, I grinned down at her, and she shimmied out of her yoga pants, revealing slim lacy pink panties. 

”Fuck me, baby.” Mom begged. 

”How do you want me?” I smirked.

”Um... ah... doggy style, with your hands on my tits.” Mom requested. I kissed her sweetly. Then she got on her hands and knees, and I pulled down her panties, and saw her glistening pussy, then saw her asshole and got a better idea. I leaned over her and grabbed big handfuls of my Mom’s rack, and shoved my dick up her asshole. Mom screamed in ecstasy, a raw, primal scream I’d never heard before. Her hips started moving to accommodate my size, and with Mom’s help, I stretched out her asshole with a little force, and she moaned louder and sexier than ever. 

”I never knew you were such an ass slut.” I laughed.

”Me neither.” Mom panted, painfully aroused. I groaned and shoved more of my cock up Mom’s ass, until my tip hit a wall. Several inches were still unsubmerged and Mom was drooling over the pleasure of it. I pulled out and slammed into her pussy, and her hips bucked, and I started pounding her pussy recklessly and forcefully, like a real dog would. Mom’s loud moans made me so aroused, I very quickly cummed in my own mother. She shrieked and I held her hips tight on my cock, so nothing was wasted. She shuddered, gasped and her hips jerked in a strong orgasm, and I flipped her over and held my cock over her and used another Totality ability to force myself to cum, and cum I did, splattering Mom’s face, tits, and stomach in in the sticky white semen, and she let out a gurgling laugh as she reached out and held my cock lovingly, giving it a sweet kiss.

”Mmm..” Mom purred.


	9. Recalling Exported Data...

On the Monday before Thanksgiving, I lifted Dani and Grace’s suitcases into Mia’s trunk. Both girls gave me brilliant smiles, and I grinned. The girls’ parents had forced them to come home for Thanksgiving, or they’d be unable to live without them anymore. Dani had quickly invited me to stay with her family, and I’d agreed. My own suitcase was already in the trunk, and Dani and I climbed in the back, and we laced hands. Even with an app that gave me power over reality, I was still nervous about meeting Dani’s family, as that was a big step in our relationship. 

The girls lived in a small country town in Alabama, and I was fairly excited to get to meet some hot, sexy country girls. The ride down there was pretty boring, honestly. The highlight was when we stopped at a gas station and I saw a curvy girl probably close to my age. The rest of the trip was quite nice, Dani and I cuddled together, watching a movie or something similar. 

When Mia finally pulled in, I was fairly shocked. The main part of town was an inn, a bar, another bar, and a market. Everyone else lived on farms or away from the central area. Mia pulled up at Dani’s house, and I got out and easily slung my suitcase over my shoulder while carrying Dani’s. She rewarded me with a deep, long kiss, and a special wink I took to meant I’ll get another prize later. Hopefully. The Golde house had a quite long driveway, but the house itself was super nice-looking. Another thing that was super nice-looking was their farmhand, a hot blond country girl.

”Hi, Miss Dani!” she called, standing and putting her hands on her hips. 

”Hey, Becky!” Dani called back. We walked up to the house, and she knocked. The door opened quickly by a hot girl of about fourteen or fifteen, with huge tits just like Dani.

”Hey, Vega.” she smiled.

”You’re so screwed, Dani.” the girl, Vega laughed, looking at me.

”Shut up.” Dani said, and Vega backed off, allowing Dani and I to come in. I set our suitcases down by the door, and a man I assumed was Dani’s father walked in, took one look at me, and froze.

”I’m sorry in advance. Amber! You’re gonna want to see this.” Dani’s father called. Vega smirked. Dani’s mom walked out into the foyer, and my dick throbbed.

Dani’s mom was super hot, with raven black hair, huge breasts, and intense blue eyes I wish Dani had, but it looked like she had her father’s muted brown. 

”Living room. Now.” Amber said, and walked into the living room. I glanced sideways at my girlfriend, who looked resigned. I followed her inside, and we sat on a loveseat together, while Vega sat beside the big, strong German Shepherd’s cage, and stroked his back. 

”So. Danielle, tell me about this boy.” Amber said icily, looking me over with obviously feigned disgust. 

”Well, this is my boyfriend, Cole Scott. He’s sixteen, and, um, really respectful and polite, and always looks out for me.” Dani said, wilting slightly under the pressure. Amber nodded. 

”So. Cole. How long have you been dating my daughter?” Amber asked.

”Since the first day of school, ma’am, so... August 21st?” I said. Dani squeezed my hand. 

”Well, your last boyfriend just said Spring, so I’m glad he’s serious about dates and such.” Amber said. Behind her, Dani’s father gave me a thumbs up. The German Shepherd made a noise, and Vega started guiltily. 

”Quiet, Rover.” Dani’s father said intensely. 

”So. Tell me about your first date.” Amber smiled at me.

”We went on a double date with Mia and her now ex-boyfriend, and we ate dinner and saw a movie.” I said instantly. Amber looked fairly impressed. 

”Unless you count dates where you don’t leave the house, in which case, a picnic in her backyard.” I added. Amber nodded.

”Ok, then. Time for the big questions. Have you two had sex?” Amber asked.

”Um, yes.” Dani admitted. Amber looked stunned, and so did Vega and Dani’s dad.

”You used protection though, right?” Amber asked.

”Of course. We’re still in high school. We definitely don’t want a baby.” I put in. Amber squinted at me.

”I guess he checks out. But you’re in the guest room.” Amber said to me. I frowned.

”Mom, really? We sleep in the same bed practically every night now!” Dani exclaimed. 

”And he’s already stolen your virginity!” Amber exploded.

”He didn’t take it. I _gave_ it to him. And we’ve only had sex once, but we’ve been dating since August.” Dani defended. 

”Amber, if Cole here only wanted Dani for sex, I think he’d be trying harder to get into her room, and she’d be pregnant.” Dani’s father put in, looking a little surprised at himself. Amber bit her lip, which was incredibly sexy, and sighed.

”Fine. You can stay in Dani’s room. But know I’ll be checking on you every now and then.” Amber said icily. Dani beamed at her father. 

”Need some help with your luggage?” Dani’s father asked. I shrugged.

”Sure.”. Dani stayed behind with her mother while I lifted my suitcase and he grabbed Dani’s. 

”So. You can call me Ben. I’m honestly really glad you’re dating Dani. She seems happy.” my girlfriend’s father admitted. He led me to Dani’s room, and opened the door. I set down my stuff beside where Ben put down Dani’s. 

”Uh, thanks.” I nodded.

”No problem. A lot of guys come after my daughters because of my wife’s hereditary bust size. I’m glad she has someone reliable to fend off perverts.” Ben said.

”Hereditary?” I asked curiously.

”Ha. Yeah, most women on Amber’s side of the family have incredible racks.” Ben grinned. I grinned back, and Ben showed me back down to the living room, where Dani smiled at me.

”All good?” she asked me curiously.

”Yeah.” I smirked, glancing at Ben.

”Cool. Well, Becky and I are heading out on the town. You in?” Dani asked.

”What town?” I asked as I followed her out of the house. 

”Oh, crap.” Dani remembered, and gave a whistle, and Rover came bolting towards us. Dani stepped in front of me, and introduced me slowly to Rover. He sniffed me curiously. Dani crouched and stroked Rover’s back lovingly. With the dog trotting happily beside us, we met up with Becky in the field.

”Hey, this is my boyfriend, Cole.” Dani introduced.

”Ah. Well, I’m Rebecca. Everyone calls me Becky though.” the hot country girl says in a thick accent. My cock twitched a little.

”We were friend in high school, until I moved up to your town.” Dani informed me.

”You’re seventeen?” I asked Becky, as she looked a little older.

”Yup. Momma always said I had a mature face and body.” Becky smirked, and my eyes flicked to her legs. My phone buzzed with a text from Kira.

”Oh, hold on.” I said.

**Hey, Cole. You know a thicc girl named Sophia?**

_**Yeah. Why?  
** _

**She just showed up, saying she just found you after you were expelled.  
**

_**Really? Give her my number, would** _ **you?**

**You’re damn lucky I’m in love with you, or I wouldn’t.  
**

I put my phone away, smirking.

”Who was it?” Dani asked. 

”Kira. My sister.” I added for Becky’s benefit. Dani took my hand.

”Come on down to the creek.” she smirked. 

———

Turns out the creek was the local teen hangout. Girls in bikinis got heaps of attention from athletic guys in their swimsuits. 

”No way! Dani Golde?” one guy yelled, and a couple heads turned our way.

”Hey, Mike.” Dani grumbled. 

”Whoa. Who’s the guy? He’s hot.” one girl whispered to her friend, I glanced at her, smirking, and she hid behind her hair.

I grinned at that, and she blushed. Dani and Becky led me to a much quieter part of the creek, and the girl from earlier walked up.

”Hey, handsome. I’m Lynn. I see you’re hanging out with Dani Golde. You probably don’t want to. She’s kind of a stain.” the girl drawled in a southern accent. 

”Considering she’s girlfriend, I think I do.” I frowned. Lynn laughed.

”Well, if you ever need an upgrade woman-wise, come find me, darling!” Lynn called over her shoulder. 

”Bitch.” Dani said savagely after she left. I raised my eyebrows, and Dani glanced around, before stepping closer to me and stripping down to her bra and panties, which were a navy blue. She hurriedly waded into the water, and smiled up at me. I had her clothes in my hand, so I stripped down to my underwear, added my clothes to the pile, and set the pile gently on a slab of concrete. I swam out to Dani, and she grabbed my hands. I swam closer to her and gave her a little kiss on the nose, and she grinned. Diving forwards, she met me in a much longer kiss on the lips. My hands hung loosely around her hips as we kissed, so I definitely didn’t expect her to be dragged under.

”Dani?” I exclaimed, worried. I looked up and down the beachy area on the creek side, and saw a guy drag Dani out of the water. Looking back, I saw someone had stolen our clothes.

”Bastards.” I grimaced. My phone was still in my suitcase, which meant I was without Totality, but I had a sneaky idea. Dani had left Rover up by the path leading down, and I remembered the whistle Dani used. I tried it, and he bolted down the path, and I ran towards Dani, and punched one guy in the nose. Blood streamed down as he swung wildly, but I dodged and slammed my knee into his balls. The guy holding Dani securely got a kiss of favor from Lynn, and I growled, pushed the bitch in the sand and ducked another guy’s punch before pushing him on top of Lynn, and while Rover kept five guys scared shitless, I subtly pointed down, and Dani ducked her head as I slammed my fist into her captor’s face. She wriggled free, but I noticed the bastard felt up her tits as she did, so I laid into him with heavy blows. He was bloodied and nearly crying when I stopped. 

“I love you.” Dani murmured, and I held her exposed body close and we kissed. Rover gave a bark, and I looked up to see him sitting there tail wagging.

”Do you want a kiss, too?” Dani teased.

”Another thing, by the way, someone stole our clothes.” I added. 

”Really?” Dani moaned. 

”We should head back. It’ll be a long walk without shoes or anything.” Dani said miserably. We saw Becky down by the water swimming with a boy, so Dani whistled for Rover and we headed up the path. Mia’s car was there, and the girl in question was leaning against it, kissing a boy. I held Dani to my chest.

”Hey, Mia.” I said, and she jumped. 

”Cole. Dani. Little public sex?” she smirked.

”No. Some idiots tried to rape me down at the creek, and they stole our clothes while Cole was beating the shit out of them.” Dani explained, blushing faintly at the boy kissing Mia’s lustful look. I glared at him, and he hastily looked away. 

”Huh. Well, Dani, there’s clothes in the trunk. Doubt they’ll fit over your tits, but oh well. Hey, Jerry. Take a hike.” Mia said, and the guy walked down towards the creek. I let go of Dani then, and she hurriedly went to the trunk with Mia, and changed into skinny jeans that fit a little snug, and a shirt that looked more like half a shirt, considering Dani had way bigger tits than Mia did, and Mia’s weren’t small. 

”We could hit a clothing store. I know your sizes.” Dani suggested.

”Sure. No way I’m walking into your house in underwear, your mom is fucking terrifying.” I said. Mia laughed, and Rover hopped in the front seat when Dani and I slid in the back. She gave me a back massage while Mia drove, and I enjoyed it immensely. When Mia pulled up to the general store, Dani gave me a quick kiss, and she and Mia went inside. 

They came back quickly, and Dani tossed me some jeans and a shirt that said ‘Hunting Is My Superpower’. She also included shoes for me and her, and I changed quickly. Mia drove us back to Dani’s house, and we waved goodbye, and Rover and us walked up the path.

”What the hell are you wearing, Danielle?” Amber asked, stunned.

”Sorry. We were swimming in the creek, and someone stole our clothes. These are Mia’s, and you know our bust difference.” Dani shrugged. 

”Well, I’m glad you’re ok.” Amber said.

”I am. Cole beat up the guys who were trying to rape me.” Dani waved dismissively.

”You did?” Amber turned to me.

”Yeah. I mean, I wasn’t going to let her get raped.” I shrugged. Rover yipped. Dani dropped to her knees, and showed lots of affection to the dog, and he nosed her big tits affectionately. Amber embraced me in a hug.

”Thank you, for saving my daughter.” Amber said. I grinned a little awkwardly, and went upstairs to Dani’s room, and grabbed Totality. In the newest update, there’s a feature where you can possess a body and your own body would fall asleep until the possession is released. I selected it, and aimed the X-ray camera towards the front door, and scanned Rover. It soon beeped ‘AVATAR READY FOR POSSESSION’ and I laid down in Dani’s bed, and pushed accept, and at the same time pushed the power button, and I passed out.

———

I woke up lower to the ground, and facing two enormous pair of tits. One belonged to Dani, the other to Amber. I eagerly licked both women’s pairs, and they both giggled. Amber scratched my ears, while I licked Dani’s face.

”So. You’re warming up to Cole.” Dani prompted Amber. I nuzzled Dani’s big tits, and she let me happily, unaware her boyfriend was controlling her dog’s body. Dani stroked my back while Amber admitted that yes, she was warming up to me. I nuzzled Amber’s tits now, and the older woman hissed in pleasure as I nudged her hardening nipples.

”Such a horny dog.” Amber clucked. She glanced around, before pulling down her pants. Dani didn’t seem surprised. Amber thought better of it, and led me and Dani around to the backyard, and both girls stripped naked. I was stunned. Did they get fucked by their own dog regularly?

Without hesitation, I put my front legs on Amber’s back and plunged my dog cock inside Amber’s pussy. She moaned. Rover’s cock wasn’t as big as mine, but it was big enough to drive Amber mad with lust. I pumped my cock in and out as much as possible, and finally, it shuddered and explodes dog semen inside of Amber’s pussy. I pulled out, and Dani moved to suck my dog cock.

I shoved it deep down her throat, and Dani choked on my dog cock. I yipped and Amber shoved her nipple into my mouth, which I gently bit down on, sending milk into my mouth. I barked and shot semen into Dani’s stomach. Then, Amber told me to roll over, which I did, and both busty women stroked my dog cock until it was hard and throbbing again. This time, Dani wanted a fuck, so I braced myself on her back, and plowed into my girlfriend’s pussy whilst controlling her dog’s body. Dani screamed in pleasure, and I took satisfaction in knowing I made her scream louder, and the dog cock barely felt Dani’s walls, stretched out as they were by my human cock. 

Both girls presented my their tits after I cummed in Dani’s womb, and I licked and nibbled on them happily. I had never loved Totality more. 


	10. Responding to Malicious Software...

Once Dani and Amber finished with Rover, I released his avatar in time for Dani to walk into her room and see me laying there, groggy and disoriented.

”Taking a nap, baby?” Dani smiled, and she cuddled up with me.

”Yeah. What’d you do when I was out?” I asked, wondering if Dani would lie to me.

”Hung out with Mom and Rover.” Dani shrugged. 

”Did you have fun?” I asked.

”Yeah.” Dani smiled. I kissed Dani softly, and held her close to me via her thick hips. She moaned against my lips, especially when I grinded my cock against her pussy, and she still felt it even through our jeans. I wrapped my arms around Dani’s back and held her so her head and mine were aligned to kiss, her huge hereditary melons were pushed up against my chest, and her thick hips were grinding against me.

”We should shower together.” Dani murmured.

”I’m always down for seeing you naked.” I grinned. Dani playfully slapped me. Just then, Dani’s phone burst into sound with a phone call. Sighing, she grabbed her phone and answered.

”Yeah, Beck?” Dani inquired on the phone. I watched my girlfriend look more and more interested while Becky on the other end talked.

”We’ll be there!” Dani beamed and hung up.

”What was that about?” I chuckled.

”One of Becky’s friends paid off the bouncer, and now we’re taking over a bar. Call Mia, I’m going to get dressed.” Dani said, and kissed me quickly, and I turned and called Mia.

”Hey, Cole.” Mia said.

”Hey, Dani wants you to meet us at, uh...” I told him the name of the bar.

”No problem. I’ll be there. Anything for a party.” Mia said, and I could almost hear the smirk as I hung up. I turned around to see Dani and I gaped. She wore black ripped jeans, one of my shirts that showed off her rack, and a choker she probably borrowed from Grace, who seemed to like wearing those. 

”How do I look?” Dani grinned, and I didn’t answer I just pushed her against the wall and kissed her fiercely. She put a hand on the back of my head and kissed back energetically.

”We have to sneak out of the house. Window?” Dani suggested. I walked over and looked down. Easy enough. I pushed the window out and jumped. I landed in a roll, and Dani jumped out too, and she tumbled across the grass, and I helped her to her feet, and as we raced down the path, I noticed she’d pulled down the shoulder of the shirt, and her bra strap was showing.

———

I soon discovered the bar was practically on the creek, and people were spilling into the creek with drinks. Dani and I found Mia and a football jock from the high school chatting. Mia looked bored, but her companion looked thrilled. I came up and clapped him on the back, and he sighed and walked away.

”Cole!” Mia exclaimed and she hugged me. A little surprised, I hugged back. Dani was looking at us strange when I pulled back, and Mia led us to the bar, where she ordered us wine. We all had a glass, and it was pretty good. The party was chaotic at best. So many drunken teenagers and college kids in a close area. Dani kept close to me once the dicks started getting really drunk. We eventually headed outside, Mia still inside with a boy she found interesting. Outside, we found Lynn looking drunk and lonely.

”Sucks to be you, huh?” Dani grimaced. Lynn looked up at us.

”Come to rub it in? Everyone left me for being bitchy, but perfect Dani just gets to stroll into whatever she wants?” Lynn slurred. She stood up and swung out blindly at Dani, and I stood between them. Lynn grabbed my neck and pulled me into a kiss, and I pushed her back onto the ground. 

”Like this! Why do you get such a perfect boyfriend, and I get the dregs of the baseball team?” Lynn sobbed in the dirt. 

Dani, disgusted pulled me away and we wandered down the creek bed for a while, until we were truly alone in a perfect spot, the creek smooth and silvery in the moonlight, nobody around... Dani kicked off her shoes and stood on the very edge. She crossed her arms over stomach and lifted up her shirt, and tossed it on her boots, then quickly stripped down the rest of the way, and my naked girlfriend grinned at me over her shoulder.

”Catch me if you can.” she laughed and dived in the water. I pulled off my jeans and shirt and left my underwear on when I dived in too, and with haste, nearly caught up to Dani, but she snuck past me underwater, and giggled at me. I moved like a pro swimmer as I flung myself into her, and she shrieked and giggled as her naked body met with my mostly naked body. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and we just bobbed in the shallow waters, moonlight shining off Dani’s radiant skin, kissing where the only noise was the crickets chirping and the faint splash of water. 

———

After our swim, we laid on the creek bed, Dani laying on top of me, and just talked. Her long brown hair was spread out on my chest as her head rested there. I stroked her back methodically and she seemed content to lay there for hours, like I was. 

”Do you ever think about what it would be like if we lived together? Just us?” Dani asked suddenly.

”Sometimes, I guess.” I admitted. 

”I’d want to have a house with some land. We could get a dog or two. Maybe some babies?” Dani said, and squeezed my hand. 

”Not now. But one day... I’d love to have a family with you.” I murmured, and Dani sighed happily. 

“Me too.” she said. Soon, Dani’s breathing evened out, and just as she was falling asleep, my phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was Kira.

”Yeah?” I asked.

”Hey, bastard.” Evan Drew’s voice drawled. I sat up, dislodging Dani, but she could tell something was wrong.

”Where are they?” I asked.

”Unharmed. For now. I want you to meet me at your house. No weapons. Bring Dani. And be prepared for her to leave you when she finds a real man. You have until sunrise. If the sun rises and you haven’t arrived, I rape one of them.” Evan said, and hung up. Swearing, I got dressed quickly.

”What’s wrong?” Dani asked. 

”Evan. He’s holding Mom and Kira hostage. He wants us to meet him at my house.” I said grimly.

”Then let’s go.” Dani said, and we raced to the car. Mia was too drunk to drive, so we left her as Dani slid into the driver’s seat and zoomed down the road, towards my captured family. 

———

The sky was lightening when Dani pulled up. Evan sat on the hood of Kira’s car, and I scowled at him. My hands twitched excitably. What Evan didn’t know was I’d juiced myself up with power on Totality. I currently had super-strength, super-dexterity, super-speed, and healing if needed. Evan asked me and her to turn out our pockets, and we complied. He took our phones, and when he turned back to us, I zoomed forward and grabbed him by the collar and hurled him across the yard. He grunted as he rolled across the yard, and staggered to his feet, a gun in his hand. I rapidly pulled Dani behind the car. 

Bullets pinged on the metal, and I darted around the car and slammed my fist into Evan’s stomach. He grunted and lifted the gun, but I slapped it out of his hands, towards the other end of the yard. I slammed him against Kira’s car, and he slid down to the driveway, clutching his shoulder. 

”Where are they?” I said darkly. Evan spat at me, but I ducked and slammed a palm into his throat, and his eyes widened as he choked. 

”Answer me!” I roared, and Dani came around and held me. I leaned into her heavily, and Evan shuddered, his body shaking with a cough.

”They’re in storage locker #3432 at the security box place.” Evan whimpered. I looked at Dani.

”Can you call the police and get them here? I’m going after Kira and Mom.” I said, and Dani kissed me.

”Go save them.” Dani said, and I saw her on the phone as I drove away.

———

At Shield Secure Storage, I went to #3432, and punched the locking mechanism. The door sprung open, and inside was Kira and Mom, bound and gagged. I ran to tear off their ropes, and my family members flung themselves at me, sobbing. I clutched them, overjoyed to see them alive and OK.

I helped them out to Mia’s car, and drove back to our house. The police had arrived, and the three of us were quickly called to give reports on what had happened. When they left with Evan in custody, we found he’d trashed the house, trashed everything. None of us felt safe, so we texted Grace and Mia we were going to go to my aunt’s, and to not go back to the house. 

———

We all stumbled out of Mia’s car, beyond exhausted. I knocked on the door, and it was opened by a sleepy-looking Ellie, my cousin who’s the same age as me.

She hugged me tightly. 

”Hey, Cole. What’s up?” Ellie asked.

”We need a place.” Mom said.

”I guess come on in, then, Aunt Bethany.” Ellie smiled. She looked puzzled at Dani.

”I’m Dani Golde. Cole’s girlfriend.” Dani smiled, obviously noticing my cousin’s stares.

”Eleanor Scott. But everyone calls me Ellie.” Ellie smiled back. 

”Ellie? Who is that!” a voice called.

My gorgeous Aunt Charlotte walked out, curious. She grinned when she saw us. Of Mom and my two aunts, Mom was an even balance, Aunt Charlotte was all ass, and Aunt Vivianne was all tits. Mom was the youngest sister, with Aunt Vivianne being the oldest. Each of my aunts had a daughter. I loved Ellie’s body, flat-chested and straight as it was. Ellie was in fact, the first girl I’d ever kissed, and she and I were extremely close. Aunt Charlotte gave everyone except Dani hugs, and I made sure to feel up Aunt Charlotte’s ass during our hug.

”I don’t know you.” my aunt pointed at Dani.

”Oh, yeah. I’m Dani Golde, Cole’s girlfriend.” Dani smiles. Aunt Charlotte winked.

”Well done, Cole. She’s a looker.”. 

”I don’t have enough beds for everybody here, you know.” Aunt Charlotte realized.

”Um... I’m sure Cole could stay in my room.” Ellie shrugged. 

”Dani and I can share the guest room.” Kira offered.

”Then I guess we get to share, huh, sis?” Charlotte smirked. 

”Well, I’m going to bed now.” most of us announced. It was still early morning, and we’d woken up Ellie and Charlotte. Joining my cousin upstairs, Ellie looked hurt. I laid beside my beautiful cousin, and kissed her.

”You have a girlfriend now.” Ellie frowned. 

”Yeah. And? You’ll always be my first kiss.” I grinned.

”I don’t care! Everyone in this family has such a curvy, wonderful body. Even your girlfriend does! And I’m just the flat chested outcast.” Ellie said miserably. I kissed Ellie firmly.

”You're my favorite cousin, not Ashlynn.” I told her, “You’re so insanely pretty, and I don’t care you don’t have big tits or a big ass, or thick hips, or anything. I love you, Eleanor Scott.”. Her eyes welled up with tears.

”I love you too.” she beamed, and I held her petite body close and we slept.

———

What Ellie and Cole didn’t realize, is that next door, Bethany and Charlotte we’re making out like they did when they were teenage girls. Vivianne was lacking from their triad, so they video-called her.

”Am I missing a get-together?” Vivi laughed. 

”Yup.” Bethany grinned, and sloppily kissed Charlotte for Vivianne to see.

”You’re making me so jealous! How long will you be there?” Vivi consulted.

“Long enough for you and Ashlynn to get here.” Bethany prompted. Vivi grinned deviously. Vivianne’s daughter, Ashlynn, was seventeen, and the oldest of the sisters’ daughters, narrowly beating out Kira. The girl in question, Ashlynn popped in to say hello.

“Hi Aunt Bethany! Hi Aunt Charlotte!” Ashlynn waved. 

”Hi!” both aunts chorused. 


	11. Updating...

Ellie perched precariously in my lap, my arms wrapped around her slim body, our lips squashed together intensely.

”I’m sorry my tits aren’t more pillowy.” Ellie apologized and I leaned back.

”Ell, why do you keep body-shaming yourself?” I said, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. 

”Well... I just had my first boyfriend, for like, a week. Until the head cheerleader fluttered her eyes at him, and he dumped me for not being as pretty and not having as good a body as her.” Ellie said miserably. 

”Tell me his name, and an address would be nice.” I snarled.

”No! Don’t do any of that.” Ellie winced.

”Ok... what if I was to steal the cheerleader away?” I grinned. Ellie considered it.

”I guess that wouldn’t be a problem. At least that’s not illegal.” Ellie mused. She looked up at me, smiling. I kissed her again, and murmured against her lips: “Your body is perfect”. 

———

At about noon, my family’d recovered from being up through the night, while Ellie and Aunt Charlotte grabbed a couple hours of rest. In my phone, I had a location of a mall she’d just put herself being at on Snapchat. While I was technically the legal age to drive, I still didn’t have my license, but I stole Aunt Charlotte’s car and drove to the mall. It took me a while to find her, but I eventually did, standing the men’s department, flirting with a guy beside her, who I assumed was the boy who broke Ellie’s heart.

I subtly confirmed it was her. When I was positive, I walked up to the rack of shirts directly beside them, and immediately felt her eyes on me.

”Alex.” the guy said, and I inwardly nodded. Alex Ray, the head of the cheerleader team. 

”Look, Pierce, just back off some.” Alex said, disgusted. The guy, Pierce, mumbled something and moved down the rack. Alex scooted closer to me.

”Hey, handsome.” she smirked, putting her soft hand on my bicep. She grinned at me, all flirty.

”Was that your boyfriend?” I asked neutrally.

”For now. I stole him off this one bitch who’s body is shaped like a board.” Alex laughed. I snarled at her, and she jumped back.

”That girl you stole him from was my cousin. And so, this is my revenge.” I grinned darkly, and whipped out my phone and teleported her into the trunk of Aunt Charlotte’s car. I left the shop and headed back out to my car and drove until I reached an abandoned field. I opened the trunk and tossed Alex onto the grass. She squeaked and cursed.

”What are you going to do to me?” she asked fearfully. I gripped her pretty blond hair tightly.

”You know, you’re the sort of hot slut I’d date, if you weren’t a bitch to everyone.” I growled, and kissed her violently. She tried to bite my lip, but I pushed her into the grass. 

”You look very grown up for 16.” I said, looking at her.

”I’m 18. I just, ah, missed a few years of school.” Alex said tightly.

”Ah. A dumb blond who’s only good at shaking her tits.” I smirked. I unbuckled my jeans and let my massive prick hang loose. Alex’s jaw dropped. 

”It’s huge!” she marveled. I slapped her.

”From now on, I’m your master. You will address me as such, or I’ll send you home with five babies in your stomach, and your walls so wide you’ll never feel another man again.” I said coldly. Alex whimpered.

”You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” I realized, and Alex nodded eagerly.

”Yes, sir.” she said, a smile on her pretty face. 

”You learn fast.” I noted, “You know, you wouldn’t make a bad servant.”. Alex looked thrilled.

”I’d be happy to serve you, sir.” Alex beamed.

”Bit of a submissive kink, huh?” I leered. Alex nodded curtly. I moved forwards and groped Alex’s tits. Not bad for a young girl. 

”Do they serve your will, master?” Alex said in a husky whisper, and I nearly cummed on her. I held her chin firmly.

”I believe so, yes.” I smirked. Alex shoved her chest out more.

”Do you want to feel them again, sir?” Alex asked politely.

”I’m good.” I turned down. I paced while I tried to think how best to punish her. 

”I think I’ll set you free. That’ll be the real hell.” I said, putting away my cock. Alex looked devastated. 

”Have fun walking home!” I called and drove away.

———

“Hey, babe!” Dani smiled as I came home, and kissed me on my aunt’s porch.

”Why are you out here alone?” I asked. 

”Oh, your cousins and I were playing frisbee, but I wanted to stay out and unwind when we finished.” she said.

”Cousins, plural?” I checked.

”Oh! Yeah, your Aunt Vivianne and Ashlynn are here. Your aunt has bigger tits than me, by the way.” Dani pouted.

”So what?” I grinned and walked inside. 

”Hey!” Ashlynn exclaimed, and bounded over to hug me. I did hug her, tightly, as she had beautiful, perky tits. She pulled back, smiling brilliantly. Kira rolled her eyes and smirked at me from the couch. I sat on the loveseat, and quickly was sandwiched in between Ashlynn and Dani, which I didn’t mind. I threw an arm around both girls, and they snuggled against my chest. I stroked their backs, and kissed Dani’s forehead, when my mom and aunts came out.

”Cole! Holy shit, look at how big you’ve gotten.” Aunt Vivianne exclaimed, and I stood and hugged my super busty aunt. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my forehead. 

”Well, we hate to impose on your hospitality, Char.” Mom said, and I squeezed her hand. 

”Yeah. We should head home. We’re only forty minutes away.” I agreed. Mom gave me a smile, and Aunt Vivianne looked annoyed.

”I flew three hours for a two hour visit?” she said, incredulous.

”I guess.” Mom shrugged. Ellie looked sad.

”See you, Ellie.” I said, and hugged her firmly. Then I hugged the rest of my family and me, Dani, Kira, and Mom drove away. 

———

The house was looking clean and safe, thankfully, when we got back. Dani leaned over and kissed me.

”Tomorrow’s Thanksgiving. I really have to be with my family, or she’ll kill me.” Dani said, and we both knew she meant her mother. 

”Ok.” I said, and Dani slid up into the driver’s seat of Mia’s car, and drove away. I walked into the house, and found a letter shoved under the door. I opened it.

_Dear Cole Scott,_

_I want to apologize for Evan. My son has been a complete prick to you, and until he kidnapped your family, I was too blind to see it. My husband has been arrested for drug dealing, my son’s arrested for kidnapping a woman and a girl. Me and my girls are in a lot of trouble. For one, we can’t even begin to pay for a lawyer, or even OUR HOUSE, as the police confiscated our money made off the drugs, which, as it turns out, was nearly all of it. I have never needed anybody’s help more._

_I feel you understand the experiences women alone in the world can go through. Your family nearly went through it themselves. I am in desperate need of a benefactor, willing to offer shelter. I am willing to do whatever it takes, as are my daughters. We understand our actions nearly cost you your family, and I repeat ANYTHING._

_With hope,_

_Alison, Kennedy, and Payge_

I stared at the number written on the bottom. Glancing up at my mother, I called it. 

”Hello?” a voice answered.

”It’s Cole.” I said.

”Thank god. It’s been three days.” the voice said, obviously relieved. 

”I’ve been away. Sorry.” I apologized.

”Don’t worry about it. This is Alison speaking, by the way.” the voice said.

”Well, hey. What kind of help do you need?” I asked.

”Well, I wouldn’t mind a guest room, but we’ll settle for some money and a hotel room. I’m trying to get a job, but they confiscated our car.” Alison sighed.

”You and your girls can come stay with us. But here’s the thing. Evan and your husband? They stay in jail. If you’ll forget them, and change your and your daughters’ last name legally to mine, I’ll let you stay.” I offered.  
  


”Done.” Alison agreed.

”Oh, and I expect you’ll live by your anything agreement?” I checked.

”Yes.” Alison said huskily. I grinned. 

”Come on by, then.” 

———

I stepped out onto my porch, and found three stunning women with platinum hair looking back at me. All had lovely, perfect breasts. Alison was a total MILF, Kennedy was dressed like a slut and had silver-framed glasses which made her look even hotter, and Payge had the most full tits, and a warm smile and quite lovely hips. I stepped forward and kissed Alison with force behind it. The woman gripped my arms and kissed back.

”Mmm.” I smirked. Kennedy looked thrilled, Payge moderately excited. I opened the door, and the three new Scotts entered the house.


	12. Separating Files...

Alison, Kennedy, and Payge were greatly received by Mom and Kira. Alison hardly ever stopped kissing me, and her body was a marvel to explore. But when I got a text from Dani saying she was almost back at her Mom’s house, I decided to go and take a nap, sending my consciousness out to Rover.

———

My vision came in to see Amber, Dani’s mom, naked and sweating. Stunningly, Becky was beside her, similarly gasping. Both girls lay in Amber’s bed. I leaned down and licked Amber’s big, full tits, and the woman cuddled up with me happily. 

”You’re such a good boy!” Amber cooed, scratching me behind the ear. I sniffed and licked her lips, but she grabbed my snout and kissed me like a human, and my tongue slipped into her mouth, and she groaned loudly. I realized my paws were digging into her melons, and she was leaking juices all over the bed, according to my nose. My super-sensitive hearing heard Dani pull up. Amber sat up, and I was off like a shot. Amber hurriedly tried to pull on clothes as I slammed against the front door in my haste, and then my beautiful girlfriend stepped inside, and smiled at me.

”Hey, boy. Did you miss me?” Dani growled seductively, and I yipped. Glancing around, Dani dropped to her knees and kissed my dog mouth like Amber had, and I definitely shoved my tongue down further, leaving her nearly choking on it. Dani pulled back, grinning.

”Gotta say, boy. You’re the second best animal fuck I’ve ever had. I mean, my boyfriend takes the cake, obviously, but in terms of animals, only the horse is better than you.” Dani smirked, and I licked her neck. Internally I was stunned, as she also fucked her horse. Fortunately, as Rover, I could scan new avatars, but had to disconnect and reconnect as the new avatar to switch. Dani opened the door and jogged out to the pasture, her melons bouncing. Both the dog and humans parts of me focused on it, as big tits were big tits, no matter what species you are. 

”Hey! Brutus!” Dani called lovingly, and the horse trotted around. I put my paws on the fence’s lower level and scanned Brutus, who was a big beastly black horse, with rippling muscles, and intelligent eyes. I sniffed and smelled the horse’s arousal, and looked to see a cock dangling that was a little fatter than mine, but a little shorter, too. Dani sat on the fence, and led the horse’s front over to her, and she kissed it passionately. The horse neighed in excitement, and Dani grinned at it.

Torn between wanting to watch my girlfriend get mauled by a horse, or _being_ the horse, I resolved to stay as Rover for the first fuck, then become Brutus for the second. Dani stroked the horse’s face, and it quivered as Dani licked it in concentrated licks. Dani stripped down naked, and carefully set down her clothing outside of Brutus’s pasture. Naked, Dani shivered a little, and Brutus nudged his head into Dani’s heavy, large tits. Dani presented her horse with them gladly, and I watched the long tongue slide over the large melon happily. The horse whinnied loudly, and Dani laughed and swung herself up expertly, and groaned. No doubt the coarseness of Brutus made her pussy sensitive and raw.

She slid a trail of her juices up and down his muscled back, then dropped to the ground, and kneeled before Brutus’ hanging horse cock. She sucked it roughly. I found myself wondering how Dani was a virgin when we first fucked, yet she was already a seasoned seductress of farm animals.

Just as I watched her bend over and prepare to be impaled by horse cock, I was suddenly dragged out of Rover’s body. I pulled out Totality, and found it said ‘AVATAR FUNCTIONALITY NEARING CRITICAL FAILURE’ and I couldn’t push anything in that tab. Maybe I’d spent too long avataring, or it was a glitch? Sighing, I walked into the bathroom, and pulled out my penis. With the new rapid fire changes, I clicked into ‘Penis Settings’, and gave it a good deal more thickness, and an inch on the length. In a minute or two, my penis spasmed and changed.

”Hey, Cole, darling?” It was Alison. I shoved my cock back in my pants and stepped out into the bedroom.

”Hey.” I grinned. 

”Hi. Do you have any clothes for us to wear to bed?” she asked.

”Bed? It’s early.” I said, and Alison laughed.

”Nope. It’s like, 8:30PM.” Alison said, hand on her hip. 

”Well, I guess they can just wear a bra and panties today, and we’ll go shopping tomorrow.” I suggested. Alison nodded gratefully. 

”OK.” she smiled, and left. After she left, I called Delilah.

”Hey, babe. It’s been a while. What’s up?” Delilah asked.

”Sorry. I was visiting Dani’s parents.” I apologized.

”Ah. Well, care for a date?” she asked innocently.

”Yeah. How long until you can be ready? Breanna, too.” I added.

”40 minutes.” Delilah said quickly.

”Good. Where should we go?” I asked. 

”Well, you could come here. We could throw a house party.” Delilah murmured.

”Nah. Let’s go grab a movie, you in?” I laughed.

”Hell yeah!” Delilah whooped.

She hung up, and I then called Dani, realizing that coming out of avatar-sleep took hours. I maybe could have never came back. No wonder the app pulled me out.

”Hey!” Dani said brightly.

”Hey, gorgeous.” I smirked.

”What’s up?” Dani asked curiously. I weighed how much info to share.

”I know you have sex with Rover.” I blurted. The other end was silent.

”How do you know that?” Dani asked fearfully.

”When I went up to take a nap? I saw you and Rover fucking.” I said, not mentioning Amber. 

”And does that... change things between us?” Dani asked tentatively.

”No. Just... wash thoroughly before you come back, OK?” I laughed. Dani laughed, too. I noted she didn’t mention Brutus at all. I shrugged and walked out of my room and into Mom’s. She was in a nightgown that clung to her curves, and she lit up when I entered. I approached her bed, and leaned down to kiss her.

”Going somewhere?” she asked me curiously.

”Yeah.” I said, and she bit her lip.

”Where?” she asked.

”Not telling.” I grinned, and kissed her again.

”Ok. Well, my friend, Joanna, is coming tomorrow. Be presentable, yeah?” Mom checked. I nodded and she smiled.

”I know, I know.” I sighed as I walked out, and mouthed along to every word she said.

”However did I raise such a strapping young stud?” she giggled, and I walked right into Kennedy. She started to fall, and I reacted quickly, grabbing her waist and pushing her against the wall, and she kissed me. It tasted like fire and passion, and she slid her hands in my pockets, and I growled at her pleasurably, and she kissed me harder. Eventually, I staggered back. 

”You and I... we’re going to fuck like rabbits one day.” I wheezed, and Kennedy grinned sexily, and blew me a kiss as I walked out and slid into Mom’s car, and drove to the movie theater. When I got there, there was a crowd of boys wolf-whistling and cat-calling two lovely young ladies, who happened to be my dates. I pushed through the crowd, and kissed both girls.

”Shoo!” I said, and they scattered, as I walked into the movie theater, with Delilah’s perfect hourglass pressed up against me, and my hand on her curvy hip, while my other hand sat on Breanna’s wonderful ass. Both girls kissed me again as we walked in.

———

I sat between them and we made out for most of the movie. It was like having sex, without the genitals. A little less fun, but still a hell of a good time. Especially with curvy girls like Delilah and Breanna. After the movie, we went back to their dorm. Except not really. Breanna went back, but Delilah and I laid in the back and kissed and groped, until someone knocked on the window.

”Oh, fuck.” Delilah swore. Ten minutes later, we were being told off by the headmaster, and there was talks of Delilah being arrested, as I’m technically a minor. The headmaster was male, so I wouldn’t be able to do much in ways of seduction. 

”You can’t arrest her.” I said desperately.

”Ah, well. Young love. But it must be squashed.” the headmaster snarled. Delilah was near tears as he pulled out some handcuffs. Rolling my eyes, I stood up pushed him into the wall, left him unconscious with a kick, and Delilah looked at me with shining eyes. 

”They’ll be after me, though!” she realized. I held her close.

”I’ll protect you.” I murmured, and rocked her in my arms, and eventually, we went back to my house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This was the end of my planned story arc, but there will be more story, so don’t freak out or anything. I’m simply saying it’ll be a little slower going, now that I’m not working on a plan. This chapter’s a little choppier than others due to the many threads I’m wrapping up and trying to start. I’d love to hear any ideas, and also some suggestions for characters, and if you want to get really crazy, you could include a physical description to help sift through photos.   
> Looking forward to her what ideas you guys come up with!  
> -SilverFalcon0000  
> P.S Leave which of Cole’s ladies should get pregnant first!


	13. Monitoring Systems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who gave suggestions on who gets pregnant first. And I am completely opening the door here, because from now on ANY plot suggestion about the story, no matter how dirty, kinky, tame, or weird, I will try my hardest to implement. Try not to pick fantasy elements, like magic or time travel, keep it kind of grounded in reality, please. Just try not to put them in a giant list, make multiple comments if necessary. The long lists stress me out. Thanks!  
> -SilverFalcon0000

Over the next two weeks, life settled down as much as it could. Ms. James got back from her family emergency, and I was excited that tomorrow was my first lesson with her. Dani, Grace, and Mia had also came back, and all three seemed receptive of Alison, Kennedy, and Payge. Even Dani, shockingly. It was early morning, and like most mornings, I was half-awake, while Dani got ready for school. Since the Thanksgiving trip, she’d moved in with me entirely, and Grace had quickly claimed her old room, as it was larger. 

I loved having my girlfriend live with me. The only problem was the texts from Delilah. They’d gotten a lot less frequent, and I hadn’t seen a picture of her, or her in person, since the time she nearly got arrested and spent a night at my house. That whole thing blew over quickly, and she went back to the college.

”Cole!” Alison called through the door.

”Yeah?” I groaned. 

”Your mom and I are leaving to go to the mall! We’re taking Kennedy. Just letting you know!” Alison called, and I guess she left. Dani came out of the bathroom in a lacy shirt and black pants. She grabbed one of my hoodies and pulled it on, grinning at me.

”It’s December, babe.” she explained, and I grabbed her hips, which had gotten a bit thicker recently, not like fat, but like curves. I pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Her lips were soft, and tasted like her lip balm. I held my girlfriend close and we kissed for a while, until Kira banged on the door.

”I don’t care if you guys are fucking like rabbits or peacefully asleep, but we’re going to be late.” Kira announced.

”I’m ready!” Dani protested, and kissed my cheek and left for school with Kira. My phone buzzed not long after, with a text from Delilah. 

”Hey. We need to talk. Come to my dorm in an hour, OK?” Delilah texted.

”Sure.” I replied swiftly. 

———

An hour and two minutes later, I knock on Delilah’s door, and Breanna opens it, looking grim. She shakes her head when I move to kiss her, and I frown, before she opens the door and I see Delilah. Who has a bulging stomach. Delilah’s pregnant. But the worst part is that a younger version of Delilah and an older woman who kind of resembles the two girls are standing there, the latter tapping her foot.

”Um... hi.” I said awkwardly. 

”You’re the boy who knocked up my daughter, yes?” she asked in a sharp voice.

”Well, uh, I guess so. I didn’t know until just now.” I said, anxious. I glanced at the younger Delilah, and she smiled at me.

”Gemma! Leave him alone!” Delilah’s mother chastised. The girl, who had Delilah’s hourglass body, striking blue eyes, slightly paler skin, and slightly bigger tits, rolled her eyes. I presumed she was Delilah’s little sister, maybe my age or a little older. 

”Mom, he’s not a criminal.” Delilah said wearily. She looked miserable. 

”He might as well be! He raped you!” Delilah’s mom shrieked.

”For the seventh time, Mom, he DID NOT rape me. We had consensual sex!” Delilah said, throwing her hands up. 

”Name.” Delilah’s mom said, turning around.

”Uh, Cole Scott.” I said. She looked at me angrily.

”My daughter was supposed to finish college, and get a good job somewhere, but now she has a child to support.” Delilah’s mom said, nostrils flaring.

”You mean we.” Delilah said, and held out her hand. I grasped it firmly. 

”Uh uh. You’re not getting anywhere near my daughter or her baby.” Delilah’s mom seethed. 

”I’m a grown woman, mother. I choose my life, and I want to have it with Cole, and our baby.” Delilah said, resting the hand not laced with mine on her stomach. 

”No.” her mom said.

”What?” Delilah asked.

”Cole’s a minor. I’m sure his mother will back me up.” Delilah’s mother said angrily. 

”I wouldn’t count on it.” I muttered. With that, me, the pregnant girl I cheated on my girlfriend with, and the girl’s sister and mother, headed to my house, me in my own car, guiding Delilah’s mom. When we got there, I found Mom had gotten back from her shopping trip. Delilah’s mom knocked aggressively. Mom opened the door.

”Mrs. Scott?” Delilah’s mom asked.

”Miss. But I am his mother, yes.” Mom smiled at me.

”I see. Well, I’m Isabel Milligan, the mother of Delilah, the woman your son knocked up.” Delilah’s mom said. Mom shot me a look, the kind of look she gave me when she was turned on, and Isabel stepped aside to show off the pregnant Delilah, and Gemma meekly standing behind her. Mom frowned.

”Well, I’m unhappy he was so careless with his sperm, but I think you’re unusually furious.” Mom said diplomatically.

”Your bastard son ruined my lovely daughter’s life!” Isabel seethed.

”Oh for God’s sake. Cole, honey, was it consensual sex?” Mom asked. Delilah and I both nodded. 

”Then don’t blame me for your problems. My son’s done nothing wrong. Granted, he’s a little young to be having sex, but he made his choice, and your daughter made hers.” Mom said, jabbing Isabel’s shoulder with her finger. Isabel recoiled.

”I will not allow your family to contaminate my grandchild’s life. If you think you’re ever seeing that child, think again.” Isabel sneered. 

”Shut up.” Delilah spoke up suddenly. Her hand found mine, and I held it tightly, giving her resolve. 

”Excuse me?” Isabel growled.

”I’m an adult now. I’m not the same scared little girl you think you can boss around. This baby belongs to me and Cole. I’m not leaving him, and if you refuse to accept that, then I won’t see _you_ again. You made my life hell, and I’m so sorry for Gemma, who still has three years left with your bullshit.” Delilah said savagely, and turned and placed her hands on my face and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she pulled back smiling. Isabel looked shattered. 

”Well. Isabel, you’re trespassing if you don’t leave right now. Delilah, honey, you’re always welcome to stay here.” Mom smiled, leaning against the doorway. 

”Thank you, Ms. Scott. I’d love that.” Delilah smiled. Isabel grabbed Gemma and hauled her to the car and drove away. Mom led us inside, where we sat beside each other on the couch. 

”So. The only problem here is Dani.” Mom prompted, sitting opposite us. I sighed heavily. 

”I won’t let her just find out because you’re here. I’ll take her out to lunch. Uh, if you can spring her.” I glanced at Mom. She smiled.

”Easily. But... you’re not dumping her for Delilah, are you?” Mom inquired.

”No. I want to have them both.” I said, and Delilah leaned against me, smiling. 

———

While Delilah stayed with Alison and Kennedy, Mom and I took two cars up to the high school, where Mom sprung Dani, and then handed her off to me, and I drove us to a cafe.

We picked a secluded table, and we ordered drinks, before I took a deep, nervous breath, and squeezed Dani’s hands.

”So... I have a confession.” I said hesitantly.

”You do?” Dani asked interestedly.

”You remember Jared’s ex-girlfriend, Delilah, right?” I asked. Dani’s eyes narrowed.

”Yeah. Why?”.

”Um... see, I may have called the number soon after I got expelled, when I was pissed at everything, everyone, and so horribly alone. We had sex, and uh... well, she’s pregnant.” I said rapidly. Dani stared at me, uncomprehending. 

”Are you dumping me?” she finally managed.

”No. No, I would never leave you. In fact, I’m worried you’ll leave me.” I said truthfully. Dani buried her head in her hands.

”Cole... this is insane.” Dani said.

”I know, I know. But we barely had a hiccup when we talked about Rover, and that’s a whole other level!” I exclaimed.

”You’re right, it is! Because you’re having a baby with someone you had angsty sex with!” Dani said, incredulous. 

”I love you, Danielle Golde. I love you more than any other girl I have ever known.” I said seriously.

”I love you, too, Cole Scott.” Dani said, tears in her eyes.

”Why are you crying?” I said, brushing a tear off her cheek. 

”I don’t want to be in a restaurant right now.” Dani sniffled. I nodded, and went over to our waitress. I handed her ten dollars. 

”Sorry. Cancel the drinks please.” I said, and walked over to Dani and placed a hand on her back and guided her out to the car. When we got in and I pulled out of the parking lot, she broke down crying. I rubbed her leg comfortingly, and she sniffed.

”I’m sorry for crying. But I- I never pictured this twist in our relationship. I mean...” Dani just shook her head disbelievingly. 

”Me neither.” I said, and she nodded.

”I know. And I’m staying with you. Because I love you so so much.” Dani said, and gave me a sorrowful smile. 

”I love you, too.” I murmured, and she shivered. We ended up parking at the beach, which was abandoned Monday at 1:00, and we walked the shoreline hand in hand. Her long dark hair was tied in a braid down her back, and she seemed happy. 

”So what’s the situation here? Like, where’s Delilah staying for right now?” Dani asked.

”The guest room.” I admitted. 

”At least you didn’t say our room.” Dani said, recovering quickly. I squeezed her hand, and she laid her head on my shoulder. 

”I wouldn’t ever do that to you.” I murmured into her hair, and she smiled. 

”I know.” she said, and stood on her toes to kiss me in the sand. She pulled back looking happy.

———

I pulled up at the massage parlor, and Dani was giddy. We walked in, and the receptionist, a plain-faced slim man looked up. 

”Hi! Do you have an appointment?” he asked cheerily.

”No, but you accept walk-ins, right?” I checked.

”If there’s availability, which there is.” he nodded.

”Ok, so... that’s Shannon for the young lady, and Julia for the young man.” the guy said, and I could’ve sworn he winked at me. Dani’s masseuse, Shannon, was an older woman with greying hair but steady looking arms. I sat there alone for a minute, until a gorgeous woman walked out, and smiled at me.

”Cole Scott?” she said, sizing me up.

”Uh, yeah.” I grinned.

”Well. I’m Julia Wish, and you’re my next massage.” she smiled, and my cock stirred. She led me to a very private massage room, quite far from Dani, I noticed.

”Your wife is stunning.” Julia complimented as she opened the door.

”Girlfriend, actually.” I said. Julia smiled radiantly.

”Oh! My mistake.” Julia said and handed me a towel and turned around as I stripped down to my underwear and wrapped the towel. Julia turned back around and took in my shirtless, muscles chest. She took a step forward, and breathing hard, rubbed her hands over my chest, my abs, my stomach, and I let her happily. I reached out and squeezed Julia’s hefty tits, and she sucked in a breath. 

”A tit man, huh?” Julia giggled, and kissed my collarbone. 

”Yeah. You saw my girlfriend, right?” I laughed, and Julia wrapped her arms around my neck, pushing and rubbing her melons against me. They might even be bigger than Dani’s, I realized, as I felt them. She turned her face towards me, and I wasted no time in kissing her. She moaned, her back arching up against me, as she lay down on the massage chair, smirking up at me. I slid off her red top, and marveled at her exposed, perfect tits. She laughed.

”Well, you can suck them if you want.” Julia bit her lip. I eagerly complied, sucking heartily, before I tried something new and pinched her nipple between my teeth and twisted it and pulled it, accompanied by Julia’s frenzied moans. I cradled her in my arms, and she panted heavily. 

”Fuck me.” Julia begged. Smirking, I lifted Julia’s skirt, and found no panties, but a small tattoo of an arrow pointing at her wet slit. Julia blushed and then moaned as I kissed the tattoo, before unfurling the towel around me, and slid down my underwear, allowing my long, newly fat cock to hang. Julia’s eyes widened.

I positioned myself at her entrance, and she held out her hands, which I squeezed and started pushing it in, and I had to stretch her poor walls to the breaking point. I noticed with satisfaction that the cock-shaped bulge in her stomach was bigger than usual, and I kissed Julia’s gorgeous tits and then I kissed her gorgeous face, her brown curls flung over my shoulder as she wrapped her legs around my waist and I started pounding her like a dog in heat. 

Julia moaned as with every thrust, I broke into her womb. She orgasmed quickly, and screeched as my cock hit the back of her womb on one particularly hard thrust. My full balls slapped against her long legs as I slammed in and out rapidly, and then I grabbed massive handfuls of her melons and squeezed hard as I cummed inside her womb. She moaned loudly, and I kissed her. The beautiful masseuse purred, and giggled.

”I’m going to be so fucking sore!” she laughed. We both got dressed and cooled off before emerging to find Dani still being finished, and I glanced in the security camera, noting that Julia’s room wasn’t included. I saw that Dani wasn’t being fucked by Shannon, I thought with a chuckle. Seeing the level of ecstasy on Dani’s face, I tipped Shannon pretty solidly, and paid Julia double the asking price. She blew me a kiss and sashayed away.

”She’s our most popular masseuse for males. To my knowledge, she can’t actually give a massage, but who needs to, you know?” the receptionist laughed, but wisely shut up as Dani went to the changing room where he couldn’t see, and then she soon emerged, smiling. 

”Feel energized?” I laughed, and she nodded.

”That was great! How was yours?” Dani asked.

”So relaxing and stimulating, honestly. Best I’ve felt in a while.” I said, and Dani sighed happily. 

”Right?” she murmured.

**A/N Don’t forget to leave ANY suggestion for where you want the story to go next. All suggestions of any types welcome.**


	14. Adding Additional Programs....

Some mornings, I wake up and find a text from Ellie, with a link to one of Alex’s Instagrams. I enjoyed them now, because of my experience with Alex, and today’s featured her and another cheerleader, both of whom looked gorgeous in the selfie.

The other girl, Savanna, was beautiful, and was a bit like Ellie in the fact she was stunning without great tits or a great ass. The caption from Ellie in the text read ‘Check out my friend Savanna!’, so I guess this wasn’t a hate text this time, but rather the fastest way to show off her hot friend. 

’Looks great :)’ I texted back, and glanced over at Dani, who was asleep. She had a pillow pinned between her legs, her huge tits thrust out and her hips shifted to the side. I glanced at the clock and realized she was late. I hurriedly shook her awake.

”Whatttt?” Dani moaned.

”You’re late.” I said, and Dani sat up sharply, looked at the clock, saw she was thirty minutes late, and darted towards the closet. I flopped back on the pillows, but couldn’t fall back asleep. I rolled towards my nightstand, and pulled it open to reveal a stack of comic books, the top one of which featured the gorgeous Mary Jane Watson, from Spider-Man. I remembered that back before all this Totality stuff, I had always, uh, ‘investigated’ all of Mary Jane Watson and Black Cat’s comic appearances. As Dani rushed downstairs, pausing only to kiss me hastily, I pondered. Could I bring them to life using Totality?

I pulled out the app and clicked on the ‘Miscellaneous’ tab, and scrolled for a while until I saw an option labeled ‘Literature Reality’. I touched on it and read the description:

_Have you ever read a piece of literature, and gotten horny? Using the Literature Reality tool, you can input a character name and pick personality traits, or simply choose the ones the characters possess, scan an image if available, and then fuck your fantasy women, literally!_

Grinning, I pushed ‘Download Tool’ and the progress bar started ticking across my screen. When the tool had downloaded, I loaded it up, and found an empty form for a character, and I filled it in quickly for Mary Jane Watson. I just pushed ‘Authored Personality’ instead of picking traits, and then flipped to a page with her on it in the comic book, and scanned the image. I watched in awe as on the screen, the image outlined itself, and then twisted and peeled off the page, and then in real life, a swirling light appeared, and a gorgeous redhead girl was standing there, looking confused.   
  


“Um. Hello. Where am I?” Mary Jane Watson (THE Mary Jane Watson) asked me, puzzled. I thought about how to answer, then realized I wanted as real as possible a relationship with my dream girl.

”I don’t know. I woke up and you were here.” I said, shrugging.

”Oh. Well, I’m Mary Jane Watson. But you can call me MJ.” she smiled, still uncertain of how she got here, obviously.

”Cole Scott.” I said, and MJ nodded.

”Pleasure.” she said, and I had to agree, though I didn’t say so.

”So. What now?” I asked.

”Um, I guess I go back to New York City. I live near Oscorp, I suppose. You know where that is, right?” MJ said warily.

”No. What’s Oscorp?” I asked, pretending. MJ’s eyes widened.

”What about Spider-Man?” she asked hopefully.

”Never heard of him.” I shrugged. MJ looked dizzy and ill.

”Do you need some fresh air?” I asked her worriedly. MJ nodded desperately. I hurriedly guided her down the stairs, thankful I’d waited until everyone had left. I was pretty sure Alison and Kennedy had taken Delilah maternity shopping, but either way, the house was empty. I led MJ to the backyard, and when we got outside, she greedily gasped in air, and slumped against the wall. 

“So. Are you OK?” I asked her when she calmed down.

”No, I’m not! I...” MJ looked shattered, and I realized how cruel I was being. I’d just told her her entire set of memories was a lie. In this world, anyway. 

”Do you have any family or friends?” I asked 

“No.” MJ whispered sadly.

”Well, you’re welcome to stay with me, I suppose.” I shrugged. MJ gave me an earnest smile.

”I couldn’t impose. I’ll just get a flat somewhere close. I have plenty of money, after all.” MJ smiled. I nodded, knowing she didn’t have a penny to her name, as she was created by my phone.

”But... um... do you have any more modest clothes?” MJ blushed. I laughed and nodded. I appraised her figure, and figured she’d fit all right in Payge’s clothes. I popped into her room she shared with Kennedy, and grabbed her some jeans and a T-shirt that was too tight on Payge. I hurried back out to MJ, who took the clothes gratefully. I turned while she stripped out of her attire, and pulled on the V-necked violet shirt and tight blue jeans. She smiled at me, and I smiled back, noting how the shirt clung to her beautiful breasts.

”Oh, wait. I still have school. I’m only sixteen!!” MJ realized with a start. I realized the comic I’d pulled from had a young MJ, rather than the babelicious supermodel. But oh well. 

”Well, I have to attend a private tutoring session in like, an hour. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind helping you, too. It’s only our first session anyway.” I shrugged. MJ chewed on her lip, and I resisted a sexually charged groan. 

”I don’t even have anywhere to live!” MJ said, stunned.

”There’s a room here.” I said, thankful Mom had bought such a big house. MJ sighed.

”I suppose... if it’s ok with your parents, then I’d like that.” MJ smiled. Pretty much on cue, the door opened to reveal Alison, Kennedy, and Delilah. All three girls looked gorgeous. Alison wore a white knee-length dress that strained over her beautiful hips. Kennedy had on a rich red halter top and high waisted skinny black jeans, and Delilah was flaunting my baby with a tight jade green tank top, and her hourglass figure was shown off in grey leggings. 

”Who’s this?” Alison asked.

”This is MJ. She kind of... appeared with no memory.” I shrugged. 

”Wow. Well, I’m Alison. This is my daughter, Kennedy.” Alison introduced.

”And I’m Cole’s baby momma, Delilah.” she smirked naughtily. MJ’s eyebrows rose, but she said nothing. 

”So... you’re Cole’s mom?” MJ asked Alison.

”Oh, no, definitely not.” Alison giggled.

”Well, I’m trying to see if I could live here, considering I don’t know where else to go.” MJ said embarrassedly.

”Of course you can stay here.” Alison said earnestly, and I nodded. 

”Kennedy, why don’t you show MJ to a spare room?” Alison asked, and Kennedy complied. Delilah laughed and hugged me tight into her bust, and I squeezed her bubble butt with both hands as I kissed her possessively. My Delilah. The mother of my child. Alison coughed, and I reluctantly pulled my mouth back, but our bodies stayed entwined. 

”So she just showed up?” Alison asked.

”Yeah.” I said, acting confused. 

”Strange. She seems decent though.” Alison said. Then she gave me a knowing look.

”Pretty, too. Don’t go knocking her up too, yeah?” my bully’s mother smirked, and I laughed. Delilah licked my neck enticingly and soon, all I felt was her. Delilah. 

———

Alison had decided to make MJ stay home for this tutoring session, so me and Alison drove to Ms. Leah James’ house. When we pulled up, I gave Alison a quick kiss.

”Forgive me, God. I’m enslaved to a sixteen year old boy.” Alison muttered, and I grinned as I stepped out of her car and went up to the door and knocked. Ms. James opened it, looking stunning. Her blond hair fell on her shoulder in a braid, and she wore yoga pants and a tight sweatshirt.

”Cole! Hi!” she smiled, and I stepped inside, and handed her the envelope from Mom, containing her payment. Ms. James smiled.

”You want something to drink?” she called over her shoulder as her dog, a lovable chocolate lab, trotted up, sniffing me. 

”You got alcohol?” I asked, not expecting her to offer me any.

”Sure, hon. We’ve got a dark whiskey, lots of wine... actually, let’s do wine.” she smiled, and grabbed two glasses and poured it in.

”So, Ms. James...” I started, but she shook her head.

”You can call me Leah. I’m not a teacher anymore.” she said. I fought back a broad grin.

”Ok, then, _Leah,_ ” I said purposefully, and she smiled, “what are we learning today?”.

”Umm...” Leah said, sipping some wine, “Genetics?”. I shrugged. She led me to her office, and I watched her hips sway with every step. She didn’t catch me staring, but I figured she must know I was. In the office was a desk with two chairs, one on each side. I sat down on one, and Leah sat on the other. She set down her wine glass after taking a long drink, and smiled at me. I sipped mine as she explained genetics. When she got to breeding and how that worked genetically-speaking, my cock twitched so much, no amount of magic could keep it comfortable in my pants. 

”And that’s why humans don’t immediately breed with the first member of the opposite sex they see.” Leah finished, and I applauded teasingly. She smirked at me, and I grinned back. 

”What now?” I asked. She tapped a finger to her lips, and idly sucked on it. I groaned softly as my cock throbbed, and Leah noticed.

”Sorry, Cole. I know sexuality’s a weapon.” Leah murmured, stroking the hand I had resting on the table. I grabbed her hand, and she stared at our entwined hands. 

”I think the next class will be Sex Ed.” Leah murmured, and sat on the desk, spilling the wine on the floor, but I didn’t care, and neither did she. 

**PART 2 coming soon!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... bit of a cliffhanger there. I want to know if you’d like a bit more story to this, or a bit more sex. I can do either, but I want to know which the majority prefer. And again, ANY suggestions will be worked on to hopefully include in the story, no matter how wild. I’m kind of slightly holding Part 2 hostage until I get some suggestions. You can use anonymous commenting if you want, but I would like to know what you guys want from the future of the story.  
> -SilverFalcon0000


	15. Recharging Fuel Cells...

Leah moaned and flopped off of me, her blond hair a mess on the bed, her chest rising and falling in rapid pants. We’d kissed a bit at the desk, with my hot tutor in my lap, before I carried her to the bed, and fucked her gorgeous pussy. But now, she was sore and sweaty.

”How are you so bigggg?” Leah moaned as I took the tip of my cock and traced a heart on Leah’s stomach with it. 

”Luck of the draw.” I grinned. I checked the clock beside her bed.

”Hour’s up.” I murmured, and she sighed unhappily. I stroked her blond hair out of her face, and laid on top of her. She purred as our bodies fit together, and we kissed, not in the desperate, horny way we had in her office, but a sweeter, romantic kiss. The doorbell rang a couple minutes later, and I stumbled off her and got dressed, leaving Leah craving more. 

———

I met Mom at the door, and she smiled at me, and asked me questions about the lesson as we left. My hand rested on my mother’s thigh the whole trip, and occasionally, at red lights, she’d place her hand over mine. She looked at me, like she so often does now, with unbridled love. When we pulled into the driveway, I leaned across the center console and kissed her. Mom kissed back, her hands running through my long, tangled hair. I placed my hands on the hips I was born from, and she made a soft noise in the back of her throat. 

”Cole... I love you... so much.” Mom murmured between feverish kisses.

”I love you too.” I said fiercely and kissed her with tongue this time, and at first, her tongue tried to dominate me, but soon, it yielded and allowed me to probe its territory. I licked her tongue, and she stifled a gasp, and whimpered as I licked my mother’s tongue and mouth, and to my shock, her hips shuddered and she moaned in orgasmic bliss, her hips pushing out and falling back down, panting heavily. I pulled out of my mother’s mouth, and gazed at her stunning face. 

”You like being dominated, huh?” I asked, grinning. 

”Yes.” Mom whimpered. I smirked. 

”That could be fun to... explore.” I growled huskily, my fingers dancing up her leg, which was bare except for her miniskirt. She shivered. I smirked, and got out of the car and walked into my house. I found Dani and MJ playing Mario Kart on my Switch in the living room. Dani looked intensely focused, with her long brown hair pulled up in a messy bun, her Pro Controller (which was mine until I got a new one) clenched tightly in her hands, while MJ looked relaxed and calm. 

”Hey, girls.” I said, sitting beside Dani. Quickly, my girlfriend moved so she sat between my legs, and leaned back against me, and I wrapped my arms around her stomach. With little apparent effort, MJ rolled across the finish line in 1st place. Dani came sixth.

”Ugh!! Why the hell are you so good at Mario Kart?” Dani groaned.

”Dunno. Beginner’s luck?” MJ shrugged, smiling. I laughed, and MJ batted her eyes at me. 

”Cole, you in?” Dani asked, reaching for my new Pro Controller, which Kira’d gotten me for my birthday. 

”Hell yeah.” I grinned. Dani clicked through some menus, and we all picked characters. I, as always, was Luigi. Dani picked Daisy, as she typically did. MJ opted for Rosalina, and I held the controller in my hands, which were wrapped around Dani, so the set up was kind of weird. The race started and I started kicking ass, like usual. MJ had already claimed first place, and was knocking other racers out of the way. I had spent WAY too many hours playing this game, and expertly ‘nudged’ MJ off the map. Dani laughed and spun around to kiss me, before whipping back around and hurtling past MJ, who was just getting recovered. With Dani hot on my tail, I took a sneaky shortcut, and slammed into her car roughly and used a Mushroom I’d been saving to super speed into the finish line. Dani got second, and MJ got fourth. 

”Hey, nerds.” Delilah smirked at us, walking up. 

”Oi, your baby’s going to be a ‘nerd’. I’ll make sure of it.” Dani said, a challenge glinting in her eye. My girlfriend was extraordinarily competitive, and now that Delilah was here, Dani and her always butted heads, but fortunately, it wasn’t really anger, just a bit of rivalry. Delilah smirked.

”My baby will be the most popular kid in school. They won’t be a virgin for long.” she smirked.

”So your plan is to raise a slut?” Dani prodded.

”Maybe. We live fun lives, huh, handsome?” Delilah smirked at me. I grinned.

”Anyway, I didn’t come for a fight. I came to invite you guys for a night on the town. I’m going, Kira’s going, and I’m going to ask Grace and Mia to come, too.” Delilah explained. 

”I’m in.” I said immediately. Dani rolled her eyes dramatically, but smiled anyway.

”Me too, then.” Dani grinned.

”I’m ok.” MJ backed out, and Delilah nodded and went over to Mia’s house. She came back a couple minutes later.

”Both a no. Grace has cheer practice, and Mia’s just lazy.” Delilah shrugged.

”Whoa, hold on. Grace is a cheerleader?” I asked, stunned. 

”Oh, yeah! I guess you wouldn’t know, but she got picked yesterday to join the squad.” Dani enthused, and I grinned at her excitement. 

”Well, good for her.” I grinned.

”So... Christmas is coming up!” Mom said, stepping inside, composed.

”Oh, hey. Why’d you come in so later after Cole?” Dani asked.

”Call from work, sorry. Anyways, I was thinking we could invite my sisters and nieces, along with Dani’s family, and go up to a big cabin in the mountains?” Mom offered.

”Hmmm. My mom does love mountains.” Dani considered.

”If we go up on Christmas Eve, then we can spend New Year’s and the rest of the break there, if that’s ok.” Mom asked.

”Are Grace and Mia coming?” Dani asked.

”Yes.” I said immediately, squeezing my busty girlfriend’s hand. Mom smiled sweetly at my affection for Dani. 

”Speaking of Christmas, you and I are going shopping Saturday for gifts.” Dani said, looking at me intensely.

”Oh, uh, sure.” I shrugged. 

”Good.” Dani smiled.

”So, Mom. We’re headed out to a bar.” Delilah informed Mom. Mom blinked.

”Did you just call me Mom?” she asked.

”Well, yeah. I mean, I am carrying your grandkid.” Delilah said.

”Ok, no drinking though.” Mom said sternly.

”What? No drinking at a bar? That’s fucked up!” Delilah pouted. 

”Nope. You’re carrying my son’s first child.” Mom said, and she hugged Delilah, and whispered something. Whatever it was made Delilah tear up. She sniffed, and wiped the tear. 

”Ok, so no bar. There’s a trendy club on a lake not far from here throwing a party tonight, I think.” Delilah said, chewing her lip. Dani laughed.

”Do I need to get ready or not?” she teased lightly. 

”Let’s go.” I said, tapping her elbow. I stood and headed up to my room, and Dani followed.

She smirked at me and made me turn around for her to get dressed. I followed orders, until she told me to turn around, and I turned around to find her looking stunning in fishnet leggings that I didn’t even know she owned, and a dazzling blue dress.

”Howowoah.” I smirked, and Dani gave me a stunning smile. I pulled her into a hug, and subtly felt up her huge tits in her party dress.

”Hey, guys. Like my dress?” Delilah said, pushing open the door.

I stared, transfixed. 

”How am I this lucky?” I wondered out loud, and Delilah slid into my other arm, so I held the two girls who I probably had the most feelings for close to me. 

”You look good, Delilah. I guess I never realized you had such a perfect hourglass figure.” Dani said sincerely.

”Thanks, Dani! That dress makes your tits look great.” Delilah replied happily. I kissed both girls, and they snuggled closer, and I was in heaven, and that got better too as Kira opened the door in her dress.

”Hey, can you zip me up?” Kira asked. I did, my fingers brushing her smooth, bare back. I wanted to do more, but couldn’t with my girlfriends watching. My older sister gave me a smile.  
  


”Ready to go?” Kira asked. All three girls looked at me, in my jeans and a T-shirt. 

”Ok. I’ll change.” I sighed. They left, giggling and chatting. I changed to a white button up shirt, that accentuated my muscles, and then decided to grab the deep, dark violet sports jacket Dani’d given me for our three month anniversary. I put on khaki pants, and joined the girls downstairs. 

”I’ll drive, I s’pose. Considering I have to stay sober the whole time.” Delilah complained. I slid an arm around her incredible hips and kissed her.

”Thank you.” I said, holding her gaze until she blushed and looked away. Dani pressed her lips together to hide a smirk. Speaking of lips, I saw she was wearing Kira’s familiar maroon lipstick. Kira got in on the left, and Dani hated sitting in the middle, so I wordlessly sat in the middle, and had my girlfriend and hot sister fawning all over me. Kira fixed my collar, while Dani straightened my jacket, and ran her fingers through my hair until it was styled to her precise satisfaction. I leaned towards her and kissed her, and took advantage of her distraction to cop a quick feel of Kira’s tits, and my sister shot me a flirty wink as Dani adjusted her dress. 

———

It was just now 9 o clock, and there were already people wasted. We headed straight for the main building, where it seemed people were less drunk, probably because they were the ones who were smart enough to not drink so much they got kicked out. Delilah got us a table near the big deck overlooking the lake. Dani clasped my hands and whispered to me: “I won’t hold you accountable.”. I grinned and kissed her, holding her body in my hands, where it always fit perfectly. 

”So... you come here often?” a drunk dude stammered to Delilah. She gave him a haughty look.

”This is the grand opening, so no. First time.” she said cooly.

”Mine too! What a coincidence!” he grinned, and I pushed him gently away.

”Time to head out, buddy.” I said.

”And who the hell you think you are?” he challenged.

”The father of my child.” Delilah put in, grasping my hand between her two. He flushed darkly then.

”I’m so sorry. Didn’t realize you were taken, ma’am.” he said, drunkenly stumbling off.

”At least he was polite.” I snorted. She kissed me deeply.

”Sure, but I’m a taken woman. Devoted to this hot guy with bronze muscles, like a sex god. You know? And he has this cock that’s so damn big.” Delilah flirted, and I set my hands on her hips.

”Let’s dance.” she smiled.

”I don’t know how to dance.” I admitted. She shook her head, and brushed her hair back off her collarbone and away from her cleavage. She left one hand on her hip, then clasped the other in her own. She moved her face so our noses brushed, and she kissed me softly. She placed her free hand on my shoulder, and smiled.

”Follow my lead.” she murmured, and I did. It wasn’t hard, and I definitely enjoyed it. Having my pregnant, hourglass-shaped girlfriend this close was intoxicating. Her beautiful blond hair smelled like strawberries, and I enjoyed the feeling of her hip under my hand. 

”I didn’t know you could dance.” Kira commented, approaching. Delilah looked up, deeply flushed, and I realized with a start I was also flushed. I’d become so lost in Delilah, I’d lost track of everything else. 

”Looks like you’re pretty good.” she smirked. 

”That was spectacular.” Delilah commented after Kira left. I nodded my agreement, and escorted my girlfriend over to our table, where I was seeing double. At the table beside ours, two hot young Russian looking girls sat there, arguing with their boyfriends.

”Hey. You ladies want a break from these guys?” I asked chivalrously. Delilah sat down and sipped some sparkling water.

”Yes, please.” one of the twins said, and I offered a hand to each gorgeous twin and escorted them to the terrace, where I stood between them and we watched the lake ripple in the moonlight. 

”Thank you for helping us.” the same twin who’d spoken earlier said, in a husky Russian accent that felt like a caress on my ears. 

”Happy to help. I’m Cole Scott.” I said.

“Lilia.” the talkative twin said, while the shier one smiled.

”Natalya.” she waved. The girls were completely identical, except Natalya had slightly bigger tits, while Lilia had a bit more curves to her hips.

”So. Are you girls enjoying the party?” I asked, and Lilia laughed derisively.

”I only came because my boyfriend wanted to show me off, but then he didn’t, he just started flirting with this girl with a big ass.” she frowned. I wrapped an arm around the Russian beauty’s shoulders, and she happily snuggled in. Natalya bit her lip, and I held out my hand, and the other twin snuggled in, too. 

”Thank you so much, Cole.” Lilia murmured in my ear. I nudged her smooth cheek with my nose, and she gave me a small smile. 

”So... twins, huh?” Kira asked.

”Who’s this?” Lilia drawled, her hand slipping into my pocket. 

”My sister.” I said, and Lilia nodded.

”Ah. I saw you dancing with a beautiful woman in white. Is she your girlfriend?” Natalya commented.

”Um, yes.” I said.

”And the super busty girl in the blue dress is his other girlfriend.” Kira commented unhelpfully.

”You’re a cheat?” Lilia said, repulsed.

”No! They know about each other... it’s like a threesome.” I scrambled for words, desperate to not lose these Russian beauties. Natalya laid a hand on my arm.

”I trust you.” she said serenely. 

”Me too, Cole. But we need to go, for real. Here’s my number.” Lilia said, and wrote it on a receipt for a drink using lipstick. I grinned at her, and with a faint blush, Lilia leaned in and kissed me softly.

”Fun girls.” Kira commented as they hurried out of the club. I groaned, and headed back to Delilah and Dani, who’d returned to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who suggested, it’ll be a chapter or two before your suggestion makes it in. If your suggestion is already being planned, I have left a comment on your suggestion. But please leave any more kinky ideas you might have, as well as any new characters you’d like to see. And if you do a character, it’d be a lot easier if you pick a picture for me, and just link it in the comment. Only rule with pictures is no fully nude pictures.   
> -SilverFalcon0000


	16. Exporting Local Data...

The crunch of tires on gravel filled my ears as Dani drove the car up the driveway of the cabin Mom had gotten. I sat in the front seat with Dani, while Delilah and MJ rode in the back. We hopped out when Dani parked, and I headed around to the trunk to grab the girls’ suitcases.

MJ took hers, but I grabbed mine, Delilah’s and Dani’s easily. Both girls gave me a beautiful smile as we headed into the main room, where Mom, Kira, Alison, and Kennedy have already taken over. Mia, Grace and Payge were almost here. Dani’s mother and sister were about an hour out, and Aunt Charlotte, Ellie, Ashlynn, and Aunt Vivianne were flying into an airport in about forty minutes, and I’d volunteered to go pick them up.

”Hey, let me show you to your rooms!” Mom said excitedly, and led the four of us upstairs and around the hallway that made the balcony overlooking the dominating great room, and opened a door to a suite with its own bathroom, closet, a large bed, and a dresser.

”This is Cole and Dani.” Mom said, and I looked at my girlfriend with a grin.

”Next door is Grace and Ellie, and Delilah, you’re with Kira the next door down.” Mom said.

”What about my aunts?” I asked curiously.

”Well, we’re a room short, as there was a typo on the cabin’s page. I can take your Aunt Charlotte, and you guys could take Aunt Vivianne?” Mom offered. Dani and I looked at each other.

”Sure.” I grinned. Mom rolled her eyes.

”What about me?” MJ piped up.

”Oh, you’ll be with Ashlynn. That’s Cole’s cousin.” Mom explained. I grinned and when everybody left, I stepped forward and pulled Dani into my arms and kissed her.

”Soo... we’re rooming with your super busty aunt, huh?” Dani murmured as I kissed her neck. I pulled back slightly and smoothed her dark hair.

”Yup. You excited?” I grinned.

”Definitely.” Dani said perkily. I checked my watch.

”I have to go pick them up from the airport, sorry. Back in two hours or so.” I shrugged, and Dani kissed me again. 

”See you babe.”. 

———

The drive to the airport was pretty boring, and the airport was mostly empty as I walked in and found I still had five minutes until the designated arrival time. I lounged on a chair in the waiting area, until I saw the four heading down the escalator to the lower level where I was standing, and we’d have to wait for the baggage claim. I grinned at my family. Aunt Charlotte embraced me in a tight hug, and Aunt Vivianne did much the same, and I concealed my boner as best I could. I ended up standing beside Ellie, waiting for the baggage claim to spit out their bags. She gave me a pretty smile. 

”There’s my bag!” Aunt Charlotte pointed, and I laid a hand on my aunt’s hip, and before stepping forward and picking up the suitcase easily. She gave me a smile, and Ashlynn’s bag came out, and she grabbed it with a bit less ease than I had. I lifted Ellie’s easily, and my petite, gorgeous cousin threw her arms around me. I stepped back, in time to help Aunt Vivianne with her bag. I then shrugged off her attempt to take it and walked with her bag out to the car, and Aunt Charlotte climbed in shotgun, and the other three squeezed in the back. 

———

“C’mon, c’mon! Ah, shit!” Ellie yelled, and I grinned at her. Me, Dani, Grace, and Kira were squaring off against MJ, Ellie, Ashlynn, and Mia in Mario Tennis in a bracket system. I had just beaten Ellie, and so I progressed while Ellie slumped back against the couch, and I joined her to watch Dani and MJ play. She leaned her head on my shoulder in a caring gesture, and I rubbed her back softly. 

”Fuck!” Dani yelled angrily as MJ took the lead. I chuckled at my competitive girlfriend, and looked up as Delilah came over and bent over to kiss me, her tits (which had just started growing with milk, though they hadn’t grown enough to lactate) nearly fell out of her shirt. My college girl cuddled up beside me, my hand wrapped around her thick, curvy hips. Delilah kissed my jaw as I watched MJ’s curvy body twist and move to hit the ball expertly. 

———

Eventually, Dani lost, and then Grace and Ashlynn battled, with Grace victorious, and then Kira lost to Mia. I ended up going against MJ and Mia against Grace. I won my match, and Grace won hers, too. So we played each other, and I ended up losing, much to Grace’s enjoyment. She kissed my cheek playfully as I sat down between Delilah and Dani, and both girls leaned towards me as I held their waists.

”So Grace likes you.” Dani observed.

”Yeah, I think so.” I agreed. Dani gave me a coy look. 

”If I wasn’t bothered about your exchanging numbers with hot Russian twins, I think you taking Grace for a date wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Dani smirked. 

”I don’t want to do it for just one date, you know. I’ll wait, I suppose.” I reasoned. Dani looked intensely pleased, and the doorbell rang.

”That’s Mom. An hour and a half late, by the way.” Dani commented as we got up to open the door, and opened it instead to a sheriff. 

”Hi, officer.” Dani flushed, suddenly aware she was only wearing leggings and a tight shirt of mine, both clothing items that hugged her every curve. 

”Hello. I’m looking for a Danielle Golde?” he asked.

”Me.” Dani answered. I slid an arm around her shoulders.

”Ah. Well, your mother was detained for drunk driving. There was no injuries, but her and your sister need to be signed out, and her license is revoked.” the officer informed Dani. 

”I can handle it.” I said, seeing how stressed Dani looked.

”And who are you?” he said.

”My boyfriend. He can do it for me. I give permission or whatever.” Dani said numbly. 

”Ok, then. If you’ll follow me, Mr...?” he inquired.

”Cole Scott.” I said, and he nodded and I climbed in shotgun of his police car, and we zoomed down to the police station, where I found Vega and Amber in a cell. Both perked up when they saw me.

”Hey. I hear you were drunk driving.” I nodded to Amber. 

”Here’s the paper.” the officer said, and I filled it out. He nodded, and the two girls who carried the Golde busty gene walked out. We walked outside, and the officer drove us back. Outside the cabin, Amber embraced me tightly as Vega headed inside.

”Thank you very much.” Amber licked her lips and kissed me. I groaned into the kiss practically instantly, as Dani’s mom was an expert kisser. 

”Aren’t you married?” I gasped. 

”No. He left me yesterday, and ran off with the farmhand, Becky.” Amber said, and tears welled up. I brushed them out of her eyes, and she looked at me with such desperation.

”Do Vega and Dani know?” I asked, as I grabbed Amber’s hand and tugged her towards the hiking path, sensing she didn’t want to go in the house.

”No. I told Vega he had a work commitment.” Amber said softly. I wrapped an arm around my girlfriend’s sexy mother, and to my delight, Amber nestled closer.

”When are you going to tell them?” I asked.

”I don’t know. I don’t want to ruin this trip, but I also don’t want to wait too long they hear it from him.” Amber said miserably. I kissed her forehead, and she looked up at me. 

”I think you should tell them. I don’t know Vega that well, but Dani’s strong. She can take it.” I said. Amber nodded.

”Vega’s only fourteen, though. I don’t want to shatter her.” Amber said, and I gazed into Amber’s stunning blue eyes, that Vega had, and Dani didn’t. I brushed some of her black hair behind her ear, and leaned down to kiss her. She slid her arms around my neck, and kissed back, in a deep longing way, and I pushed my body up against hers, loving the feel of it, as my hands squeezed and rubbed her big juicy ass. I kissed her harder, and she moaned, a musical sound that had my cock throbbing.

”You know, you’re basically my son in law...” Amber murmured into my neck, and I grinned.

”Ok, then, _Mom_. Did you like me kissing you?” I said, chuckling.

”Yes, baby! You make your momma feel so damn good!” Amber said, lapsing into her country accent, which made my heart beat faster, as I knew Dani’s accent only came out when she was painfully aroused or pissed off. 

”Mmm... I love having a mother who’s so fucking hot as you, Mom.” I growled into her ear.

”Oh, yeah, my hot stud! You’re making your momma feel like the luckiest girl alive.” Amber grinned, and pulled me by the shirt collar to kiss me again, and I grabbed her hips as her hands clung to my face. 

”We probably should head back.” I said regretfully. Amber blinked her long lashes at me. 

”You’re right, of course. This is Christmas vacation, and tomorrow’s Christmas Eve.” Amber realized. 

”Let’s head back.” I murmured, and led my girlfriend’s mother to the cabin, where Dani was sitting in the rocking chair, waiting for us. She stood.

”Hey, babe.” she said, and hugged me, and whispered to me: “Go inside please.”. I nodded and kissed her. I went inside and sat beside Grace, who’d apparently ended up beating MJ. Vega, Dani’s stunning fourteen year old sister with impressive tits for such a young girl, sat on my other side as Delilah pulled out a board game. 

”So, you’re a cheerleader now, huh?” I asked Grace, and she blushed.

”You heard about that?” she asked.

”Yeah. Dani told me.” I said, and Grace smiled. I brushed her long pale gold hair back behind her neck and whispered into her ear: “I’d love to see you in your uniform sometime. Dani said we could date... you in?”. Grace looked at me with overflowing happiness, and threw herself at me, and I held her in my arms as she kissed me, perfect and sweet. The kiss went on for a while, until Dani opened the door and ran in, crying profoundly and headed for our room.

”Shit.” I mumbled.

”Go.” Grace acknowledged, brushing her lips across my cheek. I grinned at my new cheerleader girlfriend and went after Dani.

———

“You ok?” I asked, holding a mug of Dani’s favorite coffee. I’d picked it up in the kitchen after leaving the great room, and Dani looked up from crying into a pillow, her eyes red.

”No. And I probably look terrible, and... my parents got divorced.” Dani said miserably.

”You don’t look terrible. You look beautiful, like always. And, uh, I know. Amber told me, and I told her to tell you.” I admitted. 

“Then thank you. I’d hate to be living a lie, but the truth is still so so bad.” Dani sniffled, and I set the coffee on the dresser, and sat in front of her. She buried her face in my chest and sobbed, great, heavy sobs that shook her whole body and made me feel helpless. I stroked her back and ran my fingers softly through her hair, and she just kept crying, until she ran out of tears. Then she laid down, and I laid behind her, wrapping my arms around her, and she scooted backwards so her body lined up with mine.

”Please. Don’t leave me.” Dani begged, and I got the feeling she was talking abut more than leaving the bed.

”I would never, ever leave you, Danielle Claire Golde.” I swore, and she looked back at me over her shoulder, and gave me a smile.

”I love hearing you say my name like that.” Dani admitted softly. I placed my head beside her lips and murmured her full name over and over, usually paired with phrases like ‘I love you’. Dani fell asleep quickly, and I held still to allow her some rest, and eventually fell asleep too.

———

I woke up to Vega, looking similarly teary eyed to Dani, and raised an eyebrow at the fourteen year old.

”Mom, uh, she wants to talk to you and Dani. We’re having a Golde family meeting, and I guess you qualify.” Vega said, and left to let me wake up Dani. I stroked her back until she stirred, then I spun her around so she was facing me, and I kissed her with firm lips, and her eyes fluttered.

”Hey. Your mom wants to talk to us.” I said, and Dani nodded groggily. We went to her room, and found her sitting on her bed. Dani and I sat with our backs against the wall, and Amber sighed.

”I know this has ruined our Christmas spirit. But don’t let it break us, or he’ll have won.” Amber begged. Dani rested her head on my shoulder. 

”You're right, you know.” Dani spoke up, and squeezed my hand, “We can’t be torn apart by this. We’re a family. If he wants to flake out for... for... Rebecca, then fine. But I love both of you guys, and to hell with him.”. 

”We have a lot of good things right now. It’s Christmas, and we’re surrounded by friends and family. Dani, you’re happy in love, finally, but we can all be happy without men.” Amber said, and Dani shot a look at me.

”I’m so happy in love.” Dani murmured, and kissed me. 

Just then, my phone buzzed with a text from Grace.

”Hey, look! My sister’s a model now!”

“Whoa. I never knew Grace’s sister was so... well endowed.” I murmured to Dani. She laughed.

”Yeah, her name’s Angel. We’re the same age.” Dani shrugged. 

”I see.” I grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What gender should Delilah’s baby be? Boy or girl? Leave a suggestion!  
> -SilverFalcon0000


	17. Experiencing Exterior Stimuli...

The night air was cold and harsh, and so we were all bundled in pajamas and blankets. For the first night, at least, we’d agreed to forgo beds, and sleep in a congregation in the middle of the great room. I was laying between Grace and Dani, and both looked incredible. Grace wore a light gray tank top that showed off her erect nipples, and soft, furry pants. Dani was wearing a lingerie top with a loose, mostly transparent top thrown over it, as well as torn leggings.

“I wish you could fuck me tonight.” Dani whispered in my ear, and I groaned softly at the thought of it. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I kissed her deeply. I moved so I was laying on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, and I slid my arms under her. 

”Are you guys literally having sex?” Delilah laughed.

”No, we’re just... cuddling.” Dani invented.

”Sooo... sex but with clothes on?” Delilah pushed. Aunt Vivianne chuckled, and tossed her luscious blond hair over her shoulder, showing off her insane cleavage. I rolled off of Dani, and Grace quickly lunged for me, and I sat up and kissed the petite, gorgeous cheerleader. She slid into my lap, and I stroked her back while we kissed. Towards the end of the kiss, I slid my tongue into her mouth, and she yelped, her body arching against me. My tongue found hers and they danced for a while, and Grace got into the rhythm happily.

When I pulled back, I was sure we were both flushed with desire, and I looked around to find several people had fallen asleep. Dani was on her phone, waiting for me. I laid beside her, and held out an arm, which Dani rolled across to cuddle up with me, and the arm laid on her flat stomach, an inch or two from her pussy. Grace cuddled up on my other side, and I held her with an arm, too. 

“I love you girls.” I sighed into the quiet room, and Dani and Grace smirked at each other, before they sat up and kissed each other above me, and I watched, fascinated, and they both turned towards me, and Grace draped herself over my chest, and I held her waist loosely while Dani bent over and kissed me vibrantly, while Grace kissed my jaw and neck, with my hand sliding down her pants and feeling up her perky ass. She stifled a moan and I groped slower.

Dani’s big tits pushed up against my chest, and I yearned to hold her, but my hands were on Grace’s body. Thankfully, Dani understood, and wrapped her arms around my neck, and started kissing my neck fondly, and I brushed a finger across Grace’s pussy, and she shrieked, and I wasted no time in pushing my lips against hers, stifling the shriek. Dani looked amused, and Grace shivered as I took a free hand to slide up Dani’s shirt. Grace cuddled beside me, and Dani slid over to take up the rest of my chest, and I laid a hand on her big butt, while my other hand wrapped around Grace, and my fingers laid on her stomach, which was exposed in the tank top now. I stroked upwards, and used my finger to poke her erect nipples, and Grace giggled, but I returned my hand to her stomach, and fell asleep. 

———

The next morning came quickly, and Dani, ever the early riser, was gone. After her leave, I’d turned fully to Grace, and we were in a tight embrace. I pushed some hair off my forehead, and sighed. I didn’t want to wake Grace by moving, but I also had to piss. Eventually, piss won out, and I disentangled with her. She groaned and didn’t even wake up as I hurried to the bathroom. I pissed quickly, washed my hands, then went into the kitchen in search of Dani. I looked through a couple rooms, before I found her on the screen porch on the second story, chatting with her mother. 

”Hey.” I groaned, and Dani turned and smiled at me.

”You’re up early.” she commented, kissing me lightly. 

”Had to piss.” I said tiredly, and I leaned on the railing beside Dani. 

”We were talking about what next, now that our only source of income is gone.” Dani recounted. 

”You mean your father was the only one who made money?” I checked.

”Yes.” Amber replied miserably. 

”Well... Mom and I have been talking about getting a bigger house anyway. You guys could move in...” I offered.

”Oh, I couldn’t. Don’t even worry about me and Vega. I’ll handle it.” Amber sighed.

”What about Rover?” I asked carefully.

”Dad... put him down.” Dani said deliberately, and I realized that Amber must have been caught having sex with Rover. I stepped around Dani and moved towards the sad, sexy MILF. I wrapped an arm around her, and she buried her face in my chest and held back ragged sobs. 

”Dani... can I have a moment alone?” Amber sniffed. Dani gave me a look. I couldn’t quite interpret it, as she turned away too quickly, but she left. As soon as Dani was gone, Amber fell apart. Her body heaved with sobs, and I just held her, stroking her back comfortingly, occasionally murmuring. 

”I’m sorry I always just... fall apart in front of you. I just have to be strong for my daughters ALL the time, and... well, you make me feel safe.” Amber said, and I squeezed her. She looked up at me, and I kissed her softly. She kissed back lightly. When I pulled back, Amber looked normal again, as if she’d pulled the shards of her heart back together again.

”Well, I want you to know you can always come to me if you need anything, Amber.” I said, and she nodded.

”Thank you so much for everything.” she said softly. We went back inside, and I went to the room that tonight, I shared with Aunt Vivianne and Dani. I found Dani in the shower, and I knocked.

”Cole?” she asked.

”Yeah.” I answered.

”May as well hop in then.” Dani said, and I could hear the smile even if I couldn’t see it. I stripped down and tossed my clothes into the suitcase and stepped into the shower with my girlfriend. It’d been a while since I last saw her naked, and I studied her, noting the water streaming down her tits and stomach. I hugged her, and felt her nipples clearly against my chest.

”So. My mom likes you.” Dani prompted, turning around and washing her long, dark hair. I helped with practiced ease from many showers spent with Dani. She turned back to me and I held her.

”I guess she does.” I said neutrally, trying to judge her reaction.

”I’m really happy for her. You are my favorite man in the whole world, after all.” Dani smirked. 

”Really?” I murmured, and she swatted my hand as I reached for her butt.

”Anyways, I think you should date my mom. She needs the support of a boyfriend right now.” Dani said, and ran her fingers through my tangled blond hair.

”This needs a cut, babe.” she said.

”I know. Do you think anyone here knows how to cut hair?” I mused. Dani shrugged and I kissed her neck, pulling back her wet hair. She groaned and dug her fingernails into my back. She pushed me back a step.

”I’m a proper lady, here to get clean. I don’t need no man getting me dirty.” Dani said in her country accent, sexily biting her lip. I smirked at her, and pinned her against the wall.

”I thought you were a gentleman!” Dani pretended to be shocked, and I licked her neck and then her jaw, then I bit Dani’s lip gently and tugged it. Her eyes danced with desire as she pulled my head into her bust, and I eagerly started licking and kissing and sucking, and when I pulled back, Dani was flushed and panting. I methodically smoothed hair out of her face, and held her gaze.

”Do you want me?” I asked. We both looked down at my raging boner. Dani looked torn.

”Hey. Take your time, think it through. I’m not pressuring you.” I soothed. Dani bit her lip while thinking. 

”I’m sorry, but no. I’m only seventeen, and-.” she rambled, but I kissed her.

”I told you. I don’t care what you picked. I love you, Danielle. If you want a baby, we’ll have a baby. If not, then we won’t. Simple as that, ok?” I checked. She nodded, obviously relieved. 

”Hey! Turn off the hot water!” Delilah called. I laughed and spun the shower knob.

”Thanks!” she called.

”We better dry off.” Dani giggled. I nodded.

———

Dressed in jeans and T-shirts, Dani and I went downstairs. The room had been cleaned of the sleeping blankets and pillows of last night, and now looked pristine. We headed into the kitchen, and found Mom, Amber, MJ, Ellie, and Payge.

”So! Happy Christmas Eve!” Mom beamed at us, and then registered both our hair was wet.

”Did you have a nice shower?” Mom asked innocently.

”Yeah.” I said, squeezing my girlfriend’s hand.

”What are we doing today?” Ellie asked Mom curiously. 

”Well. I thought we could do a Secret Santa?” Mom offered. 

”I love that idea!” Dani enthused. MJ looked kind of worried.

”I don’t know you guys that well.” MJ admitted.

”It’s fine. Honestly, as long as you don’t tip off your person, you can ask for help.” Mom admitted. MJ smiled and nodded. Mom pulled out some paper and a Sharpie, and wrote out all our names.

Cole, Dani, Bethany, Kira, Charlotte, Ellie, Vivianne, Ashlynn, Alison, Kennedy, Payge, Grace, Mia, Vega, Amber, Mary Jane, and Delilah.

———

I sat on the couch with Dani under my arm, and Delilah between my legs, both girls looking at my mother talking in the middle of the room about Secret Santa. 

”Ok. Let’s draw names!” she announced. The bowl of names moved around the room, and I pulled out Vega. I subconsciously glanced at Dani’s hot, busty fourteen year old sister. She didn’t notice, thankfully. Dani nudged my shoulder and showed me her name: Bethany. I slid an arm around her and she kissed me. 

”Ok. So... I think everyone should just load into the cars, and we can all just go to the mall and split up from there, ok?” Mom checked. Everyone agreed. 

———

The lines in the shops were super long, but it didn’t much matter to me, as I got to walk around with my beautiful, busty girlfriend. I presumed Delilah had one of us, because she’d refused to join our group, picking Kira and Mia instead. 

”So what do you think Vega would like?” I asked, as we walked past a couple stores.

”I’m not sure, really. She’s always been fairly low-maintence, and it’s been like a six months since I lived in the same house as her.” Dani explained. I looked around, then grinned.

”Is it weird to get my girlfriend’s little sister lingerie?” I joked as we walked past. Dani rolled her eyes.

”Shut up. Ooh! Is there a bookstore?” Dani jolted.

”Probably.” I shrugged as Dani consulted a map. 

”Great! First floor.” she said, and dragged me to the escalator. 

We headed into the bookstore after disembarking, and Dani headed straight for the young adult section. I glanced at a couple covers, but happened to catch sight of Charlotte and Ashlynn. I pointed them out to Dani, to see if she cared. When she just shrugged, I left it alone. I poked around, and eventually found a pornography magazine shoved inside a children’s book by some weirdo. I considered just trashing the porn magazine, but decided to keep it. Returning to Dani, I found her considering between two books. 

”It’s your gift, so pick.” Dani said. I glanced at the covers. One showed the silhouette of a curvy woman, so I picked that one.

”Men.” Dani sighed and we checked out. 

”So. Your mom.” Dani prompted.

”I want to see what you come up with. You’ve lived with her for the last couple months.” I said, and Dani bit her lip, and a couple guys nearby were staring, I realized. I flipped each of them off, then kissed Dani possessively. She gave a startled ‘oh!’ and the other guys turned away. 

“Um... a bra? Oh wait, I don’t know her bra size.” Dani mused, “Ooh! I got it! A painting!”. She looked at me for validation, and I grinned.

”Ding ding ding!” I said, and she kissed me. 

———

Dani and I stashed our hidden gifts in our room. Pulling out wrapping paper from God knows where, Mom made a round and gave each room a stick of wrapping paper. I sat beside Aunt Vivianne, managing not to drool all over her perfect tits that were the biggest I’ve ever seen, though Dani’s were second place. She noticed me subtly looking, though, and smirked. I wrapped Vega’s book quickly, and then helped Aunt Vivianne wrap Kira’s gift, a dessert cookbook, as my sister had a SERIOUS sweet tooth. Aunt Vivianne hugged me, and I didn’t let go for a couple seconds. I pulled back, satisfied, and my aunt deliberately jiggled her tits a little.

”Everybody wrapped?” Mom called. A chorus of ‘yes’ and everyone assembled in the great room, and they piled the gifts in the middle. The trick, as Mom put it, was the bedroom’s occupants mixed up their gifts, and handed them off to other people in a trade, so you didn’t actually put the gift you’d gotten in the pile, beneath the behemoth Christmas tree. 

”Ok! Who wants to go first?” Mom asked, and Kira stood up, grinning. She looked through the tags until she found hers, and opened it. She laughed at the cookbook, and then the turns flew by. Mia got a new watch, Delilah got a sexy maternity dress that I loved, Amber got a stunning ruby necklace, and so on, until it got to Dani and me. 

I grabbed both the presents, and handed her hers, and she opened it to find a lacy violet bra a cup size bigger than her current bust. The typed up note read ‘For when Cole knocks you up’. Everyone laughed when she read it aloud. I guessed it was Delilah, and she noticed me looking and flushed lightly. I opened mine to find a flash drive. I was confused, but the note attached said: ‘Enjoy’. Dani examined it, and shrugged. 

———

Mom played a few more party games, and everyone joined in while Dani and I slipped upstairs to check out the flash drive. I gaped when the files loaded. Dani laughed. There were 18 nude photos of Kennedy. I laughed, too. Dani sat in my lap, which didn’t do great for my concentration as she clicked through them. I realized how much of a beautiful body the college aged girl had. 

”Well. That was fun!” Dani giggled and headed downstairs. 


	18. Graphing Archived Data...

On Christmas morning, I woke up alone in the bed I went to sleep with Dani and Aunt Vivianne in. I blinked and looked around a little, wearily. Eventually, I stood and stumbled out to the great room, and found almost everybody crowding around the behemoth tree we’d set up last night. I sat on the floor beside Grace, who snuggled closer. I had enough presence of mind to wrap an arm around her, and I quickly felt her nipples perk up at my hands on her body. 

”Oh! Hey, Cole! Merry Christmas!” Dani cheered, coming into the great room from the kitchen and sitting on my other side. I kissed my busty, dark haired girlfriend, before kissing my petite, blond haired girlfriend. When Mia stumbled into the great room, looking suspiciously hung over, Mom announced we could open presents. Even though the youngest of us was fourteen, we all attacked the presents, because, hey, free stuff is free stuff. I got a new watch, some video games, and even a new phone from Aunt Charlotte, who gave me a dazzling smile. 

After my stuff was empty, I leaned against the couch and watched Dani open hers. She looked immensely pleased when she found a coffee mug saying ‘Daughter To Be’ from Mom, and gave me a soppy grin when she found my gift of lingerie. Mom sat beside me, and held out an envelope. I frowned at it, confused.

”Just look.” Mom sighed with a smirk, leaning her head on my shoulder romantically. I sighed dramatically and opened it, to find a map of the world, with certain areas varying levels of blue.

”The blue represents our family.” Mom said, and smiled. I consulted the map.

”So... we have hot Russian and Italian relatives?” I grinned.

”Well, they might not all be hot, but yes.” Mom nodded.

”We should find them.” I commented.

”Flip it over.” she murmured, and I did, to find three pictures on the back. I looked at the first one.

I gaped.

”Cole, honey, this is Sienna Scott. She’s an Italian woman who is my cousin’s cousin’s cousin’s daughter.” Mom said, grinning.

”How old is she?” I asked interestedly. 

”Sienna’s 22.” Mom replied. I focused on the next photo.

“This is Karine Scott, your seventh or so cousin, and a beautiful 19 year old Russian girl.” Mom narrated. I turned to the last photo.

”Meet the third and final girl I was able to track down, sixteen year old Russian girl named Lelyah Scott.” Mom finished, and I looked at her eagerly. She laughed. 

”We’re not going to Russia or Italy.” Mom said decisively. I sighed, and slipped my arms around my mother’s curvaceous young body.

”Cole!” Delilah called from the back porch. I disentangled with Mom to go and see what she needed, but when I stepped onto the back porch, Delilah grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I hugged back, and then it evolved into kissing. Finally, she was able to pull out an envelope with shaking hands. 

”This is our Christmas present.” Delilah admitted. I was confused.

”Oh! Your mom put the gender of our baby on here. We got it at my last appointment. I don’t know what it is, by the way.” Delilah explained. My eyes widened, and I held her close as she tugged open the envelope, and we peeked in to see pink confetti. Delilah dropped it, and it spilled all over the deck as she started crying with joy and pulled me closer, into a deep kiss. My first baby was a girl. I’d have a daughter!! 

———

“Could I get everybody’s attention?” I asked. Everyone looked up from their opened gifts. I squeezed Delilah’s hand.

”We’re having a baby girl.” I announced. There were cheers, and we received well wishes from everybody. Things settled down a little later, when everyone was getting ready. Mom and Aunt Charlotte had collaborated to get us a hike through the snow. However, I had plans to sneak away with Dani for a Christmas date. Once everyone was bundled up, we loaded the cars, and followed Mom’s car to the turn I needed to take, and turned. I’d ensured that Delilah, who knew my plans, was in Mom’s car so she didn’t freak out. My car was just me and Dani, and she looked excited as we got out of the car and she covered her eyes as I checked my watch, and on time, a horse drawn carriage trotted out of the snowy woods.

Dani loved the carriage, and we held each other and talked animatedly the whole time. Eventually, that led to kissing, and soon, I was playing with Dani’s hair while we kissed, as it was falling out of her cute gray beanie. When we disembarked, I found MJ and Kira waiting. Kira smirked at me, and I found myself drawn sexually to my sister, even though with all the people around we hadn’t done anything sexy since before school started, really. Dani hung on my arm as the two girls (having explained they were assigned by Mom to watch us) and I loaded into the car. We drove for a bit, until a snowstorm blew in suddenly, and we couldn’t see a thing. Dani gripped my arm tightly, and MJ looked terrified. 

”What’s the plan?” I asked. Kira shrugged, visibly distressed. I tried to see as much as I could through the snow, and saw a blurry cottage.

”Go there!” I pointed out, and Kira nodded, and we started driving. About halfway there, the snow thickened, and we couldn’t see a damn thing.

”We’ll have to walk through this.” Kira decided, and to stay safe, I linked arms with Dani and got out, immediately grasping Kira’s arm, who led MJ behind her. Blind and freezing, we stumbled towards the cottage and somehow pushed open the door and made it to the fireplace, where we promptly crumpled, exhausted from the windy trek.


	19. Clearing Overloaded Files...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for suggesting the model for the picture of Brooke Wilde! You know who you are!

I woke up slowly, and when I had fully regained control of my body, I looked around a little. I was tied in a chair, with Dani tied in a chair behind me, so our backs touched and her long light brown hair tickled my neck. Kira and MJ were in the same situation to my right. I started to panic, and realized there was a gag in my mouth. I heard the click of a gun being loaded, and looked to my left to see a young woman standing there, frowning.

I took in her appearance. She had dark, lustrous hair, and stunning blue eyes, eyes that reminded me of Amber and Vega.

”Who the hell are you?” she hissed, and I my brain finally registered the pistol she was holding. I groaned against my gag, and she flushed a little. 

”Right.” she said, and untied it. 

”I’m Cole Scott.” I said.

”The others?” the girl, because she wasn’t really a woman, not yet, anyway, prodded.

”Um, behind me is my girlfriend, Danielle Golde. Over there is my sister, Kira Scott. And that’s our friend, Mary Jane Watson.” I said. 

”Hm.” the girl said, “Why are you here?”. 

”We didn’t mean to bother you, or anything. We got caught in the snowstorm, and had to seek shelter.” I said honestly. 

”Pretend I believe you.” she said, obviously mimicking a TV show or something. 

”Ok.” I sighed.

”Well, I guess I do believe you, but-.” she froze as another girl walked in.

This newcomer was a woman, a woman with big, full breasts, beautifully thick hips, long dark waves, and deep, soulful brown eyes.

”Holy shit! Adri, what the fuck are you doing with Dad’s gun?” the woman exploded, obviously stunned.

”Shut up, Brooke!” my captor snapped. 

“Adria Wilde. Put the gun down now!” the woman yelled. Adria sighed dramatically and put down the gun. The woman, Brooke Wilde, presumably, rushed to me, and untied me hurriedly.

”I’m so sorry for my sister!” she said sincerely, and I shrugged.

”It’s no problem, really.” I said earnestly. Adria looked disgruntled.

”They broke in!” she protested.

”There was a snowstorm, and the door was unlocked!” I shot back. 

”Adria! You left the door unlocked _again_?” Brooke sighed. She smoothed a rogue strand of hair out of my face, and bit her lip.

”You won’t press charges, right?” Brooke verified, her hands resting on my shoulders.

”Nah. We did come into your house, after all.” I shrugged. Brooke gave me a very grateful smile.

———

The snowstorm, after a temporary lull that allowed Brooke to get in, picked back up with pent-up force. Dani, Kira, and MJ, who Adria admitted she’d drugged, were finally coming to. After a quick check through the windows, Adria reported, looking terrified, that the snow was already fully covering the window. The cabin was quite small, and there was only two bedrooms. Curiously, Adria and Brooke’s room, as they were sisters, had a third bed.

”Oh! It’s for Maya. Our step-sister.” Brooke explained. I nodded. In my arms, I was holding Dani tightly. Brooke looked very jealous, and Kira did too, though much more subtly. 

”Where are your parents?” MJ asked curiously, sipping not chocolate.

”They went out for a picnic yesterday when the snowstorm hit, I hope they got to shelter. Maya went to the grocery store just before it hit, and I was looking for a late present for my father.” Brooke explained. 

”Ah. Does the TV work?” MJ asked. Adria tried it, but just as she hit the power button, the power in the house turned off, plunging us into complete blackness, and freezing air. Dani started shivering in my arms, and I held her closely.

”I can’t imagine what it’s like for Maya.” Adria piped up.

”How old is she?” I found myself asking.

”Uh, 14.” Adria responded.

”Wow. Why did you send her for groceries?” I remarked.

”It’s just down the road.” Brooke filled in.

”Sure, but we struggled to walk ten yards in the snowstorm.” Kira reminded everybody. 

”So, uh, while we’re all stuck in the darkness, you guys want to play a game?” Adria asked. Everyone agreed.

”What kind of game?” Dani asked from my lap.

”Spin the Bottle!” Adria exclaimed.

”We can’t see.” Brooke reminded her.

”Oh, yeah. Right.” Adria sighed.

”Ooh! I know! Murder in the Dark!” Brooke exclaimed. Everyone agreed.

“Wait. How do we know who’s who?” Kira pointed out. I heard thuds and then someone sitting down.

”If everybody follows my voice, I’m holding a couple coins, one of which is a penny, and one of which is a quarter. Penny’s the murderer, detective’s the quarter. The others are nickels, so they’re victims. I’ll drop them on the floor in front of me, and everybody just grabs one.” Brooke suggested. Dani and I crawled over to Brooke and drew coins. I used my other hand than the one holding it to examine it. I grinned in the dark. It was the penny. 

”Don’t lights have to come on at one point?” MJ remembered.

”We have phones with flashlights.” Brooks shrugged, as if just thinking about it. We all kind of spread out, and then I heard footsteps clambering over to the stairs, where they wisely simply sat down. That left me and four victims. I very quietly, as being the only male was a disadvantage, found a very busty victim, and suspected it was Dani. So I pressed my lips to their neck, felt up their great tits, and kissed their cheek, before moving away to the sound of their feigned scream, and heard a faint sound, and rolled quietly across the floor, and felt around for somebody, until I heard the detective’s footsteps. I rolled backwards, and sat neutrally on the floor.

“Police! Open up!” MJ’s husky drawl rang out, and the room was aglow in phone flashlights. I realized sharply that my victim wasn’t Dani, it was Brooke! MJ tapped her lips a couple times.

”Somebody here is the murderer. So... Adria, where were you when the murder happened?” MJ said, turning to look at the girl.

”About here, I guess. I didn’t move much.” Adria shrugged.

”Kira?” MJ asked. 

”I heard it very close to me, and was backing up.” Kira defended. 

”Cole?” MJ asked.

”I was right here. I figured staying perfectly still was the best option.” I shrugged.

”Dani?”

”I was about where you’re standing now.” Dani said. 

”I see. Well, later!” MJ said, and went back to the stairs. Suddenly, the room was pitch black again as the phone flashlights turned off. My eyes trained on the spot I’d last seen Kira, I crept silently until my outstretched hands found skin. I felt up the skin a little bit more, and was certain it was Kira. No one else had her curvy hips. So I kissed Kira full on the mouth, and rubbed her curves, before I pulled back and she feigned a scream, and I rolled quickly towards movement, and landed on top of a slim body, with none too extraordinary tits, and I kissed Adria’s cheek softly, then rolled sideways as she screamed, and landed softly against the back of the couch, and tucked up my legs to try to look small. 

”Police! Open up!” MJ said, her 5 minute clock wound down to zero. The room was much less bright, now that Kira and Adria were both out. I saw Dani sitting RIGHT BESIDE ME! If I’d reached out, I would’ve won! 

”So the suspect list got narrowed down, huh? Mr. Scott, where were you tonight?” MJ asked curiously. 

”I was in the same spot as last time, but I heard the first scream right beside me, and sat with my back to the couch the rest of the time.” I said innocently. MJ turned to Dani.

”I... ah... moved around quite a lot. I don’t really know where I was for each murder.” Dani said. MJ nodded.

”Well... I’m arresting Danielle Golde for triple murder!” MJ declared, looking triumphant.

”Wrong!” Dani and I cheered. She slid her body into my arms and I kissed her lovingly. Brooke, Kira, and Adria’s phones added to the dim lighting, and I noticed Brooke kept sneaking glances over at me. 

”So... how much food do you guys have here?” I asked.

”Not much. Hence the groceries run.” Adria apologized. 

”Well, is there a window upstairs? The storm sounds much calmer.” I said. Brooke nodded.

”I’ll show you.” she said. None of my companions made a move to follow, and when we reached a room with daylight streaming through the uncovered window. I grabbed Brooke by the hips and she pushed herself against me and then me against the wall and kissed me as I held onto her. I kissed her excitedly, enjoying her busty body up against me. She giggled softly. 

”Try and find my sister out there, yeah?” Brooke asked, and I nodded.

———

When I jumped off the roof, I nearly drowned in snow. I managed to struggle to the surface, and gasped in air, unable to move for fear of inhaling the snow if I fell. Swearing the whole time, I awkwardly crawled across the snowy field that halved houses and engulfed cars. I managed to find a railing and stumbled along it, before I found the grocery store, with several people on top of it.

I made it close, until my foot slipped, and I took one last shaky breath, before I fell through snow like it was water, and just like water, I started to drown. It pressured against my nose, my eyes, my ears, but I fought like hell to the surface, and when my lungs were dying, I found the railing and hastily stood up on it, gasping in thick, heavy pants. I proceeded with much more caution as I hopped along cars in the parking lot to reach the grocery store, of which the roof was populated densely. 

”I’m looking for Maya Wilde!” I called, and a pretty blond poked her head over the edge.

”Yeah?” she asked, a little self-consciously, I thought. 

”Brooke sent me!” I called, and Maya bit her lip. She extended a hand, and I used it to scramble up to the roof, where I lay very close to Maya for a minute, before stumbling back.

”What’s the plan to escape here?” Maya asked.

”Same way I got here, I guess.” I shrugged.

”I just watched you nearly drown in snow. I don’t think so.” Maya frowned. She shivered, and I quickly slid my puffier winter jacket over her slimmer sweater, and pulled the beautiful fourteen year old girl into my chest. She seemed happy enough to be held, and warm. 

”So... what is the escape plan?” Maya checked, her voice a little muffled against my shoulder.

”Um, I already told you.” I admitted. Maya sighed.

”I’m presuming there’s no cell service.” I said grimly.

”No, there is.” Maya said.

”Then why is nobody calling a ride?” I asked.

”Because of the snow?” Maya said, incredulous. I laughed and made a call. Soon, a helicopter was flying above the grocery store, and they dropped a ladder. Everyone surged towards it, but I stopped them.

”Sorry. We have to pick up my friends first, and get dropped off a safe distance away. So it’ll be about an hour until he gets back. For now, it’s just me and Maya.” I said and motioned for the beautiful young girl to start climbing. I held back the angry crowd, and the helicopter started rising, and I grabbed the bottom rung and held on as we flew over the snow. I saw hands haul Maya inside, and I fumbled my way up the ladder, and the same arms pulled me in.

I was breathing hard, and so was Maya, who leaned her head on my shoulder. I pointed out the house to the pilot, who worked at a local airport and wanted a thousand dollars for lifting a handful of people out of the snow. He’d checked, and he wasn’t going back for the grocery store people, but nether me nor Maya was bothered by that, and the ladder dropped right in front of the window I’d climbed out of. Brooke was the first climber, followed quickly by Kira, Dani, Adria, then MJ. Brooke embraced Maya fiercely. Dani beamed at me and sat between my legs, facing me. She kissed me delicately.

”I love you!” she proclaimed. I laughed and she hooked her fingers through my belt loops, and pulled me against her in a firm kiss. Maya, Brooke, and Kira all sent Dani jealous looks, though she didn’t even notice one.


	20. Regaining Lost Information...

I grimaced as the helicopter flew over the cabin where our family was staying. It was also submerged in snow, and I was a little worried. Fortunately, the helicopter I’d picked was big enough to lift the whole houseful. We flew low, and dangled the rope ladder down to the upper window, and I shuffled down it, and started rapping on the window glass, and soon, Vega came to investigate. Dani’s busty little sister lit up with joy and ran to get the others. I climbed up a few steps, and Vega opened the window, and perched on the windowsill. 

I offered a hand, and the fourteen year old girl took it, and I swung her onto the ladder. She beamed at me, and I climbed up quickly so she could get in the helicopter. Up there, the Golde sisters reunited gleefully. I climbed back down, and watched as Amber balanced unsteadily, and tried to lunge for the ladder, but she missed. Thankfully, I’d given myself some attribute boosts before we’d reached the cabin in the chopper, so I hooked my leg in the ladder rung, and fell, and caught her by the forearms. With some awkwardness, I lifted her onto the rung above me, and motioned for the chopper to move a little closer to the house, making the journey a bit less precarious. One by one, the cabin’s occupants emptied out, until it was Delilah, Delilah who was several months pregnant. 

”I don’t know if I can do this.” she whimpered, and I swung the ladder over to the windowsill and slid into the room and held the ladder steady.

”You can do this.” I murmured and kissed her softly. She nodded shakily, and I realized that she was scared of heights. She fumbled a little as she started climbing. I climbed close behind her, and steadied her a little whenever she got unbalanced. Finally, we made it to the top, and I found Mom doing a headcount. She nodded at me, and I slumped on the floor between Dani and Maya, leaving the seats for the MILFs and my pregnant girlfriend. 

”Where to?” the pilot called. 

”Outside of the snow!” I called back. He shrugged and started flying. The girls on either side to me snuggled a little closer. Maya seemed intensely jealous of not only Dani’s relationship with me, but of Dani’s massive endowments. I couldn’t blame her, honestly.

———

The pilot dropped us off at a small town just outside of the snow. Dani was on her phone, texting, and looked up.

”My aunt Greta’s place isn’t far from here, you know.” Dani commented.

”She doesn’t have the room for all of us.” Amber put in. 

”There’s an inn.” Maya pointed out, and we all looked down the street.

”Well, we can get rooms, and wait for the snow to melt. Shouldn’t be too long, the storm’s over anyways.” Mom said, and I nodded. We all trekked down the road, and the innkeeper looked stunned to see so many people.

”Well, how many rooms will you be needing?” he asked. Mom shrugged at me.

”How many do you have?” I asked.

”All of them.” he said instantly. I glanced around.

”Eight?” I guessed. 

”Nine.” Mom overruled. The innkeeper quickly rang us up, and I used Totality’s unlimited money digital credit card to pay. Everyone wanted to sleep in my room, but obviously that wouldn’t work. However, I didn’t necessarily want the same people to keep getting left out. 

”How about Dani, Grace, and... Maya?” I asked. All three mentioned girls looked thrilled. Mom ended up with Delilah and Kira, and the others grouped up from there. When we got settled, I glanced at my roommates. Dani, my busty seventeen year old girlfriend, Grace, my petite, fifteen year old girlfriend, and Maya, the pretty, petite fourteen year old girl. 

Our bed was barely big enough for two of us, which means it’ll be fun sleeping tonight, with all the touching it’ll bring. Maya stepped into the bathroom, and Grace pulled out her phone. Dani, however, gripped the blanket on the bed tightly, and blushed faintly. She noticed me studying her, and she looked away. Maya came out of the bathroom with her hair fixed from the cold winds, and she looked really pretty. 

”So, Maya. What’s your life like?” I said, sitting on the bed, and she sat beside me.

”Well, I’m in 8th grade, and I help out with my parents’ shop. For a while, it was just my dad and me, until he married Brooke and Adria’s mom. I like the Wildes, though. They’re pretty great.” Maya shrugged, with a beautiful, genuine smile on her face. 

”Are you worried about your parents?” Grace asked, setting down her phone. Maya glanced over at Grace. Dani stood up and darted into the bathroom, with the blanket, I noted.

”Yeah.” she admitted, “I mean, we have cell service, and my dad always has his phone on him.”. I rubbed Maya’s shoulder soothingly, and she scooted a little closer. Grace’s phone buzzed.

”Who is it?” I asked curiously.

”Oh, it’s Paris. My cheer captain.” Grace explained.

”You’re a cheerleader?” Maya exclaimed.

”Yeah, it’s, uh, pretty recent.” Grace blushed, never quite comfortable being the sole focus of a room. 

”I’m happy for you.” I said truthfully, and Grace smiled. 

”So. What about your life?” Maya prompted.

”Ah. Well, I was in the 10th grade, but I got expelled for beating up this sexual harasser, and he kidnapped my mom and sister. I’m in a polyamorous relationship, with Dani, Grace, and Delilah, among others, but they’re my only official girlfriends.” I said. Maya blinked.

”So... by polyamorous, do you mean I could kiss you and nobody would be mad?” Maya asked me. Grace laughed.

”Why don’t you try and find out?” I dared. The beautiful fourteen year old girl leaned forward and we kissed. I placed a hand on Maya’s lower back, and she shivered. She scooted a little closer to me, and slid her arms around my neck, and I leaned closer to her.

”Wow. That was great.” Maya blushed after the kiss stopped. I laughed, and pulled Grace closer, and kissed her, too.

”So what’s your type?” Maya asked curiously, “I mean, me and Grace are both cute, petite blondes, yet Dani is a sexy, busty brunette. And Delilah’s the curvy blond pregnant one, right?”.

”My type is women. I like gorgeous females. I don’t worry about having a type or anything.” I shrugged.

”Oh.” Maya said, her voice hitching as she realized I’d called her gorgeous. When Grace and Maya started talking cheerleading, I went over to the bathroom, and peeled inside, and Dani inside froze. I stared back, a little confused. She was standing naked, rubbing the blanket all over her. 

”Well, come in!” Dani hissed, and I realized she didn’t want to be discovered. I locked the door behind me as I closed it. My eyes flicked up and down my girlfriend’s naked body, and she wrapped the blanket around herself and shuddered.

”Ok. Confession time, I guess.” Dani whispered, “Since I hit puberty at thirteen, I’ve always loved the sensation of a blanket on my naked body. I don’t know why. I had to wrap my first dildo in a blanket because it wasn’t satisfying enough.”. She looked miserable. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly, and the blanket slid to the floor. 

”Dani, I don’t care what fetishes you have, OK? I love you, you know. I just need to know if you get enough pleasure from _us_.” I implied. She bit her lip.

”I mean, when we had sex, it was great. But, well, I wouldn’t mind it if you were to rub a blanket on me now and then.” Dani admitted.

”Do you have to be naked for it to work?” I asked, and lifted the blanket off the floor, and slung it over her back, wrapped it around her tits, and started massaging her with it on. She let out a throaty, feral moan of pleasure. I reached around with one hand and rubbed her blanket over her tits, making sure to rub the blanket over her nipples. She gasped in pleasure, and buried her face in my shoulder, moaning. 

”Ahh... no, but it feels so, ahhh, much better.” Dani answered. I nodded and made sure to really work the blanket into my girlfriend’s body. I’m not one to judge, and I loved Dani so so much. If she got pleasure out of this, then I may as well do it. She put up with me sucking her nipples for hours and hours, after all. As I started really massaging her deeply through the blanket, she shuddered, and let loose a wild, crazed moan that was muffled by my shoulder, and she orgasmed, her hips and body jerking as her juice squirted all over my jeans and shirt. 

Once she settled down, and the blanket lay on the floor, she looked mortified.

”I’m so so sorry, Cole!” she exclaimed, panicked. But I waved off her attempts to clean it and kissed her. 

”I haven’t seen you orgasm like that since we spied on my mom fingering herself.” I chuckled. Dani blushed darker than I’d ever seen, and I just held her close and stroked her hair. 

———

That night, Maya, Grace, Dani and I (after cleaning Dani’s juices off my clothes) played a couple of fairly cheesy party games, but I didn’t really mind. Especially when it got to 11 at night, and it was time for bed. None of the girls had pajamas, and neither did I, so Maya, Grace, and Dani stripped to their bra and panties, while I stripped to my boxers, and laid down. Dani and Maya quickly claimed sides of me, and Grace decided to tease Dani by laying on top of her, and I laughed and kissed Maya while the other two girls experimented with bisexuality. 

After Maya and I stopped kissing, we both watched in fascination as Grace and Dani kissed while cautiously exploring each other’s bodies. Grace, like me, loved playing with Dani’s huge melons, but Dani seemed to enjoy Grace’s small, perky, hard-nippled boobs. Eventually, they stopped, and Grace looked deviously at Maya, who whimpered and curled against me. I shook my head at Grace, and Dani stole my other side, and I spooned Maya with my back against Dani, her ass pushed against mine, while Dani spooned Grace, which was very interesting to listen to, as Grace kept purring and hissing in pleasure.

———

**One week later...**

I flopped onto my bed and Dani laughed. Down the hall, I heard Mom giving Maya, Brooke, and Adria the tour. After the snow had melted, several bodies were recovered, including their father. Their mother was not found, so the Wilde sisters had moved in with us until their mom was found, dead or alive. 

Dani smoothed some hair off her neck, and I took the hint and kissed it affectionately. She hummed happily.

”So I’ve been thinking about a baby.” Dani blurted.

”Ok.” I said, not wanting to affect what she was going to say.

”Well, my mother and I talked in the cabin. And, technically, with a parent’s consent, two people above the age of sixteen and seventeen, can get married.” Dani smiled, and my eyes widened as she pulled out a ring box.

”So, uh, Cole William Scott, will you marry me?” she asked hopefully.

”Sure, but I’m not wearing that ring.” I said, and pointed at the slim, sparkly diamond ring. She laughed and kissed me. I picked up the ring and slid it on her ring finger. 

”Nice of you to buy yourself the ring you wanted.” I grinned. She shrugged innocently, and I kissed my fiancée again. 

”Oh, and I have a New Year’s present for you.” I said, and handed her a skinny box, and she opened it to find a navy blue blanket. She looked up at me.

”Until like, sixth grade, I carried this thing with me all over this house. And, I’m giving it to you.” I said. Dani looked stressed.

”This is your childhood blanket, and you’re going to give it to me to squirt all over?” Dani asked, incredulous.

”I can think of no better purpose for it.” I murmured. She blushed and grinned sheepishly.

”I hoped you’d say that. This blanket already feels SO good.” she said, holding it against her chest. I hugged my beautiful fiancée, and we stood there for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person (name undisclosed in case you’d prefer anonymity, I’m not sure) who suggested the blanket kink for Dani, I hope I did your idea justice. And whoever else has a unique kink to give to one of the girls (preferably not Dani, as she already has one), please let me know. I’m open to all manner of suggestions. And for the person (name also undisclosed) who suggested a Denise Milani picture, it’s on its way, but I already had this chapter mostly finished.  
> -SilverFalcon0000


	21. Reconnecting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This chapter contains mentions to Bethany’s young rape-induced pregnancies, and contains EXTREME underage content. If this offends you, you may want to skip this chapter.

_2002_

Bethany Scott, age 12, shivered in the brisk May air. The pretty blond girl pushed back her hair, and looked up and down the street for her mother.

Bethany’s parents were divorced, and as such, she spent her nights hanging out with her dad at his bar, and then went home with her mom. However, Bethany’s mom was forty five minutes late. She was starting to get impatient, when a drunk guy stumbled out of the bar. Something about him gave Bethany chills, and she tried to ignore him.

”Hey, pretty lady!” he grinned drunkenly. He stepped into the light, and Bethany cringed. He wasn’t bad looking, quite handsome, actually, a thought that gave Bethany butterflies, but he was at least 18. 

”I... uh.. don’t want any trouble.” Bethany said, backing up. The guy pursued, licking his lips. Much too quickly, she found herself backed against a wall. The twelve year old’s eyes widened as the adult man reached for the button of his jeans. 

———

When Bethany’s mom pulled up an hour later, she found Bethany nearly catatonic, slumped against the wall, naked. She flew into a rage, and stormed inside the bar. 

———

The next months were the most hellish months of Bethany’s life so far. She was 12 and pregnant. She wasn’t even a teen pregnancy! Everyone at school called her a slut, and the lovely pregnant girl came home every day in tears. Bethany’s mom was no help, as she actually was a slut. Men cycled through the house, between the mailman, her employees, burly guys she picked up at bars. They all got a kick out of seeing Bethany, and the poor girl hated being showed off to her mother’s hung “colleagues”. Their cocks always stiffened a little at the sight of her, wondering who fucked her petite little body. 

———

_2019_

“Mom!” I said, shaking my beautiful, voluptuous mother awake. She mumbled something incoherent.

”Cole.” she finally managed, and smiled sleepily at me as I kissed her. 

”Bad dream?” I asked. Mom sighed and snuggled against my chest.

”Yeah. I dreamed of being raped in an alley, and being forced to bear that psycho’s children.” Mom sniffed.

”Why? I thought you had gotten over it.” I said, and stroked her cheek. She smiled at me.

”Yes, I had. But he texted me two nights ago. He wants to meet Kira. And I told him about you. He’s thrilled to have a son. He apparently remarried and has three daughters.” Mom said sorrowfully.

”So...” I said, not comprehending.

”Yeah. He wants you to go visit him.” Mom said, and I kissed her again.

”Wow.” I said, unsure what she wanted to hear.

”I think you guys should go. But keep a close eye on your sister. There’s no telling what kind of shit he tries to pull.” Mom said. 

”Can I bring Dani?” I wondered.

”Sure. But again, keep track of her.” Mom warned. I held the woman who made me in my arms. 

”Right. So... Delilah’s nearly halfway done being pregnant, and we’ve still done nothing to prepare.” I fretted. Mom gave me a long, sweet kiss.

”I think I can handle that. You just try to enjoy yourself with Kira and Dani. You leave today, by the way.” Mom smirked, and I scrambled up.

———

Kira bit her lip as she drove down the bumpy gravel driveway belonging to our father. Our hands were interlocked on the gear shift. I wasn’t entirely sure about Kira, but I felt a good deal of excitement. This was the first time I’d ever meet my father. When we pulled up, it looked quite empty, until a man walked out, waving. He looked about mid-thirties, with short light brown hair. Kira gave me a look, and then we all climbed out. I glanced at Dani, and my beautiful fiancée squeezed my hand reassuringly. I let our hands fall and stepped around the car. Kira was apprehensive as he approached. I came up and put a hand softly on the small of her back, which seemed to relax her. 

”Kira? My, how you’ve grown.” he said a little awkwardly. He looked at me.

”I’m Chris Ashton.” he said, extending a hand.

”Cole Scott.” I said, shaking it.

”So. I know I’m not your father. I know that what I did to your mother was absolutely terrible. At the time, and this is no excuse, my job was spiraling, my paychecks were getting smaller, and my bar fees were going up. She was just twelve years old, and I ruined her life. And then I ruined it again two years later.” my father said miserably.

”So we’re just your mistakes?” Kira said venomously.

”No! No! I’m sure you’re both wonderful, strong people. Your mother has flourished more than most would. But you completely changed her life, fortunately for her, to the better, but I still ruined whatever plans she’d had for the future. Not a day goes by I don’t hate myself for it.” he said, running his hands through his hair. Dani came around the truck, and his eyes fixated on her. I slid an arm around her.

”This is Dani, my fiancée.” I introduced.

”Fiancée? Aren’t you fifteen?” he asked, stunned.

”I’m sixteen, actually.” I said. He nodded.

”Ok. Well, um, this way.” he said. I felt a little bad for him. He’s just trying to make amends for his mistakes. But then I saw his eyes lingering on Dani, and most of my goodwill dissipated. 

”Layla?” he called. A couple seconds later, a woman I presumed was my stepmother strolled in.

”Hi. I’m, uh, your stepmother, Layla Ashton.” she said, waving awkwardly.

”This is Kira, Cole, and Cole’s fiancée, Dani.” Chris introduced. 

”Girls!” Layla called. Three beautiful girls hurried in. I gawked. 

”Ok, guys, this is Lacey, Thea, and Aura.” Layla said, pointing.

LACEY:

  
THEA:

AURA:

I stared at my three insanely sexy stepsisters, and they all waved. Thea batted her eyes at me.

”So, let’s get you guys comfortable!” Layla tried, and I turned to see Dani trying to subtly see if her tits were bigger than Thea and Aura’s, both of whom had enormous busts. She blushed a little as I laced hands with her as we walked.


	22. Establishing Strong Connections...

I looked up as Dani came out of the bathroom in my T-shirt and lacy dark red panties. She sat beside me in bed, and kissed me before grabbing the book she’d been reading before bed. 

”Hey, Dani. I want to have really loud sex, to make my stepmom and stepsisters horny.” I grinned. Dani looked up, a faint smile on her face. 

”Sorry, honey. We agreed no having a baby.” Dani said, running her hand down my leg. 

”I can pull out.” I offered.

”Or, if you weren’t so stubborn, we could use a condom.” Dani shrugged.

”Nah. They don’t make ‘em big enough.” I laughed. Dani grabbed a ponytail and took her long, dark hair and pulled it back into a quick messy bun. She set aside her book. 

”Well, ok then.” Dani said, and laid on top of me. I grinned up at her and kissed her. She kissed back, her hands tangled in my hair. 

Then, she sat up and took off my shirt, and slid my shorts down my legs, looking me in the eyes as she pulled down my boxers. I groaned in pleasure as Dani’s soft hands squeezed my cock. Then she gave the purple head a familiarized kiss, swirling her tongue around it with a smirk. I growled in lust, and my back hit the headboard as I spasmed. Dani kept kissing, her eyes locked on mine, and I shuddered before she suddenly shoved seven inches of my huge fat prick down her throat, and I clenched they pillows and cummed in Dani’s throat. She moans with my cock still in her mouth, which felt great. My balls relished being emptied, as I hadn’t had a proper cum since I fucked Leah before Christmas. 

Dani pulled off, and I pulled her close to my chest, and she panted, trying to get her breath back while I lightly squeezed and rubbed her voluminous breasts. She nuzzled my neck with her head, as she knew I didn’t necessarily want a kiss full of my cum. When my fiancée had significantly recovered, she pulled off her shirt, and her tits surged outwards, as Dani hardly ever wore a bra anymore, which I enjoyed immensely. She took off her panties, and dangled them in front of my face teasingly. I grinned wickedly up at Dani, then flipped over, and her panties flew out of her hand, as her legs pushed up against her tits, squashing then and demonstrating how flexible my fiancée was. 

My cock was throbbing a couple centimeters from her glistening pussy.

”Remember to be loud.” I breathed into her ear. She nodded like a good, submissive girl, and I slammed inside of her.

”Oh, fuck! Cole!!” Dani screamed loudly. I kept pushing until all of my cock was buried inside her, and then I started pumping, hard. Her legs bounced and kept hitting her also bouncing melons, making them bounce more. 

”You’re so big! Aaaaah!” Dani screamed again. I grinned at her antics, and tugged free her bun, letting her hair stream down her shoulders. She bit her lip at me. Dani and I both knew that I loved her with her hair down. I pulled all the way out, and Dani whimpered loudly. With one decisive thrust, I was fully submerged.

”Oh! Cole! Aaah! You’re in my womb! Yessss! Fill me with your fertile baby batter!” Dani shrieked, and shook her head at me once. That let me know it was for the act, and I shouldn’t cum in her. I nodded to show my understanding. Dani grinned at me, and flipped over, and started riding my cock. I groaned loudly.

”You’re so good at that, Dani!” I yelled. She laughed, and I lifted my hands and kneaded her immense tits while they bounced up and down as her fit body did the same on my throbbing, fully erect cock. The problem was that I was building up to a release, but I didn’t want her to stop. She noticed my clenched hands.

”Are you getting close?” she whispered, brushing hair out of my face. Sweaty from trying to hold it in, I could only nod. Dani immediately dismounted, and moved to swallow my load, but I couldn’t wait. With a loud grunt, I cummed all over Dani’s beautiful face, long hair, and tits heaving with her exertion. 

”Well... you held it in when you were inside me, so I can’t be mad at you, baby.” Dani said, wiping my sperm out of her eyes.

”Yikes, sorry, babe.” I said sheepishly. She licked her finger.

”Tasty...” she moaned lustfully.

”You didn’t orgasm, you know. Want some help?” I said, raising an eyebrow. Dani nodded emphatically. I kissed Dani’s smooth, flat stomach, and then licked Dani’s moist pussy teasingly. I gave it a couple more surface licks, before I shoved my tongue inside. She gripped the headboard with both hands.

”Cole! Yes, baby! It feels so good!” Dani moaned as loudly as she could. Her white-splattered dark hair hung over her nipples, and seeing my look, Dani brushed it back. I nodded and continued licking Dani out deeply. Early on in our relationship, we’d learned Dani had a definite sensitivity for tongues in her pussy. We tested it out with Mom’s tongue, and it worked the same as mine. I had quite a skilled tongue, and licked Dani’s walls, which was no mean feat, considering I’d widened them considerably since I had started dating the beautiful, busty virgin. I had Dani swearing quite quickly, and soon her hips bucked, and I tasted Dani’s sweet nectar flow into my mouth and some of it shot down my chin, and ran down my chest. Dani was a definite squirter, and it was one of the many things I treasured about her. Dani screamed in pleasure, and I smirked as I sat up. She giggled and blushed when she saw her juices running down my chin and chest.

”You taste delicious, you know.” I commented, and she blushed harder.

”I need a shower. It’ll take a while to wash your cum out of my hair.” Dani said with a wink. I perked up.

”No, you can not join me.” she said saucily, and picked up her discarded pajamas and headed into the bathroom to shower. I smirked at that, and rolled to grab my boxers, and pulled them on. I grabbed a hand towel that Thea had thoughtfully provided, and wiped off Dani’s juices, though I licked off what I could. I settled down into the pillows, and fell asleep before Dani had even finished her shower. 

———

When I woke up, Dani was sleeping peacefully on my chest, my hand on the curve of her hip, while the other was laced with hers. I supposed she’d arranged my body to fit her sleeping needs after her shower. I rested my head back, and tried to keep my breathing steady to not wake Dani. She sometimes got upset at me because I breathed too hard, but she was fucking adorable when she got mad. There was a knock on the door that startled me, and I don’t know if me jumping woke her up, or if it was the knock.

”Um, hi. Cole? Dani?” my stepmother asked timidly.

”Yeah?” I called. 

”We’re headed out for brunch, if you want to join us.” Layla offered. I looked at Dani, who’d sat up, her hair flowing down her right shoulder. She shook her head.

”Uh, we’re good, thanks.” I called.

”Oh, ok.” Layla said, and I heard her footsteps receding. Dani’s naturally plump lips curved into a smile. She kissed me, slow and caring, while my hand ran down her long leg that was bent and pressed against my hip. This was the kind of stuff I lived for. Waking up with Dani, and kissing her not in a state of a pleasure high, but because I truly loved kissing her. Her hands wrapped around my neck and her tits squashed against my chest as my fiancée pulled her body against mine. My hand no stroking her leg slid around her waist, and supported her during our lengthy kiss. 

Dani only pulled back when my phone started buzzing. It was Kira.

”Hey, sis.” I replied.

”Look. We came to get to know our father. If you wanted to lay in bed with Dani, why’d you even come? Get your asses up and moving. We’re waiting ten minutes for you. If you’re not ready, I’ll be so very _disappointed_.” Kira said, moaning the last word. Dani looked expectantly at me.

”Kira said to get our asses ready.” I sighed. Dani sighed, too. 

———

“Cole, babe? Are my contacts in my suitcase?” Dani called from the bathroom. I checked.

”Nope. Why, are you out?” I called back, and Dani poked her head out.

”They’re really not in there?” she exclaimed.

”Yeah, really.” I said. Dani sighed.

”Your glasses are in her, though.” I offered. Dani slumped against the doorframe.

”What? Your glasses are sexy, babe. They make you look so... nerd hot.” I grinned. Dani reluctantly smiled back, then slid on her glasses.

”Kennedy wears glasses, and you’ve said yourself, and I quote, ‘She’s a leggy blond with a face like an angel’.” I smirked at Dani, and she flipped me off and went back inside the bathroom.   
  


———

When Kira pulled up to the brunch restaurant, with me in the backseat and Dani in shotgun, Kira gave me a flirty look once my fiancée got out of the car.

”Be good, and maybe you can have some of big sister’s body later.” she purred. Recently, I mused as I got out of the car and wrapped an arm around Dani’s shoulders as we walked in, Kira had developed a pretty serious demanding older sister kink. She got off on making me seem young and inexperienced, even though we both knew I could easily dominate Kira, but I didn’t to preserve her kink. The same way, coincidentally, I’d given Dani that blanket. I hadn’t seen her use it, as she was still quite shy about her blanket fetish, but I find it folded neatly on the bed when I come in every night, even though it wasn’t there that morning, and she packed it for this trip. 

“Hey.” Lacey said, bumping shoulders with Kira. They were the same age, well, Lacey was a couple months older, which I thought was kind of weird, that he’d cheated on Layla to rape a twelve year old girl, but whatever. Aura hung back, a bit shy, even though she had no reason to be, being brilliantly gorgeous, but Dani was like her until Mom and I made her a bit more outgoing. My father clapped me on the shoulder, and Dani looked a bit put out as he casually brushed away Dani. Layla noticed her look and called my fiancée over to talk. As we sat down, I ended up between my father and Dani, with Layla across from me. Dani and I were playing footsie, while my father talked about spending a bit more time with him.

”You know, I don’t know why. Mom said you have no legal right to us. At this point, legally speaking, you’re just a sperm donor.” Kira added from beside Layla and across from our father.

”Aren’t all men?” Layla teased me, and I was a bit startled, and I could tell my father was, too. 

”Perhaps, legally speaking.” Father contiued, ignoring his wife’s comment, “But I want to be a part of your lives.”.

”Huh.” Kira said, unimpressed. Dani consulted me on a matter of omelets, and if I was willing to share, to which I replied yes. I had found in my experiences, if a pretty girl wants you to share food, you better Share. The. Damn. Food. She smiled at me. The waitress, a sturdy young man who attracted glances from everyone except Dani and Layla, both of whom had their eyes on me. Whenever I locked eyes with my beautiful stepmother, she gave me a small smile. Dani pushed her glasses up her nose as she focused intently on a crossword on her phone. For no particular reason, she loved crosswords, and so I’d already picked out, like, five crossword books for her birthday, which was in mid-January. 

———

After everyone was sated, my father paid the bill, and Dani, Kira, and I headed to our car, where the others joined us to talk quickly.

”Usually on Sundays we do church. And you guys are going home today anyways, right?” Father said. Kira shrugged.

”Yeah, probably.” I filled in.

”Will you be coming back?” Father asked hopefully. 

”Maybe.” Kira said, and got in the driver’s seat. I freely gave up the front seat to Dani, and when I stepped to the back door, Father clapped my shoulder.

”Hey. If you ever need anything, like maybe you get a girl pregnant? Come to me. I can and will help you.” Father said, nodding towards Dani during the pregnant part. When I saw Layla blushing, I realized that they had heard me and Dani fucking last night. I grinned.

”Sure.” I said. I climbed in the backseat, and after going back to the house for our luggage, we drove back. Halfway there, I got a text from Sophia, the curvy girl from my old high school.

_Cole, my parents kicked me out for having porn. Can you pick me up?_

**_I’m not there right now, but I’ll send my mom to come pick you up. Ok?_ **

_Ok. 💋_


	23. Sharing Gathered Info...

After the holidays ended, things went back to normal. Alison, Kennedy, and Payge went to live with Alison’s mother in Washington State. All of my family went back to their houses. Delilah moved back in with Breanna, as she felt a bit neglected. Which was true, I suppose. Brooke, Adria, and Maya remained with us, as their mother was now suspected dead. Vega had opted to stay, while Amber, with much reluctance, had went back to her parents to make some money in their company. 

Mom had enrolled both Maya and Vega in the 8th grade for the second half of the school year. I got off knowing that I had two hot fourteen year old girls living with me. Dani and I grew closer, while MJ started bonding with Mia, and eventually moved next door with Mia and Grace, whose mother had told her she absolutely could not move in with me, or have me move in with her, or anything like that. Sophia took MJ’s old room, and I enjoyed having her nearby. She and I were best friends, honestly. While I did like that she looked like damn delicious in tight jeans, we were also genuinely friends. 

———

“Cole.” Mom said, shaking me awake.

”What?” I sighed, “It’s Saturday!”.

”I know, but here’s the thing.” Mom said, sitting down and kissing me lightly. That woke me up properly, and I sat up. 

”You know how I have yoga class, right?” Mom checked, lacing her hands with mine.

”Yeah. Every Saturday.” I shrugged.

”Well, see, the sessions are exclusively for young, single mothers whose sons have and Oedipus complex.” Mom blushed. I laughed.

”Ok, sure.” I grinned.

”Anyways. It’s bring your Oedipal son to yoga today.” Mom blushed. I tucked a loose strand of her golden hair behind her ear and kissed her fully.

”I’m in.” I said.

”Oh, quick thing, you’re the oldest person there by a couple years.” Mom said.

”Will there be girls?” I asked curiously.

”Just the moms.” Mom shrugged.

———

Mom pulled up to a house, and we walked inside. 

”Hey, Bethany! Thanks for coming!” a beautiful woman smiled, and her eyes widened when she saw me.

  
  
The woman had long dark hair, a beautiful face, and perky tits that looked like they were soft and comfy. She wore a tight grey crop top exposing her smooth stomach, and black leggings. 

”Cole, baby, this is Nicole Corbin. She’s probably my best friend.” Mom shrugged. I hugged Nicole, and she squeaked a little before hugging me back.

”Thank you. For taking care of my mother.” I murmured huskily, and Nicole shivered. I stepped back from the youthful mother and grabbed the hand of my own youthful mother and we sat together on the floor. The second oldest kid was 9, and I looked at Mom critically. She blushed. 

”Bethany! Whoa. I never knew your Oedipal was so hot!” a cheery voice enthused. I turned to see a stunning woman smiling.

”Is every woman at this event a total MILF?” I joked, and the woman looked pleased. 

”Me included?” Mom teased. I kissed her full on the mouth.

”Especially you.” I said firmly.

”Oh! Anyways, this is Meghan Luke.” Mom said, snapping out of her trance. Meghan had her eyes on a young four year old. 

” _He_ has an Oedipus complex?” I said, stunned.

”It develops early on.” Mom shrugged. Nicole came over from the door and the mothers all talked, with me flirting quite shamelessly with some of them. Most were quite average looking, but Nicole and Meghan were spectacular. By the time we got around to starting the exercises, I already had most of the mothers fawning over me, and I had Meghan’s lipstick kiss on my cheek. Nicole was hanging on my arm, while my other hand securely held my mother’s shapely hips. One of the children starting crying, and it must’ve been Nicole’s. She hurried over to get him, a young boy of about 7, and she smiled apologetically. 

———

“That was great!” Mom gasped, her blond hair sweaty and up in a bun. Upon return from her yoga session, I’d proceeded to fuck her brains out. I loved seeing my lovely, voluptuous mother naked and sweaty. I kissed her nipples with practiced ease, and she arched under my hands on her hips. 

”I know you’re so sexually unsatisfied now that Dani has school.” Mom frowned. It was true. Even today, on Saturday, Dani was out supporting Grace during cheerleading practice. She’d asked me to come, but I’d opted out. But I definitely missed her, and would be attending tomorrow’s practice. 

”Yeah, you’re right. And you work all the time. It’s hard, you know?” I groaned as Mom rolled on top of me. I kneaded her big, fleshy ass as she kissed me lovingly.

Just then, my phone started buzzing. I fumbled for it while still kissing Mom, and broke away for a second to pick up the call.

”Yeah?” I asked, fighting off a groan as Mom licked my lips.

”Hey, Grace wants your mom to make those cookies she likes.” Dani’s voice spoke.

”The ones with the chocolate filling?” I asked.

”Yeah. You’re the best, babe! Be home in an hour, yeah?” Dani laughed. Mom looked at me in mild frustration.

”So. I guess Dani wants you to make Grace cookies.” I summarized.

”You’re lucky I approve of your choice of fiancée.” Mom teased, wiggling her naked hips seductively at me. I growled in lust. 

”Don’t be like that, baby!” Mom said, pretending to be scandalized. Mom shot me a teasing wink and slid inside her bathroom. I flopped back onto the pillows. Amongst them, I found a pair of my boxers! I put them back in the pillows, not too bothered by it. After all, I’d sniffed her panties enough times over the years. 

———

Grace looked exhausted when she staggered into the house, grass-stained, sweaty, and looking beautiful in her tight cheerleader uniform. Despite not having much of a chest or an ass, Grace was fucking beautiful, and I loved how her nipples perked up whenever she saw me. Her ass was perky and quite lovely, though her body was a far cry from my mother’s absurd curviness.

My fiancée entered as well, her lustrous dark hair sleek and a little bit wet, and I realized it had rained. Her white shirt cling to her immense mammaries. I kissed her as she stepped into my arms for a hug. 

”Cole!” Maya shrieked, running out into the kitchen. I paused from stroking Dani’s face, and looked at the pretty girl.

”Yeah?” I asked.

”Vega started leaking milk! She can’t move, and she’s shuddering.” Maya reported.

”Oh, shit.” Dani sighed.

”Stay here.” she ordered Maya, then dragged me down the hall to Vega’s room. With no concern, Dani flung open the door. 

”Vega?” she called.

”Innn-- ahh, heeere!” Vega stammered. Dani opened the door, and we found Vega spread eagle on the floor, her pink shirt soaked through over her tits, and she was convulsing.

”What the hell is this?” I asked, crouching beside Dani. 

”Look. Right now, she’s in a lot of pain. I need you to help her. Please?” Dani said, frantically. I nodded.

”Whatever you need.” I swore.

”Right. I need you to suck Vega’s nipples.” Dani ordered. I was confused, but nodded all the same. To the sound of Vega’s moans I lifted off her soaked shirt, and unclamped her bra expertly. I glanced at Dani, who waved her hand. Hurry up. I bent my head over my fiancée’s little sister and started sucking on her left nipple. To my incredible surprise, milk filled my mouth. My eyes widened, and I sucked harder. I sucked and sucked until there wasn’t any milk exploding into my mouth, and switched nipples. Vega’s milk was extraordinarily sweet, and I relished the body temperature milk I drank from her tits. When I finished her right tit, Vega half-sat up and cuddled against me. I looked at Dani for an explanation.

”The drawback of the Golde family’s wonderful breasts,” Dani teased, “Is that at least one person in a generation has what we Goldes call overlactation. Upon reaching full sexual maturity, their tits swell with milk unprompted. I don’t have it. Mom does, and she told me what to look for in case Vega did have it, which she does.” Dani explained, sitting between my legs.

”Who empties your mother’s tits?” I asked curiously.

”She just uses a breast-feeding pump.” Dani shrugged. 

”So... I’m going to have to pump every week?” Vega whimpered. Dani laughed, and not humorously.

”No. You’ll have to either pump, or have my handsome fiancée empty you every morning.” Dani said. Vega’s eyes widened. She looked up at me warily.

”I can have Cole milk me every day? Because that just felt so good.” Vega moaned. Dani kissed my cheek.

”Yes, he can. But it’s his choice.” Dani said to me.

”I can help.” I agreed.

”What if it happens at school?” Vega whimpered.

”Go into the bathroom, and call Cole.” Dani shrugged. 

”Ok.” Vega nodded. This would change our relationship forever, I realized, gazing down at my fiancée’s little sister. 


	24. Acquainting New Programs...

The next day, I woke up in an empty bed. Dani sat at the desk, in my T-shirt and a pair of my boxers with her hair pulled up on top of her head, in the corner of my room, drawing, as she usually did. I groaned, and sat up, but she whipped around.

”Do not move. I’m nearly done. Lay back down.” Dani said immediately. I complied, and laid perfectly still for fifteen minutes while my busty fiancée finished drawing me. When she said I could get up, I did, and walked over to see a startlingly realistic version of me, asleep. The angle of my nose was slightly off, probably because of how my head sat after I woke up. 

”So... your birthday is Friday.” I mentioned, and she looked at me.

”You remembered!” she said, a little surprised. I kissed her full on the lips. 

”Of course I did.” I grinned. 

”And while I will get you a physical present, Mom already agreed to let you skip school.” I added, and Dani threw her arms around my neck. 

”Thank you.” she murmured. There was a knock on the door.

”Ah, Cole? I’m leaking...” Vega moaned. Dani looked at me, and I hurried over to the door, and opened it. The fourteen year old’s lacy pink tank top was soaked through, and lines of milk trailed down her stomach visibly. I led her over to the bed, and she laid back, lifting up her shirt. I attacked Vega’s swollen nipples with relish, savoring the incredibly sweet taste of the young girl’s milk. She put a hand on my head and pushed me further into her pillowy tit, and I sucked harder, and Vega’s moans soon filled the quiet morning. Dani went and shut the door, and proceeded to massage my back while I helped out her little sister. 

I switched nipples, and sucked much harder on that one, to try to give Vega some different stimulation. I even bit her nipple at that point, and was a little shocked to see her hips buck in pleasure. When both of her beautiful breasts had stopped lactating, I pulled back, gasping for air. Dani wrapped her arms around my neck, and hugged me tightly from behind, whispering thank you. Her tits, which were bigger than her little sister’s, flattened against my back, which felt incredible. Vega panted on the bed there, until Dani kicked her out. Dani flopped back on the bed, and I flopped beside her. 

”So you’re wearing my underwear.” I prompted. Dani giggled, a little nervously, I thought.

”Sorry. Mine are all dirty. I figured you wouldn’t mind.” Dani apologized. 

”I don’t. I was just curious.” I assured her, and she rolled on top of me.

”Bet you wish my titties lactated too, huh?” Dani said, a loose strand of her pulled up hair tickling my cheek.

”No. I wouldn’t wish any changes on you.” I said, and stroked her cheek. Dani gave me a radiant smile, and bent her head down to kiss me, and she did. It was sweet and soft, much like Dani in general.

———

Dressed in normal attire, we went down for breakfast. Fortunately, Dani still wore my boxers, which was a bit of a turn on, honestly. Kira sat at the table, in short shorts and a sports bra.

”Working out?” I said, my eyes flicking to her toned body.

”No, brother dearest.” Kira winked, “I’m going to the gym.”. I cursed the other gym goers for getting to see my sexy, voluptuous sister in her skimpy work out attire. 

”Well, have fun.” I said, and glanced up at Sophia, who walked in, looking a little shy.

”Hey.” I greeted my best friend. She waved. I noted her V-necked red shirt, and nearly drooled at her incredible hips and curves in those tight jeans. Dani saw my craving look, and shrugged. I walked to Sophia briskly, placed a possessive hand on her thick hip and kissed her passionately. Sophia stood on her toes and kissed me back, as she was quite short. 

”Hey, Cole. We have to get Grace now, or we’ll be late for her cheerleading practice.” Dani reminded me gently. I pulled back and gave Sophia an apologetic look before following Dani out of the house. Once the door was closed, she grabbed the collar of my shirt, and slammed me against the house, kissing me jealously. I was so incredibly turned on by jealous, raging Dani, and let her lead, as I kissed back slowly, then stronger as Dani started groping my rock hard cock. I groaned into her mouth, and she probably would have taken things further, except Grace had called our names. 

Suddenly, the jealous Dani faded and she was happy and mild again as she and Grace loaded up the car with Grace’s bag, and we got in.

———

The practice wasn’t as sexy as I thought it would be. I mean, obviously the girls were hot, but they did the same stuff over and over again. Fortunately, Dani kept me busy. She kept rubbing her rack against my arm, or ‘accidentally’ touching my bulge. It got to the point where I pushed her flat onto the bleacher, straddled her and kissed her desperately. I was sure everyone was watching, but I didn’t care. All I cared about was Dani. I tugged loose her hair, and it all streamed out, and she groaned into my mouth as I rubbed her tits extensively. She lifted one of her long legs, and slid it over my back, and gripped my head firmly, and her body arched up as I kissed her neck. 

”Hey, look. There’s kids here, so could you please stop. If not, I will call the police.” one sympathetic man sitting with his wife said. I noticed his wife was staring at me, transfixed, but I nodded politely and pulled a furiously blushing Dani up into a sitting position.

”I’m so sorry.” Dani said, as I wrapped an arm around her and snuggled her close. On the field, the cheerleaders had just started up again. I also noticed every teenage boy in the stands kept shooting Dani horny looks. Honestly, I didn’t really mind. I loved showing her off, and we loved each other. There was no worries. Dani shivered a little, as it was a windy January morning, and she sat in my lap, and I wrapped both arms around her stomach, and gave her lingering kisses along her neck. Whenever I glanced back, I saw the man’s wife looking at me. I winked. She flushed a little and looked at the field. 

———

After they finished, while they were in the locker room, Dani turned to me, and whispered in my ear.

”God, I’m so horny. My pussy aches, and I’m sure there’s some leaking in your boxers.” she apologized.

”I don’t mind, really.” I said, and she nodded.

”Cole, I need you really badly.” Dani begged. I nodded, and hugged her. She hissed like I’d burned her, and I pulled back, confused. Dani had taken off her puffy winter jacket, as the wind had stopped, and her nipples were the hardest I’ve ever seen them. Hesitantly, she just barely touched her nipple, and hissed again.

”Are you OK?” I asked, a little shocked. Dani squeezed my hand tighter.

”I need you so bad.” Dani whispered. Nodding, I hurried her to the car, and she sat down, being very careful to not touch the seatbelt to her breasts. Of course, with her size that was impossible, so she had to keep it far from her nipples. I went back and waited impatiently for Grace. When the next girl came out, I asked about Grace, and then the beautiful blond stuck her head out?

”Yeah?” she asked. 

”You ready to go?” I said urgently.

”Um, actually I was planning on going to my friend Melanie’s.” Grace said.

”Fine. Just call someone when you want to be picked up.” I said, and hurried back to the car containing my horny fiancée.

———

When we got inside, Dani grabbed my hand and pulled me straight into our bedroom. She stripped down to her undergarments, and immediately tossed aside her bra, and threw off my boxers, which I noticed were extremely wet. I stripped down, not quite as quickly. She spread her legs, and I gripped her her hands and slammed inside. Dani’s entire body convulsed in pleasure, and she groaned loudly as I started thrusting. Dani’s big tits bounced with the force of my thrusts, but Dani kept squeezing my hands tighter, which meant ‘harder’ in the silent sex code she’d insisted we had. It was a trick she’d gotten from her mom, to help with instant communication. 

Following my lady’s requests, I slammed into her harder and harder, until my balls were violently slapping against her with each powerful thrust that slammed all of me into her at once. Her nails dug into my forearms, and I held myself back from cumming. When I tried to pull out, Dani wrapped her legs around me and held me in place. I half-heartedly struggled, but then entirely submerged myself in her, and exploded. When my sperm ejection was slowing down, Dani’s body started to shake, and her hips flew up in the air, as she had an enormous orgasm, the biggest I’d ever seen her have. I pulled out and watched in amazement as her juices squirted all over me, the floor, the bedsheets, and even her favorite shirt that was on the floor. When it subsided, Dani looked ready to pass out. 

**(A/N: As a guy, it’s hard to write accurate female responses to sex. If anyone feels like correcting anything, as I’m positive there must be something wrong, please do leave a comment, as I am always a bit unsure. FYI: This was me trying to write her at the prime of ovulating. Thanks!)**

———

I took a towel and wiped up Dani’s juices on the floor, and took her stained clothes to the washer. I couldn’t quite change the sheets with her in the bed, so I left those alone for now. I logged onto Totality, and found something interesting. It was an ad for something called the Time Watch. It was a sleek sports watch that could apparently send you back in time... and track your footsteps! Figuring it must be real if it was in Totality, I ordered it. Then I clicked into the ‘Recent Upgrades’ tab, and found a new feature called ‘Window’. Clicking on it, I found a link to each of my various women.

Clicking on Mom’s, it showed her stretching in our backyard. Clicking on Grace, it showed her eating ice cream happily. I clicked on Aunt Vivianne, and saw her being fucked brutally by her boss, I assumed. Her big tits bounced even more than Dani’s just had. Seeing her naked MILF body, I regretted not fucking her over Christmas. I clicked on Ellie, and saw her being harassed by Alex, the slut who I thought I’d gotten through to. I went to Alex’s Instagram, and messaged her saying: ‘Your master is most displeased. I told you to stop bullying my cousin.’. Alex responded nearly immediately: ‘I’m so sorry, sir! Please forgive me! It won’t happen again!’.

’It better not, or I might have to come and punish you.’. 

———

Dani was kind of out of it, so I spent most of the day with Sophia, and we went shopping a little bit at the mall, and I picked out a beautiful necklace for Dani’s birthday, as well as a box of professional coloring pencils for her incredible pencil drawings. Sophia didn’t seem to mind so much what we did, just that we were together.

”I love being with you, you know.” Sophia said shyly. I smiled at her.

”Well, you’re my best friend. I think it’d be wrong to not hang out with you.” I laughed. She beamed.

”I’m your best friend?” she breathed. I rolled my eyes and leaned down and kissed her.

“SOPHIA ATHENA NORTH!” a woman bellowed. Sophia went rigid. We both turned to look at a furious blond woman, who stared at my hands on Sophia’s hip and cheek. I made no effort to move.

”Hey, Mom.” Sophia said weakly.

”I cannot believe you are in public, kissing some boy!” she fumed. Sophia moved a little closer to me.

”Uh, my name’s Cole Scott, you know, the guy who took in your daughter when you kicked her out.” I said coldly. She flinched. 

”Sophia...” Mrs. North said, but I cut her off.

”No. You kicked her out, you don’t control her anymore. If she wants to talk to you, she’ll fucking open her mouth.” I said. We both looked at Sophia, who buried her face in my chest. Defeated, Sophia’s mother trudged off.

”Thank you so much.” Sophia said, tracing a heart on my chest. I kissed her again, and this time Sophia stood on her toes so I didn’t have to lean down.

”Maybe I should buy some heels.” Sophia laughed. I took her hand, and we walked to the shoe store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for pictures (links not just a name) to fill the following roles:  
> \- Petite High School Cheerleader  
> \- Young Vivianne Scott  
> \- Young Charlotte Scott  
> \- Mother of Young Scott Women  
> \- Young Amber Golde  
> \- MILF Dani Golde  
> \- MILF Sophia North  
> \- MILF Kira Scott
> 
> Thanks!


	25. Dispatching Test Data...

Over the next few days, I anxiously awaited my Time Watch, and was thrilled when it arrived. It arrived on a Wednesday, and so I was able to open it without anyone watching, and admired it. It was sleek silver, very streamlined design. The testing screen looked normal, it displayed the time to the exact millisecond, but when I flicked to the left, a holographic hexagonal display appeared above the watch. I shuffled in the box for the instructions, and found them:

_Jumping into the PAST_

\- Your actions in the past will have no effect on your real timeline, but you can create branching realities by making different choices. I.e., if you were to go back in time and kill your father before you were born, you wouldn’t disappear, there would just be a reality where you don’t exist, yet your time-traveling self would remain.   
\- To return to your timeline, push the ‘Revert’ button on the Time Display. If you wish to remain in that branching reality, use the time jumping functions as normal.   
\- Time Jumping takes no physical time in your world, as the Revert button jumps you back to the same millisecond you jumped.

_Jumping into the FUTURE_

\- The future is much less stressful to navigate. Simply jump and do whatever you want. It takes places after your current point in history, but wouldn’t exist once you jumped back.   
\- If you jump less than 48 hours ahead, you can simply choose to carry the timeline forward from that point. 

———

It proceeded to list what each button does. I considered where a good test jump would be, then set the date to the day I was born, and jumped. There was a strange hum, and then I was standing in a hospital. Another cool feature was I could jump through space at the same time as a time jump. I tried to remember where Mom had said she was, and hurried down to the room where I’d been born. I opened the door, and found my beautiful fourteen year old mother, screaming as I came out of her pussy. When people started noticing me, I pushed Revert, and fled.

———

I appeared back in the same instant as when I’d left, and my phone started buzzing. It was Vega.

”Yes?” I asked.

”Cole.” Vega whimpered, “Help. These girls at school were picking on me, and one of them pinched my nipples, and now I can’t stop them leaking!”. 

”I’ll be right there.” I assured her. I hastily drove Mia’s car to the school, and hurried inside. I got through the front desk with ease, and made it to the girl’s bathroom, where I found a horde of young, mostly pretty girls loudly talking about Vega.

”Hey ladies.” I said, and they all blushed. The ringleader, and presumably who made Vega leak, stepped forward.

”Hi! I’m Katie! We should go out sometime.” she said, biting her lip teasingly. I cupped her hip and leaned a little closer.

”I’m actually looking for a friend of mine. Vega Golde. Do you know her?” I whispered huskily, stroking some of Katie’s blond hair back. 

”I do. She’s in the bathroom, sobbing.” Katie confessed. 

I nodded and kissed Katie’s neck, before strolling into the girl’s bathroom, and knocking softly on the stall containing a crying girl. 

”Vega.” I whispered, and the door opened. I stared. Her blue shirt was nearly navy blue with darkness of her milk, and I stepped inside the stall. It was a cramped fit, and Vega’s tits pushed against my chest. I struggled to get off her shirt, and when I did, I lifted Vega up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. With her higher up, my hands on her butt, I started eagerly suckling on her luscious tits. I got off on sucking this fourteen year old girl’s milk. Even more so because I was engaged to her older sister. Vega tried to stifle her throaty moans, and I eventually shoved her shirt in her mouth to cover her arousement. 

Vega’s soft hands stroked my forearms, and then down to my bulge. Vega locked eyes with me as she slid her hand down my pants. When her soft, slender hand wrapped around my throbbing fat cock, both of us gasped. With shaky hands, Vega stroked her fingers up my length while I sucked harder as my urge to explode built up. When Vega’s soft fingers grazed the purple tip, I reflexively bit down hard on Vega’s nipple, and milk jettisoned into my mouth at an extreme force. I switched tits quickly.

When Vega was dry, I was so nearly ready to burst. I suppose she was a clever girl, as she saw my flushed face, and tied back her long dark hair, just like Dani does, and dropped to her knees. I gratefully pulled out my cock, and Vega’s lips slurped around the tip quite messily. She used both hands to massage my cock, and I groped her big tits while she sucked harder, until I couldn't help but blow my load in Vega’s virgin mouth. She nearly choked on it, too, which made me feel terrible. 

”Do all boys taste so good?” Vega whispered, astounded. I scoffed.

”Not hardly. Dani has me on a special diet.” I admitted, Vega giggled as I handed her her ruined shirt and pulled off my hoodie. She pulled it on, and snuggled up against my chest. I held her for longer than I should have, her being my fiancée’s little sister. I left first, and found the girls had dissipated. I shrugged and headed out to the car. 

———

In bed, Dani was sleeping happily on my chest. I stroked her back idly, thinking of Vega. Dani was asleep quickly, and so I had a devilish idea. I used a pillow so Dani wouldn’t notice I’d left, and slipped into the bathroom, and clicked onto my watch’s Time Display. I scrolled into the future two hours, with a position shift to Vega’s room. I pushed the go button, and appeared in Vega’s bedroom. The gorgeous girl slept in a loose shirt and panties. I shook her awake, as I wasn’t too interested in watching her sleep.

”Cole?” Vega murmured, and I leaned down to kiss her. Vega’s hands wrapped around my neck. I gladly slid into her bed, where she rolled me onto my back, and straddled me. I grinned naughtily at her, and flipped us over. Vega moaned at the sudden pressure on her mammaries, and I kissed her fondly. She wrapped an arm around my neck, and one around my waist. My hands were pressed into the mattress on either side of her head for support as we kissed feverishly. 

”I want you.” Vega begged. My cock leaped to attention, knowing that this sexy fourteen year old wanted to play. 

”We can’t. I’m marrying your sister!” I protested weakly. Vega pursed her full, heart-shaped lips. She kissed me sweetly.

”Ok. But if you ever leave her, just know there’s another busty Golde girl waiting for you.” Vega swore, and I left.

———

The next morning, Dani was complaining of a headache. She drank some water, but when she threw up after breakfast, Mom told her to stay home. Which led me to where I was currently, sitting beside Dani while she alternates between slumping against me and throwing up. 

”I’m so sorry.” Dani said, flushed and disheveled.

”I’m with you, and I’m happy. And tomorrow’s your birthday, you know.” I grinned. Dani nodded weakly.

”I’m so exhausted.” Dani mumbled, and I wrapped my arms around her, and she snuggled closer, before her eyes flew open and she twisted around urgently and threw up. I got her some water, which she gratefully drank, and then I held her again, and this time she fell asleep. I sat with her on the bathroom floor for a long time, until I eventually fell asleep, too.

——— 

I woke up to Dani using mouthwash vigorously. She looked much better, her hair glossy and washed. She’d changed out of her pajamas into a loose orange top and skinny jeans. She smiled down at me.

”You left me on the floor?” I groaned, and she offered me a hand up, which I took. 

”Couldn’t lift you.” Dani shrugged, smiling. I grabbed her by the belt loops on her hips, and pulled her to me, and we kissed. She sighed happily. 

”I love this. Being able to live with you like we’re a married couple.” Dani smiled.

”You know... once we are married, we could get an apartment for us. Just us.” I said seriously. Dani’s eyes widened. 

”But... your family.” Dani protested. 

”Kira’s going to college soon, and Mom’s in a good place.” I said. Dani chewed her lip.

”Could our apartment be close to my mom’s place?” she asked. Since the divorce, Amber had moved closer to Aunt Vivianne, actually, so I didn’t mind. 

”Sure.” I said, and she smiled.

”We should get married, sometime soon.” Dani begged.

”How about June?” I offered. Dani smiled and kissed me. 

”Perfect.”.   
  


———

**Hey. I’m definitely looking for suggestions on the next couple chapters, as well as photos for:**

**\- A petite, beautiful high school cheerleader**

**\- Younger versions of Vivianne and Charlotte Scott (early teens for V, late teens for C)**

**\- A mother for Bethany, Vivianne, and Charlotte.  
**

**\- A young version of Amber Golde.**

**\- MILF versions of Dani, Kira, and Sophia.  
  
**

**I’m not sure what, but you’ll get some kind of prize for submitting photos or giving excellent, detailed suggestions. I don’t know what to give, so just kind of ask for something reasonable. It is the season of Christmas after all (or other holiday events, I’m just American, so I said Christmas), so I’m willing to give gifts for the people who submit the best photos.  
**

**\- SilverFalcon0000**

**P.S: Who should get pregnant next?**


	26. Relocating Programs Temporarily...

The next day, on my fiancée’s birthday, I woke up and turned to find her rubbing her breasts fanatically.

”Dani?” I groaned. She immediately stopped.

”Oh, baby.” Dani moaned, and laid on top of me, and she moaned louder when her breasts flattened against my chest. I kissed her roughly, feeling up her incredible body as I did. Soon, Dani was panting against my mouth.

”Happy birthday.” I murmured. Dani lifted her head, and her loose brown locks of hair tickled my face.

“I have a question. Can we spend the weekend with my mother?” Dani asked nervously.

”Of course. Do you want to bring Vega?” I asked. Dani beamed at me.

”I suppose.” she fake-sulked, and kissed me fondly. 

”So. Do you want my gift now?” I asked. Dani bit her lip seductively.

”Not that kind of gift. Unless you want that?” I asked. Dani chewed her lip and nodded anxiously. My eyes widened. Dani had been adamant about abstinence, as she didn’t want a baby, and now in three days, she’d begged for sex twice! But hey, my fiancée was a hottie, and I’d love to breed her. We wasted no time in stripping down. Dani in a state of insane lust, rode me like a pro, and I groaned so hard, and then the door opened. We both turned to see Vega looking at us. Both of us naked, with my massive cock up her older sister’s pussy. 

Dani blinked, once, twice, then started riding me again. She was acting like a dog in heat, honestly. Vega fingered herself as she watched us fuck. I motioned for her to close the door, and as I did, Dani’s walls clamped, and I exploded inside her. She threw back her head in ecstasy, then fell off my cock, and lay in the bed beside me, gasping. Vega stared at my glistening cock, standing straight up. I looked at my fiancée’s younger sister, a question in my eyes. She nodded eagerly, and took off her shirt and booty shorts. I was stunned to learn Vega didn’t wear any underwear or a bra. 

———

Vega squealed as I lifted her and pushed her against the wall. She kissed me heatedly as I started thrusting into her virgin pussy with immense force. Vega’s screams must have woken the whole house, but I didn’t care. Vega had kissed my cock’s tip, and looked me in the eye.

”I want it rough.” she’d said, and here we were. The sex with Vega lasted a lot less time. I was already weak-willed from Dani, and the novelty of fucking my future sister-in-law made me so turned on. When Vega had her first, and incredibly powerful orgasm, I shuddered and exploded inside her with a much bigger load than I’d put in Dani. We both slid to the floor, and snuggled. Vega’s soft hand stroked my flaccid cock, while the other one wrapped around my neck. My mouth was on hers, and then she slid down my jaw and down my neck. 

”Who knew you were the kinky sister?” I laughed when Vega licked my neck and collarbone. Vega giggled and kissed me again. Honestly, I couldn’t see myself ever having as fun of a morning as I’d had with the Golde sisters. Vega and I kissed for a long time, and we eventually broke apart, nearly an hour later. Dani was dozing on the bed, and Vega slipped back to her bedroom, and I roused Dani. 

”Hmm?” she sighed.

”Hey, if we’re going to your mom’s, you need to get ready.” I said gently. Dani nodded, and sat up.

”Hey, when we were having sex, did Vega walk in?” Dani struggled to recall.

”No, I don’t think so.” I shrugged. Dani nodded wearily and kissed me. When she left, I got dressed, and went to visit Vega. I found her in her room she shared with Maya, dressed very slutty. Her shirt was open-backed, and covered very little of her incredible bust. She wore a short skirt, and had her dark hair in pigtails. When I walked in, she giggled and I glanced at the sleeping Maya before kissing Vega, and sliding my thumb between her cleavage. She groaned into my shoulder.

”Hey. You’re coming with me and Dani to visit your mom.” I said. Vega’s eyes widened, and she ducked into her closet, and came out with her hair in a bun, and wearing a pink sweater and tight jeans.

”Thanks for the warning.” Vega purred.

”No problem, gorgeous. Oh, and Dani doesn’t remember you being there, so don't mention it.” I instructed her. She nodded and I headed out in the hallway. Dani was just coming out of our room, and she smiled gratefully at me for getting her little sister ready. We went downstairs and found Mom in yoga pants and a purple tank top, both of which showed off her incredible curves.

”Hey, Mom? Can you drive us to Amber’s?” I asked. She looked at me.

”Sure, baby.” she said, and nodded. She scrawled a note to Kira and the other girls, and we all loaded into Mom’s car. Dani had a backpack with a change of clothes for me and her, along with our swimsuits. Vega darted back into the house to grab the same. 

———

The next hours were fairly idle. I had my head in Dani’s lap, and she stroked my hair while Vega rode shotgun. Dani and Mom talked a lot about the wedding, and they moved it up to April. 

”You know, technically, you and Cole dating is illegal now.” Mom remarked with a laugh. Dani went tense.

”You’re right.” Dani said, stunned.

”But, it’s not really a big deal. That’s more for 40 year olds not dating 13 year olds.” Mom said, and I was struck with an idea. With the Time Watch, I could jump back to when my father bred my 12 year mom, and I could stop him, then do it myself! That intrigued me. Or even, I realized, I could date my mother if I waited until after she got raped. 

———

When Mom parked, I ducked around the car and put in three days after Mom got raped, and jumped. 

———

I landed in the year 2002, at my mother’s K-12 school, before school had started. Due to budget cuts, they just had one school you went to from Kindergarten until you graduated. I went in and between charisma and Totality, was able to fake my way into becoming a student, and went straight for the 12-13 year old age group. Then, I saw her. I’d seen pictures before, obviously, but she was stunning in person. 

  
  
She hadn’t yet gotten her curves and tits filled in, but wore a black tank top and was so pretty. I noticed many of the girls whispering and pointing at me, and I grinned as I approached my twelve year old mother, who was talking with a much less pretty girl.

”Hey. I’m Cole. I’m new here, and wouldn’t mind a bit of a tour” I said, realizing quickly I shouldn’t give my last name as hers. She blushed.

”I’m, uh, Bethany Scott. I’d be happy to.” she said, and she waved goodbye at her friend as she walked with me down a hall. 

”So, uh, what did you say your last name was?” Bethany asked me, trying to make small talk.

”Golde.” I said smoothly. She smiled.

”So, what kind of extracurriculars do you do?” I asked her.

”Oh! I’m a cheerleader.” she said, flushing a little at my look of interest.

”Well, uh, Bethany. Are you seeing anybody?” I asked curiously. Bethany blushed furiously. 

”You’re like, seventeen, and want to be seen in public with me?” Bethany asked, stunned.

”Sixteen, actually. And yes. You are by far the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” I flirted shamelessly. Bethany blushed, if possible, darker. 

”Really? I mean, I don’t have any... uh, typical assets.” Bethany blushed, and stared shamefully at her flat chest. I brushed a loose strand of blond hair back, and gently kissed my own mother. Bethany stiffened, and I honestly didn’t think she was going to kiss back, but she did, and it was incredible. Her soft lips molded perfectly against mine. I placed a hand on her back, and she shuddered as I kissed her harder. My tongue slid across her lips, and she moaned. When we broke apart, she shivered as I held her in my arms.

”Ohmigod! That was incredible!” Bethany said, looking a bit dizzy. I laughed and kissed her softly. She kissed back shyly, and I enjoyed the sensation. 

———

Once the school bell rang, I didn’t see Bethany again that day. After we dismissed, I poured through settings, until I found one that said ‘Save Timeline’, so I did that, and pushed ‘Revert’ and appeared by my adult mother’s car, and quickly closed the Time Display, and took Dani’s backpack from her. The four of us walked to the door. I took a moment to admire my mother, and reflect on my kissing her younger self, as Amber opened the door and greeted us enthusiastically. She hugged Dani and Vega tightly, and kissed my cheek, and hugged Mom in a friendly way. 

”Happy birthday, Danielle!” Amber cheered, and we all headed into the living room, where Dani raised her hand, and showed off the ring. Amber’s eyes grew as wide as saucers.

”Danielle Claire Golde! You got engaged? Today?” Amber asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

”No. A couple days ago. I just wanted to tell you in person.” Dani smiled, leaning against me. Amber looked at me intensely.

”I see. I’m so happy for you guys, however, I’d like to talk to Cole alone upstairs. You guys hang out here, ok?” Amber said, and Dani gave me a sorry look before I followed Amber’s swaying ass up the stairs and into a guest bedroom. She closed the doors, and sat down on the bed. I sat beside her, and Amber turned and kissed me. 

”Ok. Let’s get to business.” Amber flushed when she pulled back after a minute or two of deep kissing. 

”Cole. Can you honestly tell me that you will never leave my daughter?” Amber asked seriously. I considered that.

”I mean, no. But you can never expect to leave somebody. All I know, is I love Dani so much. I think we’re soulmates, and yeah, we’re a little young. But I love her.” I said fiercely. Amber smiled broadly. We kissed again, and then Amber got serious again.

”Oh. Dani informed me you’d been taking care of Vega’s situation. I just wanted to say, I am so indebted to you. You’re marrying one of my daughters, and you make her so happy, and you’re helping my other daughter with her lactation issues. I’d like to see your skills for myself, however.” Amber smirked, and pulled off her shirt, and her immense melons, which dwarfed both her daughters’, surged outwards. I wasted no time in taking her left nipple in my mouth, teasing it gently, and having some minor leakage in my mouth, before I started really getting into it, with long, powerful sucks. Amber struggled to not moan as I switched tits and did the same on that one, and employed Vega’s favorite part, and bit her nipple, and to no big surprise, Amber reached just as violently. 

———

We returned downstairs and I joined Dani on the loveseat.

”How was it?” Dani said worriedly.

”Not bad. She also wanted to see how well I was taking care of Vega, though.” I shrugged.

”Hold on. You sucked my mom’s tits? So you’ve sucked the tits of every Golde in the family.” Dani said, astounded. I laughed, remembering our first bath, when I’d over-enthusiastically sucked on Dani’s tits, and made her orgasm in the tub. I slid an arm around her shoulders and held her close. Looking around, I had never been happier, I realized.

———

**There’s a very limited window until I’m going to just end up picking my own photos, as it’ll be next chapter. So... if you have any photos you want to be in the story for:**

**\- A petite cheerleader**

**\- Young versions of Vivianne and Charlotte Scott**

**\- MILF versions of Dani, Sophia, and Kira (or Vega or Maya)**

**\- Young Amber Golde**

**If you want to submit these photos, comment the link for a prize of your choosing (within reason). Hurry!**

**— SilverFalcon0000**

**P.S: There will be a Christmas one-shot starring Cole, Bethany, and Kira. It is non-canon, and probably called _Home for the Holidays_. It will show a world where Cole didn’t go the harem route, and used his powers to simply win his mother and sister. Probably released the night of Christmas, so... get ready?**

**P.P.S What other time travel kinks could Cole explore?**


	27. Sending Data Packages...

I sat beside Dani on the loveseat in Amber’s house. The necklace I’d gotten her for her birthday gleamed inside her massive cleavage, and her pencils sat beside her. Mom chewed her lip.

”E-10.” she said. 

”Fucking hell!” Dani swore, then blushed immediately. I laughed. Mom had just sunk Dani’s battleship. It was late, and Vega had already went to bed. Amber motioned me to the terrace, and I joined her as Dani and Mom set up another round. 

———

Amber’s lips were swollen from kissing when we separated. Her big tits were heaving with her heavy pants, and my hand rested securely on her thick ass. She gave me a teasing grin, and we kissed again. Dani poked her head out.

”Hey, mom, if you’re done molesting my fiancée, can I have him to go to sleep with?” Dani smirked. I laughed and kissed Amber goodnight and followed Dani to our bedroom, where I went in the bathroom and jumped into the past.

———

I landed the day after when I’d left, which was a Friday. So, I showed up to school in hopes of stealing some alone time with my beautiful twelve year old girlfriend. I found her in the parking lot, arguing with a dazzling girl with big tits I could only assume was Aunt Vivianne.

“Hey. Is this a bad time?” I asked curiously, and Bethany smiled when she saw me. 

”Who are you?” the busty beauty asked.

”Oh, this is Cole. My, ah, friend. Cole, this is my sister Vivianne.” Bethany said quickly.

”You can call me Via, if you want.” Vivianne winked. 

“So, do you go here, then?” I asked, and sidled closer to Bethany. Via shook her head.

”Nah. Graduated last year. Taking a gap year.” Via shrugged.

”So... you’re 18?” I asked.

”Yeah. And our other sister, Charlotte, is 15.” Via explained.

”So, she goes to this school, then?” I asked.

”Nope. She’s daddy’s little girl, so she goes to some fancy private school.” Via said bitterly. 

”That sucks.” I said sympathetically.

”Hey, Via. Can Cole come over today?” Bethany asked shyly. Via laughed, which I noticed made her heavenly rack bounce. 

”Sure. Oh, and by the way, don’t think I don’t realize you two are more than friends.” Via said with a catty smirk, and then got in her car and drove off. After she was gone, I wrapped my arms around Bethany, and blushing slightly, she leaned up to kiss me. I loved the feeling of her slender body up against me. Her kissing skills were incredible, she was a natural! When we broke apart, she gave a nervous giggle, and I kissed her forehead. 

”So... uh... what’s your class today?” Bethany stammered, and I casually laced my hand with hers. She smiled up at me, and we kissed again, before we turned to business. 

”Oh, no way! You have my mom, Lucie Scott for English!” Bethany exclaimed. I was thunderstruck at my luck with getting hot English teachers, even while time traveling. Leah had taken a medical sabbatical from tutoring me, as she had come down with some kind of extended fever, but I suppose my education would persist, except in the year 2002. The bell rang, and we kissed again, before splitting apart to our separate classes.

———

Lucie Scott was a sexy MILF, I concluded. 

She appraised me interestedly, and I winked. A couple of the guys gave me jealous looks as she sat on my desk in the front row and taught from there, giving me an up close look at her body. The class passed both too slow and too quick all at once, somehow. The other classes were boring, and the highlight of my day post-Lucie was Bethany beaming at me when she saw me after school. We kissed quite eagerly in the midst of a flow of students, and she led me by the hand to Via’s car.

”Hey.” Via nodded to me, and I winked at her. Bethany and I slid into the backseat together, much like I would do with Dani seventeen years from now. You know, I wonder if Amber was a hot young woman. Right before Via started driving, a girl about Bethany’s age raced up and slapped the window. Bethany had me push open the door, and the pretty girl swung in beside me.

Sandwiched between two beautiful young girls, I definitely was enjoying myself.

”Hey, Cole this is Jana. Jana, Cole.” Bethany introduced, “She’s my best friend.”.

”So, has Beth already snatched you up? Because you’re hot!” Jana giggled, twirling some hair in her fingers like a ditzy schoolgirl. I laughed, and Bethany cut in.

”Yeah, we’re dating.” she said, and I squeezed her hand. Via shot me a triumphant look in the rearview mirror, and I subtly checked out Jana’s long, tanned legs. Bethany laid her head on my shoulder, and I wrapped an arm around her. Jana looked on jealously, and I subtly stroked the pretty brunette’s back. Her lovely dark eyes fluttered at me, and I grinned. When Via stopped, we all got out. I admired the house they all lived in. Bethany blushed a little as I slid my hand into hers. We opened the door, and Via briefed me and Bethany.

”Warning you guys now: do not get caught together. Dad scared my first boyfriend shitless.” Via said matter of factly. Bethany thanked her older sister, and the two of us hurried up to her room, while Jana walked to her house next door. I dropped my backpack beside Bethany’s. Bethany was blushing intensely, as her room wasn’t half as tidy as her room is seventeen years from now. I kissed her long and slow.

”You lead.” I murmured, and Bethany kissed me while playing with my hair. Just when the kissing was getting fiery, we heard Bethany’s mom downstairs. I quickly grabbed my bag, kissed her goodbye, and jumped out the window, and reverted mid-fall. 

———

I jolted in the bathroom, a little startled. When I emerged, Dani was frowning at the mirror.

”Issues?” I asked, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

”Yeah, my waist isn’t that slim anymore.” Dani said ashamedly.

”Well, it’s a good thing I love you for your tits then.” I joked, and she swatted at me playfully. I kissed Dani’s cheek.

”I love you, Danielle. I don’t care if your waist is skinny or if your hips are thicc. I just want you.” I murmured, and Dani turned around, beaming.

”Right answer.” she purred, and pushed me into the bed.

———

An hour later, Dani and I fell asleep in each other’s arms. 


	28. Initiating New Procedures...

“Babe. Babe, get up!” Dani whispered urgently. I looked around, confused.

”What’s up?” I groaned.

”None of my bras fit me anymore.” Dani said. 

”So don’t wear one.” I mumbled, and tried to turn around, but Dani sat on my stomach.

”Maybe that’s fine for some girls, but my tits will be flopping all over the place! You don’t want other guys hitting on me, right?” Dani said naughtily, stroking my face. I sighed.

”Fine. What do you want me to do about it?” I asked.

”Go to a store and buy me the next size up?” Dani said like I was an idiot. 

”What size?” I asked. She told me. I wolf-whistled.

”They’re hella big.” I said approvingly. She folded her arms. 

”Ok, ok. I’m going.” I said, and my fiancée rolled off me. I stumbled around and got dressed. Dani kissed me goodbye as I left. I left , and used my key to Mom’s car to drive to Victoria’s Secret, because what guy wouldn’t drive to the lingerie store to pick out his girlfriend’s bra? I could tell the clerks were a little unsettled by just me walking around. I ended up getting Dani three bras. One was lacy and white, one was a royal blue, the other a sultry scarlet and black matching lingerie set. 

When I checked out, the clerk looked a little awed by the large size of the bras.

”Yeah, my fiancée’s well endowed.” I said as she slid them in a bag.

”That’s an understatement!” the clerk laughed and I left. When I got back in Mom’s car, I glanced at my Time Watch. I set the time to the day after I’d jumped out of that timeline, and hurtled backwards in time. 

———

I appeared in Bethany’s driveway, blinking. I walked on slightly unsteady legs to her front door, and knocked. Lucie Scott, my future grandmother, opened it.

”Oh. Cole, right? Can I help you?” she asked. Oh, Lucie was also my English teacher in this timeline.

”Well, I kind of came to take your daughter on a date.” I said awkwardly. 

”Charlotte? Or Vivianne?” Lucie asked.

”Bethany.” I said. Lucie stared at me, and blinked.

”Bethany, the 12 year old?” Lucie asked incredulously. 

”Yeah.” I nodded.

”Bethany!” Lucie called. The blond beauty appeared a minute later in a white tank top, jeans, and a light sweater. She blushed a little. 

”Oh. I thought it would be Jana.” my future mother said. 

”Jana? I thought Cole was taking you on a date.” Lucie said.

”It was a surprise. Guess I should’ve known you had other plans.” I shrugged. Lucie excused herself, and Bethany stepped out onto the porch, closing the door and leaning up to kiss me. I kisses kissed her happily, and we would have kissed for a much longer time if someone hadn’t cleared their throat. It was Jana, wearing booty shorts and a tank top that unlike Bethany’s, showed off some quite lovely breasts.

”Jana.” I said, in an accidental throaty tone that made both girls blush furiously. 

”If you guys are busy, I could go home.” Jana apologized.

”No, don’t. I’ll just go home. It’s my fault, I should’ve let you know.” I shrugged. Bethany bit her lip.

”Ok. Bye.” she said, and I kissed her lightly before jogging down the street where I jumped back to the present, and drove back to Amber’s. When I got there, there was an unfamiliar car parked out front. I frowned at it as I walked in with Dani’s bag of lingerie in a plastic bag Mom kept in her trunk, while the lingerie bag sat in the trunk. I didn’t see anything unusual, and headed up to my room, and found Dani brushing her hair, topless. 

“No comments.” Dani ordered, and I grinned broadly as I closed the door. I tossed her the plastic bag, and she caught it. She pulled out the lacy white.

”Where did you go?” Dani accused.

”Victoria’s Secret.” I admitted. She rolled her eyes and stomped into the bathroom. She came out in one of my shirts that was tied up above her belly button, showing off her smooth, toned belly. I grinned and we kissed warmly.

”Oh, hey. One of your mom’s friends live nearby, I guess, so her and her daughter are downstairs.” Dani recalled.

”Oh, who?” I asked. 

”Jana. I didn’t catch her daughter’s name, though.” Dani shrugged. My cock twitched. Jana was here! Dani and I went downstairs and onto the back porch, where Mom was laughing with the adult version of Jana, who was still strikingly pretty.

  
  
“Oh, Cole!” Mom exclaimed, and the teenage girl beside Jana looked up, and appraised me interestedly. Dani squeezed my arm between her tits possessively, and glared at Jana’s daughter, who didn’t look much younger than Kira. 

  
  
“Hey, handsome!” Jana cheered.

”Don’t mind her. She’s been mad about guys ever since I can remember.” Jana’s daughter laughed. 

”So, Jana, this is my son, Cole, and his fiancée, Dani. Cole, Dani, this is Jana, my childhood best friend, and her daughter Skye.” Mom introduced. 

”Hey.” I waved, and sat beside Mom. Dani sat beside me, and I casually wrapped an arm around her, but winked at Skye. 

”So... I hear that you guys are driving north today to visit Via?” Jana asked curiously. My cock twitched at the teenager version of my aunt’s name. 

”Yeah.” Mom nodded, “We came up here for Dani’s birthday, and we’ll visit Vivianne before headed back south.”.

”So, are you from here, then?” Jana asked Dani.

”No. I’m from Alabama, but after my parents got divorced, Mom kind of went as far north as she could.” Dani sighed. 

”Ah. Well, do you guys mind if I tag along?” Jana asked.

”We can’t fit you in the car.” Mom apologized. Jana counted heads.

”Dani’s sister, Vega, is coming with us, too.” Mom added. Jana nodded.

”Oh. Well, I’ve been thinking about moving south. I have no real ties here, and Skye’s about halfway through sophomore year.” Jana revealed.

”Really? Me too!” I enthused. Skye looked at me curiously.

”Well... I suppose I could stay here if you guys want to go see Aunt Vivianne.” Dani offered reluctantly, but she was just too damn nice.

”Well, if you’re sure. Would Vega stay?” Mom asked. Dani nodded.

”Ok. So, Jana, I guess you guys can come.” Mom said, and I bent to talk to Dani.

”Problem?” I asked earnestly. Dani shook her head.

”No. But I want your mom and aunt to be able to have fun with their friend. And you can hang out with Skye and Ashlynn.” Dani shrugged. I kissed Dani fiercely.

”I love you.” I murmured into her lips, and Dani murmured it back. 

———

When Mom parked in Aunt Vivianne’s apartment’s parking garage, we all got out. Considering it wasn’t an overnight trip, none of us had luggage. Jana and Mom walked ahead, so Skye and I started talking. 

”So, uh, what do you like to do?” I asked Skye curiously.

”Well, I’m a pretty big time travel nerd.” Skye revealed reluctantly. I found that incredibly ironic, but said nothing.

”I mean, I like reading books about it and stuff.” Skye tried to add to it.

”I’m a pretty big time travel fan, too. What’s your theory on how it works?” I asked curiously, as I was, of course, an actual time traveler. Skye lit up. We chatted about it the whole way up, and I found it remarkable how accurate a lot of Skye’s theories were. At this point, I was considering showing Skye the Time Watch. I brushed some of her dark hair back and turned to face her in the stairwell.

”What if I told you I could time travel?” I asked, and it felt like the words had been forced out of me by my desire to fuck this gorgeous girl. Skye’s eyes narrowed.

”Are you teasing me? I thought you were genuinely into it.” Skye said, stung. She started walking, but I grabbed her hand. She looked back at me, and we held each other’s hand for a long while. With my free hand, I tapped the Time Watch on the arm that held Skye’s hand. She gasped as the display turned on. I pulled her close to me, and she shuddered against my chest a little.

”When to?” I asked her huskily.

”The future.” Skye said immediately.

”When?” I asked. Skye looked up at me, her dark hunter green eyes shining.

”21 years. I want to see how I turn out.” Skye whispered. I nodded, and tapped it, then held Skye a little tighter than was probably necessary, and jumped. We landed outside an unfamiliar house. I frowned at it, and Skye looked confused.

”Why aren’t we in the stairwell?”

”I can jump through space, too. I set it to you.” I said. Skye’s hand found mine, and we kept our hands laced as I walked up to the door and knocked. 

”Hey, can I help you?” a curvy blond asked, looking me up and down.

“Maybe. Do you know a Cole Scott?” I asked.

”Or Skye Price?” 

”Well, Cole Scott’s my dad, so yeah.” the girl laughed, “And I know a Skye Scott. Maybe her maiden name was Price. Why?”. I was stunned.

”Who’s your mom?” I asked curiously.

”Delilah Scott. Yes, Delilah Scott like the actress. Get over it.” my daughter rolled her eyes. 

”Does Skye Scott have any kids?” Skye asked.

”Wait, why do you want to know?” Delilah’s daughter squinted. I grabbed Skye’s hand and we jumped back to the stairwell. I held the shaking teen by her hips as she quivered in my arms. 

”We just time traveled!” Skye laughed.

”And not a second has passed. But Skye, you can’t tell anybody. You’re the only person who knows.” I said seriously. Skye nodded eagerly. I brushed some loose hair back behind her ear, and suddenly Skye was kissing me. Kissing me hard, and I realized suddenly I’d made so many facets of her life mean something. I kissed back, clinging to Jana Price’s daughter forcibly. 

———

Skye and I hurried up the steps to find Mom and Jana hugging Aunt Vivianne. We both remembered our hands were still entwined, and separated them quickly.

”Cole!” Aunt Vivianne exclaimed, and my incredibly busty aunt hugged me, and I hugged her tightly, and she subtly rubbed her tits against me. 

”Via, this is my daughter, Skye.” Jana introduced. I recalled the image of Aunt Vivianne being pounded doggy style, and wanted to do it to her myself. Wanted her to scream MY name.

———

**UPDATE: New story available about Pokémon Sword and Shield. Features an original female MC, and LOTS of human/pokemon relationships.**

**So, sorry for making you wait so long for a chapter, but I was celebrating the holidays with my family, and it’s hard to go write incest fan fiction during that, so this chapter’s super long to make up for it. Do you like how Present Jana turned out? And to you who suggested the model for Lucie in the present, it’s coming, but didn’t fit this chapter. What other interesting, kinky ideas would you guys like implemented besides time travel? And there won’t be too much Future jumping, because of how it kind of spoils the story a little bit, but there will be a chapter where Cole gets to hang out with the future version of his harem and his hot teen daughters.**

**Does anybody have any model ideas for the future versions of the younger part of Cole’s present harem? (Dani, Sophia, Maya, Delilah, etc.)**

**Would any of you like seeing something actually fan fiction? If you do, could you leave a suggestion? Because I finished my main Harry Potter book, and ended up cancelling the sequel (oops), and Percy Jackson Book 1 is on hiatus right now for “creative restoration”. Any other fandoms you feel like I could tackle effectively?**

**-SilverFalcon0000**


	29. Associating Data...

Aunt Vivianne led us into her living room, where Ashlynn perked up and waved hello to Mom, and then I hugged her tightly, as she had quite nice tits. Ashlynn and I broke apart and I glanced at Skye. 

”Uh, Ashlynn, why don’t you take Cole and Skye for lunch?” Aunt Vivianne prompted. Ashlynn nodded, and we left with my busty cousin. 

”So did you dump Dani?” Ashlynn asked curiously when we were in the elevator, looking at my hand entwined with Skye’s. 

”No, we’re engaged now, actually.” I grinned. Ashlynn squealed.

”I’m so happy for you!”. Skye grinned at Ashlynn’s enthusiasm, and leaned against my chest. My hand wrapped around her hip, and Ashlynn raised an eyebrow.

”So... you guys aren’t dating?” Ashlynn checked. 

”Uh, no. We’re just... very close.” Skye giggled. Ashlynn nodded, and the elevator doors opened. Skye and I walked hand in hand behind Ashlynn, and we got in her car, and she drove us through the city to a restaurant. The nerdy host’s eyes nearly bugged out at the sight of Ashlynn and Skye. I wrapped an arm around Skye, and slid my hand into Ashlynn’s. He took us to a table, and we had a quick lunch. After we ate, Ashlynn went to the bathroom. Skye looked at me eagerly. I motioned, and she sat in my lap, her long, very dark hair tickling my neck.

”I’m so happy that you keep me around.” Skye winked. She kissed me just as Ashlynn came back. 

”Ah-HA!” she exclaimed. 

”We’re not dating officially, but we are kissing.” I admitted. Ashlynn giggles.

”You’re such a fucking player, Cole. Oh, and don’t think I didn’t notice you ogling over my mom’s tits.” Ashlynn grinned, and I kissed Ashlynn for the heck of it. She blushed madly, and then kissed me again. 

———

Back at Aunt Vivianne’s house, I found myself quickly involved in a bet. The bet was a contest between Mom and Aunt Vivianne and Jana, to see who could make a boy cum the fastest. So, Jana suggested me. Which brought me to a very interesting time. Skye and Ashlynn had been kicked out of the room to prevent “cheating”. It was just me and Jana, who’d drawn straws to go first. The way the contest worked was Jana could use ANY method, but had to have proof of semen. So, to make it simple, the three MILFs had decided I’d wear a condom to easily bag the sperm. 

”Hi. Feeling comfy?” Jana asked playfully. I was already rock hard, because Jana was both a hot MILF, and a fucking gorgeous teen, and I had the advantage of knowing her as both. Jana tugged off her shirt, and let me feel up her tits. I did so eagerly, and she laughed and kissed me lightly.

”You want another kiss, stud? Cum for me.” she teased, and then stripped and sat on my cock. I groaned loudly and gripped her hands firmly, as she’d laced hers with mine. She bounced eagerly on my cock. I dimly remembered teen Mom telling me how competitive teen Jana was. I guess some things didn’t change. I groaned as Jana grabbed my shoulder and thrust out her beautiful breasts and started riding me harder.

”Please say you’re close!” Jana begged. I nodded, and she let out a mad giggle, and kissed me explosively, and I groaned as she wiggled her tongue teasingly, and then submitted to my tongue, and I groaned and exploded inside Jana. With a look of horror, she leaped off me, and we discovered a hole in the condom.

”Yes! Not only am I going to be a baby momma, I’m also going to win!” Jana exclaimed, and kissed me, then gently pulled off my condom, and firmly trapped the cum inside. I sighed. Now I had an hour break until Mom would come in, and then another hour until Aunt Vivianne, to give a recovery period. 

———

An hour later, Mom walked in in a bathrobe, and when the door closed, and Jana yelled time, she tossed it off, and my mouth dropped at her scarlet lingerie. She grinned at me, and gave me a dance. She swung her hips, jiggled her bountiful melons, and swayed to unseen music. She looked so fucking hot in that outfit, and her dancing was so erotic, that when she turned around and started twerking, I was so close to losing it. Then Mom unclamped her bra, and buried my face into her melons, then started shaking them quickly, and simultaneously stroking my cock, and I groaned into her tits and cummed. Mom took her prize, rewarded me with a kiss, and walked out, all business. 

———

Aunt Vivianne came in an hour later. She wasted no time, just stripped down and sat down, and told me to grope her tits as she bounced. I did as I was told. Her tits were huge, and I definitely enjoyed it. It took a while for her to loosen up and enjoy it, which was when it started becoming a turn on, and I enjoyed it more, and cummed quickly after that. The three MILFs reconvened, and I was given a survey.

—————————SURVEY————————

_Who was your favorite?_

**Jana**

_What made it your favorite?_

**Her personality and rockin’ bod**

_If told you had to marry one of these women, who would you pick and why?_

**Aunt Vivianne, because she’s a great woman, she has incredibly large tits, a pretty face, and a naughty streak.**

———

When I gave my answers, Jana gave me a long, sweet kiss.

”Jana!” Mom reminded her. Jana sourly got off my lap and stood beside Mom.

”The winner-“ Aunt Vivianne announced, “is.... BETHANY!”. Mom cheered as Jana looked frustrated. 

”But I was his favorite!” Jana pouted adorably.

”Yes, and you got second.” Mom laughed, and Jana stalked towards me, and pulled me into a fiery kiss.

”You may have won, but now I’m dating your son. So enjoy watching your best friend date your son!” Jana smirked, and I slapped her perky ass as she left, and she gave me a gorgeous wink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Pokemon Sword/Shield Fans: I have a new story out called Pokégirl, about a young woman who, after losing the Gym Challenge, recedes into a nomadic lifestyle. Until she ends up falling in love with her Pokémon in a BIG way.
> 
> Or check out The Other Twin, which features as a non-canon prequel to Pokégirl from the perspective of her twin brother as he completes the Gym Challenge, and bangs Galar’s hottest women. (NO POKEMON-HUMAN RELATIONS in this story if that bothers you) 
> 
> And can someone comment a link to a good photo for a hot, MILF Ginny Weasley from Harry Potter? Thanks!


	30. IMPORTANT!

Considering we’re nearing the 30th chapter of Totality (yay!) there will be a bit of a break between chapters 30-31 to allow for some ideas to flow. Meaning if you want to suggest any characters or ideas, that would be the time, as very little is planned for part 2 of Totality.

Things I’m Looking For in a Suggestion:

  * A New Feature of the App?
  * A New Character?
  * A Kink You’d Like to See Written?
  * A Fictional Character?
  * A Photo of Cole’s Daughters?
  * Which Existing Character You Want More Page Time For?



But the big question is: should there be a Time Jump between 30-31? I’m thinking yes, and if it is yes, I’d like to see MILF photos of people like Dani, Delilah, Sophia, Kira, Vega, etc. Just pick your favorite girl and comment a link to a MILF version.

(By the way, if you don’t know how to make a direct link, go to imgbb.com and make an account, it’s super easy, and it’s what I use for the photos you see in my books.) 

And, for Pokemon fans, check out _Pokégirl_ and it’s unofficial non-canon prequel, _The Other Twin._

(And comment your favorite [sexy] Gym Leader from any Pokemon game for Jayden Dane to bang.)

And Harry Potter fans submit a photo of MILF Ginny Weasley for _House of Potter_.   
  


Thanks!

-SilverFalcon0000


	31. Altering Timeline...

The first thing I woke up to six days later, was my phone buzzing. I grabbed it to not wake up Dani, and looked at it. It was a banner from Totality.

_Have you experienced incredible timelines? Well, now, with your Time Alterations, you can trial run your timelines in the real world, to see if nothing bad has happened due to your jumping!_

I grinned, and time jumped.

———

I appeared many years ago, when my grandmother, Lucie was still young. I ensured I appeared after my mother was born, and then I went and found Lucie at the grocery store. She was gorgeous as a nineteen-ish woman.  
  


”Hey.” I said, my voice charmed with Totality magic. 

———

Before long, I had my future grandmother pinned under me moaning while I slammed into her recklessly. 

”You’re so fucking big, champ!” Lucie screamed.

”Bigger than your husband?” I asked innocently.

”SO much bigger.” Lucie moaned. Once I cummed, I left her, and jumped into the future slightly.

———

I met up with my teen mom and teen Jana, and had a threesome. I wasn’t particularly worried about either woman recognizing me. I’d waited until after Kira and I were born, so they were both hot, sixteen year old girls. 

———

PRESENT ALT. TIMELINE

I appeared back at the same moment I’d left, but in this new, not yet temporary timeline. I appeared with Dani in my bed, and she had a ring on her finger, so it wasn’t too bad off just from the start. I left our room, and looked around. The biggest difference I found was 2 new hot blonds in the family photo. 

COLE’S AUNT/DAUGHTER

COLE’S SISTER/DAUGHTER

“Hey, daddy!” Bridget Scott, my aunt and daughter beamed, coming up and hugging me. 

”Um, hey gorgeous.” I grinned, and kissed her forehead. 

”Mmm...” she moaned, and I put my hands on her hips, “Sorry, daddy, but I have to get ready for work.”. 

”Work, huh?” I asked.

”Yeah, silly. I’m a teacher? I’m teaching my sisters, Kira and Electra?” Bridget said, a little confused I didn’t know her job.

”Yeah, of course.” I nodded. I went to find my mom, and ended up finding her and Jana kissing in the bed.

”Whoa, sorry. I can come back later.” I said, and both girls laughed.

”You’re the father of our children, stud. Get over here!” Jana cheered.

”Sure.” I said, and went over to the two gorgeous women. Then I heard a baby crying. 

”Cole, do you really make Dani do everything for your baby girl?” Mom giggled. 

”Um... no. I’ll go handle that.” I stammered, and headed out. Dani and I had a daughter in this timeline? I looked into the room the crying was coming from, and found my gorgeous fiancée, Dani, cradling our daughter. 

”Hey, fiancée.” I grinned. Dani raised an eyebrow.

”Fiancée? We got married last month, idiot. Why do you keep forgetting that?” Dani said affectionately. 

”Sorry, slipped my mind.” I said, and reappraised my WIFE, Danielle Golde. 

”Go back to sleep, honey. I’ve got her.” I said, and Dani smiled.

”You’re the best. Have fun with your daddy, Jezzy.” Dani tickled our daughter’s stomach. I took her from Dani, and my wife kissed me before leaving. I frowned down at my daughter, who was angelically beautiful.

”Is Jezzy a nickname? What’s your name?” I asked, shuffling through papers until I found her birth certificate. “Jezebel Scott? Isn’t she a witch? That’s weird.” I said. Jezebel nodded sagely. I’m going to call you Belle. It fits a woman who will one day be as beautiful as her gorgeous mother.” I told Jezebel. 

———

“Hey, dad!” Electra Scott, my daughter with teen Bethany said, strolling in. I shushed her, as Belle had just fallen asleep. Electra threw her arms around me and kissed me. She was fifteen, I deducted, and incredibly pretty. She had quite nice tits, a gift from her hot mom. I kissed her harder, feeling her lovely hips.

”Elle, do you know where my bra is?” my daughter with Jana from the look of it said, strolling in. 

”Oh, hey, daddy!” she smiled. 

”Hey, beautiful.” I said, and kissed her.

”Why don’t you ever call me by my name, daddy? It’s such a pretty name, Lizzie.” Lizzie Scott, my daughter with Jana said, and I smiled.

”Ok, Lizzie.” I said huskily, and she blushed. Electra smiled at me and took Lizzie away. I smiled down at the sleeping Belle, and went back to my room. Inside, Dani was asleep. I smiled at her sleeping body, and then it dawned on me. She’d looked different, but it was because she was older and curvier and a good deal bustier from the milk for Belle. Why was she older? I looked in the mirror and realized I was older. I jumped back to the same point in time, right? I checked my time watch, and my mouth dropped. I’d landed a year ahead, due to clumsy typing. 

Meaning I was freshly seventeen, Dani freshly nineteen, and so Lizzie and Electra were sixteen, not fifteen. But I didn’t necessarily want to go back. I liked it here. I scrolled through my phone contacts, pleased that like me, the owner of the phone had put kiss lips emoji next to all his lovers. All of them were the same, and there was actually a couple more. 


	32. Permanently Altering History...

I laughed as my gorgeous, nineteen year old wife made kissy faces at our infant daughter, Belle. I slid an arm around her, and winked at the cute, fifteen year old waitress I remembered as Katie, the girl who bullied Vega. Across from me and Dani sat Dani’s new older sister, Rebekah. 

”I’m so happy for you guys, but... when are you taking a honeymoon?” Rebekah grinned knowingly. I squeezed Dani’s hand.

”We’re not having one. With Bella and all, we just don’t have the money or time. And we have to move out of Bethany’s house at some point.” Dani laughed. Rebekah, a hot, curvy twenty year old vision of beauty created by me fucking a younger Amber, laid her hand over my hand entwined with Dani’s. 

”Do you know how many suitable women live in your house? I’m sure Jezebel will have loads of attention. Mom never had a honeymoon, because of me. I will not let Bella ruin this for you lovebirds.” Rebekah ordered, and smiled. I grinned, and Dani nudged my head with hers. I bumped her shoulder.

”That would be lovely! How about we leave in two days?” Dani beamed. I nodded, and kissed her.

”C’mere, you.” I grinned at Beka, and kissed Dani’s older sister with tongue. The naughtiest Golde daughter licked her lips and fondled her Golde-standard huge tits teasingly. They weren’t quite as visible in her lacy pink top, but if you’ve ever seen that woman in a tank top? Oh, her tits are beautifully large. Dani laughed at my antics with my sister in law/daughter, except unlike Lizzie, Electra, and Bridget, nobody knew Beka was my daughter except Beka and Amber. Dani snuggled against me. 

———

“Hey, honey? What lingerie should I pack?” Dani teased, holding up two sets. One was a lacy dark purple, the other leather red.

”Bring both.” I shrugged. Dani nodded. We were headed to the gorgeous Bahamas, where we’d decided that Dani would never wear a bra to make other guys jealous. She’d laughed when I’d shared it, but after convincing me to use Totality (still weird that everyone close to me in this timeline know about it) to make it not make her back sore, she agreed. So, I envisioned my wife in a revealing sundress, tits bouncing all over the place, other newlywed husbands (as this was Honeymoon Shores) getting slapped by their new wives.

Dani’d argued I should show off my bulge and attract women. I agreed happily. No matter how tight my pants were, the comfortable adjustment on Totality made it so I could wear skintight leggings and it wouldn’t get uncomfortable, even if I was raging hard, which I was sure to be with Dani’s tits bouncing all over the place.

“Hey, daddy!” Electra said, walking in a bra and jeans. I grinned at my gorgeous daughter and she shook her hips and deliberately bounced her lovely rack. I wasted no time in grabbing my sister/daughter and kissing her intensely while groping her lovely body inherited from our mutual mother. Dani laughed and I grabbed her and tossed her beside Electra. My wife and daughter started kissing, and I groaned, my cock throbbing. Dani slid one of her legs over Electra’s hip.

”Yes, mommy! Yes!” Electra begged, and Dani shivered. It was clear that was a major turn on for my busty wife.

”Why did you call me that?” Dani gasped.

”Well, you’re my daddy’s wife. Meaning you’re my mommy!” Electra grinned, and kissed Dani again. The door opened and I turned to see Kathleen “Kat” Scott stroll in.  
  


My daughter with teenage Bridget, Kathleen was a total hottie. She was super pretty, and so pretty I knocked her up with her own daughter. At a young age of sixteen, she was sought after by every member of the football team, and the basketball team, hell, even the band wanted her delicious body. But my beautiful daughter was sworn only to me. 

”Hey gorgeous.” I winked. Kat blushed, and I kissed her.

”Oh, are Mom and Electra going at it?” Kat asked.

”You’re calling her Mom now, too?” I asked, incredulous.

”Yeah. I mean, she is my daddy’s wife.” Kat shrugged. I laughed and kissed Kathleen while rubbing her pregnant belly. I loved the child inside her, as it had swelled up Kay’s tits to Dani-level (pre-Belle) and her hips had widened considerably. Kat tossed her cute blond curls and snuggled closer to me. I grinned, and squeezed her perky ass. She yelped, and Maya stuck her head in.

”Hey, handsome. Getting some daughter action?” the petite fifteen year old grinned spunkily. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards me and kissed her with my other hand still resting on Kat’s baby bump. Maya stroked my face, and I groaned softly at her soft hands.

”Holy shit, daddy! You’re so hard!” Kat giggled, and she slid her own soft hand into my jeans, and stroked my cock. Maya moaned at that and she scooted closer.

———

**Well, that ends the first part of _Totality_. But it’s not going to be a long wait until Part 2 starts up. There will be another year long time jump, yet feature brand new daughters as Cole mastered the ability of sending time through a person to control their age. **

**I’m trying to make a list of everyone who will be in the Part 2:**

**\- Dani**

**\- Vega**

**\- Amber**

**\- Belle (Grown-Up)**

**\- Beka**

**\- Bethany**

**\- Jana**

**\- Skye**

**\- Lizzie**

**\- Vivianne**

**\- Bridget**

**\- Electra**

**\- Maya**

**\- The Hot Russian Twins**

**\- Hot Foreign Cousin**

**\- Grace**

**\- Cole/Grace Daughter**

**\- Cole/Maya Daughter**

**\- Another Cole/Bethany Daughter**

**\- Cole/Delilah Daughter**

**\- Cole/Kat Daughter**

**\- The Nurse Who Helped Birth Cole**

**\- Cole/Nurse Daughter**

**Final Body Count: 25 Women and Girls!**

**If your favorite girl wasn’t included, please do let me know, as this isn’t final, just kind of a sum list.**

**Just be aware that most of the people not on this list were excluded for a reason. If you can provide a solid reason why your favorite character SHOULD be on the list, I’m all ears. It’s possible I’ve forgotten some people, and they might show up for a chapter or two, but this is our main line up.**

**ANY kinks or suggestions you want for Part 2, let me know ASAP. The list below will be continuously updated as more suggestions come in. This is the absolute best time to suggest, as I’ll be able to move the story naturally towards your desires.  
**

**Already scheduled kinks:**

**\- Centaur Cole Fucks Dani and Belle**

**- _Golde_ n Showers**

**\- Roleplay**

**\- Cucking Dani’s Father**

**\- Public Sex**

**\- Lactation Play**

**———**

**-SilverFalcon0000**

**Teaser Picture:**

Grace’s Daughter, Wanda


	33. Reacquainting...

**1 Year Later...**

My luscious teen daughter, Belle, breathed out a bit shakily. 

”You got this, honey!” Belle’s gorgeous mother, Dani, cheered. Nodding, Belle stumbled a bit forwards, and then dived off the high dive above our Olympic sized pool. It came attached to our new mansion, as being able to magically create money had advantages. I couldn’t do it in my original timeline, as that would expose my power, but now that everybody knew about it and didn’t mind, we lived a life of luxury. I admired my wife in her bikini, which showed off her bust and curves, which were both in excess on the 20 year old woman. 

I’d aged myself up to Dani’s age, so I was technically physically older than Dani by a month or two despite being only 18 mentally. My next daughter, Wanda, who was my daughter with Grace, the petite 18 year old girl, whose tits didn’t grow beyond a B cup, they just got incredibly perky. Wanda blew some of her blond hair out of her face, and I put steadying hands on her hips. She looked at me, biting her lip. She had upper C breasts, far bigger than her mom’s.

I brushed my hand over one as I kissed her forehead. Wanda and Grace were both cripplingly afraid of heights. 

”You can do this, baby. Your godmother is right down there.” I said, and Dani cheered up at Wanda, who, like Belle, was physically 15. Belle looked a lot older, but Dani told me that was pretty natural in a Golde. Wanda shook her head, but I slowly scooted her to the edge. 

”Jump with me, daddy?” Wanda asked nervously, and I gripped her hand. I kissed Wanda’s cheek, as Grace had told me I couldn’t be Wanda’s lover until she explained the birds and the bees. She gripped my hand tightly and we both jumped. She screamed the whole way down, but when we landed, she bobbed out of the water looking like an angel. Wanda beamed.

”I jumped from all the way up there!” she giggled, a bit in awe, as we both splashed out of the pool. Dani winked at me as I laid beside her on the pool chairs. 

”All good?” she teased.

”Better now that you’re here.” I said, purposely sappy. Dani laughed genuinely and shrugged off her see-through robe, and dived gracefully into the pool. Belle came and sat between my legs, and unfastened her bikini top slightly , and scooted back so her perfect ass rested against my legs.

”Daddy, can you rub in the sunblock?” Belle asked me.

”Of course, baby.” I replied, my voice husky. My innocent daughter didn’t notice, and I started rubbing it on her beautifully tanned back. Dani had taught her expertly how to sun tan, and they did it nude, so I wasn't allowed to watch. That night though, Dani’d handed me a CD with footage of us from the security cameras that she’d swiped beforehand. She’d massaged me as I watched eagerly. 

”Dad!” Belle complained, and I realized I’d already covered her back, and shook my head.

”I finished. Just... smoothing it out.” I lied, and fortunately, innocent Belle nodded.

”Hey, Dad, can I have the keys?” my daughter with Delilah, Jolie, asked.

  
“To what?” I asked suspiciously.

”The Lamborghini?” Jolie said, wincing.

”Uh, no. How about... the Ford F-150?” I asked.

”Daddy! You know I hate that car.” Jolie pouted, and pushed up her tits when she crossed her arms in an adorable, angry way.

”How about the Mercedes?” I compromised. Jolie beamed and kissed my cheek, and it begun to dawn on me I had just been conned, as Jolie thought the Lamborghini was kinda meh.

”Hey, babe!” Skye said, walking out in her bikini, with her daughter on the phone animatedly with Jana. The grandmother/granddaughter pair were extremely close, like best friends.

”Hey, dad!” Skye’s daughter, Emma, grinned.

  
  
“Hey, gorgeous!” I waved at my daughter. I was beginning to think my sperm was magical, as it was making daughters with more curves and tits than their mothers, as Skye and Emma were perfect examples of. Emma was seventeen, per Skye’s request, and as such, was only a year younger than her mother physically speaking. I kissed Skye and when we finished, Emma handed me the phone.

”Gramma wants to talk to you!” Emma laughed in her Southern accent. Skye and I guessed she got it from Jana, who had lived in the South with my mom as a girl, and Totality had just given it to her for fun. It was super hot either way, and I nodded my thanks to Emma as I lifted the phone to my ear.

”Hey, Jana.” I grinned.

”Hey, handsome. I hear you’re enjoying my girls in bikinis?” the woman teased.

”Damn right!” I laughed, and Wanda giggled from behind me.

”Good for you! Anyways, I’m sure you’re aware that your mother and I are honeymooning across Europe, but my mom and sister are coming to your general area for my mom’s work. I need to know if they can stay with you for a while?” Jana asked eagerly. I thought back to when I fucked Jana’s mom in the past, during Jana birthing Skye. Course, Jana didn’t know that.

”I’m fine with it.” I shrugged. 

”Thank you so much, baby!” Jana cheered into the phone, and she hung up.

I tossed Emma’s phone on a pool chair and went to sit by the edge of the pool. Dani and Belle paddled up to me, and I slid in and my wife and our daughter cuddled against me. Dani leaned her head on my shoulder, and Belle’s rested against mine. Skye snapped a photo, and gave us a thumbs up, grinning. 

”Hey, dad! Someone’s at the door who wants to talk to you!” Maya’s daughter, Haley, called. I sighed, and kissed my wife goodbye and slid out of the pool, quickly toweling off and following Haley inside.

  
  
“Who is it?” I asked. Haley snapped out of staring at my muscled chest. 

”Oh, some hot Japanese chick.” Haley shrugged. I furrowed my brow and answered the door.

”Hi! I’m your daughter, Anna Yamamoto! My mom told me that I was made because you are a time traveler who went to ‘bone her fine teenage ass’!” the busty Japanese girl smiled. I must have looked dumbfounded.

”Do you not remember her?” Anna asked, her lip trembling. The problem was I remembered Sakuya Yamamoto much too well. She was a naughty Japanese schoolgirl I’d met when my Time Watch glitched and sent me to Japan inside a girl’s bedroom instead of my mother’s high school. 

”I remember her. I just didn’t know she ended up pregnant.” I said, and Anna hugged me tightly, and I groaned as her big tits (which she got from Sakuya) pressed against my chest. Anna giggled.

”Mom said you liked it when she did it to you.” Anna smiled. I’d ended up spending a week with Sakuya, who was on break from school. We’d banged everyday, and I’m not too surprised that that kinky schoolgirl taught her daughter what made me hard. I cupped Anna’s pale, flawless face, and kissed her sweetly. Anna kissed back slowly and softly, just like Sakuya did. Had she trained our daughter to make me lustful? 

I pulled Anna inside, and she laughed as I groped her Sakuya-inherited tits.

”So, uh, why are you here?” I asked. Anna slid her hands down my bare forearms.

”Um, mom’s a porn star now, and is shooting somewhere minors aren’t allowed, if you get my drift. So she said you wouldn’t mind if I stayed with you for two or three days?” Anna asked. 

”Absolutely. Just be warned. Time travel has been heavily involved in making this family. And most of the younger girls are time altered daughters, who aren’t yet sexually involved with me. So... keep the sex stuff private, yeah?” I checked. Anna nodded.

”I’m ready to serve you, Daddy!” Anna said breathily, and I nearly cummed in my bathing suit. Anna laughed, and I led her to an empty bedroom. 

———

Dani, Skye, Grace, and I were sipping wine, while Belle, Emma, Wanda, and Haley got to know Anna. Dani was in my lap, her hot body still in a bikini. Even better, my gorgeous Japanese daughter was in a bikini now, too. 

”Hey, babe. The doorbell.” Dani noticed, pointing at my phone, which had a notification on it.

”I got it.” I said, and my wife stood up and went to flirt a bit with Anna.

I went to the door and opened it to find a pizza delivery guy, looking harried.

”Is Jolie Scott here?” he said, a bit breathless.

”Why?” I asked.

”Uh, you’re her brother, yeah?” he asked timidly.

”Maybe. Tell me why.” I said.

”Well. She said she’ll pay me in a different way than usual, if you get that innuendo.” he stammered.

”Jolie’s out right now. Here’s ten bucks.” I said, and he looked frazzled.

”Wait, the pizza costs more than that.” he said.

”You were going to give it away for free. Don’t speak to Jolie again, OK?” I clarified. He nodded sadly and trudged away. I ate some pizza, and a couple minutes later, Jolie bursts in to the house.

”Hey, has there been-“ she asked, then cut off when she saw me eating a slice. 

”Didn’t realize you were selling your body now.” I commented, pushing her the box. She took a slice, and sat very close to me on the counter. 

”Please don’t ground me, daddy!” Jolie begged.

”Are you a virgin?” I asked.

”Dad!” Jolie blushed hotly. 

”Answer the question, honey.” I said, and stroked her cheek.

”Y-yes. I’ve never let any boy in my pussy. But... I’ve done oral and anal.” she confessed. I slung my arm around her and kissed her. She gasped, then kissed back. 

”Listen here. Your body belongs to me. And don’t tell any of the other girls. The only people who can know are Dani, and your mother.” I said. Jolie nodded eagerly, and kissed me again. I felt up my daughter’s hips as we kissed. 

”I love you, daddy.” Jolie moaned. 


	34. Conferencing Temporary Programs...

Dani sighed happily as I put my hands on her hips, and my rock hard dick nestled between her big asscheeks. She was standing at the big window that dominated most of the wall of our master bedroom overlooking the pool. Dani’s hands laid over mine, and she scooted back into me a bit more.

”Enjoying the view?” I said softly into my wife’s ear.

”Yeah. Your Japanese babe is super hot.” Dani laughed. I reflected on how far Dani and I had come. We’d started as awkward, flirtatious teens, and now we were adults, and in a different timeline, with daughters and other gorgeous women surrounding us. 

”She is, isn’t she?” I agreed, and kissed the back of Dani’s neck. She groaned, and I did it again in a different spot. Dani held up her hair as I did it repeatedly.

”Ohhhh. I love you.” Dani moaned as I gripped her left hip firmly with my left hand and slid my other hand around her and inside her bikini bottoms. Her hips bucked as my hand settled on her pussy. My fingers slid and stroked across her soft folds, and she was panting hard by the time I slid my ring finger, wedding ring still on it, up her pussy. She moaned louder and louder, until the ring hit her entrance, and she orgasmed. She’d told me once the ridges of the band made her feel so intensely aroused, even with it barely touching her, she climaxed all over my hand. Dani was blushing furiously when I pulled out my dripping wet hand.

Wasting no time, I captured a bit of it with an empty wineglass and Dani tried to wipe off my hand, but I waved her off and started licking Dani’s juices off my hand. I saw my wife’s legs quiver with lust, and locked eyes with her as I continued licking. When I’d finished, Dani was sweaty and flushed.

”So. I’m thinking we pour this,” I said, lifting the wineglass full of her cum, “into Belle’s milkshake.”. Dani’s lip quivered. I pulled my incredibly aroused wife into my arms, and stroked her back. Belle had a milkshake every night, and I always made it for my curvy angel. So, tonight, it would have a special ingredient from her mommy. I rubbed Dani’s nether regions through her bikini, and she shuddered and orgasmed again, and I lifted her to the bed, and laid beside her. She laced hands with me, and I squeezed her hand comfortingly, and I rolled on top of her just as Belle opened the door.

”Oh! Daddy... um... what are you doing to mom?” Belle asked, genuinely innocent. Dani shook her head at me, and I sighed. 

”Um, snuggling?” I tried. Dani nodded briskly.

”What? Dad, you and I snuggle all the time. You never do that to me.” Belle pouted.

”We could, if you want.” I said immediately. Belle nodded eagerly.

”Yes!” she smiled, and Dani gave me a warning look as our daughter (still in her bikini too, by the way) laid down in our bed. I laid on top of Belle, and she hissed in pleasure, and her whole body arched as I settled on top. 

”Ohhhh... god, Daddy! This feels so goodddd!” Belle moaned. I laughed, and cupped my angelic daughter’s face. She looked up at me with wide, guileless eyes. Her innocence was so erotic. Belle frowned.

”Daddy, I think there’s something in your pocket.” she said, and reached for my pocket. Before me or Dani said anything, she’d slid her hand into my shorts pocket, and gripped my cock firmly. I threw back my head and groaned. 

”Daddy... is that attached to you?” Belle realized. Dani sighed. I sat up, and sat between my daughter’s legs. 

”Belle. We need to talk.” Dani said. Belle looked confused, but had the signs Dani exhibited when she was turned on. Of course, my innocent daughter didn’t know what that was.

”Where to start?” Dani asked me imploringly. I took Belle’s hands, and she tucked her long legs under her gorgeous butt, and I scooted to beside Dani.

”Do you know how babies are born?” I asked. Belle shook her head. I pulled off my shorts and underwear, and let my big, rock hard cock out to play, and under Belle’s incredulous gaze, it throbbed.

”Mom... is it making you leak, too?” Belle asked worriedly. Dani nodded.

”So, baby. This is my cock. Women love to worship it, and it makes babies.” I said. Dani looked a bit put off by my word choice, but picked up from where I left off.

”Yeah. It goes inside your pussy, which leaks so your father can get inside easier. And when the woman he’s inside makes him feel good, he releases cum inside her, and then she has a good chance of having a baby.” Dani said. Belle’s eyes widened. 

”So... that goes inside me? I don’t think it’ll fit. Does it hurt?” Belle asked.

”He always makes it fit. And it hurts a little at first, but then you feel so good.” Dani said wisely. Belle reached out and grasped it in her soft hands. I sucked in a breath, and a drop of cum bubbled up at the tip.

”Ooh, baby, lick that.” Dani said without thinking, and I shuddered as Belle eagerly licked her daddy’s cock and I exploded inside her mouth, unable to help it. She looked like she was choking, but recovered.

”That tasted so good!” she laughed, and I handed her the wineglass. No need for secrecy.

”This is your mom’s cum. Do you like it?” I asked. Dani blushed as our daughter took a shot of her juices bottoms up.

”Whoa. You taste good, too!” Belle realized, and I laughed. 

”Hey, little sis!” Ava Golde, the eldest Golde daughter said, opening the door. Ava was made when after hearing how I’d went back in time and dated and banged my mother, Amber wanted a piece of that. So I went back in time and we made Ava.

———

I appeared in the house where Amber Golde, currently a thirteen year old heartbreaker, resided. I walked up to the door, and knocked.

”Yes?” Amber said rudely, before she’d even seen me. When she did see me, she grinned.

”Hey, handsome. You lost?” she grinned.

  
“Nope. I found who I was looking for. The girl of my dreams.” I teased, and held my hands up close to her gorgeous teen titties. She nodded and I groaned as I felt them up. I was functioning on Totality charm, driving women wild. So we banged, and afterwards, I told young Amber I was from the future.

”Really?” Amber growled huskily, and I stroked her long, smooth legs.

”Yep. In this future, I marry your daughter, and have a baby with her.” I grin. Amber’s eyes widened.

”This daughter?” she said, rubbing her stomach.

”Nope. Your, uh, third daughter.” I counted.

”I end up having three daughters?!?” Amber exclaimed.

”Four. All of whom are intimately involved with me, plus you.” I teased. 

”Do you have pictures?” Amber begged. I laughed, and Amber sat in my lap. I pulled out my smartphone, which sidetracked her for a couple minutes, then showed Amber my wallpaper. It was me and Dani on our wedding day. Dani was 6 or 7 months pregnant there, and was benefiting from pregnancy glow. Then I clicked into my albums, scrolling past many lewd photos, until I found one of Vega in lingerie, holding a rose between her teeth. Then I showed her a group photo of Rebekah and Ava, and Amber beamed. 

”Are they all your daughters?” Amber asked.

”The first two are. But you’re going to have to marry a man you hate, to make it so my wife exists.” I said. Amber nodded.

”I’ll do it. Provided in this fancy future, you give me a new daughter!” Amber grinned. I nodded and kissed Amber lovingly, and then jumped away. 

———

AVA:

“Hi!” Dani said, a bit harried.

”Hey! Grandma’s coming today. She just called and said she wants to see us.” Ava said. She then took in Dani and Belle’s lusty state, and my cock just hanging out.

”Family bonding?” Ava winked at her niece. Belle blushed. Ava laid a kiss on my lips, and I tucked my cock away, as the girls went to shower, and I presumed Dani would teach Belle how to masturbate. 

———

Wandering the house, I found Anna and Emma talking seriously about bra sizes.

”You’re right! These puppies are hard to keep chained.” Emma laughed, and I hugged Anna from behind. My Japanese daughter beamed up at me. 

”Hey, daddy.” both girls said sultrily. Then they giggled.

”Hey, you said your grandmother’s coming...?” I checked with Emma.

”Today.” she affirmed. I nodded. So Jana and Amber’s moms would be showing up. Hell, I may as well invite Mom’s mother, just to have a GILF party. Jokes aside, Jana’s mom, Gianna, was fucking hot. Amber’s mom, Aria, was no slouch either. And my own grandmother, Lucie? She was a looker, too. So when I left my busty daughters, I rang up Lucie and asked her to come. She said she’d be there tomorrow.

———

“Grandma!” Dani smiled, and the two extraordinarily busty women hugged.

”Grandma, you remember Cole, yeah? My husband?” Dani checked. 

”He’s the reason you were pregnant in all your wedding photos.” Aria Golde, my wife’s hot grandmother laughed. I laughed, too, and hugged Aria firmly, and rubbed her back.

”Mmm. God, Dani, this boy’s a charmer.” Aria teased, and I quickly altered Aria so she had a normality spell, making it that all the hijinks taking place at my mansion seemed normal to her. 

”He is, isn’t he?” Dani said, and I hugged her quickly, before grabbing Aria’s suitcase. The gorgeous mature woman laid a hand on my forearm.

”Quite an ox, aren’t you!?! Imagine this stud in bed!” Aria laughed.

”I don’t have to imagine.” Dani blurted, then looked mortified. Aria giggled, and I slid a free arm around her waist, and Dani’s grandmother made no move to change that, and her curves bumped against me with every step. We led Aria to the second of six guest bedrooms. The first was occupied by Anna, who waved flirtatiously at me as I passed. Aria lounged on the bed.

”Ahhh. It was a long car ride.” Aria confessed, and I leaned over the mature, sexy woman. She teased me with her gorgeous blue eyes that Vega had, but Dani didn’t. I bent and kissed Aria sweetly, and she held my face with both hands as my hands rested on her gorgeous tits. 

———

When Dani finally pried me off her grandmother, Gianna and her twin daughters (meaning Jana’s twin little sisters) were arriving. The gorgeous twins got through the door first.

”Hi, Cole.” both women beamed. My heart stopped at how sexy they both were. The woman with the reddish hair and pink heels was Dillon, the bustier of the two women. The other woman, Valentina, had a bigger ass and less of a tan. Both Price girls hugged me very tightly.

”Stop flirting with my husband!” Dani joked, and I subtly normality spelled the twins and Gianna who was coming in now.   
  


“Hey, Gianna!” I grinned. I’d met the gorgeous woman when Lizzie was born, and I’d paid her a time travel visit to make Dillon and Valentina. Gianna played with a lock of her dark auburn hair, and I kissed her slowly, taking the time to feel up her body. The twins were pouting, so I groped their asses a bit, as they were obviously on display, from the look of the jeans they were wearing. 

”Who’s ready for dinner?” Grace whooped from the kitchen. She and Maya loved to cook, and had gotten professional lessons. Haley and Wanda helped out sometimes, but they were currently gambling with Jolie and Lizzie about the football game. 

”Oh, me!” Dillon moaned, and I slid my hand into Dani’s as we led the Prices into the kitchen. Jolie was sipping wine elegantly, and I took a moment to kiss her cheek. She purred, and I recalled Delilah. The college girl had left me with Jolie when Hollywood had called. Jolie had more maternal connections with Dani than Delilah, sadly. I kissed Dani and sat down between her and Dillon, and both women rubbed their tits on my arm, which was immensely enjoyable. 


	35. Engaging Systems...

Moonlight shone down on the pool in the backyard. I grinned at my wife who looked incredible in the pale silver glow. Dani grinned shyly, and I pulled her into my arms, and kissed her. 

Just as my hands found the lace clasp on her bra, there was a loud crash from the house. We both ran inside, Dani still shirtless. As it turns out, it was Aria, who was in her lingerie getting some milk, still sleepy. We both laughed, and went back out to the pool.

”You know, maybe we should age ourselves up, look more adult-y.” Dani suggested. I grinned devilishly.

”So... I can turn you into a MILF?” I grinned.

”So long as you become a DILF.” Dani teased. I nodded and tapped on my Time Watch Mk. 2, allowing you to send time through a body, or a mind to the past or future versions of themselves. 

”Who goes first?” I grinned broadly.

”Me!” Dani laughed. I tapped through some menus and pushed AGE. 

I watched, fascinated as my 20 year old wife aged to resemble a hot 30 or so year old woman. Dani grinned as her lips naturally swelled into a gorgeous heart-shape, hips thickened and widened, her waist slimmed out a bit and she developed a gorgeous hourglass figure Delilah would be jealous of. Oddly, a couple strands of Dani’s hair lightened naturally, and Dani spun in a circle, showing off her smooth curves and big, bouncy ass. The wedding ring on her finger glowed in the moonlight, and Dani extended her soft hand for my phone.

I sighed and handed it to her. She played with the menus like I had, and then pushed AGE. I felt my body tingle, and then the changes started. My already slim, fit body hardened with real muscles and my jawline sharpened, and sprouted a rather thick, stylishly trimmed beard. My hair grew a bit longer, and again, looked artfully done. Dani’s breath audibly caught as my facial features matured into sharper, manly features, losing the little remaining boyhood. Another feature I felt was my cock thickened and grew a good bit and I groaned. Smiling, my MILF wife took my hand and we snuggled together.

”I like this body. It’s a lot better than my young one, huh?” Dani asked.

”I love you no matter how you look, but yeah. You’re fucking hot!” I teased. Dani kissed me, and sighed. 

”I like the facial hair.” she said, stroking my thick beard and mustache. I rubbed her new, thicker maternal hips in exchange. 

”Hey, whoa! Daddy?” Jolie asked, the eldest of my daughters and consequently the one who stayed up latest. 

”Yes, angel?” I grinned.

”Damn, did you guys age up? You both look really hot!” Jolie grinned, and I pulled my oldest daughter into an embrace, and felt up her squishy ass. 

”Thanks, honey!” Dani beamed, and ruffled Jolie’s blond hair. Jolie snuggled a bit closer into my muscled body, and I kissed her forehead. 

”I’m going to head to bed.” my daughter said, and left me and Dani. Dani turned to me.

”We probably should head to bed, too. Your grandma’s coming tomorrow, too.” Dani reminded me. I nodded. On the way up to our master bedroom, we encountered Kira, three months pregnant with my baby.

”Hey, Cole. You look older.” Kira murmured. I grinned at my now much younger sister, and she licked her lips. 

”No matter how old you make yourself, hon, I’m still your big sister. Don’t forget that.” Kira challenged. I raised an eyebrow.

”I could make you a bit older if you want.” I offered, and laced hands with my sister. She bit her lip, and nodded.

”Make your big sis into a MILF.” she purred, and I opened my phone.

———

“Damn, I look good!” Kira laughed. Dani agreed with a faint blush as I hugged my MILF sister.

”Soooo... goodnight, then.” Dani said, and pulled me into our room.

”Are we going to bang?” I grinned.

”Um, no. You’ve gotten enough action for today. Just... hold me?” Dani asked, biting her lip. I nodded, and we changed into pajamas and she pushed her body up against me, and I gently felt up her new body while Dani slowly fell asleep. Unfortunately, Dani’s proximity and new body made my cock raging hard, which was now a good deal bigger. When I started trying to shift it more comfortably, as its’ new size counteracted the comfortable spell that had been there since I was sixteen, Dani groaned in protest and slid her hand into my boxers. I sighed happily as my wife wrapped her hand around it, and I thanked God she had long, slender fingers, meaning she could wrap a hand around my width, when most girls, Mom and Amber included, couldn’t. 

With Dani’s soft hand on my cock, I was able to fall asleep, which might sound kind of backwards to anyone, but for some reason, it just worked. She often woke up with her hand covered in pre-cum, but she told me she didn’t mind. 

“‘Night.” I mumbled, and Dani murmured it back. 

———

“Daddy! Mom!” we woke up to Belle shouting. Pulling her hand out of my shorts, and licking that morning’s pre-cum off her hand, Dani walked over to the door, and poked her head out.

”Yes, baby?” Dani asked.

”Whoa! You look so much older and prettier!” Belle laughed, startled.

”Oh, yeah. Your father and I aged up to look more like normal parents.” Dani shrugged.

”Oh. Well, can I see Daddy?” Belle asked, and Dani turned to look at me, and I shrugged. Dani pushed open the door, and Belle stepped inside. Her jaw dropped when she saw me.

”You look really handsome, Daddy.” she blushed, and I grinned. I stood up and embraced my daughter tightly. Belle moaned softly, and I cupped her cute butt that was much bigger than Dani’s was at her age. Belle moaned a bit louder, and I grinned at Dani over her head. Dani was pulling on tight jeans and a shirt, neither of which fit her new frame. The jeans looked like they were going to rip, and the shirt was showing a lot of stomach and strained over her new bigger tits, to which no bras fit. So Dani was a bit bouncy as we linked hands and followed Belle down to breakfast. There, Anna was shirtless, and Emma, a skilled artist, was inking a temporary dragon tattoo freehand onto her belly. 

”Hey, Daddy!” both Anna and Emma grinned up at me. 

”Hey, my beauties.” I flirted, and Emma blushed madly, and I remembered Emma wasn’t yet versed in sex, unlike Anna, who’d been raised on the saga of my affair with Sakuya. I sat down at the table beside Anna, and stroked her smooth, bare back, and the Japanese girl paused Emma with a hand and adjusted herself into my lap. I sucked in a breath at Anna’s big ass on me, but knew Skye would kill me if I moaned lustfully in front of her daughter. Emma continued inking, while I continued rubbing Anna’s back. 

”Hey, hon!” Skye said, and kissed me fondly. 

”I like the older version.” she winked. Emma finished up with Anna, and I realized quickly the reason she had a dragon tattooed. Sakuya had this weird kink, and she made me pretend to be a dragon’s avatar, and that was... the first night I cummed in her. I locked eyes with Anna, and she blushed, knowing I’d figured out that she was conceived during a dragon roleplay. I tossed my Japanese daughter her white shirt, and she pulled it over her head.

”Hey, guys!” Wanda said, smiling, as she and her mother, Grace, walked in. I grinned at Grace, whose eyes had gone wide at my new look. Then she found Dani and Kira, and licked her lips.

”Hey, I need some new clothes.” Dani said, and everyone looked at Dani’s poor clothes. 

”Sure. We can hit the mall, anyone interested?” I asked.

———

Me, Dani, Anna, Aria, and Dillon walked through the mall. Every male who’d gone through puberty was staring transfixed at Dani and Dillon, the latter of whom was wearing a shirt she must have borrowed from one of my daughters, as it struggled to handle her beautiful tits, and she wore the same naughty jeans she’d worn yesterday, only these were a bit darker. I grinned at my companions, and we walked into the clothing store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the chapter containing the Goldes cucking Amber’s ex-husband. And coming soon is Cole revisiting his father’s hot women, and maybe leaving one of them with a baby?


	36. Destroying Old Malware...

Dani considered some options as we walked through the store. The young clerk, a horny teenage male, came and ‘personally escorted’ my wife around, while I followed. I heard him try and fail to flirt, and when Dani saw something she liked she turned and modeled for me. Eventually, he gave up, and took to perving from the front desk. After he left, Dani and I walked hand in hand, holding things up, and then she went into the dressing room. 

”Hey, Dad. Ready?” Dillon asked, throwing her arms around me. I gripped my daughter’s thick ass, and she shuddered a bit as I glanced over her pile of clothes. I saw lots of V-necked stuff, and lots of lingerie. Dani came out and told me she was ready. We went out and rejoined the others after the manager stammered and said all the stuff (about 400 dollars worth) was on him. Idiot. Even Dillon, who was single, ignored him. I put a hand on her lower back and guided her out while Dani and I held hands. 

”Let’s head back.” she smiled, and we did. 

———

“Hey. I have some... news?” Dani said, sitting down on the bed. 

”Like what?” I asked. Dani sighed.

”Look, tomorrow’s the anniversary of the day my parents divorced.” Dani said, and I frowned.

”Wasn’t that Christmas time?” I frowned.

”That’s when they split up but tomorrow’s the day they got divorced officially. Me and my sisters want to be there for mom. I want you to come, too.” Dani pleaded. I wrapped my arms around her.

”Of course. We can even teleport there.” I grinned.

”Great! Only one question, how do I de-MILF temporarily?” Dani asked. I scowled, then saw our wedding rings. Using the app, I quickly turned the rings into magical rings, and slid hers back on her finger.

”Double tap your gemstone to switch.” I told her, and I did the same on the right part of my ring, and we both turned back into 20 year olds.

”That was fluid.” Dani commented, and changed back quickly. Then back again.

”Nice.” I laughed. Dani settled as a 20 year old as we walked out into the hallway and down the stairs to find Electra, Kat, and Bridget unpacking from their trip. I kissed my little sister/daughter, Electra, as I walked in. She grinned, and then Bridget, my hot aunt/daughter pouted with her heart shaped lips. I groped and kissed my aunt, then made sure to show Kat, my cousin/daughter, some love. 

”Good timing. Dani, Ava, Rebekah, and I are going to Amber’s place tomorrow. Mind watching the girls a bit?” I asked Bridget. She gave me a teasing grin.

”Yes, daddy...” she purred. Kat’s eyes danced with passion.

”How’s my infant?” she asked me, and I was reminded of the child I’d had with Kat who was born very recently. But you have to wait a month before you can use the app on them. Huh. I guess it had been more than a month.

”Why don’t we go age her up?” I grinned, offering a hand to my cousin. She beamed and eagerly grabbed it. When we entered Linsey Scott’s nursery, I turned to Kat and switched to mature mode, and she exhaled reverently.

”Stay like that, daddy!” she moaned, and I groped my angelic daughter’s tits and ass and we kissed quite intensely.

”Ohhhh.” she groaned as I rubbed her pussy through her shorts. Her hips bucked against me, and she shook her head.

”No. Let’s age up my little bunny.” Kat cooed. I nodded, and unlike with Dani and Kira, where I picked how they matured, I always let my daughters grow up naturally, no interference from me.

The baby glowed and stretched out into a beautiful, leggy girl with pale blond hair, a pretty face, and an easy smile.

”Hey, gorgeous. I’m your father, Cole.” I greeted Linsey Scott.

”And I’m your mother, Kat.” Kat grinned, and threaded her fingers with mine.

”Hi, guys!” Linsey beamed, and I hugged her tightly. She had small, perky breasts more like Grace than Kat, who had big melons. She had very slim hips, but I still already felt deep love for Linsey growing in my heart. Then Kat nudged her daughter aside with her hip, and hugged me as well. Linsey frowned.

”Um, my boobs aren’t as big as hers. Is that normal?” Linsey asked. I laughed.

”It’s random, honestly.” I shrugged, and felt up Linsey’s tits, causing a shudder of pleasure to go through my daughter.

”I think yours feel really good, baby.” I grinned, and Kat laughed and thrust out her chest for her family to feel. Linsey’s eyes widened as she felt up Kat, much to the pleasure of her mother. 

”Daddy, I want big boobs, too!” Linsey pouted adorably. I laughed, and kissed Linsey playfully. She blushed, and kissed me again.

”You’re perfect, bunny. Absolutely perfect.” I murmured into Linsey’s ear.

———

The following day, after Grandma Lucie had arrived, late, me and the Golde girls, minus Vega, were sitting at the kitchen table. Or, I was sitting on the table with Beka leaning against me, while Ava sat naughtily between my legs, and Dani looked on with a grin. 

”Is Vega meeting us there?” Rebekah asked, brushing some of her dark hair back to show off her cleavage. Oh yeah, and all three Goldes were dressed to impress. Dani wore a long dark green evening gown, one that hugged her every curve, then had a slit up the left side, showing off Dani’s fishnets. Ava had her dark hair pulled up into a messy bun atop her head, and wore a loose tank top that showed off large portions of her lacy black bra, and denim booty shorts. Beka’s hair fell long down her shoulders, and she wore a dressy purple top that had no sleeves and showed off her bust and was a crop top, which showed off the sparkly silver diamond I’d bought her for her belly button piercing. After all, a man has to treat his sister right. And his daughter, especially if they’re the same woman. 

”Yeah.” Dani nodded, and my normal watch beeped that it was 6, and so we all stood, and I laced hands with Dani, Beka looped her arm with mine, and Ava, ever the tease, slung her arms around my neck, wiggling her nice hips seductively. I tapped the teleport button, and there was no detectable sensation, one minute we were in the kitchen in my mansion, the next we were on the driveway leading up to Amber Golde’s cute villa. My wife and sisters-in-law flirted with me the whole way up the driveway, and I kissed Ava roughly just before Amber opened the door. Her eyes fixated on me, and I guess I did look good in my black suit. 

”Hey, Mom! You ready for a night on the town?” Rebekah cheered. I laughed and threw an arm over Dani’s shoulders, and my wife snuggled a bit closer. Amber blushed.

”Not exactly.” she said, and allowed us inside. We entered, and found Vega in a pink camisole top, with my black leather jacket thrown over it, and her curves tucked into dark jeans. I greeted Dani’s only little sister with a deep kiss, and Vega purred.

”Alright. So, tonight, I don’t want to get drunk and forget about my bastard ex. I want to make him pay. So... I know Cole can teleport. I want to go pay him back for the hell he put me through.” Amber grinned crookedly. I raised an eyebrow.

”Like what?” I asked, curious.

”Wellll, if only we had a hot young stud who could rape his wife in front of him.” Amber flirted. I remembered Becky, the hot Southern farmhand Dani’s father had run off with. I grinned broadly. 

”You know what else would work?” Rebekah chimed in.

”What?” Amber asked eagerly.

”We could put his pencil dick in a chastity cage.” she smirked, and Amber’s eyes widened.

”Does anybody have one of those?” Amber asked. I pulled out my phone, went into the SEX TOYS tab, and clicked ‘Chastity Cage, Size XS’ and one appeared on the table. Amber appraised it.

”Little big for him.” she joked. I raised an eyebrow and picked XXS, and Amber laughed as she picked up the smaller one.

”Don’t get any ideas.” I nudged Dani. She shot me a flirty wink.

”I love your cock too much to cage it.” Dani murmured, and I grinned, and our hands joined.

”Or, we could tell him that we’re not his daughters.” Ava grinned, and Rebekah looked thrilled by that. Amber smirked.

”All three, yeah?” she said, and I nodded. The curvy MILF took where Ava had been for the first trip, arms around my neck. Vega did the same from behind, her tits up against my back. Ava and Rebekah were both hanging off my right arm, and Dani was holding my arm between her magnificent breasts. I clicked GO and we zoomed to a cottage overlooking the ocean. 

”Nice view.” Vega shivered, looking over the moonlit waters. I nodded, and rubbed Vega’s back. Amber marched up to the front door, and I tossed her a tranq gun. She looked at me lovingly, and Vega knocked. A shirtless Ben Roberts opened the door, and Amber wasted no time in shooting him. Laughing, Rebekah and Ava grabbed his wrists and prepared to drag him. I stepped over his fallen body, and Amber pressed the gun in my hand. I walked up the stairs quietly, and opened the first door. An empty guest bedroom. The next door had a nursery, where Becky, glowing from being pregnant, was giggling to a little boy in a crib. I tucked the gun into my waistband. I wasn’t shooting a pregnant woman.

”Hey.” I grinned, and Becky looked startled, then smiled.

”Cole! What are you doing here?” she trailed off when I pulled out some rope and bound her wrists. She struggled, but I just kissed her jaw with each struggle. When a defeated Becky marched down the stairs in front of me, Amber threw her arms around me and kissed me.

”Excellent work, baby.” she moaned.

”Of course, Mom.” I said, and she grinned. 

”Becky! Put this on your husband.” Amber commanded, and put the cage in Becky’s tied up hands. Becky looked like she wanted to cry, but did as ordered. Amber’s hand was sweaty in mine with excitement as she watched the woman who ruined her life chastising her ex-husband. Becky backed up, and Rebekah went to inspect the cage was secure. She tightened it a good deal, then nodded at me. I pulled out the tranq gun and uncapped the needle on the underbarrel and jammed it in his neck. He woke up, groaning in pain. One of the girls had tied his hands behind the chair he was sitting in, and his legs were tied to the chair legs. 

”Beck?” he asked his wife worriedly.

”Hi, _honey_.” Amber said, voice dripping acid. 

”Amber. Vengeful bitch.” Ben said savagely, then noticed his cage. Amber grinned and stripped down for her ex-husband, and stroked his chest, and Ben groaned as he hardened.

”Ben! You said she was ugly and repulsed you!” Becky accused. Amber sat in Ben’s lap, and we all watched him grow more frustrated in his cage. Becky started crying softly.

”Hey, Dani. Your half-brother’s upstairs. Why don’t you go meet him?” I suggested, and my wife grinned at me. She blew her father a kiss and he groaned louder than Amber had made him. Becky’s eyes flared.

”She’s your own daughter, sicko!” Becky raged. Amber stood up off Ben and tightly embraced me before we shared a kiss.

”Want to know a secret, Ben? Your favorite daughters, Rebekah and Ava? They’re not yours. They’re Cole’s.” Amber purred. Ben frowned.

”I’m a time traveler.” I explained, and then I jumped back in time and slapped him, then jumped back to the present where he had a swelling black eye. He looked at me in terror. 

”You know... I’ve heard cases of women getting pregnant by other men, with a bun from a different man already in their oven. Perhaps Becky should have one of Cole’s babies, too?” Amber teased Ben, and both Roberts’ eyes widened in terror.

”No! Don’t rape her!” Ben shouted, and Dani came down the stairs, her infant half-brother suckling on her nipples. Ben groaned louder at seeing Dani’s bare tits, and Becky cried harder at seeing her son in my wife’s arms. She brought the boy over to Vega, who at sixteen wasn’t very well versed in babies. Vega patted his belly, and the kid looked confused. Amber went and dragged Becky to directly in front of Ben, and bent her over a stool.

”Cole, darling?” Amber said, pulling down Becky’s panties. 

”Cole, please! I helped you when you I wanted to date Dani!” Ben pleaded.

”Yeah, well, now I’m married to her, without your help.” I shot back, and Dani showed off her ring, and pulled her dress back up. I positioned the tip and found Becky was positively soaked in anticipation.

”Damn, girl. You’re wetter than the ocean.” I laughed, and Becky whimpered. I slid just the tip inside she she arched and moaned.

”You're so big!” Becky complimented.

”Uh, that’s just the tip.” I laughed, and her head whipped around. I caught her chin and kissed her dominantly. Then I gripped her hips and slammed my thick, long cock balls deep inside Becky. I gritted my teeth as I had to force her walls out to fit me inside her, and she was cussing like a sailor and moaning louder and louder until I was balls deep. Upon feeling them slap against her beautiful thighs, Becky arched again and orgasmed in a big, sticky mess. Ben was fighting a massive hard on right now, watching his wife get impaled by me. Amber noticed.

”Hey, Becky. Your wonderful husband here is hardening so much watching you get raped.” Amber teased. Becky was in a pleasure high and didn’t bother responding as my cock head bubbled with the first drops of cum. She started panting as I slammed deep into her womb, and I swear I hit her baby. I wiggled it around, then gasped loudly as my cock tip filled up a much smaller, tighter pussy _inside_ Becky.

”God, your daughter is so tight!” I growled into Becky’s ear. The country girl looked shaken as I roared and cummed. Some of it got in Becky’s daughter’s pussy, where I had a feeling she wouldn’t remember her first fuck. But her mother reacted wildly to the cum filling her womb, and when I pulled out, her continuous orgasm splashed onto the floor.

”We’re having a baby girl?” Ben realized.

”That’s what you got from that? Not that Cole just stole your unborn daughter’s virginity, but you’re just glad you’re having your third daughter?” Amber asked, incredulous.

”Fifth.” Ben shook his head.

”No, I already told you. Rebekah and Ava are Cole’s. Right, girls?” Amber asked.

”Right!” Dani’s older sisters chorused. Ben grit his teeth as his pathetic cock hardened more.

”Umhmnm...” Becky groaned, obviously shattered from her first real fuck. Amber kissed me heatedly, and Rebekah kissed Ben’s cheek, and showed him her cleavage. He growled as his cock hardened more, and she then slapped him silly.

”Ah, I always hated you.” she said wistfully. Amber untied Ben’s hands, and Dani handed him her half-brother. He took him, looking at his seeded wife, who was near catatonic from my fucking.

”Can you unlock this?” Ben asked. Amber dangled the key in front of him, then laughed.

”Sorry, Ben. That thing’s probably going to be on you for a long time. See, it’s impervious to everything, except melting, so if you want to stick your pencil dick in lava, that’s cool. Otherwise you need the key. Unfortunately, only Becky will be able to get the key. So... if it’s that important to you, tell her to drive alone to Cole’s mansion in Malibu, California. Here’s his number.” Amber said, and tucked it in Becky’s bra. Then she handed me the key and kissed me. Ben shouted curses after us as we walked out.

”Happy, Mom?” I grinned at Amber and she squealed and kissed me again and I spun her around in the air. The girls all grabbed hold of me, and we teleported back to Amber’s, dropped off her and Vega, then teleported back to my mansion. 

———

As we were trudging up the driveway, a red sports car pulled up. Its occupants were a young man about 20 or 21. His companion looked a bit older, and was freaking gorgeous.

”Hey! I’m Frank, and this is my wife, Adrianna.” he grinned. Ava and Rebekah had already headed inside.

”Hey, I’m Cole. This is my wife, Danielle.” I grinned. Frank took a moment to admire my wife’s body in her tight gown. Adrianna, Frank’s wife, was slender and fit, with enough curves in her hips to keep a man busy, and big enough tits to fill a tank top easily. 

”We live next door. Just moved in today, actually.” Frank bragged. 

”Well, good job?” I shrugged. Adrianna laughed, and looked a bit startled at herself. I slid an arm around Dani’s waist, and she scooted closer. 

”So, how’d you guys meet?” Dani asked the young couple.

”Oh! Well, I was at a bar a year ago, technically illegal, but oh well. And in walks this super fine woman, but she has a husband. So I settled on the half-decent woman behind her.” Frank teased his wife.

”Why do you always tell it like that? I remember it like you coming up and failing at a pick up line, but you were cute. So I thought what the heck? Anyways, how’d you guys meet?” Adrianna chimed in.

”High school sweethearts.” Dani blushed, and I kissed her sweetly. 

”Cool! My girlfriend from high school’s a porn star now... so I still get to see her body every night.” Frank grinned. 

”Hey, maybe you guys can come to our house warming party tomorrow? We’re having it at the pool in our backyard, if you’re interested.” Adrianna offered, her eyes on me. 

“Sounds great!” Dani answered. Frank looked extremely happy with the idea of Dani in a bikini. I was happy with seeing his wife in a bikini, so I guess we’re even. 


	37. Pulling Archived Files...

I knocked on Frank’s door. He opened it, with a beer bottle in his hand, and he licked his lips while appraising Dani in her sexy red string bikini. 

”Watch it, perv.” Dani said, and Frank laughed. My wife shot me a warning look, and I squeezed her hand. Frank took a swig and led us to the pool area, where several hot women in bikinis swam around, and several more were on land flirting with all the guys. 

”Hey, Cole!” Adrianna beamed, and she sidled up to me and I brushed her tangled golden locks out of her face. She blushed slightly, and held up a glass of red wine. I thanked her, and took a sip, before handing it to Dani, who hurriedly downed it. 

”Hey, Danielle!” Adrianna waved, and Dani smiled back. Frank pulled me over to the group of guys, while Adrianna and Dani (after getting some more wine) went to sit with the girls. Thankfully, rich guys tended to prefer hot girls, so parties like this were always great. One such girl, a feisty redhead with great hips, grabbed my collar and kissed me. I was a bit startled, but I sure as hell kissed back, gripping her curvy hips, and they bucked a bit in my expert hands, and the woman pulled back, panting.

”So, uh, why’d you kiss me?” I grinned. 

”It’s Truth or Dare. All the girls are doing it, you know. Care to join?” the redhead grinned, pushing some of my blond hair back. I smirked.

”Sure.” I said, and let the redhead drag me over to a ring of girls, quickly joined by Adrianna and Dani. The redhead claimed a seat on my left, and Adrianna took my right, so Dani ended up a bit further down. The ringleader of the game, I supposed, was a slutty looking blond, with big fake tits and electric blue contacts, I presumed. 

”Cole, yeah? Cole, I dare you to... lick Colette’s nipples.” the fake blond grinned. The redhead, presumably Colette, turned and beamed at me. We kissed a bit sloppily, our saliva mixing, and then she unclasped her bikini top, and hung it over my head. I grinned as I palmed her C cups, then slowly and sensually licked her nipples so erotically most of the girls started rubbing their pussies through their bikini, and Blondie was straight up fingering herself. I pulled back, and the now topless Colette scooted closer. 

”Now you give someone a dare.” Adrianna informed me, looking jealously at Colette, who had my hand on her back. I grinned at Adrianna.

”Hey, Adri? Why don’t you prove your cock sucking skills?” I grinned. Adrianna’s eyes danced as she tied back her long blond hair. Dani watched me, amused, as Frank’s gorgeous wife, who I suspect was about 25, untied my bathing suit, and pulled out my half-hard cock. Adrianna pressed her lips to the tip and stroked my length until it hardened fully, practically doubling in size. I noticed Frank saw Adrianna, and stood up, but then his gorgeous wife started bobbing her mouth on my dick, and I started face-fucking her, to her jubilant moans around my cock, and she took a surprising amount into her mouth, and more kept being slammed into her mouth by my thrusts. 

”What the hell?” Frank roared, and pulled Adrianna off my cock. 

”It’s all good when you get kisses and stuff from us, but when it’s your wife, you get jealous? How do you think the other guys feel?” Adrianna pouted, and Frank growled and reached for Dani. I flung myself at him, knocking him a solid twenty feet away with a single strong right hook. He stumbled to his feet, and I pulled up my shorts, and he charged me. I barely moved, except to grab his wrist and swing him around before hurling him into the pool. Adrianna cheered me on, and I grinned at her, as Frank clambered out of the pool, and charged at me again. Sighing, I grabbed his wrist again, then I grabbed his shin, lifted him up and body slammed him into the pool.

He hit the water roughly, and I held him underwater for ten seconds, but when I went to pull him up, Adrianna grabbed my wrists, and implored me to not. The gorgeous blond kissed me heatedly as her husband started to struggle, unable to breathe. I pulled my hands off him, and Adrianna held him under, while I squeezed and fondled her beautiful butt. I cast a normality spell over the pool partygoers so nobody would get my gorgeous new woman in trouble for killing her husband, and Adrianna stepped back from the pool’s edge when Frank stopped moving. Then she slid her arms around my neck, and I put my hands on her hips, and I kissed Adrianna heatedly, and she kissed back.

———

I laughed as Adrianna, Dani, and I entered my house. My wife was warming up quickly to Adrianna, and they were both still sipping wine. Dani was a bit of a lightweight, so I knew she’d be out of it in a bit. I cast a normality spell on Adrianna, and Aria Golde saw us when we walked in.

”It’s you.” she muttered, and her gaze was locked on Adrianna.

”Huh?” I asked.

”Can you grab the Goldes and the Prices, then meet me in my room in ten minutes?” Aria asked, and I mock salutes her. Adrianna stumbled into my bed, and Dani crawled in beside her, and the two drunk girls explored each other’s bodies. I shrugged and left them to explore. Then I rounded up Vega, Amber, Ava, Rebekah, Jana, Dillon, Valentina, Skye, and Gianna. With all the women assembled, we met in Aria’s room.

”Now. When I was a young woman, I was a nun.” Aria started. Amber laughed.

”Sorry, continue.” she said, grinning. 

”Anyways, I was a nun. And I was a good nun, until the day my priest died, and the new one was a man named Cole Scott. Everybody looked at me curiously. 

”He slowly seduced me, and it took very little, as I’d never experienced love, or lust. Over the course of seventeen days, the priest taught me all the intricacies of sex, and I ended the seventeen days pregnant and a naughty, kinky young woman. Cole told me he had to leave, and showed me a picture of a blond woman. He said when I saw that woman for the first time, I needed to tell you all this.” Aria smiled.

”Hold on. You were pregnant?” Amber interjected.

”Yes. With you.” Aria smiled. Amber’s eyes widened. She looked at me, and her face stretched into a smile.

”I’m your daughter!” Amber beamed, and kissed me lovingly.

”So... he married his own granddaughter?” Skye questioned. Amber laughed. 

”So... Cole’s the grandfather we never had?” Vega asked. 

”Yes. He’s the creator of this branch of Goldes. He seeded me many times, until I was pregnant with Amber.” Aria smiled, and Amber scooted up into my lap. 

”So, why are we here?” Jana asked. Aria smiled. 

”Cole told me that I had a sister, well, a half-sister. We shared the same father. That half-sister, I learned, was Gianna Prcie.” Aria smiled. Gianna’s eyes widened. 

”Hey, sis.” Aria smiled, her eyes tearing up. Gianna and Aria hugged.

”So... we’re related to the Goldes?” Skye asked.

”Yeah. Meaning technically, I’m Gianna’s brother in law.” I grinned at Gianna. The older woman bit her lip and kissed me.

”Hey, sis.” I growled, much like Aria had. Both sisters kissed me, then, and my newly discovered daughter, Amber, slid her arms around me, and her big tits squashed against my back. 

”Jana, come meet your uncle.” Gianna beckoned, and Jana kissed me. I held her perky butt, remembering when it was smaller and even perkier, as a teen. 

”So... did we get married?” I asked Aria curiously. The MILF blushed.

”Yes. We eloped, and never divorced. You also fathered my second baby.” Aria revealed, and my MILF wife took my hands.

”I have a sister?” Amber realized, stunned.

”Yes. A baby sister, who’s extremely gorgeous, and yearns to meet her father.” Aria said shyly, and I kissed my wife. 

———

Aria, Amber, and I teleported to New York City, and we headed up a rather dingy apartment. I clicked on my mature version.

”Should I go like this?” I asked, and Amber purred and kissed me.

”I love it, Daddy!” she giggled like a ditzy schoolgirl. With my hand down Amber’s pants groping her big, natural booty, Aria knocked. A stunning dark haired woman opened the door.

”Mom! It’s been a while, and... Dad?” the woman asked, welling up with tears. I subtly pulled out my hand and opened my arms. The woman flung herself into them forcefully. I clung to my youthful daughter with Aria, and she pulled back.

”I’m Zoe.” she smiled widely.

”Cole.” I said, and she smiled wider.

”Who’s this?” Zoe Golde asked, pointing at Amber.

”Your big sister.” Aria smiled, and Zoe embraced Amber, too. 

”I have a father and a sister now?” Zoe laughed a bit hysterically, but she obviously loved it. I hugged both my new daughters, and they hugged me too, and their Golde tits felt great, especially when Aria pushed up beside Amber and kissed me, which I eagerly responded. 

———

Aria and my two daughters both traveled back with me, after I normalitied Zoe. When we got back, Aria kissed me, and I held my curvaceous wife in my arms.

”You could sleep with me, you know.” I offered. Aria bit her lip and kissed me.

”I’m going to spend some time with my daughters.” she decided, and I nodded. In my bedroom, Dani was asleep, while Adrianna was showering from the sounds of it. I poked my head in, and she grinned.

”Hey, handsome.” she purred, and flattened her body against the door, and I groaned as my cock hardened rapidly.

”Wanna come fuck me?” Adrianna teased. I nodded and stepped inside the bathroom.


	38. Initiating New Programs...

The next morning, I woke up between two gorgeous woman. One was brunette, extremely busty and beautiful. The other was blond, with perky, fit assets and totally gorgeous. As was my life, as I watched Dani and Adrianna sleep. I got out of bed and went downstairs. There, I found Kat and Linsey in their revealing schoolgirl uniforms, as they went to a private school. Their attendance was irregular, but Bridget, a teacher there, maintained that education was important. So I listened to my gorgeous aunt/daughter. 

I kissed both girls’ cheeks, then kissed Bridget on the lips for a whole lot longer. My aunt broke away, grinning, as she nudged my younger daughters toward the door. I watched them drive off, and then headed back into the kitchen, to find out that Belle, Zoe, and Amber were on the back porch. 

”Hey, ladies.” I grinned, and my three Golde daughters beamed up at me. I sat between Amber and Zoe, while Belle sat across from me. My arm naturally fit around Zoe’s beautiful body, and my other hand liked exploring Amber’s rich hips. Belle smiled shyly at me, and we all turned to see Dani holding a cup of coffee stagger out and sit beside Belle.

”Who’s that?” Dani said, pointing at Zoe.

”My daughter with Aria.” I smiled, and Amber grinned.

”And guess what, babe? I’m his daughter, too!” Amber giggled, and Dani looked up.

”So... I married my own grandfather?” she exclaimed.

”Kinky.” Amber teased, and I kissed Amber sweetly. Then my busty MILF daughter licked my neck, and I groaned a bit as Zoe’s big tits pushed up against my back.

”So... you’re my aunt, and I’m married to my own grandfather. Meanwhile, my mother is the daughter of my husband.” Dani worked out in her head.

”Hold on. You guys are married?” Zoe asked me and Dani.

”Yep.” Dani said, and switched to MILF mode, which seemed to confuse Zoe less. My wife sat in my lap while my two gorgeous daughters battled for my affections. Life could be worse, I grinned to myself.

———

After my morning encounter, I opted to go visit Bridget at work. I showed up around 1, and charmed the secretary into letting me in. I headed up to my aunt/daughter’s classroom, when I got a glimpse of the girls sitting in her classroom, bored. They all wore the revealing short skirts and tight buttoned up white shirt with a red plaid jacket that Linsey and Kat wore. Bridget had on an elegant grey dress showing off her curves. 

I wanted those teen girls to thirst for neck. I grinned, and pushed open the door. I walked straight to Bridget, and kissed her passionately. Kids exclaimed to varying degrees. The horny guys watched me grope their hot teacher’s curves, and started adjusting their pants. All the girls, Kat and Linsey included, were bright red and some were fingering themselves as I peeled off Bridget’s dress, and revered her lacy lingerie covered body. All the guys were jacking off now, and the girls looked over interestedly. Then I pulled out my big cock, and every teenage girl in the room’s panties got wet, as I walked to the front of the class and showed it off. The guys were intensely jealous, the girls were horny as hell, and I focused on one girl who was orgasming to four fingers in her dripping pussy.

”Hey, you!” I pointed at her, and on shaky legs, she stumbled to the front of the room. Sensing the mood, the football player-type guy by the door closed it. Bridget sat on the desk, curious, as I felt up the girl’s tits, and then her hips, and then I spun her around, unbuttoned her shirt and tore off her bra, and pocketed it, then slammed into her while the whole class watched eagerly. 

The lucky girl was screaming loudly and moaning like a whore while I pounded into her tight pussy. It was a challenge, but I enjoyed a challenge. Her blond hair tickled my chin as I bent her over her own desk, her tits smashing up against it, as I started really abusing her pussy, and when she orgasmed twice, back to back, I couldn’t help but reward such a good girl with a huge load. She moaned and arched with the incoming load, and then slumped on her desk, panting. I rolled her over so her beautiful teen body was facing upwards, and her breasts heaved with every lustful pant. Most of the guys had cummed, and the girls all had sizable puddles beneath their chairs. I noticed Linsey’s puddle was massive. 

”Before I continue, what’s this hottie’s name?” I asked, pointing at the gasping student I’d just fucked.

”Oh, sir, that’s Caroline Wish.” one eager guy who’d not cummed yet, and so his pathetic four inches dangled between his legs. I guessed he wanted a girl to be handed to him. I scanned the class, and picked the only girl who was sternly not fingering herself. She wasn’t that hot, with light brown hair, and a definite stick up her ass.

”Alright, to every boy who’s still hard, that girl is your plaything. You, who answered the question, you go first. Guys, single file line, no cumming on anything except the girl when it’s your turn. And you can invite as many guys as you want to your turn.” I ordered, and the stern girl’s eyes widened, but she had no time to react as the whole class swarmed her. The ladies looked repulsed at the boys’ behavior, and I invited them all up front. 

”If everyone takes off their shirts.” I said calmly, while the boys’ fuckgirl shrieked behind the girls’ backs, and the teenage girls complied. I admired Kat’s tits, along with a cute brunette with great tits, a bit like a younger Dani.

”What’s your name?” I asked the busty brunette.

”Me? I’m, um, I’m Melanie.” she stammered shyly. 

”Well, Melanie, you are incredibly beautiful, and have great tits. Would you like me to treat you like I did Caroline?” I asked with a grin. Melanie looked over at the panting blond with my seed inside her. 

”Yes, please, sir.” Melanie nodded shyly. I asked her to stand and walk over to Bridget, and then I scooted the remaining girls closer to each other until they were scrunched together, and then I furiously jacked off until I coated the entire class of girls (minus Caroline and Melanie) with cum. My two daughters started lapping it off each other, and other girls paired up to do the same. I grabbed Melanie, and bent her over a desk. To my surprise, the gorgeous girl was a virgin, but I easily plowed through that, accompanied by her screams of pleasure as I groped her wonderful tits while slamming into her roughly. She was twisting and shaking in pleasure, and loud mewls of pleasure were escaping her pretty lips. I started fucking her teen pussy harder and harder, until she was begging for release, and I slowed down to allow her to orgasm wildly all over my throbbing length. When I cummed, I squeezed her tits firmly and exploded sperm deep in her womb. 

She moaned, and I turned her naked body around and kissed her softly, and she kissed back, happily. 

”Geez, you have a helluva type.” Bridget remarked, coming up and gazing at Melanie.

”What do you mean?” the beautiful girl asked.

”His wife looks just like you. Beautiful, brunette, and busty.” Bridget teased Melanie, and the girl looked flattered. I tucked away my cock and walked over to see the girl now begging for cock and cum.

”Thanks, sir. Eliza was such a pain in the ass, but now she wants us to be the pain in her ass!” the guy who told me Caroline’s name joked. 

”Eliza, huh?” I grinned at the completely cum-covered girl. Her hair was white, her skin was white, everything was white and gooey. She nodded.

I went back over to the girls, while the next boy stepped up to fuck Eliza. I checked on Caroline, who’d passed out. The girls were mostly clean of my cum now, and several of them were eating out Bridget, who was shuddering and grilling Kat’s hands tightly, while Kat sat on her mother’s face, and Bridget obediently licked Kat’s pussy. I came and gave some tips to the girls on how best to pleasure Bridget. Then the principal, a stern, albeit beautiful Latina. I grabbed her and flung her beside Eliza. 

”Boys, meet your new plaything. But don’t forget about poor Eliza over there.” I reminded them, and they all got ready to cum all over their principal. 

I sat down beside Melanie, and the beautiful girl cuddled up beside me.


	39. Powering Up...

I woke up in a shallow pool of water, wearing just boxers. I was outside, but the sky was strange and purple. I realized I wasn’t wet from the pool.

”Am I dreaming?” I asked, and then I heard a voice.

”Yes. But this is still real.” a regal, queenly voice explained. I turned to see a gorgeous woman on an ornate jeweled throne.

  
  
“Where am I?” I asked. 

“A physical representation of heaven, I suppose. Not quite earth, nor heaven.” the queen shrugged.

”Who are you?” I asked, and she smiled.

”I’m Alethea. The goddess of creation, and your mother.” she smiled.

”So... Bethany Scott isn’t my mom?” I asked, frowning.

”Oh, she is! But your father didn’t donate any sperm. As a goddess of creation, creating life isn’t that hard. I waved my hand, and your mother was impregnated.” Alethea shrugged. 

”Whoa. So why wasn’t I... godlike?” I asked curiously. Alethea smiled.

”You are, aren’t you?” she grinned.

”Well, now, but that’s only because of Totality.” I shrugged. 

”Which I created for my son to be able to use. My children with mortal women always end up weaker with their godly powers. Yours were completely non-existent, so I sent the app to you, to enable your abilities to flourish. And they have! You rely on the phone less, more on you.” Alethea smiled encouragingly.

”So... why can Dani use the app?” I asked. Alethea grinned.

”The Golde family is descended from my only true godly son, the one I had with my late husband, of whom many religions are based upon.” Alethea smiled.

”So... God’s real?” I asked.

”He was.” my goddess mother shrugged.

”So... Dani and the rest have god blood in them?” I asked.

”How else you think they ended up so gorgeous? The Scotts had me, the Goldes had Arey.” Alethea smiled.

”Why did the Scotts have you? I wasn’t born until later?” I asked, confused.

”I had a vision of you, my son. And so I blessed your family so one day, your mother's human body could support a godling, one capable of becoming king.” Alethea nodded.

”King?” I asked, stunned.

”Yes. My son, Arey died in a war seventy years ago, and I am the last remaining divine being.” Alethea sighed.

”Why was your son in World War Two?” I asked. 

“He was noble. You Americans wouldn’t have won without him.” Alethea teased. 

”Wow.” I grinned, and my divine mother approached me. I braced for a kiss, but she instead stroked my cheek. My skin glowed where her fingers touched, and I gasped.

”I have increased your powers. Now, a constant normality spell is being output to help you, yet can be disabled. A new spell, called Desire, gives you a vision of a woman’s darkest desires, regarding lust, that is. And your final new ability is known as Duplication. It allows your one cock to split into a maximum of five equally incredibly cocks. Farewell, my son.” Alethea smiled, and I watched her ripple away.

———

I woke up, panting. Dani slept beside me, in baby blue panties and one of my collared long sleeve dress shirts, unbuttoned and showing off lots of cleavage. 

Rattled, I headed out of our bedroom and sat by the edge of the pool, and focused on my hand. I felt a bit of a jolt, and then twin tendrils of black smoke snaked in the air above my hand.

”Um... Danielle Golde?” I asked hesitantly. The twin tendrils merged and zoomed towards our window. Seconds later, I was pulled into a vision.

———

_I saw things from Dani’s perspective. I saw myself, naked. I looked down and around, and found that me-as-Dani was also naked, wrapped in a blanket. I looked back up to find Me pounding into two gorgeous girls’ pussies with two gigantic cocks. One was a young Amber, and the other was Jezebel. Love bloomed for both women in me-as-Dani’s heart, and I realized quickly that young Amber was wedded to Me, and saw that Aria sat with Ava and Rebekah, and all three women wore similar wedding rings._

———

I gasped. Dani wanted a family reverse gangbang? Geez, talk about horny. 

”Daddy?” a voice asked. It was Anna, walking out of the house in a beautiful maroon bikini. I kissed my Japanese daughter firmly, and felt her melt a bit in my hands. 

”Why are you up so early?” I asked her, and she shrugged.

”I’m an early riser.” Anna teased, and nodded at my cock, already hard. I grinned. Then Anna got a phone call. She answered it, and grinned when she hung up.

”Anyways. Mom wants us to meet her at her set in 10 minutes. There’s a time zone difference.” Anna shrugged. I glanced down at myself and my daughter, then snapped. Anna was now wearing an extremely low cut tight tank top and denim booty shorts showing off her legs, and I wore a neatly tailored jacket over a T-shirt and jeans. Anna blushed as I switched to mature mode, and took my daughter’s hands, and jumped to where Anna told me to.

———

“Anna! Baby, are you ok?” a sweet, sultry voice asked, and then I was gazing into the sparkling jade eyes of my Japanese lover, Sakuya.”

  
  


“Hi, Cole!” she beamed.

”Sakuya.” I managed, as she slammed her body against me, and I held her softly, feeling her incredible assets against me, and she looked up, and I leaned down to kiss her, as I’d gotten a good bit taller. The kiss was wonderful, just the right mix of fiery and mellow. 

”God, I missed you.” I gasped, and lifted Sakuya Yamamoto up and set her big, plump ass on the dinner table, and kissed her fiercely while my hand slid inside her jeans, and I started fingering her. She moaned loudly, and I heard Anna’s moans intermingling. I glanced over and saw her in a state of immense pleasure. I grinned at Sakuya.

”You did good, babe.” I grinned, and the Japanese MILF blushed. A knocking on the door disrupted us.

”What?” Sakuya called angrily. A rather skinny guy opened the door, and saw Anna fingering herself, and yelped.

”Um, ma’am?” he asked Sakuya. He glanced at me.

”Kal, meet my husband, Cole, and our daughter, Anna.” Sakuya grinned, and held up our entwined hands.

”I didn’t know you were married.” he said, a bit disheartened. Anna climaxed behind him, and she flopped backwards into the couch. 

”So... honey, what’s your show about?” I grinned at Sakuya.

”Well. I’m a naughty stepmom who when her stepson brings home his gorgeous, American girlfriend, I get jealous and me and the American end up threesoming.” Sakuya explained as we followed Kal, hands laced. I kept sneaking glances down her shirt. She noticed, and kissed me long and soft, and it was long enough Kal had to interrupt. I grinned at the blushing Sakuya, and stepped onto the set.

”Who’s this guy?” the director yelled, pointing at me.

”My husband!” Sakuya called back. 

”Um, sir? The actor for our stepson just quit.” Kal said nervously. The director fumed.

”Why?” he bellowed. 

”Well. I don’t know, exactly.” Kal fidgeted. Trusting my new, upgraded normality powers, I de-aged and nobody batted an eye.

”I could fill in.” I offered. Sakuya’s eyes danced. 

”Hmm... cock size?” he asked.

”Fifteen to seventeen.” I shrugged. 

”I see. Alright, then. Kal, get our new actor the hottest manager you can find for after the scene, and, uh, Cole, get ready.” he said.

”WHERE’S THE AMERICAN?” the director thundered. I gaped as a very familiar woman hurried out, cussing at her lateness.

”Delilah?” I asked, and she looked stunned.

”You two know each other? Good. Now get ready to bang.” The director said, and pushed us onto the set. I had, fortunately, magically enhanced memory powers, so I settled into my role nicely.

———

“Mom? I’m home!” I called, stepping inside of the nice house while my hot blond girlfriend, Nicole, looked around.

”Nice house, babe.” Nicole complimented me, smiling. We laced hands just as my beautiful, busty Japanese stepmother walked out of the kitchen, in a white crop top and tight blue jeans.

”Hey, mom.” I grinned, and hugged my busty stepmom tightly. Mom smiled, and brushed back some of her dark red hair, and I held her for longer than I probably should have. I stepped back, and introduced Mom to Nicole. My girlfriend awkwardly waved, and we headed upstairs.   
  


“SCENE!” the director yelled. 

———

The rest of the day was spent filming the “story bits” of the porno, and at the end of the day, I was lounging in a hot tub with Delilah. 

”So you’re not a big time actress.” I prompted. Delilah blushed.

”I’m _so_ sorry for leaving you. I thought it was right, but I’ve missed you every day. How’s Jolie?” Delilah asked. 

”Wonderful. She’s gorgeous, like her mother.” I teased, and Delilah stroked through the water closer to me, and I grabbed her hourglass hips, and moaned as her plump ass, which outclassed Sakuya’s, squashed against my raging hard on, and her blond hair tickled my shoulders as I kissed the young woman needily. She arched at my hands on her smooth back, and I kissed her deeper. 

”I’m done with pornos. Take me home...” Della begged, and I happily complied. We appeared where Anna and I had left. Anna and Sakuya had both been summoned during the teleportation spell, and we discovered Emma and Lizzie chatting by the poolside. 

”Mom?” Jolie cried, and we both turned to see our curvy blond temptress run to hug us both tightly.

”You’re so big!” Della teased Jolie, and I kissed both Miligan girls.

”So... how’s Gemma?” I teased Delilah. Gemma, Della’s little sister, was smoking hot and super busty. We’d only met twice, once when Delilah first fell pregnant, then at Jolie’s birth. 

”Missing you.” Della smirked triumphantly, and I kissed her again. We stood and I re-aged, much to Delilah’s delight, and a MILF Dani was standing in the kitchen, laughing with my mother, Bethany Scott. My mother looked refreshed, tanned, and pregnant. She blushed.

”Who’s the daddy?” I teased, and cupped her beautiful face. She kissed me.

”You, of course.” Mom said, and beamed. I placed my hand on her stomach. 

”Wanna speed things up?” I grinned. Mom nodded, and I snapped, and suddenly she held a newborn baby.

”Quick and easy.” I grinned, and aged up the little girl. The age restriction no longer was applicable, thanks to my power boost from Alethea. She grew until she was incredibly gorgeous.

“Hey.” I grinned at my new daughter. She smiled back, and I hugged her tighter.

”Well, I suppose, Allie Scott, meet your father.” Mom smiled, and I kissed her firmly, while Allie was held in my arms. I felt up her curves, and Allie blushed furiously.

”Like that, angel?” I teased, and Allie flushed darker. 

”Stop teasing the poor girl!” Aria laughed, strolling in and kissing me, snatching me away from Mom. I kissed my gorgeous MILF wife back, and Dani sidled up next to her, and so I kissed both my wives. 


	40. Reconnecting to Old Systems...

“Hellllll, Daddy.” Jolie moaned as I kissed her neck greedily. From a neighboring table, Dani and Delilah both watched us with jealous eyes. We’d come into a restaurant, and I sat at a table with Jolie and Allie. Allie was blushing furiously as I gently stroked her curves, while Jolie sat in my lap, kissing me heatedly. The rest of my harem were spread out around the restaurant. Jolie got off my lap as the food came, and she started eating eagerly.

”No way! Mr. Scott?” a cheery voice said, and I turned to see Caroline Wish, the gorgeous blond girl from Kat and Linsey’s class I’d fucked silly. 

”Hey, Caroline!” I grinned, and stood to firmly hug her beautiful, young body. She gasped a little as her hard nipples pushed into my chest. 

”Well, ah, enjoy your meal.” Caroline blushed, and hastened away. I laughed and sat back down. I laid my hand over Allie’s non-dominant hand, and held her hand as she ate her food. I ate mine quickly, as Jolie was playing footsie, and I definitely wanted to touch her delectable body.

”Hey, honey.” Aria sashayed by, and gripped my face and kissed me hard. I kissed back, and she pulled back, smiling shyly.

”I want to go shopping with Amber and Zoe. Could I have some money?” she asked with a faint blush. I squeezed Aria’s left tit and handed her my wallet.

”Thanks, babe!” she kissed me again and joined up with our two gorgeous daughters at the door.

———

When we finished eating, I went in search of the Golde women. I walked down the street window-shopping for a bit, and then I bumped into two very familiar Russian twins.

”Cole?” Lilia, the more talkative and slightly curvier twin (left) smiled. Natalya, the quieter but slightly more busty twin (right) laid a hand on my forearm. 

”Hey, girls! It’s been a while!” I grinned, and hugged both Russian beauties tightly at the same time. 

”What are you doing in Malibu?” Lilia asked excitedly, sliding her soft hand into mine. 

”I live here.” I grinned, and Lilia laughed. 

”Well, we’re here to visit our little sister in her college. She wanted a fancier education, and Dad’s loaded.” Lilia shrugged. 

”Really? Where are you guys staying?” I asked, brushing some of Natalya’s dark hair out of her face. 

”We’re trying to find a hotel.” Natalya shrugged.

”Well, you girls can always come stay at my mansion.” I offered, and the twins eagerly nodded.

”We’d love that!” Lilia announced, and I wrapped an arm around each twin’s hips. Natalya leaned her head on my shoulder as we walked. 

———

After finding the Goldes, I rode home in a car with Lilia, Dani, Natalya, and Belle. Dani and I were in the front seats, while the three girls squashed together in the back. 

We headed inside, and I suddenly felt really drowsy. I stumbled onto the couch, and flopped onto it, asleep.

———

I woke up in Alethea’s dreamworld again.

”Hello, mother.” I grinned. The goddess of creation smiled perkily at me.

”Hello, my prince.” she said gently. 

”Did you like, summon me?” I asked.

”I did. I wanted to inform you that I have discovered a new facet of reality while seering.” the goddess said, as if I knew what that meant.

”Huh?” I asked.

”Oh! Basically, I found a new power. It allows a being to bend light and air to form a perfect replica of themselves.” my mother described. I gawked.

”You discovered cloning?” I gasped.

”I suppose.” my mother laughed, and flicked a shiny silver crystal wand at me, and I sucked in a breath as I discovered I could sense light beams now.

”You’ll require some light to duplicate, and you can have up to three duplicates, before your powers fail you.” my mother warned me. I nodded. I focused a bit, then creating three identical versions of myself. 

”Ok.” I said, and pointed at them left to right.

”You’re C1, C2, and C3. Remember your names.” I said, and they all nodded.

”Do you have my memories?” I asked.

”Yup. For example, I remember pounding Delilah into a wall while she screamed her father’s name.” C1 joked. I grinned, remembering that moment, which was awkward at the time.

”Do you guys have powers?” I asked.

”Only normality and teleportation.” C3 answered. I nodded, and focused, before pulling the three clones back into just me. 

”Well done, honey!” Alethea cheered. I turned, and blew a kiss to my dazzling goddess mother. She pretended to catch it and tucked it into her cleavage, and winked. I raised an eyebrow, as I was sent hurtling back to the real world.

———

I woke up to Amber on top of me.

”Hey, daddy.” Amber said, and tucked some of her dark hair behind her ear, then kissed me. Her curves hugged my body in all the right places, and I groaned a bit, and she kissed harder, egged on.

”Yes! Yes, I fucking understand, Mom!” Delilah shouted, and we both turned to look at the hourglass blond. She hung up, and looked at me hungrily. Before she said a word, I focused a bit, and created C1.

”Whoa. Nice.” Delilah purred, then threw herself into my clone’s arms, and kissed him. To my shock, I could feel her hands on my neck, and felt her butt in my hands, and her lips tingling on mine. Then Amber kissed me, and I experienced similar sensations with her body as well. The strange, disconnected feelings from C1 were odd, but somehow stronger than my normal sensations. I wondered how having four Coles have sex with four women while feeling all four would feel. I groaned as I felt Delilah’s tits against my chest, while Amber’s hands roamed my chest.

———

With C1 gone, I was sitting on the back porch, overlooking the ocean, with Dani sitting beside me, both of us sipping wine. Our hands were laced casually. The only problem was somewhere inside, C2 was banging Sakuya, and I felt the Japanese MILF’s body intensely. I kept softly groaning, which Dani was a bit confused about, until I explained. My wife stood up and sat in my lap. I groaned a bit as inside my pants, my dick got wet as Sakuya dripped all over C2’s cock. Dani kissed me, and I dually felt Dani’s soft lips, and Sakuya’s hard nipples. I tried to focus solely on Dani, and to my relief, the feelings of Sakuya vanished. I kissed Dani harder, and trailed my hands from below her breasts down to her thighs, enjoying the MILF hourglass shape she now had. 

”I love you.” I groaned, and Dani moaned it back. I squeezed Dani’s thighs a bit, then clung to her hips and we started kissing a bit sloppier, while Dani’s tongue investigated my mouth. I allowed it, as I treasured her from head to toe. 

———

I woke up in the middle of the night, my dick soaking wet for no reason. Then I remembered C3 was out prowling. With a bit of effort, I was able to see through his eyes. He was somewhere in an alley, getting sucked off by a drunk, petite woman with short, dyed hair. I shook off the sight, and turned off the synced feelings, and my dick dried off instantly. I laid back down and held Dani in my arms, and realized quickly that there was another girl in my bed. I blinked twice, and my night vision perfected itself crisply. I saw Dani on my left, sleeping peacefully, and on my right was Zoe. I laid on top of Zoe, and fell asleep there, as it was quite comfy on my daughter with Aria.


	41. Advancing Systems...

I groaned and kissed Belle harder. My gorgeous daughter with Dani moaned as I felt up her stunning curves, and her big Golde tits slammed against my chest. Beside me straddling Belle and kissing her, C1 was doing the same thing to Dani. I immensely enjoyed simultaneously feeling up both women. Dani and I permanently stayed in our mature forms now, and I could tell Dani and Mom both immensely enjoyed my DILF body, as Della put it. 

”Enjoying yourselves?” Mom said, as she stepped outside onto the pool deck. I grinned up at her and she kissed me softly. Feeling good from simultaneous straddling of Belle and Dani, I detached C2 to take care of Mom, and my pleasure only increased. The girls complained a bit that the clones don’t react to pleasure, until I told them that I feel what the clones would feel, and they now throw themselves into enticing the clone. Just like Mom did as C2 tightly wrapped her hips in his hands, and I felt her soft lips on mine, while Belle and I kissed again. 

———

I pulled the clones back to me, and Dani laid on top of me, while Belle and Mom claimed my sides. I kissed my wife, my daughter, and my mother reverently.

”You know, honey, I was thinking of giving Belle an unaltered aged up form. Meaning no interference from you.” Dani teased. I grinned, and handed my wife my phone. Dani ordered Belle to stand up and she simply went to the “Age” tab, and slid it up to 30. We all gasped as Belle’s curves thickened drastically, her tits swelled, and her hair grew a bit longer and darker. 

  
“Daddy?” Belle moaned. I jumped to my feet, and embraced my newly adult daughter, and groaned a bit at how luscious her body was. 

”Holy shit, baby. You’re gorgeous.” Dani moaned, and I grabbed my wife, too, and hugged both women tightly into my body, relishing Belle’s giant new tits, and my left hand stroked her hip and thigh, while my right hand rested on Dani’s jean-covered ass. We three-way kissed heatedly. 

”Daddy, I’m really horny.” Belle moaned breathily. I groaned and pushed my daughter back onto the bed.

”Yeah, Grandpa, my pussy needs some attention, too.” Dani moaned, and de-aged, so she looked like a slutty young woman, and I found it a bit amusing that Belle was older than her mother, and I ripped off Belle’s now much too tight clothes, and stared at her incredible hourglass body, better than any I’d ever seen. I kissed down her neck, between her enormous tits, licking down into the gorge between them, down her stomach, and then tongue-kissed her pussy. My daughter’s hips arched and I took the opportunity to squeeze her buttcheeks, which brought out a throaty moan. 

Beside us, Dani switched back to MILF mode, as she realized quickly that her own daughter was far sexier than she was. I unbuckled my jeans, and pulled out my long, thick dick. I pushed it towards Dani, and she locked eyes with me.

”Aw, is Grandpa getting hard. Let your loving granddaughter take care of it.” Dani said breathily, and started expertly sucking my cock, using both hands to wrap around it, and she stroked it while sucking on it. When I was almost ready to cum, I pulled out of my granddaughter’s mouth, and slammed inside my great-granddaughter/daughter’s pussy. Belle screamed and Dani kissed her to muffle them a bit, and I watched eagerly as the mother and daughter kissed sloppily, while I pulled out all the way, and started steadily thrusting in and out of Belle. Each thrust hit the very limit of her pussy, and her walls would clench very tightly around me, which felt great. Belle shuddered in a powerful orgasm, and her walls tightened even more, and I groaned loudly at the intense pressure feeling incredible on my cock, so tight it felt like I was fucking a virgin. Belle reached out and I held her hand tightly as I threw back my head and cummed inside my daughter with immense force. She squealed as it literally blasted through her at a fast, powerful velocity. When I finished, Belle was sweaty and gasping. Poor Dani looked unsatisfied. 

”Is my granddaughter not sated?” I growled, and I saw Dani’s pussy start leaking. I thumbed back some of her hair, and sweetly kissed my wife, before she spread her legs, biting her lip teasingly.

”Make me another baby.” Dani moaned, and I complied.

———

I slumped between the sweaty, post-orgasmic Belle and Dani. My daughter was damn near catatonic, as she’d squirted halfway through my brutal fucking of Dani. Dani’s pussy was leaking both of our sexual liquids, and both women were almost assuredly pregnant. I placed a hand on each of their stomachs, and grinned. Yup, one healthy baby girl on its way. Belle cuddled against me, and I wrapped my arms around her incredible hips, and her big tits flattened against my chest as her long dark hair was flung over my shoulder, and then I felt Dani’s body push against me from behind, and her soft hand wrap around my side, and grasp my cock to help me sleep. I grinded my ass against her drenched pussy in thanks, and with the soft pressure of Dani’s hand on my cock, and my body sandwiched between Belle and Dani, I fell asleep.

———

I woke up to extremely loud cussing. My eyes fluttered open, and I found Dani with her legs spread, moaning and cussing while Amber ate her out. I grinned at the sultry MILF, who started eating out her daughter quicker. I slid a hand around Belle, who was on my chest, one of my hands on her back, the other now on a big asscheek. Her big tits were incredible on my chest. 

”Hey, Amber.” I nodded.

”Hey, Daddy.” Amber moaned while Dani orgasmed all over her mouth. I reached over, taking my hand off Belle’s back, to fondle Amber’s tits, and my daughter moaned, while Dani locked her legs tightly around Amber’s neck, and started squirting all over her mother’s face, to Amber’s intense pleasure.

”Cole, sweetie?” my grandmother, Lucie, smiled, poking her head in.

”Yeah, grandma?” I asked. She blushed a bit. 

“Your mother and sisters are headed out on a shopping trip with me. Wanna join?” Lucie asked, taking in the three Golde women. 

”Absolutely.” I nodded, and kissed Belle softly.

”Can I come?” Belle said breathily. I kissed my incredible daughter again, and shook my head.

”Sorry, baby. But in case you’re wondering, you’re pregnant.” I winked at her.

”I am? Oh, can you speed it up like you did for Grandma Bethany?” Belle asked. 

”Sure.” I shrugged, and Belle lay on her back and I placed my hands on her belly, and we both watched as her tits swelled up at least a cup size, and her stomach bulged, and I leaned down and kissed her now huge stomach. But I didn’t stop there. Nope, with Belle’s hands in my hair, I continued speeding things up until I handed Belle a beautiful, healthy infant girl. I ensured her tits didn’t shrink, but used magic to restore her smooth stomach. We held our baby girl together, and she beamed up at me.

”I love you, daddy.” she smiled, and tucked her head into my shoulder, while I stroked her back.

”I’ll age her up when I get back, OK? Why don’t you pick a name until then.” I grinned, and kissed Belle before going to my closet and dressing quickly, then headed downstairs to meet Mom, the still MILF Kira, Electra, and Allie, along with Lucie. I walked up and kissed Mom, then slid my arm around Allie and Kira’s hips, and we headed out to the car.

———

When I got back from the shopping trip, I had Lucie and Kira’s lipstick all over my face. Not to say I hadn’t been kissed wildly by all the lovely Scott ladies, but they were the only two wearing lipstick. When we got back, Kira pulled me into her room.

”Are you going to fuck me silly?” I teased my big sister.

”No. I wanted to tell you... I’m pregnant, Cole.” Kira beamed, and I pulled my big sister into my arms, and kissed her.

”I’m so happy for you.” I grinned. 

”For names, what about Olivia?” Kira wondered. 

”I love it. Do you want me to speed through your pregnancy? I did it for Belle earlier.” I shrugged.

”You knocked up your daughter?” Kira laughed.

”Probably Dani, too. We had a threesome.” I smiled. Kira giggled.

”Do it.” she nodded, and I put my hand on her stomach and, like Belle, her tits swelled (to a lesser degree) and her stomach bulged a good deal bigger than Belle’s. Like, noticeably. I put my hand on her stomach, and grinned at my big sister.

”You’re having twin girls.” I said softly, and Kira’s face lit up. 

”Olivia and... Naomi?” Kira asked.

”Perfect.” I smiled, and I snapped, and I was holding Olivia, and Kira was holding Ashlee. I kissed my big sister, and magically restored her stomach to its smooth form. 

”Age them up?” Kira inquired. I grinned.

OLIVIA:

NAOMI:

I held Kira’s hand as our twin girls staggered to their feet. Olivia was a beautiful looking good girl, with small perky tits and a small, even perkier ass. Naomi on the other hand, was a naughty girl with tattoos, big tits (for a 15 year old), and a big ass for a woman of any age. Naomi sashayed over to me, and hugged me while grinding her tits against me. She smirked at me as she stepped aside, to allow Olivia to give me a sweet hug. 

———

When I went back into my room, I discovered Dani holding an infant girl beside Belle, also holding an infant girl. 

”Hey, babe! Meet Summer and Amanda Scott!” Dani beamed, indicating her daughter, then Belle’s. Grinning at the two busty MILFs, I snapped my fingers, and Amanda and Summer started to grow.   
  


AMANDA:

SUMMER:

I grinned at my two, gorgeous girls. I hugged them both, then hugged their sexy mothers. Just then, the doorbell rang. I went to answer it, and opened the door to find my cousin, Ellie standing there.

”Hey, Cole.” she smiled.

”Hey, cuz.” I grinned, and stepped aside to let her in.


	42. Separating Certain Data...

Ellie laughed as Belle (back in her teen form) told a joke. I rubbed my cousin’s back, and she leaned against me a bit more, while Belle, Emma, and Kat sat out by the pool with us. I was also back in my younger mode, mainly for Ellie’s comfort. She was so fucking pretty, it made my cock hurt. Especially when she looked up and kissed me, so slow and sweet. I placed my hand on her cheek and my other one on her hip. She wiggled a bit as my fingers brushed her panties through her booty shorts. Dani came out of the house, also in young form, and found me kissing my cousin. She giggled softly, and I detached C1 to go and pleasure my wife. I disabled the synced feelings, as I wanted Ellie in my hands, not Dani at the moment. 

”I love you.” Ellie whispered shyly to me, and I brushed back some of her shoulder length blond hair. She’d gotten it cut since I last saw her, and she looked healthy and as tanned as she gets. I glanced over to see C1 and Dani in the kitchen, fucking. I turned back on synced feelings, and my dick turned sopping wet, and when I glanced through his eyes, I realized why. Because Summer, Dani’s new daughter, was watching curiously. Dani was quite a showy girl with her sex, and someone watching always turned her on. I reconnected back to my own eyes, and saw Ellie and my three daughters strip down to their bikinis, and jump in the pool. I stripped down to my boxers, and tapped them twice, and they became swim trunks as I jumped in. 

Soon, I was kissing Kat while Belle sat on my shoulders, kissing Ellie, who was seated on Kat’s shoulders. During the kiss, I felt Dani’s body rubbing up against me, and felt her riding my cock. 

”Hey, guys! Come on inside, we need to talk!” Lucie called. We all obeyed, and found C1 laying on the dining room table, with Dani riding him. I laughed at my horny wife, and then groaned as I cummed, which was transported out of C1’s cock, meaning it was my cum, but teleported into C1, as the clones can’t produce sperm. After C1 got soft, my wife came and sat beside me on the couch, still completely naked and dripping my cum. On the other side of me, Ellie looked extremely turned on.

”So, we should celebrate Ellie being here by going out to dinner! But obviously we can’t all go, so who’s going, Cole?” Aria asked. I groped Dani’s tits beside me.

”It’ll be me, Dani, Belle, Amanda, Dillon, Olivia, Kira, and Ellie, of course.” I grinned, and kissed Ellie.

———

I looked up as Dani walked out of the bathroom in a stunning dress, smiling shyly.   
( **A/N The next couple pics are just for the dresses, not the women. And obviously the dresses would strain over our ladies’ incredible assets)**

****

“How the hell did I ever get a woman like you?” I mused, and kissed Dani deeply. She shrugged, and kissed my neck, before we both turned to see our daughter, Belle, walk in, smiling shyly just like her mother.

”You look gorgeous, honey!” Dani enthused. I agreed, and pulled Belle into my arms to kiss. Then I double tapped her bracelet, and grinned as her body shifted into MILF form, making the dress strain immensely. Belle laughed, and switched back, but gave me a sweet kiss before she did. I headed out into the hallway to check on the other girls, and bumped into Dillon, who looked gorgeous.

”Damn, girl. Showing enough skin?” I teased, and she laughed, and kissed me while I groped her ass. Then, Ellie stepped out of her room, and blushed when she saw me and Dillon entangled. 

”Ellie. You look... incredible.” I said huskily. She blushed harder as I grabbed her hand and pulled her beside Dillon, and kissed her, while Dillon kissed my neck.

Dani and Belle joined us, and we headed downstairs, to find Kira and Olivia waiting.

KIRA:

OLIVIA:

I smirked at my big sister. Then, I turned to see Amanda’s big tits shoved inside a little black dress.

”Hey, daddy.” she said shyly as I hugged her body close to me. Naomi strolled out in a bra that was too small for her and lacy purple panties, and kissed me heatedly.

”Have fun at dinner, daddy.” she purred, and I rubbed her smooth, teenage body, as so much of it was on display. Keeping eye contact, I leaned down and kissed her cleavage, causing my slut daughter to moan loudly, scandalizing her twin sister.

———

On the car ride over to the restaurant, I sat in the back of the limo, sandwiched between Dani and Dillon, who both kissed and grinded against me. I was rock hard when we got out of the limo, and the female hostess noticed, and blushed madly. I shot her a wink.

”8.” Dani smiled at the hostess, and she nodded a bit unsteadily, her eyes fixed on my bulge.

”Ahem.” Dani cleared her throat, and the hostess startled. 

”Sorry! Um... let me show you to your table.” she stammered, and we followed her to a secluded room with only two tables in there, and they were both empty. Each could hold ten people, and so we nearly filed up one of them. Our waitress was a short brunette with streaks of pink in her hair. I flirted with her a LOT, and ended up getting free appetizers. Dani was a bit miffed, until I handed her free food. She ate hungrily, and played footsie with me, while my other foot was in Dillon’s lap, and hers was in mine, and I’d unzipped my jeans and pulled out my cock for her to stroke. I detached C3, and told him to go chat up the hostess, and he obeyed, and I soon felt soft lips on mine, which I took to mean C3 had succeeded. C3 returned with her number, which I pocketed and reattached C3. Dillon’s soft feet started getting a little more sensual, using long, slow strokes. In no time, I was busting to cum.

I stumbled to my feet, and headed into the men’s bathroom, and planned to cum in one of the toilets, when I heard moans. My already ready to burst cock twitched, and my hand shook a bit as I magically unlocked the locked stall, and opened it to see a hot young woman mounted on a man who looked oddly similar to her.

I grunted primally and ripped her off her lover’s cock, pulled out my own cock. I wasted no time in slamming inside her, despite the man’s complaints, and the tightness of her pussy milked out my load practically instantly, and I unloaded like, a gallon of cum inside her virile young pussy. I spun her around, kissed her, wrote my number on her belly using a pen, and set her nearly unconscious self on the counter, as her companion was broken, staring at the wall. 

I went back out to the girls, and saw Dillon’s naughty grin. I sat down, and Ellie beside me took my hand. I squeezed her hand, and she smiled at me.


	43. Realigning...

The windshield wipers on my car were working overtime as I tried to drive through an intense rainstorm. My father had invited me to stay with him for a couple days, so, me, Dani, Belle and Summer were driving down. Dani, in her MILF form beside me, squinted at the road in front of us, and I tried to steady the car and go slow.

”Alright, according to Google Maps, you’ll find the turn, uh, here.” Dani fumbled, and I saw it, a narrow path leading up the large hill. I followed the bumpy gravel hill and it widened into my father’s driveway. We parked, and I looked back at my daughters. 

”Can you grab your mother’s raincoat?” I asked. Summer rushed to help me, and I thanked her as I handed Dani her raincoat. The main purpose for that was that my wife was wearing a white T-shirt, and I didn’t much feel like my wife showing off her tits so exposed to my known rapist father. We opened the doors, and the girls dashed for the house, while I headed around back and grabbed the big suitcase, and suddenly found slender hands helping me. I glanced over at Belle, who smiled. Even with rain streaming down her face, her hair a wet, tangled mess, she was still gorgeous. Grinning, I kissed her, and she enjoyed it, but I had to pull back when the front door of the house opened at Dani’s knock. I dragged the suitcase across the gravel, the wheels not being much help. I pulled it over the concrete lip, and my father took it from me at the door.

”Glad you could make it.” he said a bit vulnerably, I thought, as he escorted me to the room me, Dani, and the girls would be staying in. It was different than last time, I think.

”The room you stayed in last time is now Layla’s studio. She’s a painter.” my father shrugged. I nodded, and my father rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervously.

”See, the reason you’re here is... well, I was left infertile after an accident at work. And... well, my sister desperately needs a sperm donor. But nobody’s volunteering. I was set up to donate, until the incident.” my father said, and it dawned on me.

”You want me to knock up your sister?” I gaped.

”I suppose so.” Father flushed.

”I suppose I can do that, then.” I said casually.

”Great. Because she’ll be here in, ah, 15 minutes?” Father shrugged.

”How old is she?” I asked.

”Quite young, but she’s been enthralled with babies since she was a girl. She’s only mid-twenties, I think.” my father explained. I nodded, and headed back out into the living room to find Thea, my hot, dark-haired half-sister. I hugged her quite firmly, and then Layla, my gorgeous step-mother, strolled in, and I hugged her fiercely, as she had quite nice melons that her younger two daughters had inherited, while her eldest received Layla’s classically seductive features. Thea took a bit more after our father, except she had Layla’s great knockers. Thea and Belle hit it off quite nicely, and I ended up standing behind Summer, my arms wrapped firmly around her smooth stomach, while she leaned back against me. 

Of course, due to the Normality Pulse from Alethea, nobody looked twice at the fact Dani and I looked the same age as Layla and Father. Or that we had two teen daughters despite being in our early twenties. Summer looked back over her shoulder, and I kissed her forehead, as Lacey, my elder half-sister, sidled up beside me, and I briefly let go of Summer to return a fierce hug from Lacey. 

”Lacey, this is my daughter, Summer. And my other daughter’s over there by Dani, and that’s Belle.” I introduced, and Lacey wiggled her fingers in a hello to Summer, who waved hello back the traditional way. Lacey went to talk with Dani, and I rubbed Summer’s back, my hands lightly brushing the curves of her hips and the curve transitioning from her back to her beautifully plump ass. 

”So! Um, Danielle, I presume you’re ok with Cole artificially inseminating my sister for a sperm donation?” Father asked Dani. She locked knowing eyes with me.

”Yeah, of course.” Dani smiled, and there was a knock on the door. I went to open it, and found a beautiful woman soaked in the summer rain. 

”Hey.” I smiled. 

”Hey. I don’t suppose you’re the guy who’s giving me sperm?” she teased hopefully. I grinned.

”He is.” Father confirmed.

”Chris!” the woman smiled, and threw her arms around my father.

”Kara. It’s been a while.” my father said stiffly, and I noticed he was sweating, and casting guilty looks at Layla. Were my father and my aunt... involved? I mean, he was ready to donate sperm for my Aunt Kara’s baby. 

”Are you guys together?” I blurted, and my father looked mortified. Layla looked up sharply, and Kara re-appraised me.

”You’re smarter than you look.” she said affectionately. 

”Wait, it’s true?” Layla gasped. My father’s fists clenched.

”We were, as kids.” he tried.

”I’d hardly say kids. After all, we only started when I was 18, so seven years ago...” Kara started counting. Layla looked scandalized. She dragged my father upstairs, and I had a feeling they had a rocky marriage ahead. Kara stroked my biceps, and breathed shakily. I caressed her face.

”Ready to make a baby?” I grinned. She nodded eagerly, and pulled me into a separate guest bedroom. She stripped down quickly and I did, too. She was letting her hair fall and then turned around and her jaw dropped at the size of my cock.

”Whoa. Your dad does NOT have that kind of package.” Kara giggled, and laid back in the bed. 

”Oh, quick thing. I don’t do touchy feely. Pound me hard as you can. I want to be out of it for a while, ‘Kay? Breed me rough.” Kara begged. I nodded, and ripped her panties, then shoved my gently throbbing cock into her pussy. It wasn’t as drenched as girls usually are by time I get inside them, but I’m not one to give up, so I started pounding her, and she was soon leaking like a faucet, and my powerful thrusts slid in and out of her tight shaft with as much ease as we would get.

”You’re huge!” Kara moaned, arching. I took the opportunity to shove myself in nearly balls-deep. She was groaning loudly, and so I pulled out and started rapidly thrusting, in and out steadily using intense bursts of force, then slowly pulling it out, then slamming, then pulling, then slamming, until my aunt was wet enough for me to grip her hands tightly, and slam balls-deep inside her. She moaned louder than ever, and I grunted as my cock tip hit the actual limit I could hit, deep in her womb. She slid her lengthy legs around my waist. She stroked my face and muscles.

”Cum now.” she said breathlessly. I grinned, and kissed Kara gently, before my cock twitched and exploded inside her. It wasn’t as big a load as it could have been, due to a BJ from Dani on the drive over, but we both still instinctively _felt_ how fertile the sperm was. One drop could have knocked her up, honestly. 

———

The next morning, I woke up to Dani in the shower, leaving me in bed alone with my two busty, gorgeous daughters. I rolled on top of Summer, who’s eyes are fluttering in partial awareness, and I kissed her forcefully, and her eyes blinked open. She groaned a bit as she felt her big tits compressed against my chest, just like I liked **(A/N My actual girlfriend can attest to this, lol)** and I gently kissed Summer for a long while. 

”Oh, good, you’re up.” Dani smiled at me and Summer kissing fondly. Our daughter blushed at the heated look from her mother, especially when Dani came over and kissed Summer and then me.

”Hey, so I think your father’s getting a divorce. I’ve heard them screaming all morning.” Dani sighed.

”Ah. I suppose that’s my fault.” I said.

”No, it’s not. Your father made the choice to cheat, babe. Hell, you were born from his cheating. If I had to guess, he’s not been a loyal man since, well, ever.” Dani admitted, and I held her firmly in my arms, and Summer sat up and I moved to allow her to get up fully, and hop in the shower. Dani and I just sat there, holding each other. This was one of the things I loved about her. Yes, she was kinky, busty, and great in bed, but she also genuinely loved me, and I loved her. Even though I had a whole harem, I honestly felt Dani was my soulmate. 


	44. Reaffirming Signal...

I lay on my back on a towel at the beach. I mean, sure, we had a pool, but sometimes you just want to get in the ocean. Ellie and Maya were already fast friends, and the two petite girls chatted eagerly as I watched Dani, Amanda, and Summer in the water, their incredible, gorgeous tits barely restrained by the bikini tops they wore. Nearby me, Jana and Mom were tangled up kissing, as the two gorgeous women were married now. Delilah laid in the sand beside me, our hands entwined. Anna and Sakuya had went home yesterday, but they’d be back on vacation, they assured me. Lilia and Natalya had just headed off the sand to the little market right where the sand ended. 

Jolie had gone off to flirt with the beach volleyball team, while Haley and Wanda were hanging out with Grace, making sand castles. As I stood to go spend time with Belle, who was a bit lonely reading a book a bit away, my phone rang.

”Unknown number.” Della reported, handing it to me.

”Yes?” I asked warily as I answered it.

”Um, hi. This is Riley West, we, um, met in the boys’ bathroom at the restaurant the other night?” a shy voice responded. 

”Yeah, I remember you.” I grinned easily.

”Right. Well, um, you left your number on my stomach, so I figured you wanted me to call you.” Riley summed up.

”Yeah, I mean, you’re super beautiful, and have a really tight pussy, which in this day and age is kind of hard to find in a gorgeous young girl. How old are you?” I asked.

”Uh, fifteen.” Riley said, embarrassed.

”You know, I was fifteen when I first had sex, too.” I consoled the beautiful girl. 

”Really?” Riley asked, interested.

”Yeah. The first girl I ever fucked is the woman I’m now married to, go figure.” I laughed, leaving out my sex with Mom. 

”Really? I don’t know if you noticed, but I was kind of... ah, committing incest.” Riley admitted.

”I figured. But you were a good cum, you know. My wife teased me when I told her about you.” I revealed.

”You told your wife about me?” Riley squeaked.

”Yeah, we have an open relationship.” I said. 

”Ok. So... maybe you want to go on a date?” Riley asked, and I could almost hear the blush.

”I’d love to, Ms. West.” I growled huskily, and I heard a soft, stifled moan from Riley at my words. 

”Tomorrow night at 7?” Riley asked a bit shakily.

”Perfect.” I grinned.

———

“Cole?” Becky’s husky country voice asked vulnerably. I looked at her. She had come up from her and Ben’s little cottage, and looked beautiful in a crisp green shirt with a plunging neckline and tight white jeans.

”Yeah?” I murmured.

”I want to free my husband from the cage.” she mumbled. I laughed.

”Why?” I teased, laying a hand on her belly.

”Yes, your baby’s growing in me.” Becky admitted, and I grinned broadly, and she rolled her eyes.

”Look, can I have the key?” Becky pouted. I tilted up her chin, and kissed her.

”Why don’t we visit Amber?” I suggested, and escorted Becky to Amber’s room. My daughter’s eyes gleamed.

”Here to become one of Cole’s women?” Amber asked.

”What? No! I’m here for Ben’s key.” she frowned.

”Oh. Well, I don’t think you should have it.” Amber grinned. 

”What? I did what you said!” Becky pleaded.

”Becky, is Cole’s baby in you?” Amber asked, licking her lips. 

”Yes! I’m pregnant with Cole’s baby boy, and I fucking love it!” Becky exploded, “My husband hates it, hates that his little girl and Cole’s son are sharing a womb. Ohh, little does he know, they’re both Cole’s. I wasn’t pregnant at the time. I said that so Cole wouldn’t hesitate to fuck me!!”. I laughed and Amber stood and embraced the young blond tightly, and they kissed.

”Fucking hell, that was hot.” I groaned. Becky turned and blushed.

”Um... so, we’re having twins.” Becky winced. I kissed her softly.

”Do you still want to go back to Ben?” Amber laughed.

”Yes, actually. I want to see him suffer, as an apology for what I did to you, and your daughters.” Becky said, and started crying. Amber giggled and kissed Becky again.

”Don’t worry about it.” Amber blushed.

”So do you still want the key?” I asked. Becky grinned. 

”Nope.” she laughed. 

———

The next night, Rebecca Roberts stood “faithfully” by her husband while his best friend, Owen, visited. Becky wasn’t visibly pregnant, and Owen looked pleased with the flirty wave he received from Ben’s wife. Within thirty minutes, both men were hard at seeing Becky in her gorgeous thigh-long dress. Owen couldn’t take his eyes off her, and Ben was hurting as his cock tried and failed to harden. 

”C’mere.” Becky purred to Owen, and kissed him. Owen gasped as she did, even more do when she stepped back, and tugged off her dress, leaving Becky completely nude. 

”Fuck me, Owen! Ben’s a worthless fucker in a chastity cage by his ex-wife. And I need a good fuck!” Becky moaned. Owen noted the curve of her stomach.

”Pregnant?” he asked.

”Not Ben’s.” Becky clarified, and was soon bent over the coffee table in front of Ben, being pounded by Owen, while Ben was tied up. Again. Becky was euphoric, Owen was so overcome by lust, he cummed twice, popped a pill, then cummed five more times in his friend’s cheating wife, and Ben was hurting so bad, and Owen knew he was caged, as Becky had torn off his pants. 

”You know, real men don’t get hard from seeing their wife getting banged.” Owen commented after they finished.

”Ben does. This is the second time he’s watched me fuck another guy.” Becky said, and sat in Owen’s lap. Ben looked ready to be sick.

”He’s had it on for weeks.” Becky giggled. Owen laughed, at the fact his friend’s hot wife, who he’d always pined for, was now naked in his lap.

”So, Owen. I have a promise to give both my unborn daughter and my newborn daughter to my lover, but we could raise the son as our own.” Becky sweettalked Owen.

”Yes!” Owen immediately agreed. Ben was sobbing in pain, as Becky made the call to Cole. She walked in, tits bouncing. She kissed Owen lengthily.

”Take me home, Owen.” Becky purred. He agreed.

———

Ben Roberts was tied up for several days, until the mailman found him. Ben was hospitalized, and recovered health-wise, but losing Becky had broken him, honestly. He never again found love, or got his cage off, as Cole had that thing magically sealed on. 

He died nine years later while drunk driving, and is succeeded by his lovely daughter Mallory Scott (née Roberts)


	45. Inducting New Programs...

I watched as Alethea writhed on a stone altar, her stomach swollen up with nine months worth of pregnancy. She was panting hard, as she’d just gone into labor. See, a month ago, Alethea had made an extremely stupid deal with God after her riled her up. I had to face his son in a duel. Long story short, his son was a Minotaur named Taurus with magic powers, he lost, I kept Alethea, and was receiving Taurus’s human wife today. Since the duel, she’d used magic to make herself curvier and bustier, and now with the pregnancy, she was literally a goddess among women.

”It’s here!” Alethea shrieked, and the cloud spirit birthing the goddess cleaned off the baby hurriedly and placed her in my arms. 

”Well? Mama’s choice.” I grinned, and helped her sit up. 

”Davina Scott.” Alethea smiled, and I set the baby down and snapped my fingers. Then I held the goddess lovingly while our daughter grew to seventeen.

”Hey, Daddy.” she smirked saucily. I laughed.

”Hey, gorgeous.” I said, and she smiled happily.

”Daddy, can I go to the human world and live with you? I don’t want to be stuck around Mom my whole life.” Davina pouted. 

”Of course, honey.” I said, and Davina beamed, and snuggled up beside me. I enjoyed the feeling of Alethea and Davina clinging to me.

”Presenting... Katelynn Moon, the ex-wife of Taurus Godkin!” a disembodied voice announced, and my jaw dropped at the sight of Katelynn Moon in super slutty lingerie, and a choker around her neck.

Katelynn looked extremely pleased at my appearance. 

“Hey, handsome. I’d take you over an ugly bull any day.” she winked. I laughed and stood and felt up her body shamelessly. After all, Katelynn Moon was my sex slave now, while Taurus spent the nights alone. Ahh, victory was sweet. I felt up Katelynn’s breasts.

”Taurus liked his ladies with big tits.” Katelynn laughed.

”I do, too.” I said huskily, and she shivered as I pressed a kiss to her neck.

”Ohhh, it’s been so long since I’ve felt human lips.” Katelynn moaned and I gripped her face before kissing her full on, hard. 

”Woo!” Alethea cheered from behind me. Grinning, I picked up Katelynn bridal style, and she grinned at me naughtily from my arms before I went over, and Davina wrapped her arms around my arm, and pushed her quite nice tits against my arm. I struggled to focus as I teleported back to my mansion in Malibu, and was surprised to discover a car in my driveway.

I set Katelynn down and led her and Davina inside.

”Hey, Dad!” Belle smiled, as she was sitting on the steps, and I grinned as my eyes raked her curvaceous MILF body. Davina and Katelynn radiated jealousy, my empathic abilities detected as I hugged and fondly kissed Belle.

”Belle, darling, can you take Davina to a guest room, and then get Katelynn ready in my room to serve me like the slave she is?” I asked politely. Belle laughed and kissed me again.

”Consider it done, Daddy!” she said then headed up the stairs, my new ladies in tow. I walked into the living room, and found Ellie in jeans and a T-shirt leaning against the wall. She smiled as I slid a hand across her hip, and kissed her sweetly. God, Ellie was such a breath of fresh air. I mean, curvy, busty girls are fucking incredible, but something about Ellie’s slender, petite body made me ready to blow.

”Love you too.” she murmured happily. My empathy confirmed that, as her heart was surging with joy I spent so much attention to her. Alethea had gifted me the ability of empathy after I beat Taurus. I went to join the crowd in the living room, and found Mom and Layla, my step-mother making out passionately. I cleared my throat, and both women looked scandalized. I laughed and my eyes locked with Layla.

”So, what’s up?” I asked.

”I need your help.” Layla said soberly.

”Ok...?” I trailed off.

”I divorced your father, and because I’m not rich or well-connected, he got to keep all three of my daughters. I need you to get them back for me.” Layla begged.

”Like, legally or illegally?” I asked curiously. Layla’s lips curved into a diabolical grin.

”I think illegally would work.” she pursed her lips, and I took the hint, and kissed them, enjoying the feel of them. My hand slid down the back of her jeans, and I kneaded her bare ass excitedly. I looked at her face, and saw her natural, slightly swollen lips were plump and ready for kissing, so I obeyed her lips’ demands, and kisses her harder.

———

I waved my hand over the lock and it unlocked. I stepped inside the house, and extended a hand, using my empathy to scan the house. I found four different emotions, one triumphantly horny, the other three damn terrified. I followed the feelings down into the basement, and found the three girls, Aura, Thea, and Lacey. I crept up behind my father, whose pathetic dick was hanging out, and I slammed my fist into his skull, and he dropped like a stone.

”Cole!” Thea exclaimed. I grinned as I looked at my only dark-haired step-sister, and tipped up her face to kiss her cheek.

”You girls ready to break out?” I grinned. All three emphatically nodded. I cut them loose, and we all teleported away. 

———

“God, Cole...” Dani purred as I licked between her legs. She was spread eagle on the bed, with Belle (in her young form) straddling her belly, while I alternated between licking my daughter or my wife’s pussies. God, my life was wonderful. I looked up from that as my phone rang, and I summoned it to my hand.

”Cole? It’s Becky, honey. Yeah, I have your two baby girls ready for you. Mallory and Logan.” I heard her familiar Southern accent purr.

”How’s torturing Ben going?” I asked.

”Oh, great! I fucked his best friend in front of him, and then I moved into said friend’s house. Ben’s currently in the hospital, getting the cage removed. I sent him a letter with a photo of Owen in me.” Becky giggled.

”Right. I’ll be over to pick them up in a minute.” I laughed, and left my daughter and wife to entertain themselves while I went to pick up my new daughters, Mallory and Logan. I found Becky standing on the front porch looking sexy in ripped blue jeans and a tank top. I kissed her for the last time, and she sighed.

”Bye, Cole. Treat my girls well.” she smiled, and I realized she was finally happy. I smiled back at her. I accepted the infant girls, and teleported back to a guest room they’d be sharing, then I aged them up.   
  


MALLORY (BEN/BECKY DAUGHTER)

LOGAN (COLE/BECKY DAUGHTER)

I grinned at the two blond country beauties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime soon, doing a Daddy/Daughter Getaway arc. Current list of daughters is:  
> \- Logan  
> \- Mallory  
> \- Olivia  
> \- Naomi  
> \- Emma  
> \- Haley  
> \- Wanda  
> \- Davina  
> \- Amanda  
> \- Summer  
> \- Electra  
> \- Linsey  
> \- Kat  
> \- Allie  
> \- Anna
> 
> *Belle and the MILFs have been excluded, simply because I want to focus on super hot characters that just don’t always fit into my scheme. If I’ve missed any other daughters (which I have) but you really want to see, let me know, and I’ll add them.


	46. Relocating Files Temporarily...

“Everyone quiet!” Delilah yelled as everybody in my harem was chatting in the living room.

”I have an announcement. My entire harem is going on a cruise!” I grinned and Belle and Dani looked over the moon, while Sakuya and Anna both looked a bit green. Everyone else seemed pretty happy with it.

”What’s wrong?” I asked the busty Japanese beauties.

”We both get seasick. We might just sit this one out.” Sakuya apologized. I nodded, and looked around.

”Anyone else want to stay?” I asked. Nobody spoke up.

”Great, now-“ I started, but Belle and Dani cut me off.

”Cole, baby, we have a suggestion to make this cruise a little more interesting.” Dani teased. I raised an eyebrow. 

”What if I pretended to be your wife?” Belle asked, becoming a MILF.

”And I was your daughter?” Dani smirked, aging down to sixteen. The sight of my luscious MILF daughter and gorgeous teen wife made me throb.

”I’m in.” I said immediately. Dani giggled and gave her wedding ring to Belle, who slipped it on her finger. 

”Dani, you do realize that ring controls your aging, right? Without it, you’ll be stuck as a sixteen year old.” I explained. Dani shrugged.

”Alright, then. Belle, get your ass over here.” I grinned, and I enveloped my new wife in a hug, and kissed her passionately. I played with her enormous tits, and then sixteen year old Dani sidled up beside her. I laughed and kissed Dani lightly and playfully. Della cleared her throat.

”Oh! Um, go get packed for two weeks onboard a luxury cruise ship!” I finished, and the girls cheered before scattering to their rooms. Adrianna came and approached me, tucking a loose strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

”Am I invited?” she asked.

”Of course you are.” I grinned, and she beamed. 

”Katelynn!” I shouted, and my sexy, submissive slave rushed out of the kitchen.

”Sir?” she said, licking her lips. 

”Go and pack me two weeks worth of clothes, including a bathing suit. And then do the same for you, and make sure all your clothes are as sexy as possible, got it?” I growled. Katelynn nodded eagerly and rushed upstairs, while I turned back to Belle and Dani, still held in my arms. 

”You guys should probably go pack.” I grinned, and kissed them both fondly. 

”Sure, daddy!” Dani giggled, and headed upstairs. Belle kissed me again, then followed. 

———

“Hey, Daddy!” I heard a sultry country accent call, and I turned to see Logan Scott, my new teen daughter with Becky, in a gorgeous white top and cutoff jeans. I embraced her firmly and kissed her. She squeaked a bit, and then kissed back. I felt up her luscious hips, then her beautiful, thick thighs, and my tongue explored her mouth fully.

”Do I meet your standards, daddy?” Logan teased. I groaned as her soft hand rubbed my bulge through my shorts. She giggled and slid her arms around my neck, and jumped up, sliding her long tan legs around my waist. My hands rested on her beautiful country ass as we kissed. Hard. When I pulled back, Logan’s lips were swollen. I set her down, and she rushed upstairs. I laughed and headed over to the big window overlooking the backyard.

”You’re all packed, sir.” Katelynn said obediently, and I glanced over my shoulder. She was wearing an extremely tight purple dress that came to her knees, with a deep cut showing off cleavage and stomach, as well as a slit showing off her smooth leg, and the lacy black stockings she wore. I grinned, and spanked her.

———

With a whoosh, the entire harem appeared on the dock, luggage in hand. Belle snuggled into my chest, as the younger girls revered the giant cruise ship dwarfing everything else in the dock. I walked up and held up the pass, and they nodded, letting my whole family in. My hand laced familiarly with Dani’s, but she shook her head, and I recalled Belle was my wife for this trip. I slid my hand into Belle’s, and we headed up to the top, most expensive deck. Up there were seventeen rooms, of which we had most. The most expensive room was the Crown Jewel, and that’s where me, Belle, Dani, Amanda, Summer, and by pure necessity, Katelynn, are staying. The six of us diverted up the stairs to it, and we opened it up to find a gorgeous master bed, with roses thrown all over it tastefully.

Belle beamed at me, and I slid my arms around her super thick hips, and kissed her greedily. Dani investigated her bedroom she was sharing with Amanda, while Summer would be in my bed with me and Belle. Dani, Amanda, and Summer had drew straws to see who got to sleep with me, and Summer had won. Dani had pouted a bit, but then I reminded her she gave up her rank of wife for this trip, and she shut up quickly, never one to admit she was wrong.

I laid on the bed, and my extremely busty daughter, Summer, laid on top of me. I put a hand on her plump ass, a feature Amanda lacked. Amanda only had a pretty face and big tits. Summer was the whole beautiful, busty, curvy package, much like her mother, Dani, I might add. Katelynn serves Belle’s desires while I started making out with Summer heatedly, to the point Dani, still sixteen which made it even kinkier, came over and fingered herself to me kissing her daughter.

———

“Control your kids!” Delilah fumed to one mother as a particularly adventurous pre-teen came over and tried hilariously to flirt with her. I laughed beside her, and tugged her in for a slow kiss. She hummed happily. I grinned, and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a staff member.

”Yes?” I asked. The girl was pretty, in her mid-teens, and was a blushing mess around me.   
  


“Um...” she stammered, and I brushed some of her blond hair out of her eyes, “You have to pay a bill for your included room service.”. She blushed and handed it to me. I signed it, and then leaned in close and kissed her cheek.

”You got a name, beautiful?” I teased.

”Emily.” she managed. 

”Right. Hey, how about you and I go for a swim tonight? Midnight work for you?” I said, and she blushed. 

”Yes, sir.” she said.

”Great.” I said, my cock twitching at her use of sir. She fled and I turned back to Delilah, who just laughed and kissed me.


	47. Engaging Foreign Programs...

“Cole!” Lilia, one of the hot Russian twins exclaimed, and I glanced to my left when she sidled up beside me and we kissed. Lilia (and her sister Natalya) were gorgeous ladies, and so was their younger sister, who was boarding the cruise ship at its next stop, which was in an hour.

”Hey, did you know there’s a smoking hot Russian babe in the mess hall? And this Russian’s name is Lelyah Scott.” Lilia said, raising her eyebrows.

”Name does sound familiar.” I admitted. Lilia grinned.

”So. My handsome boyfriend does have some Russian blood in him.” Lilia beamed. I laughed and kissed Lilia, before I allowed her to tug me to where Lelyah was. I obeyed, and we entered the mess hall. It was between meals, so it was mostly just people socializing. Lilia scanned the room, then tugged me towards a table with a hot Russian sitting on it, and a couple of swooning guys surrounding her, while she flirted a bit.

”Hey, Lelyah Scott, right?” Lilia asked. The girl said something in Russian, and Lilia and Lelyah had a rapid Russian conversation, then Lelyah looked at me, eyes wide. 

”Cousins, huh?” she teased, then slid off the table and I embraced my curvy, busty Russian cousin and kissed her deeply. She moaned into the kiss, and the other guys left, scowling. I cupped Lelyah’s bust, and she moaned harder as I fondled it, and her hips bucked a bit against me. I pulled back, grinning.

”Was that your first kiss?” I teased. Lelyah nodded.

”Was it obvious?” the Russian frowned. I kissed her again. 

”Nope.” I said, and Lilia laughed and kissed me, too. I slid an arm around each Russian’s waist, and I noted how Lelyah had a slim waist, but it widened into gorgeous hips. I mean, she wasn’t Delilah-level hourglass, but she was no slouch.

———

I absently played with Dani’s hair while the ladies talked. Allie, Bethany, Dani, Vivianne, Charlotte, Ellie, Belle, and Natalya had joined me and the two Russians in our deck’s common room, and I absentmindedly was playing with my teenage wife’s hair, while she laid on top of me on her back, with my other hand resting on her smooth stomach, as all of Belle’s shirts were crop tops on my wife. 

”I remember I told Cole about you at Christmas. He wanted to go find you, but I said no. I’m glad he finally found you.” Bethany smiled, and I grinned at my mother. Dani gasped suddenly, and only I heard it. She looked at me shyly.

”What was that?” I frowned. 

”Cole... I’m pregnant.” Dani beamed. I laughed and kissed Dani euphorically.

”Another daughter?” I checked. Dani nodded, and I kissed Dani again. 

”Everything OK?” Vivianne asked. Dani smiled.

”I’m pregnant.” she revealed, and everybody clapped.

”And, sorry, who are you?” Lelyah asked.

”Cole’s wife, Danielle, or Dani.” Dani smiled. Lelyah frowned.

”I thought she was Cole’s wife.” she said, pointing at Belle. Belle tossed Dani her wedding ring back, and Dani re-aged, while Belle de-aged.

”That’s my daughter, Belle.” I said, and kissed my MILF wife sweetly. 

———

At about 8 that night, I was in Vivianne’s cabin, watching interestedly as my aunt fucked my other aunt, Bridget, with a plastic dildo.

”Hello?” I grinned, Vivianne shot me a grin, and Bridget looked mortified. 

”Cole, baby! I wanted to talk to you, actually. Bridget, go.” Vivianne said, and unstrapped the dildo while Bridget left, pouting. Vivianne patted the bed beside her, and I sat, and my super busty aunt kissed me deeply, and I felt up her enormous tits, which she clearly enjoyed. Then she pulled back, smiling. 

”Cole, honey, about 15 years ago, I was raped. Quite brutally, and I loved it.” Vivianne admitted. My eyebrow raised, but I said nothing.

”So, the guy who did it was my teacher at the time. He was a greasy bastard, but I was a young, innocent girl in college, so I loved him. We had a son, and I lost him. Of course, the prick was married, and already had an older daughter, and a hot wife. He used me to make a son, then tossed me aside. But I kinda enjoyed the feeling of being somebody’s slave.” Vivianne said.

”Why are you telling me this?” I said. Vivianne bit her lip.

”See, um, well, the guy I had sex with just ended up dead. His wife and daughters, along with his son and his son’s girlfriend, all disappeared. Now, I was thinking, what if this guy has powers, like you do?” Vivianne questioned.

”Not possible. The Scott bloodline isn’t a magical one, I only have powers because Alethea donated her godly DNA to me.” I said immediately. Davina stepped inside, and I looked over at her.

”Hello, Cole.” Alethea’s regal voice came from Davina.

”Is my son magical?” Vivianne asked.

”No. Not naturally, but I did give him the app. I saw in his future possibility. See, he will one day return to the Scott family, and it will be his bloodline that one day brings a new generation forwards.” Alethea smiled.

”Isn’t there anything more you can tell us about the future?” I asked. She told us.

———

“Cole!!” Vivianne screamed as I pounded into her. After Davina left, I’d leaped on my aunt, and loved watching her enormous tits bounce with each thrust. 

”Goddddddd! Make me a baby!!” Vivianne moaned, and I exploded deep inside her, then leaned down and sucked on her nipples for a while, not even needing milk to enjoy myself. 

———

At midnight, I was sitting on the poolside, when Emily sat down beside me, blushing. I smiled at her, and kissed her. 

”Are you aware your lips taste like cherry?” she laughed.

”Yeah, it’s my wife’s ChapStick.” I grinned, and Emily discarded her towel, allowing me to see her beautiful body in a bikini by the light of the glowing pool. I smiled and traced my hand along her curves, and she smiled at me as I kissed her while doing it. 

”You’re so pretty, Emily.” I complimented her, and she beamed. Her soft hands slipped under my arms and laced around my back. I held her soft, smooth teen body gently, and I laid down on my back, and Emily was on top, our lips meeting with a bit more intimacy, though not much more force. She seemed to like to take things slow, I noticed, and with her hands all over me, I didn’t much care how fast we went. 

———

Emily and I held each other as we gazed up at the stars. Neither of us had gotten in the pool, though my date’s beautiful body in a bikini was driving me crazy.

”Heh, guess you got daddy issues, girlie.” a drunken man said to Emily as he stumbled past. I held the gorgeous girl closer to my chest, and the guy passed without another comment. Emily bit her lip, and slid her hand into my bathing suit, and I tried to brace for what came next, but failed. I’d always been a sucker for a soft hand on my cock, and Emily’s delicate hand on my cock made it jump massively, and Emily snapped her hand back, startled. I laughed and kissed her.

”Sorry, Em. You just got me excited.” I teased, and she nodded, and tried again. My cock twitched again, but Emily was ready, and she held it fondly in her hand while we kissed. She made no movement with it in her hand, and I was content to let her sit there all night with my dick in her hand, and we would have, too.


	48. Finalizing Content

I grinned as Dani ran her hands through my tangled blond hair. I kept a hand resting on her incredible MILF hip, and enjoyed the sight of her belly swollen up with my kid. The two of us were laying in our bed, just enjoying being together, honestly. 

”Cole... um... the doctor wasn’t right.” Dani said a bit nervously, and I propped up on my elbow and looked at her. She laid a hand on our stomach.

”Cole... we’re having a son.” Dani beamed, and I just looked at her, before it kicked in, and I grinned back at her, and we kissed for a while, until Mom poked her head in.

”Oh! Sorry, guys.” Mom said, and grinned teasingly. I chuckled and Dani nestled into my chest.

”So what’s up?” I asked.

”Well, your lovely wife informed me you’re having a son, congratulations, by the way!” Mom said, smiling. 

”Thanks. You were saying, though?” I said.

”It might be smart to keep your son separate from the harem until he’s older.” Mom admitted. I pondered it. Dani looked up at me lovingly, and I sighed.

”I don’t see a problem with it.” I said, and Dani agreed with me. 

”Just a quick thing, though, babe. What will my relationship with our son be?” Dani asked. I seriously put some thought into that. I mean, I wanted Dani to myself, but I also knew how great it felt to fuck your mother.

”It can be sexual, but you’re still my wife, but you can let him fuck you whenever you want.” I said, and Dani beamed, kissing me deeply.

”So... what are you naming the lucky guy?” Mom said, and smiled.

”How about Jace?” Dani suggested.

”Jace Scott. It’s kind of sexy.” Mom laughed, and I sighed.

”Hello, little Jacey.” Dani cooed to her stomach.

”Anyways, we’re having dinner downstairs.” Mom said, and left. Dani and I stood in front of the big glass wall, and looked out over the gorgeous Malibu sunset. She leaned against me, and I wrapped my arm around her, and she gave me a dazzling smile. I smiled, then, for I knew that my future was set, and there would be no more hoops for me to jump through, just life with my women, raising my daughters and son, and that’s that. Life couldn’t be better. 

**And that’s the end of Totality. I know the ending is a really short chapter, but it’s not really a goodbye to the characters. The direct sequel _The Son of the King_ will be released either later tonight or tomorrow, and the companion story to both books, _World Domination_ is available now, and isn’t necessary to read, but it fills in some blanks formed in TSotK. So, get ready to experience the extremely horny life of Jace Scott. **

**\- SilverFalcon0000**


	49. REWORK UPDATE

I’ve been wanting to re-work this story for a long time, and then comments started to flow in about how utterly shitty this story was, and how much potential it had, and I agree. So, I’m going to be doing a re-work of this story, with a LOT more sex and more time spent on each girl rather than adding five new girls each chapter and Cole never fucking anyone.   
  


To the person who has left several comments on Totality, thank you very much for inspiring me to re-write this shit. 


	50. The Continuation Notice

**So, I was bored the other day and decided to re-read Totality, start to finish. And... I loved it.  
**

**When I set up the re-work, I was in a bit of a grimmer place, where I was suffering from writer’s block, and nothing I wrote was good enough.**

**But now I’m much happier with my writing abilities, and I very much enjoyed my re-read of one of my very first books.  
  
**

**So, this chapter is kind of a poll, kind of a statement.**

**I want to continue writing content for Totality. I don’t know how often chapters will come, I don’t know how many more there will be. But I do know I’m not finished with Cole Scott’s original story yet.  
**

**I might go and continue Son of the King, because Totality did kind of come to a close, but it wouldn’t be too hard to open it.**

**So, I’d like you to vote.**

**Option A) New chapters for Totality, that lead closer to the events of the Son of the King, as well as sort of connect the dots with World Domination, a scrapped side project referenced in both Totality and SotK.  
**

**Option B) New chapters for SotK, which continue Jace Scott’s story. This might be the easiest to do, comprehension wise, instead of tacking on more events and people that wouldn’t be in SotK.  
**

**Option C) No new chapters for Totality or SotK. Who the hell would want to read them anyway?**   
  


**If you could comment your vote, that would definitely help my decision making process.**


	51. Restarting Application...

The next day, I woke up with Aria snuggled against me. I blinked and sat up, seeing we were in an unfamiliar room. 

”What the hell?” I asked quietly. Aria stirred, and reached up to grab my shoulder.

”Come back to bed, honey.” she begged.

”Where are we?” I asked, laying back down as Aria cuddled against my chest.

“We’re on vacation, silly.” she laughed. I raised an eyebrow.

”I don’t remember leaving the house.” I frowned. Aria wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed her huge tits against my chest as I rubbed her hips. I heard footsteps and the door opened. I blinked at the women who entered, my daughter, Amber, and my granddaughter and wife, Dani.

”Hey, baby.” Dani beamed.

”You girls look amazing.” I smiled, and Amber crawled onto the bed and kissed me. I gripped her huge ass, and Dani leaned in and kissed me, too. 

”Three generations of Golde girls, and you’ve knocked up all of us.” Aria giggled, and I pulled her and Dani to my sides, while Amber straddled me.

”So... where are we?” I asked, once Amber leaned back off my lips. Dani laughed.

”Sorry for drugging you, honey.” she apologized. 

”Why’d you drug me?” I blinked up at her, confused.

”Because she told me to.” Dani frowned. I looked at the door, and saw Alethea.

”Hello, my son.” she smiled. The Golde ladies disappeared and suddenly I was standing in a white room, twinkling with gold. 

”Where’d they go?” I asked accusingly. Alethea hung her head.

”I’m so sorry. Taurus has given me an ultimatum. I take the app from you, or we go to war amongst the divines.” Alethea sighed.

”What?” I gasped. 

”I’m sorry, baby.” Alethea sighed, and pulled me into a hug. 

”You have to stop this! I defeated Taurus.” I said desperately. Alethea shook her head.

”What does he want? Why take the app?” I asked.

”He’s jealous.” Alethea said sorrowfully. I raised an eyebrow. 

”So we kill him.” I said.

”That might work.” Alethea admitted. 

”Great. Can you handle that without me?” I asked.

”Yes, of course. I’ll send you back to reality now.” Alethea smiled.

———

I woke up in my own bed.

”Hm?” Dani asked, grumbling.

”God, you’re gorgeous.” I grinned. She smiled. 

”What about me?” Belle asked, grinning.

”You look amazing.” I assured her. Belle beamed and kissed me, and I cupped her hip. She was in her MILF mode, so her hips were unusually thick.

”Really?” Anna laughed, coming into my room. I grinned up at my Asian daughter as she leaned down to kiss me with those sweet, full lips of hers. 

”You’re an amazing kisser, you know.” I commented and Anna blushed.

”Thanks, Daddy.” she smiled. I looked over at Dani, who was cradling her small baby bump, and she smiled warmly at me. Belle put her hand on Dani’s stomach.

”I can’t wait to meet my little brother.” she grinned.

”Well, you still have seven months.” Dani giggled.

”Right. Why don’t you just speed up his pregnancy like you did mine?” Belle asked.

”Good question, honey. I chose to do this the old-fashioned way. He’s my first son, you know?“ Dani smiled. Belle smiled back. 

”But we’ll age him up once he’s born, though. But not the instant way you did, he’ll grow up seventeen years in about two months.” I put in. Belle nodded, and Anna crossed her arms under her cute tits.

”I personally cannot wait to meet my brother.” she beamed.

”Yeah, yeah.” Dani smirked. Just then, my phone started buzzing. I picked it up.

”Sophia?” I asked curiously.

”Hi, I need some help.” Sophia said awkwardly.

”Where?” I asked.

”My old house.” she sighed.

”I’ll be there soon.” I said, and Dani gave me a sympathetic look.


	52. Experiencing Critical Flaws...

As I pulled up at Sophia’s house, my phone buzzed with a text from Amber. I opened it, and grinned at what was attached.

<https://thumbs.gfycat.com/TenseAffectionateGroundbeetle-size_restricted.gif>

I adjusted my pants as seeing my daughter and my granddaughter reading me was a huge turn-on. I walked up to Sophia’s old house, and found her sitting sadly on the steps of the house. She looked up at me miserably.

”I thought you were doing the whole college thing.” I grinned, nudging her shoulder. She gave me a weak smile.

”I am. But I wanted to visit my parents. They weren’t excited to see me.” Sophia sighed. I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned in.

”Remember when you were Evan’s girlfriend?” I asked curiously. Sophia smiled then.

”Of course. But I remember you saving me gallantly.” Sophia grinned. I shrugged.

”Perhaps.” I admitted. She smiled. 

”I missed you.” Sophia said, and kissed me sweetly. I kissed her back, and she rubbed my back as I did kiss her, and then the door opened. Sophia’s Catholic mother nearly had a heart attack.

”Get the hell away from my house!” she shrieked.

”God, how the hell did you ever make a damn baby? I can’t even kiss the guy I like!” Sophia screamed in frustration.

”I didn’t! You’re adopted!” the woman shrieked, and slammed the door. Sophia stood there stunned, and then I caught her when she sagged to the floor.

”Wow. That’s pretty rough.” I sighed. Sophia wiped a tear off her cheek.

”I’m fine.” she sniffed.

”Soph.” I tried, but she shook her head.

”I’m fine.” she repeated. She got into her car and drove off. I sighed and walked back to my car, and plopped into the driver’s seat. 

———

“Hey, Daddy!” Belle, back in her younger self, greeted me when I walked in. I was briefly confused why she was young her, then heard a man’s voice. She headed upstairs and I heard the man’s voice again. Frowning, I walked into the living room, where Kira and Dani were laughing at something my father had said. I noticed Thea, my busty, dark haired half-sister. She smiled when she saw me, and I pulled her into a hug. Her big melons squeezed against me as I rubbed the smooth skin between where her crop top ended and her tight jeans began. 

”Hey, Dad.” I said a bit harshly. He smiled at me, unaware.

”God, your wife is just amazing, isn’t she?” my father grinned. Dani batted her eyes at my father in a way that made me feel very uncomfortable. Kira was similarly afflicted, but Thea seemed normal.

”Yeah, she is. Why are you here? Unannounced.” I said suspiciously.

”What do you mean? Your gorgeous wife invited me here, last week.” my father frowned, feigning confusion.

”I guess I forgot to mention it. Sorry, Cole.” Dani shrugged. Dad wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and I was stunned that she leaned lightly against him. There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Amber.

”Hey, come with me.” she whispered, and led me from the room.

”What’s up with Dani and Kira?” I asked immediately.

”That’s what I need to talk to you about. Your dad has some kind of remote. He pointed it at Dani, then at Kira, and they both became these flirty, giggly messes around him.” Amber warned. I considered this.

”I need a minute to think. Go make sure Dad doesn’t do anything lasting to either one.” I ordered. Amber hesitated.

”What if he does it to me, too?” she asked softly. 

”You’ll think of something.” I said, and Amber nodded and headed into the living room. I opened my mind up to Alethea, and sat awake.

”I presumed you would arrive soon.” I heard Alethea’s soft voice, and saw she was tied up in thick pearl white chains. Her body was on full display, as she was naked, but her head was up proudly.

”What happened?” I groaned.

”I failed to kill Taurus. He captured me. I managed to put a protective charm over you, Davina, and Belle, but then he stole my powers. He told me he was giving your father a device that could make any woman under your sway fall for him. But Belle and Davina are immune. You have to find a way to take your father’s device.” Alethea warned me. 

“What about the ones he’s already turned? Can I turn them back?” I asked.

”With the device, yes.” Alethea nodded. I put my head in my hands.

”What about Taurus?” I asked. 

”He thinks he’s won. But I am not so easily defeated. I still believe I can kill Taurus, I just need my powers back.” Alethea implored me.

”How do I do that?” I groaned.

”Davina will be able to inform you more. But you must go.” Alethea whispered.

”Where is Davina? She went on a road trip, and I don’t know where she is now.” I explained.

”On her way to you.” Alethea promised.

With a start, I was back in my mansion. I walked out into the living room to find Dani straddling my dad’s right leg, and she was kissing him fiercely while he groped Amber’s tits, who was straddling his left leg. Kira was kneeling between her father’s legs, licking and sucking his cock’s purple tip. I felt like getting sick, but I turned and raced upstairs to Belle’s room, and opened it. 

”Oh, hey.” she greeted me casually.

”I need your help. Your mother and grandmother have been mind-controlled by my father. He’s abusing them.” I said breathlessly.

”Won’t I get mind-controlled?” Belle asked.

”No. We’re immune.” I promised. She nodded, and we went back downstairs to the living room, where Dad had stripped off Dani’s top, and was kissing all over her naked tits.

”Hey, son.” Dad grinned. I snarled at him.

”What’s the matter? I’m just enjoying my daughter and my daughter in law.” Dad smirked. I snarled and lunged at him, my super strength knocking him across the room. Belle dove for the remote and grabbed it. Dani let loose a feral scream and threw herself at Belle. Belle pointed the device at Dani, and pushed the button. Dani stopped.

”What the hell? Why am I topless?” Dani said. Belle quickly pointed the device at Kira and Amber, and Amber slapped Dad across the face. I pulled Dani into a tight hug, and she hugged me back, obviously confused. Belle crushed the device under her boot, and gave me a bright smile and two thumbs up. 


	53. Redefining Terrain...

After I finished explaining to Dani what had happened, she looked stunned. I comforted her softly, rubbing her arm. She gave me a bright smile, and I rubbed her back. 

”Daddy.” Davina piped up, walking into the living room. I embraced my divine daughter and kissed her fiercely. She cooed softly, but quickly put her ‘action face’ back on.

”Mom says you need to time travel. Undo the mistakes. Make a branching timeline.” Davina insisted. I asked why, and there was a huge crunch. 

”Taurus has found us!” Davina shrieked, and without barely thinking, time jumped away.

———

We landed in my old bedroom, and yes. We. I’d dragged Dani and Davina through time with me, as I was touching both of them. I scrambled for my phone, which showed the date and year.

”What year?” Dani asked me.

”We’re back in time to when I was 14.” I sighed.

”So, pre-Totality?” Dani checked. I nodded grimly. I glanced at my gorgeous blond daughter, who was examining some items on my desk. 

”What’s the plan here?” I asked her. She turned to me.

”I was sent to inform you that you had to change time. Again. Unlike your previous jumps, where you just made more daughters, this time you have to have an impact.” Davina explained.

”But... doesn’t this mean if I do it wrong, I could never get the app?” I asked. 

”Yes, but this is just a branch off of real-time. You can switch back to the normal time stream whenever you want. But we need to see if we can fix our mistakes, maybe make a better timeline.” Davina explained. We heard footsteps, and Dani lunged for the closet, and I crammed in there with her, while Davina rolled under the bed. I pulled the doors shut, and my hands started glowing. I held them up to see Dani mouthing ‘Turn it off!’ but I couldn’t. I shook my head in confusion, then gaped as the glow spread through my body, and I started disintegrating. Dani watched in horror as I melted down, and I vanished.

———

I groaned. God, I hated school so much. I was bullied by some jerks. My sister, Kira, was a total bitch to me, and I was so fucking horny over Giselle, this hot girl in my biology class. We were lab partners, and she made me constantly hard. With big, natural tits, blond hair, and gorgeous amber eyes. 

I was settling in to do my homework, when I heard a noise from my closet. I turned in confusion, and heard it again. I crossed the room swiftly and opened the door. Inside my closet was a fucking gorgeous woman, and I was floored.

”Um... why are you in my closet?” I asked nervously.

”Well, I am your wife. From the future. We’re married.” the woman chuckled, embarrassed. She held up her hand, and I saw the VERY expensive ring sitting on her finger. 

”You’re telling me I end up marrying somebody as hot as you?” I gaped. 

”Well, you actually have a whole harem of hot girls.” the woman mumbled.

”I do? Are you pulling my leg?” I asked suspiciously. 

”No! I can prove it! Davina, baby. Come out.” the woman called, and crouched beside my bed. She frowned at it being empty, and reached in and her fingers came back coated in golden dust.

”So. I came here with the future version of you, and one of his, your, daughters. But when you walked in the room, my husband turned to golden dust and it appears his daughter did, too. I wonder if two Cole Scotts can’t exist simultaneously.” the woman tapped her chin.

”So, uh, what’s your name?” I asked her shyly.

”Oh! I’m Danielle Scott. But you can call me Dani.” she smiled fondly. 

”I like Danielle. It sounds gorgeous.” I smiled, and she smiled back.

”So, what’s your, like, mission here?” I asked, and Danielle sat on the bed. She looked up at me, who was awkwardly standing. She patted the bed beside her, and I hurriedly sat down beside my future wife.

”Well, our timeline was screwed up when a bull god got pissed because you banged his wife.” Danielle summed up.

”Wow. I fucked a goddess?” I gaped. Danielle laughed and nodded.

”The girl I told you about, who turned to dust? She was the daughter of you and a different goddess.” Danielle explained. I shook my head.

”How the hell did that ever happen to me?” I asked. 

”How much should I tell you? I guess I have to get you on track, because my Cole is gone.” Danielle mused.

”Ok, so. My Cole had this app that gave him magical abilities. Well, it focused his native magical abilities. And after enough time, he unlocked time travel.” Danielle explained. 

”He also got the ability to send time through a person. I used to have a ring that switched me from this body to my teenage self, but that turned to dust when he did. So I’m stuck in my thirty year old body.” Danielle added.

”You still look stunning.” I promised.

”Aww, thanks.” Danielle beamed. 

———

**Next chapter:**

**Cole gets an ego boost and decides to ask out Giselle.**

**Dani tries to commune with Alethea.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after the events of this chapter, I’ve given myself a new sandbox to play in. I felt trapped with my current environment, so I’ve introduced a new, younger Cole, trying to figure out his life. But with his sexy future wife hanging around, things get a little different. I’d love to hear any suggestions on how I could re-do any changes, because this new, time travel world is temporary. 
> 
> So, any insane suggestions that would shift things too much in normal time, suggest those! This is the time to go crazy with suggestions. 
> 
> Also, the next chapters will have a Cole portion, and a Dani portion, meaning we’ll finally have two consistent POVs.


	54. Experiencing New Terrain...

**Cole**

I couldn’t keep my mind off of Danielle the whole night. She had left to go grab some clothes, but she promised she’d be back. She made Giselle look flat-chested and she was SO gorgeous, and curvy and everything I ever wanted from a woman. I was insanely jealous of future me for getting to sleep with and _sleep with_ that woman.

Dinner was fine, Kira was annoying like usual, though Maria popped by, which was bit odd actually. 

Normally Maria came by after dinner, and hardly ever ate food at our house. 

”So, how’s school, girls?” Mom asked. Kira and Maria exchanged a look.

”Fine.” Kira said.

”Hm. How was your day at school, Cole?” Mom asked me.

”Oh, fine. I do have a lot of homework to do though. May I be excused?” I asked hopefully. Mom nodded and I hurried upstairs. 

———

I watched Netflix for a few hours after I finished my homework, and partway through an episode, the window slid open and Danielle slid through. 

”What? You and I used to-. Or, well, we will have a ton of experience climbing houses.” Danielle grinned sheepishly. 

”You live nearby?” I asked.

”No. But in two years I move in next door.” Danielle explained. 

”Oh. Is that when my life takes a sharp upturn?” I grinned. Danielle laughed, a musical sound.

”No, darling. Wait, is it ok if I call you pet names? I feel like I know you really well, but I keep forgetting you don’t know me.” Danielle blushed. 

”It’s fine.” I said eagerly.

”Excellent, so when I moved in, you’ve just gotten your life-changing item.” Danielle explained. 

”Where are you going to sleep?” I asked curiously as she pulled some pajamas out of one of her shopping bags.

”In the bed, with you. Duh.” Danielle smiled, and closed the bathroom door behind her. I felt so awkward, with this insanely sexy woman who was apparently in love with me. I collected the several shopping bags and hid them in my bottom two dresser drawers, which were empty. Then, I crawled into bed and resumed my show.

Danielle came out of the bathroom in a stunning lacy green camisole. On her shapely legs, she wore only short cotton shorts. Her cami showed off a strip of skin between the shorts and the top, and my eyes flicked between that and her incredible tits. She slid under the covers with me, and I flinched when her leg touched mine.

”Oh. Do I make you uncomfortable?” Danielle asked sadly.

”No! Its just, well, I don’t have much experience with women. And you are by far the sexiest woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. Not to mention you’re my wife from the future. You have all these feelings for me, but I don’t have any for you, besides physical attraction, and it’s making my brain hurt.” I groaned. Danielle touched my arm.

”It’s ok, baby. I don’t expect you to be the Cole I married. But you’re a Cole I’m very interested in getting to know.” Danielle cooed in my ear, and my cock stiffened. Danielle’s fingers reached for my cock and I flushed when she patted well above my tip.

”Huh. You’re a LOT bigger in the future.” Danielle grinned teasingly at me. I chuckled nervously. Danielle bit her lip, and then she leaned towards me, and kissed me. I froze at first, but then I kissed back with desire aching in my cock. Danielle grabbed my hand and put it on her thick hip, and I put my other one on her back, so I had the curvaceous woman between my arms, and we were kissing fiercely. 

As we were kissing though, my thoughts wandered to Giselle. Maybe confidence could win her over? I resolved myself to ask her out tomorrow.

———

**Dani**

I woke up the next morning, being spooned by Cole. His small cock was rock hard between my plump buttcheeks, and his arm was thrown over my side and rested on my stomach. I couldn’t hide my smile. Something about this innocent, under-developed Cole made me happy. I enjoyed seeing that fresh look of lust in his eyes. Future Cole looked at me with desire, but it was familiar desire. This Cole looked at me like water in an oasis, when he’d lived in a desert his whole life.

Feeling his hands on my body was even more incredible, and I wanted to fuck him really bad, but I knew if I did, I would just embarrass him. Because no way his microcock could ever fill me up, not after his future huge cock split my walls like a bull. 

I slid out of bed, and knelt on the floor, hands clasped in prayer.

”Alethea.” I whispered, and suddenly I was kneeling in a shallow pool of water, but it stretched forever. The sky was a dull bronze color, and I looked in awe at the gorgeous woman sitting regally opposite me.

”Danielle Golde. You have the blood of gods, so I have granted you communication. You wish to know about your mission in this time?” the regal blond verified.

”Yes.” I nodded instantly.

”Your mission is to help this Cole grow into your Cole. You have to keep his life as on track as possible, while altering his life away from Taurus.” Alethea explained.

”Wow. Is there any way I can make his cock grow?” I asked with a small smile. Alethea laughed. She snapped her fingers.

”His cock is now a good deal larger, but is still a pale echo of what it will be.” the goddess promised. 

”And why did Davina disappear?” I asked.

”She disappeared because her father turned to dust.” Alethea confirmed.

”So, I have to make this timeline different in the right way?” I verified. She nodded her head. 

———

**Next chapter:**

**Cole asks Giselle out, with enticing results.**

**Dani meets a wealthy business man who sets his eye on her.**


	55. Initializing New Connections...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so the reason we’re in an alternate timeline is because this way I can add tons of new story and new characters, without affecting the beginning of Son of the King.
> 
> In regards to that, Totality is planned to go for 70 chapters before I wrap it up, with a proper ending this time. That’ll lead into Son of the King much more smoothly, and I’ll have time to set up the plot of that book more. 
> 
> So, no more updates on Son of the King until Totality is finished. 
> 
> So, if you want to suggest for Totality, now is the time, as there’s officially only 15 chapters until the end!

**Cole**

I headed into school with a shit eating grin on my face, and my friend, Steve, looked up at me in confusion as I sat down.

”Dude, I have the craziest thing to tell you. And it’s going to sound like I’m high or something, but I’m serious. My wife from the future just popped in.” I confided in Steve. His eyes widened slightly.

”Do you have a picture?” he asked. I smirked, thinking of the picture Dani had sent me while I was riding the bus.

”Yeah, I do.” I grinned.

  
“Holy shit.” Steve breathed.

”She’s real. Danielle Scott, from the future.” I promised. I showed him the text from Dani attached with the photo.

_Hey, honey! Just checking how my hubby is doing ;)_

”You are the luckiest fucker ever.” Steve shook his head.

”You can come meet her, if you want.” I blurted immediately. His eyes lit up.

”Yes!”

———

**Dani**

I toyed with a strand of my hair as I stood in line at Moondollars, waiting for coffee.

”Well, hello.” a voice crooned, and I turned to see a handsome black man smiling warmly at me.

”Hi.” I said, a bit uncomfortably. 

”I haven’t seen you here.” the man said, his voice deep and rich.

”I’m just in the area. With my husband.” I said pointedly.

”Yes, my wife enjoys the area, too.” he replied smoothly. I was admittedly impressed.

”Danielle Golde.” I introduced myself. 

”Charles Shane. But you can call me Charlie.” he introduced himself.

”Pleasure to meet you.” I smiled, and made to turn away, but he skimmed his hand down my side to my hip, where he caressed the curve, and I couldn’t help but shiver. Cole felt a million miles away as I looked into Charlie’s soulful brown eyes.

”S-stop.” I said shakily. Charlie laughed.

”Stop what?” he asked innocently. I blushed. Charlie’s eyes were dancing. He was leaning in and I couldn’t stop myself from leaning in, too. Our lips met, and suddenly Charlie had his hands all over me, pulling me against his body.

”Danielle, come with me back to my mansion. I could make you fabulously wealthy.” Charlie begged. I was dazed from the incredible kiss, and nodded.

”Tomorrow. Text me the address.” I said, and we exchanged numbers. I hurriedly left, no longer caring about coffee, not after Charlie had woken me up in a different way.

———

When I got back to the house, I settled in Cole’s room for a while, before I turned on the TV, and watched that for a few hours, until I heard Cole come in. I sat up a little straighter as my future husband walked in, accompanied by a muscular, handsome boy about his age.

”So, it’s true!” the boy exclaimed.

”Hey, Danielle.” Cole said calmly. Knowing I was being shown off, I sashayed forwards and kissed Cole on the mouth, soft and gentle. Like I did with my Cole. Then I pulled back, and glanced at Cole’s friend.

”Who’s your handsome friend?” I asked, curving my lips into a flirty smile. The boy’s eyes widened.

”I’m Steve.” he grinned awkwardly, holding out his hand. I batted it away and hugged him tightly. The boy responded enthusiastically, hugging me back, his hands on my plump ass.

”Whoa, what the hell are you doing?” Cole asked. I made an innocent face.

”You gave me a green card, baby. Or, you will.” I smiled sweetly. Steve’s eyes grew even wider.

”Steve, darling, do you want my number?” I asked teasingly. The boy handed me his phone, and I put it in, and took a selfie for the profile picture.

“Like it?” I asked. 

”Yes! You’re soooo sexy!” Steve blurted. I laughed and hugged him fondly. Cole looked pissed, and I gave him a look.

—————

**Next chapter:**

**Cole and Dani work out their budding relationship, while Dani is pursued by both Steve and Charlie.**


	56. Deliberating...

**Dani**

”So, now you’re flirting with other guys?” Cole asked me, visibly unhappy. Steve had left, and now it was just us, sitting on his bed.

”I’m sorry. Back in my time, we both had full access green cards. I didn’t even consider fidelity.” I lied smoothly. Back in my time, Cole was using magic to keep his harem in line, and the feel of it was SO addictive.

”Well, uh, I guess we’re not married yet. So there’s no relationship to stay loyal to, I guess.” Cole stumbled on his words, obviously extremely awkward and uncomfortable.   
  


“You’re right, though. I shouldn’t be cheating on you.” I whispered, and stroked his cheek before kissing him softly. He flushed.

”I-I, well, if you need, ah, sexual release, maybe you should seek it elsewhere.” Cole sighed. 

”Awww, you’re so kind. My good little cuckold.” I smiled sweetly, dripping with patronizing charm. Cole moved his mouth, but no words came out. I giggled, and Cole’s eyes were wide and his cock was rock hard.

”Are you imagining me fucking other men? Showing off how a real man pleasures his woman? When you’re all grown up, you’re the best fuck ever! But right now you’re a little boy. Mmm, a pencil dicked little boy.” I winked, fondling his rock hard cock, though my hand was way bigger than it. 

Cole groaned, and I laughed. Something about such a submissive Cole was turning me on. 

”You’re my little cuckold, right?” I asked him innocently. He nodded instantly, and I smirked broadly. 

”Anybody you want me to fuck in particular?” I asked playfully, already soaked from my own little mind games. He nodded eagerly.

”Who?” I asked innocently. 

”My dad.” he whispered, and I blanched.

”What? I thought you didn’t meet him until you were sixteen or seventeen?” I frowned.

”Huh? He lives here! He’s just on a work vacation. He comes back tomorrow, you know.” Cole said shyly. I was confused. Alethea said the only change in the timeline was my presence here, so why the hell was Cole’s dad present in his life? 

”I’d love to fuck him, baby.” I lied, still revolted by him mind-controlling me. But... I guess this version of Cole’s dad hadn’t done that. 

”Great.” my cuckold grinned. 

—————

**Next chapter:**

**Dani meets Cole’s father in this timeline, and discovers he’s not as innocent as he appears.**   
  


**Meanwhile, Cole seeks to seduce Giselle, while he struggles with the implications of being cuckolded willingly by his future wife.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update: Totality is now going to be only 60 chapters, meaning 4 left. Book 2, the Son of the King, is going to be completely restarted, with the same ideas, though. I just don’t like how it veered off so sharply with Cole’s death. 
> 
> So, yeah. And now this book’s going to have a proper conclusion.


	57. Creating New Connections...

**Cole**

I walked into school, a definite discomfort in my stomach. Today, I planned to ask out my biggest crush, Giselle. God, she was gorgeous, and I was so so lustful over her. Don’t get me wrong, Dani was a fucking hottie, but Giselle was sexy as hell. 

I approached her warily in the hall.

  
“Hi, Cole!” she smiled. 

”Hey, Giselle.” I smiled back. Something felt... different as I leaned in and asked her to go out for dinner.

———

**Dani**

**10 Minutes Earlier...**

I glared across the bar at Cole’s father. I was hopelessly obedient to Cole, so I approached him with a flirty smile, and his eyes widened.

”Well, hello.” he grinned as I put my hand on his arm, and gave him a bright smile.

”I’ve been staring at you all morning. Do you wanna get out of here?” I winked. His eyes widened more and he nodded eagerly, slinging his arm across my hips, and I wiggled them seductively. All the men in the bar stared at me and him as he led me to the door. 

But then, the air turned all shimmery around me, and I frowned, and then I was gone.

_Time has altered. Nothing will ever be the same._

———

**Cole**

**Present Day**

I admired my wife from my position on the beach chair. The gorgeous pool at my mansion was an excellent way to see hotties in a bikini. 

”Like what you see?” Giselle called seductively, raising an eyebrow.

“You know it.” I grinned broadly. Giselle and I had dated for about three years before we got married. Since then, the magic of Totality has really expanded our family. 

For one thing, my gorgeous eighteen year old daughter, Mira

”Hey, Daddy! Watch this!” Mira cried. I smiled warmly at Mira as she swan dived off the high board into the pool. Giselle applauded while I cheered. She popped out of the pool and ran to me, and I swung her around easily, as we kissed passionately. 

”That was so amazing!” Mira beamed. 

”How are you doing, honey?” Mom asked, coming up from behind me.

”I’m good, thanks Mom.” I smiled as she leaned down and kissed me lightly. From behind Mom, out came Kira.

”Hey, sis.” I grinned.

”Cole, there’s somebody here to see you.” Kira whispered. I frowned and followed my sister to the front door, to see Alethea standing in my living room, smiling sadly. 

”What’s wrong?” I asked her.

”Kira, I would like to speak to Cole in private.” Alethea cleared her throat. Kira kissed me gently on the lips and then walked back outside. Alethea cupped my face.

”Cole Scott. You are my champion, and in some realities, my lover, or my son.” Alethea explained.

”What?” I grimaced.

”In an alternate timeline, your wife, Danielle, was inadvertently stuck in the past to get you back on course of history. But she failed. You changed your own destiny and now the world is not quite the same.” Alethea sighed.

”What? My wife’s name is Giselle.” I protested.

”In this reality. But it shouldn’t be. You and Danielle Golde are fated to marry. But it is too late to do it organically now. I will have to combine timelines.” Alethea explained.

”What? Am I going to lose my family?” I asked, stunned. 

”No. But you’re going to gain exponentially more.” Alethea promised. Her hands started to glow, and everything turned white. 

———

**Next chapter:**

**In an altered world, Cole struggles to comprehend the fusion of his separate sets of memory.**


	58. Timeline Fusion Initiated

I woke up in bed, staring into Dani’s tits. My head was throbbing, and my hands on Dani were clammy. I turned sideways and saw Giselle asleep, too. My head gave a sharp pain as memories of Giselle filled my brain. But for some reason, I couldn’t recall a single moment the two women in my bed interacted, despite sharing a bed with me. 

I frowned as I got out of bed and stumbled downstairs where I found Mira and Belle chatting. 

”Hey, Dad.” they both beamed and kissed me one at a time, and both my daughters cuddled up to my chest. 

”Um, hi. Since when are you guys friends?” I blinked.

”Um, since always?” Belle laughed. I nodded. 

“Yeah. You’re right.” I said, my headache steadily thrumming. 

”What’s wrong?” Mira asked worriedly, putting her hand on my head. I grinned and slammed my hips roughly against hers. She laughed and threw her arms around my neck, while Belle slammed her melons against my back, kissing my neck. 

”Cole! Leave the girls alone.” Giselle smiled, coming down the stairs, her body wrapped in a nightgown.

”Yeah, yeah.” I grinned at my wife, headache mostly gone. Until Dani walked up beside her, then I returned in full force. I cried out in pain, staggering back and collapsing against the wall.

_I woke up in a strange world, one that was unnaturally lush. I saw there was a path winding through a forest. I decided to follow it, and the path wasn’t easy to follow, but I did. When the path ended, I found Alethea and Davina bathing naked in a river._

_”What is this place?” I asked them. Davina turned and I caught a nice glimpse of her melons.  
_

_”This is is the divine realm. You were brought here because your human body is struggling. Two timelines recently merged in order to save the future. Your brain is trying to merge the two, but cannot. Here, you could receive healing.” Alethea explained, and crossed the river to give me a tight hug. My arms wrapped around her._

_”Could?” I asked. Davina put a comforting hand on my shoulder._

_”You wouldn’t be able to stay permanently in the human world. We did not realize the strain this would put on your body. I am sorry.” Davina murmured._

_”What happens to my girls, then?” I asked. Alethea gave me a sad smile._

_”You’ll have to entrust them to your son, Jace.” she whispered, stroking my head._

_”But... Jace isn’t even 1 yet.” I protested._

_”Age him up, then.” Alethea suggested._

_”How frequently would I be able to visit?” I asked miserably._

_”Not very at first. It’ll be two years before you’re even allowed out of the divine world. It’ll be easily a decade before you can stay longer than an hour.” Alethea admitted.  
_

_”What if I don’t agree, and go back on my terms?” I asked._

_”You die. Painfully.” Alethea said bluntly.  
_

_”What, so Jace gets the app?” I asked._

_”Jace shouldn’t need an app. He’s already the son of a son of a goddess. Power transfers.” Davina cut in._

_”You’ll watch over him?” I asked the two divine beings. Davina nodded._

_”I’m already slotted to be his divine guardian.” she confided. I sighed._

_”Ok. I’ll agree to stay here. But I need to say goodbye.” I whispered. Alethea and Davina exchanged glances._

_”48 hours is all we can grant you. After that, your body turns to ash, and your soul takes up residence here.” Alethea said. I nodded._

_”Do it.” I told her, and everything turned white._

**47:59:59**

**47:59:58**

**47:59:57**


	59. Finalizing [Part 1]

**47:59:03**

I walked outside and grabbed Dani and Giselle, pulling my wives closer. It seemed like Alethea had waived the splitting headaches for these last few hours. 

”What’s wrong?” Dani asked, cupping my cheek, worried.

”I just spoke to Alethea. For reasons I can’t explain, I only have 48 hours left to live. I’m dying, Dani. I’m dying and I’m here to say my goodbyes.” I said, unable to meet her eyes. She let out a nervous laugh.

”You’re messing with me, right?” she asked. I didn’t say anything.

”Right?!?” she demanded. I hung my head and Dani dropped to her knees, sobbing. Giselle didn’t sob, but tears welled up and trickled down here face as she wrapped her arms around my neck and held me. Everybody who was in earshot came to hug me, and I couldn’t have been more miserable. I looked at all the people I was leaving behind. Entrusting to a boy not yet 1.

”What’s going to happen to us?” Kira asked worriedly.

”My only son, Jace, will be taking over.” I announced, and Dani looked up at me.

”You promised me you wouldn’t age him up! Fuck you, Cole Scott.” she said, and stalked off. I was stunned, and Giselle kissed my cheek.

”She’s always been very emotional. She can’t express just how much she loves you. Go be with your wife.” Giselle urged.

”You’re my wife, too.” I whispered.

”But I’m not the one who’s going to waste my last hours with you hating you.” Giselle said, and pushed me towards the house.

**47:50:17**

”Dani?” I asked softly. I looked into Jace’s room, and found her holding her baby boy while sobbing hard.

”Go away.” Dani turned away, and I closed the door behind me, and crossed the room to sit beside her.

”I love you, Danielle Golde.” I whispered. She looked at me with those watery brown eyes, and then she looked away.

”I can’t lose you. You control time so fluidly, I thought I’d have you forever.” Dani whispered back. 

”I know. And I want that so badly. But I can’t.” I sighed.

”Why? Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” Dani screamed. I sighed.

”What I’m about to tell you is horrible to hear. Are you ABSOLUTELY positive you want to hear it?” I asked. She nodded.

”It all started when my father came to town...”

**47:38:13**

”... and then I woke up in bed between you AND Giselle.” I shrugged. Dani looked heartbroken.

”It’s my fault? I’m the reason you’re dying?” she whispered, horrified.

”No, Dani, it’s not.” I said, but she was already bawling.

”I’m so sorry!” she begged me for forgiveness.

”For God’s sake, Dani! Stop! This is not your goddamn fault! You know who’s fault this is? Alethea! She played with time, damn it. She tried to fix her own damned mistakes, and now I’m paying for it. Now we’re all paying for it! Don’t you understand, Dani? I don’t blame you! I blame that goddamn goddess! I wish I had never met her!” I screamed.

———

_I ran from the stage, flushed bright red in front of the whole, laughing, twelfth grade. It was an assembly, and I had the speaking parts nailed. Until I saw the people, and pissed myself. Literally. Pissed myself._

_Four years later, I was working at a McDonald’s, trying to scrap together enough money to buy a car._

_Seven years later, I was drunk and lonely, my only company prostitutes.  
_

_Two years later, I was found dead in a ditch. My only remaining family member was Mom, who had lost both her children._

”Your life was drastically improved when I stepped in. This was what was planned for you.” Alethea murmured, putting her hand on my shoulder. Horrible images flashed around me. Images of beatings, rapes, and drunken overdosing that led to me swerving my car into a ditch. 

”I saved you, Cole Scott. Your life, everything you have, was because of me. I never meant for you to get hurt because of my actions, all I wanted was to save you. I’m sorry.” Alethea whispered, and Dani put a hand on my shoulder. 

”I love you.” she whispered to me, and I turned away from the goddess to embrace my human wife. 

**47:32:01**

**47:32:00**

**47:31:59**


	60. Finalizing [Part 2]

**1:02:13**

The last 47 hours have been amazing. I’ve had sex six ways to Sunday, and had lost track of how many condoms I’d filled. Just kidding, they didn’t make me use condoms right before I died. That would be Hell.

But Dani did make a good point, it wasn’t right to bring a child into the world knowing it would grow up fatherless.   
  
I was currently laying in my bed, surrounding by naked women. Dani was with Jace, trying to spend some time with him as a baby before he became a full grown teen. 

I had Amber on my left, Kira beyond her. Beka was here somewhere, so was Zoe, Anna, Aria, and Katelynn.

”I love all of you girls so much. I’ll be thinking of you every single day when I’m up there.” I spoke loudly and clearly. All the girls got a little teary-eyed. 

”You probably say that to all the girls.” Amber sniffled. I laughed.

”Just because I do doesn’t make it less true.” I said and my phone went off. 

“1 hour left...” Kira whispered. I sighed.

”I want to be with my wives.” I whispered, and the girls scrambled apart, desperate to give me every last second.

As I walked to her, I felt time ticking.

**59:02**

**59:01**

**59:00**

**58:59**

**58:58**

**58:57**

**58:56**

**58:55**

”Hey.” I smiled, and saw Dani and Giselle leaning over Jace’s crib. I walked up and pulled each of my wives to me.

”I love you girls.” I said. I cleared my throat.

”So, Dani, I had a thought. What if Jace still got to grow up, just... faster?” I offered.

”Huh?” she asked.

”I found a spell. It’ll age somebody fifteen years in one.” I explained, and she smiled.

”Thank you so much.” she whispered, and I nodded, and touched little Jace’s forehead, and his eyes flared brightly but then returned to normal.

”So... I have a gift for you, Dani.” I whispered, and pulled a box out of my back pocket. She opened it.

”It’s a necklace.” she said. I smiled. 

”A magic necklace. Whenever you’re wearing it, anybody with malicious intentions towards you develops amnesia.” I grinned, and Dani stared at it. It was gorgeous diamond and silver, and cost a fucking fortune. I handed Giselle an identical one, except hers was ruby and gold.

”I love it.” Dani smiled, and kissed me. 

”So, it’ll be a year until Jace is grown up?” Giselle asked innocently.

”If you’re asking if you can fuck my son, the answer is after the spell finishes.” Dani glared. Giselle giggled.

”Well, my pussy will always be there for him.” she winked. Dani turned to me, exasperated, and I laughed.

”I’m entrusting everything to you girls. The money, the mansion, and between you and me, the shares in Pornhub.” I winked. Dani laughed sadly. I pulled the girls close, and we all sunk to the floor, holding each other closely. We kissed and groped and just... were there for each other. 

For the last 45 minutes and 17 seconds of my life, I spent it on the floor of my son’s nursery, cradling my wives close to me. Knowing that our time was limited, and that was how I wanted to die. Held by the women I loved most. It was heartbreaking when my phone’s alarm went off, and my legs started turning to dust. I gave each of my wives a sad smile, and they each leaned down to kiss me. I never got to see Dani pull back from my very last kiss. The last thing I ever saw was her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears.

There are worse ways to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, kind of a tragic ending, but it’s not really the end, so I let it get sad. Book 2, the Son of the King, has already been released, technically, to follow up after the first ending of Totality. So it’s being re-worked to fit the new ending. Should be soon when chapters start coming in on that.


End file.
